


Credo // Gradence PL

by frml



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Original Percival Graves, Religious Guilt, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frml/pseuds/frml
Summary: "[...] Credence naprawdę nie chciał rozklejać się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie miał na to wpływu; ten człowiek był jego jedynym ratunkiem i gdyby tylko skinął palcem, Barebone byłby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, jeśli wiązałoby się to z otrzymaniem odrobiny złudnej fizyczności. Złudnej, bo tak naprawdę działania Gravesa nie były kierowane litością, współczuciem bądź czymkolwiek innym pozytywnym; tu chodziło o biznes i posadę, ale tej części historii Credence nigdy nie powinien znać. Byłoby lepiej, jakby nadal uważał Percivala za swojego wielkiego, niezniszczalnego bohatera, który byłby w stanie zmienić dla niego cały świat, niż za tego, kim rzeczywiście był.  [...]"





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja zaczyna toczyć się od momentu podarowania Credence'owi symbolu Insygniów Śmierci, potem zostaje kompletnie zmieniona. Dużo uczuć i emocji, rozbudowany wątek fabularny. To jeden z pierwszych gradence po polsku i wszystkie wydarzenia w opowiadaniu są stuprocentowo moje, także jeżeli ktoś by zobaczył, że podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w innym ff - najprawdopodobniej jest to czysty przypadek. 
> 
> Ogólnie, to z każdym rozdziałem jest coraz lepiej, więc nie zrażajcie się po pierwszych. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, krytykę i opinię, nawet te negatywne. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. :)
> 
> * Pierwotnie praca została opublikowana na [Wattpadzie](https://www.wattpad.com/story/94113720-credo-gradence-pl) już w styczniu, ale stwierdziłam, że mogę ją wrzucić również tutaj.  
> ** Mam również [Tumblra](http://f-r-m-l.tumblr.com/), gdzie można znaleźć trochę moich ilustracji zdeprawowanego Credence'a, jakby ktoś był chętny.

Popołudnie, ciemna uliczka w centrum Nowego Jorku. Lekko przygarbiony, młody mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych, równo ściętych włosach lustruje zaniedbaną ścianę gęsto oklejoną różnymi plakatami, artykułami z gazet i listami gończymi. W chudych rękach ściska pliczek świeżo wydrukowanych ulotek z dużymi, wyraźnymi tytułami "Powtórzmy Salem" bądź "Wiedźmy są wśród nas". Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie zadbanego młodzieńca z dobrze ustawionej, wzorowej rodziny, który bywa w takich stronach tylko przypadkiem, ale prawda była zupełnie inna i o wiele bardziej szokująca, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał po swojej lewej stronie głuchy odgłos stawianych kroków należących do Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów - Percivala Gravesa.

\- Credence, znalazłeś dziecko? - ozwał się ochrypłym głosem, podchodząc blisko skulonego chłopca.

\- N... Nie, panie Graves. - szepnął cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy.

\- Mój drogi, im szybciej je znajdziesz, tym prędzej będziesz mógł pożegnać się z niepotrzebnym cierpieniem. - jego ton był miły i pocieszający, w uszach bruneta wręcz kojący, bo kompletnie różnił się od tego używanego przez jego przybraną matkę.

Graves ujął delikatnie jego drżącą dłoń i subtelnie przejechał kciukiem po jej wnętrzu, jednocześnie lecząc wszystkie niezagojone rany i głębokie przecięcia, nie pozostawiając po nich żadnego śladu. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęły zaledwie trzy dni, a już przybyło mnóstwo nowych szram, będących łaskawym prezentem od kochającej mamusi.

\- D-dziekuję. - mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Chciałbym ci coś dać, jeśli pozwolisz. Podarowałbym to bardzo niewielu osobom, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy, Credence. - sięgnął do kieszeni długiego płaszcza, wyciągnął z niej łańcuszek z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci i założył na szyję zmieszanego chłopaka, który nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Ujął jego twarz i czule pogładził po policzku, patrząc głęboko w te ciemne, smutne oczy. - Wystarczy, że go dotkniesz, a zjawię się przy tobie najszybciej, jak to możliwe. - powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując.

Ta jakże codzienna chwila dla Credence'a była jednak czymś wyjątkowym, czymś, czego do tej pory nie miał okazji poznać. Jedyną czułością, jaką kiedykolwiek go ktoś obdarzał, była ta ze strony jego młodszej, przybranej siostry Modesty, która była odrobinę bardziej emocjonalna niż jego starsza siostra. Nigdy nie miał żadnego przyjaciela, żadnej osoby, która mogłaby okazać mu odrobinę ciepła i tchnąć w niego trochę nadziei na lepsze jutro, będące tylko marną iluzją. To, co właśnie robił Graves było jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie ten chłopak mógł otrzymać. Podarował mu przyjaciela i zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Przylgnął nieśmiało do ciała odrobinę starszego mężczyzny, chłonąc tą obcą dla niego bliskość. Gdyby mógł wybierać, już nigdy nie wyszedłby z tych bezpiecznych, opiekuńczych ramion, będących jego jedynym ratunkiem od przerażającej rzeczywistości, ale niestety nie miał wyjścia. Percival odsunął się i pogładził go po włosach, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.

\- Muszę wracać, już późno. Wiesz, co robić, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował.

I zniknął, zostawiając po sobie tylko mały kłąb kurzu, zakłopotanie i cień radości na twarzy Credence'a przypatrującego się uważnie nowemu prezentowi. Chwilę mu zajęło, by dojść do siebie po tym miłym spotkaniu i uświadomić sobie, że chyba właśnie znalazł osobę, dla której jest cokolwiek wart. Pewniejszym krokiem niż zwykle wyszedł z ciemnej uliczki i rzucił okiem na ogromny zegar na ratuszu, który wskazywał parę minut po osiemnastej. W jednym momencie poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła i nogi zaczynają się trząść; spóźnił się. Jego matka przed wyjściem wyraźnie powiedziała mu, że jeśli znowu spóźni się o chociaż pięć minut - słono za to zapłaci. Sam nie wiedział, czy ta krótka wymiana zdań z Percivalem, ten wspaniały prezent i krótki uścisk były warte tego, co już czekało na niego w domu. Szybko skierował się w stronę zaniedbanego, starego budynku, do którego miał około pięciu minut drogi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że im późniejsza będzie godzina - tym dotkliwsza kara zostanie mu wymierzona. Stawiał tym razem na plecy, bo ręce były ostatnio, tylko szkoda, że rany z poprzedniego razu nie zdążyły się jeszcze zagoić. Miał na myśli te, których Graves nigdy nie będzie miał okazji zobaczyć i wyleczyć, a one właśnie bolały najmocniej.

Gdy w końcu stanął przed dużymi drzwiami pokrytymi popękaną i odchodzącą już farbą - pociągnął delikatnie za klamkę i uchylił je lekko. Starał się być najciszej, jak się dało, ale niestety te niewymieniane od lat zawiasy skrzypiały nawet głośniej, niż zwykle, informując resztę rodziny o przybyciu oczekiwanego gościa. Zamknął je za sobą i z lichą nadzieją, że może jednak jego matka wcale go nie usłyszała, wszedł po schodach na górę. Już był na progu swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą ciche westchnięcie. Odwrócił się wolno i spojrzał na stojącą za nim matkę z rękoma splecionymi sztywno na piersi.

\- Mamusiu... - szepnął cicho, modląc się w duchu o jej litość.

\- Nie jestem twoją matką! - ryknęła nagle, świdrując go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. - Pamiętasz, co mówiłam ci przed wyjściem? Masz zamiar mnie lekceważyć za każdym razem, wynaturzeńcu? - dodała o wiele bardziej spokojnie, nadal niebezpiecznie się uśmiechając, potęgując tym narastający w powietrzu strach i przerażenie.

\- Tak, j-ja przepraszam, nie chciałem...

\- Oczywiście, że chciałeś, Credence. Oddaj pasek. - syknęła chłodno i stanowczo.

Na te słowa przeszedł go paskudny dreszcz. Wiedział, co się stanie i jakie będą tego skutki, to nie jest rzecz, do której da się tak łatwo przyzwyczaić. Siląc się, by nie uronić łez, drżącymi rękoma odpiął skórzany pas i nieśmiało wręczył go zniecierpliwionej matce. W tym momencie w sąsiednich drzwiach pojawiła się niewzruszona Chastity ze stertą papierów i ulotek, które wypadały jej z rąk.

\- Mamo, gdzie to zanieść? Skopiowałam około dwieście. - powiedziała, zbierając z podłogi pojedyncze egzemplarze.

\- Chastity, wróć do pokoju i zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Jak widzisz, muszę uświadomić twojemu młodszemu braciszkowi, co znaczą moje słowa. Chyba jest za głupi, żeby je zrozumieć.

\- Dobrze, mamo. - odpowiedziała grzecznie dziewczyna, obracając się na pięcie i zostawiając ich kompletnie samych.

Chastity była najstarszą z adoptowanych dzieci Mary Lou Barebone i jak się wszystkim zdawało - najbardziej też szanowaną, o ile tak to można było nazwać. Rzetelnie wykonywała wszystkie zadania powierzone przez przybraną matkę, usługiwała jej i wyręczała ją w tych bardziej męczących zajęciach; tą skrajną uległością i posłuszeństwem zasłużyła sobie na brak dotkliwych kar i większą ilość jedzenia, niż reszta rodzeństwa. Z pieniędzmi bowiem w tej udawanej rodzinie było bardzo ciężko, często dzieci zmuszane były do żebrania bądź kradzieży, bo wynagrodzenie matki i Chastity nie wystarczało, by dobrze ich wszystkich wyżywić. Najmniej zawsze otrzymywał Credence, który w jej oczach był niezdyscyplinowanym, niewychowanym, zepsutym i nic niewartym bachorem, który tylko pasożytuje na reszcie rodziny. Prawda była kompletnie inna, ale ją zauważała tylko jedna, mała Modesty, bo nawet sam Credence nie widział w sobie nic poza wadami.

\- Rozbierz się. - rzuciła obojętnie, jakby była to dla niej najnormalniejsza w świecie czynność.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, które w takim stresie nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Rzucił zmięte ubrania na podłogę i trzęsąc się z zimna usiadł na chłodnych, zakurzonych deskach tyłem do matki.

\- Która godzina?

\- Osiemnasta dwadzieścia. - odpowiedział niemrawo, pocierając boki rąk.

Widok był okropny. Chude plecy tego niewinnego chłopca pokryte były tysiącem blizn, zadrapań, siniaków i cięć, które były wynagrodzeniem za jakiekolwiek nieposłuszeństwo, ale matka zdawała się to ignorować. Kompletnie nie ruszał jej fakt, że niszczy człowieka, że doprowadziła do tragedii, która z dnia na dzień zamiast ustawać, przybiera na sile. Jej ruchy były machinalne, wręcz rutynowe.

Credence poczuł, jak metalowa sprzączka od paska rozcina jego delikatną skórę i już nie potrafił powstrzymać potoku tych żałosnych łez. Szlochał głośniej z każdym jej uderzeniem, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na swoich bladych, wychudzonych ramionach. Kiedyś było lepiej, kiedyś Mary używała tylko tej gładkiej części, a teraz... wcale nie szczędziła mu tego przeszywającego, nieludzkiego bólu, na który nigdy nie zasłużył. Ta kobieta była potworem, koszmarem, którego obawiał się najbardziej, a mimo to nie miał nawet gdzie uciec ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Nie miał tyle odwagi, by znaleźć Percivala, powiedzieć mu o swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji i poprosić o pomoc, po prostu nie mógł. Bał się, że straci wtedy swoje jedyne oparcie, swój jedyny sens, dla którego codziennie rano wychodzi na miasto i dzielnie znosi wszystkie drwiny kierowane w jego stronę. Tylko Graves był w stanie go podbudować, okazać odrobinę troski i pokazać, jak ważny jest dotyk lub czułość.

Gdy Mary w końcu doliczyła do dwudziestu, ustąpiła.

\- Już rozumiesz, co to znaczy być przed osiemnastą w domu? - spytała nieczule, rzucając w jego stronę zwinięty pasek.

\- T-tak, przepraszam. - stęknął cichutko przez łzy, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję.

I zeszła na dół. Credence wstał ostrożnie i pomału zarzucił na siebie zszarganą koszulę, a następnie wrócił do swojego pokoju, który dzielił z Modesty. Natychmiast po przekroczeniu progu rzucił się na łóżko, zalewając się gorzkimi łzami, jak z resztą za każdym razem po takiej nieprzyjemnej sesji. Wielokrotnie zadawał sobie pytania, dlaczego spotkało to właśnie jego i czym zasłużył sobie na takie piekło, bo... nie wszystkie dzieci przez to przechodziły, prawda? Nie wiedział, jak wyglądało życie w innych rodzinach, ale podejrzewał, że na pewno jest lepiej, skoro widuje na ulicy tyle radosnych, beztroskich twarzy.

Wydawało mu się, że Modesty zajmowała się czymś w piwnicy, ale najwidoczniej był w błędzie. Młodsza siostra podbiegła do niego od tyłu, kładąc swoje małe rączki na jego obolałych, szczypiących i palących z bólu plecach; szybko je jednak zabrała, słysząc nagłe wciągnięcie powietrza i ledwo słyszalny jęk.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedziała cicho, cofając się o krok. - Mocno cię boli?

Tak, bolało kurewsko mocno.

\- Nie, tylko delikatnie szczypie, nie martw się. - wytarł łzy i resztkami sił obrócił się w jej stronę, by posłać jej pocieszający uśmiech. - Będzie dobrze.

Jak bardzo by się starał, ten gest nigdy nie wyglądałby szczerze w parze z tymi opuchniętymi, czerwonymi od płaczu, wilgotnymi jeszcze oczami. Pogładził ją po małej rączce, co chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo dzieci są bardzo spostrzegawcze.

\- Co się stało z twoimi bliznami? Zniknęły? - spytała słodko, mierząc go badawczym i podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Z-zagoiły się. - odpowiedział niepewnie, chowając dłonie w rękawy koszuli.

\- Tak szybko? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano...

\- Zagoiły się, naprawdę. - przerwał jej, pociągając nosem.

\- No dobrze, wierzę ci. - stwierdziła dziewczynka finalnie.

Popatrzyła na niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym poprawiła mu czarne, bardzo roztrzepane teraz włosy.

\- Mama mówiła, że niedługo będzie kolacja, idziesz? - dodała jeszcze, stojąc w progu pokoju z zamiarem wyjścia.

\- Zejdę, ale pewnie i tak nie będę jadł. - odpowiedział głucho, oglądając swoje nieskalane żadną blizną dłonie, już dawno tak nie wyglądały.


	2. Rozdział II

Modesty na chwilę pomogła mu się opamiętać i uspokoić, ale gdy zostawał sam, wszystko wracało. Mnóstwo zgubnych myśli krążyło mu teraz po głowie i nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować, czuł gniew, żałość, smutek i złość i nie mógł z tym nic, a nic zrobić. Po jego policzku spłynęło jeszcze parę łez, zanim matka z dołu oznajmiła, że nadeszła pora kolacji i może wypadałoby się zjawić. Wyszedł ze swojej nory potocznie zwanej pokojem i zszedł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziała Mary Lou i Modesty, a Chastity nakrywała do stołu. Zajął jedyne wolne miejsce obok matki i w milczeniu przypatrywał się suchej kromce chleba leżącej na białym talerzu. Gdy rzucił okiem na ten starszej siostry, nie zdziwił się - znajdowała się na nim kanapka, pół jabłka, a obok stał kubek gorącej herbaty.

Po odmówieniu modlitwy i życzeniu sobie smacznej kolacji, zabrali się za jedzenie. Te wszystkie rytuały zapewne miały pomóc w imitowaniu wzorca normalnej rodziny, ale nadal niestety było im do niej bardzo daleko.

\- Ile ulotek dzisiaj rozdaliście? - zaczęła Mary, upijając łyk swojej herbaty.

\- Ja około sto. - odpowiedziała jej Modesty, na której talerzu widniało całe jabłko i pół kanapki.

\- Dwieście. - bąknęła Chastity.

\- Bardzo ładnie, ale ty, Modesty, mogłabyś się postarać trochę bardziej. A ty, Credence? Zadałam pytanie do wszystkich. Rozwiesiłeś plakaty, o które prosiłam, czy o tym też zapomniałeś?

\- T-tak, rozwiesiłem. - mruknął, biorąc do ręki ten stary kawałek chleba.

\- Dobrze, a ile ulotek rozdałeś?

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt.

\- No, chociaż to ci dzisiaj wyszło. - przyznała ironicznie i z premedytacją klepnęła go w poranione plecy.

Credence momentalnie się skulił, zmarszczył brwi i syknął cicho, zaciskając ręce na chlebie. To, co robiła, było obrzydliwe.

\- Nastychmiast się przebierz, nie będę siedziała z taką niechlujną świnią przy stole. - warknęła oschle, wracając do jedzenia.

Gdy udał się do pokoju, by wykonać powierzone mu polecenie, reszta rodziny mogła zobaczyć, o co chodziło ich matce. Na plecach Credence'a znalazło się parę szkarłatnych plam, które były wynikiem ciężkiej ręki i rozdrapania niezagojonych ran. Nie było ich dużo, ale sam fakt, że Mary Lou miała na rękach krew, dosłownie przeraził małą Modesty, która dla pewności wolała zapytać.

\- Mamusiu, a dlaczego Credence...

\- Był niegrzecznym chłopcem i poniósł odpowiednią karę, nie wtrącaj się, jedz. - przerwała jej.

Dziewczynka nie chciała kwestionować jej słów, dobrze wiedziała, że może się to nieprzyjemnie skończyć. Chastity nie powiedziała nic na ten temat, kompletnie zignorowała całą sytuację, jak zresztą zawsze, gdy komuś w tym domu działa się krzywda. Dziewczyna myślała tylko o sobie i o tym, jak poprawić opinię matki na jej temat.

Credence stanął przed szafą i wyciągnął z niej ostatnią czystą koszulę, jaka się w niej znajdowała. Dopiero, gdy się rozebrał, zrozumiał powód, dla którego matka kazała mu się ubrać w coś schludnego i nawet jej nie podejrzewałby, że ta kobieta jest w stanie posunąć się tak daleko. Jego plecy krwawiły, może nie jakoś szczególnie bardzo, ale wystarczająco, by przebić na drugą stronę ubrania. Nie miał nawet co z tym zrobić, nie był w stanie sam sobie tego opatrzyć, a nawet jeśli, to nie miał czym. Połowa ciała paliła go i szczypała przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu, co już zwiastowało kolejną nieprzespaną noc spędzoną na mimowolnym szlochaniu w poduszkę. Nocami człowiek nie zawsze potrafi się powstrzymać i uspokoić; to jedyny czas, w którym mógł się rozkleić, jednocześnie nie będąc za to karconym i ganionym. Wtedy mamy okazję wyżalić się naszemu jedynemu, prawdziwemu przyjacielowi - sobie.

Nie widział sensu wracania na dół, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał to zrobić. Naprawdę starał się być idealnym albo chociaż tym bezproblemowym, ale najwyraźniej nie było mu to pisane. Ale... po co gonić za cudem? I tak nigdy w życiu nikt go nie doceni, nikt mu nie powie, że coś zrobił dobrze. Już dawno pogodził się z przykrą prawdą, jaką było bycie tym niepotrzebnym, niechcianym, dziwnym śmieciem biorącym udział w tych wszystkich organizacjach przeciwko czarodziejom, z którymi się nawet nie zgadzał. Od kilku dni zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby wydał Gravesa swojej matce. Może wtedy w końcu dostrzegłaby w nim jakikolwiek potencjał? Nie, to chyba nie byłoby możliwe. Znajomość z Percivalem znaczyła dla niego o wiele więcej, niż uznanie i szacunek matki nie będącej nawet w stanie powiedzieć mu, że jest coś wart.

Wrócił do stołu i zjadł tą suchą, niezbyt już smaczną kromkę chleba, którą mu łaskawie darowano. Prawie zawsze dostawał najmniej jedzenia, ale dzisiaj Mary Lou przerosła samą siebie już drugi raz. Najwyraźniej naprawdę miała tego chłopaka serdecznie dość.

\- Nie garb się Credence, siedź prosto. - powiedziała surowo, szturchając go. - Pozmywaj naczynia, gdy Modesty skończy jeść.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko potrząśnięcie nadal zwieszoną głową. Odeszła od stołu razem z Chastity, zostawiając po sobie naczynia, które po takiej ilości jedzenia niekoniecznie zdążyły się pobrudzić, ale niestety, to by było za piękne. W zlewie czekała już cała góra brudnych talerzy, kubków i sztućców, żeby przypadkiem nie miał za lekko.

\- Credence, pomogę ci. - pisnęła Modesty, wstawiając talerze do zlewu.

\- Nie, dziękuję, sam dam radę, nie jest tego tak dużo. A z resztą jakby mama zobaczyła, że mi pomagasz, to na pewno by się wściekła. Idź się pobaw na górę, wszyscy mieliśmy dzisiaj ciężki dzień. - odpowiedział jej, siląc się na uśmiech.

\- A co z twoimi plecami? Bo widziałam, że...

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie bolą. - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, próbując przekonać przybraną siostrę do swojego kłamstwa.

Chęć pomocy została momentalnie zastąpiona przez lekką obawę. Obaj usłyszeli głuchy, odległy głos matki dobiegający z góry i rozchodzący się echem po wysokim pomieszczeniu.

\- Modesty! Chodź tu na chwilę.

\- Lepiej idź. - powiedział Credence, klepiąc ją zachęcająco po ramieniu.

\- Modesty! - drugi okrzyk był już znacznie głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy, niż poprzedni.

\- Idę, mamo! - odkrzyknęła jej, truchcikiem biegnąc na górę.

Credence zabrał się za mycie tej sterty brudnych garów i wbrew pozorom dostrzegał w tym jeden plus, mianowicie - nie szczypały go ręce od mydła i innych płynów, jak to było jeszcze niedawno. Co prawda nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o plecach, ale wystarczy teraz tylko przez kilka dni bardzo się pilnować i wykonywać wszystkie powierzone polecenia bez jakiegokolwiek oporu, a może coś zdąży się do następnego razu zagoić.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i złapał za książkę, którą przeczytał już jakieś minimum trzy razy, bo nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Mary była zajęta pracą i nie miała czasu na czytanie książek, Modesty była zbyt mała, a Chastity... uznajmy, że jej by się wstydził zapytać, czy ma jakieś na zbyciu. Nie zawiązała się między nimi ta rodzinna więź, która miała miejsce między Credence'm a Modesty, oni się przynajmniej rozumieli na pewnej płaszczyźnie, mimo że ona była tylko małą dziewczynką, nie jego rówieśnicą. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z kimś w swoim wieku. Chastity była rok starsza i gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby się postarać o inny dom, lepszą pracę, tylko... Credence sam nie do końca wiedział, co ją tu jeszcze trzyma. Gdyby posiadał takie uznanie matki, jakie posiadała ona, już na pewno uciekłby stąd najdalej, jak to możliwe. Wielokrotnie myślał nad ucieczką, ale nie miał dokąd, nie miał za co; to by po prostu nie wyszło. Może gdyby Percival zobaczył, co dzieje się u niego w domu, może by mu pomógł, może by chciał go przygarnąć... ale nie, na pewno nie. W oczach Credence'a Graves już był jego bohaterem, którego podziwiał całym sercem, ale nawet tak wspaniali ludzie jak on nie powinni podejmować się tak trudnych czynów, jakimi mogłoby być życie z paskudnym, niewychowanym i niezdyscyplinowanym odmieńcem, jak w głowie nazywał siebie samego Credence.

Przestał czytać dopiero, gdy doszedł do połowy książki. Wertowanie tego setny raz i tak nie miało sensu, bo znał ją wręcz na pamięć, ale w końcu trzeba sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta druga, gdy zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał do toalety w celu przemycia twarzy i dokładnego obejrzenia dzieła kochanej mamusi.

Stanął przed okrągłym, trochę zakurzonym lustrem i ostrożnie zsunął z siebie ubranie. Nieczęsto przyglądał się swojemu ciału, nie widział powodu, dla którego ma zadręczać się jeszcze bardziej. Było chude, blade i zmarnowane, na jego lekko wystających żebrach widniało kilka dość sporych, fioletowo-żółtych siniaków. To pewnie z tamtego razu, jak ta niezbyt miła banda młodych, silnych i zdrowych samców napadła go na tyłach ratusza, wyzywając od pomylonej sieroty, zniewieściałego ścierwa i tym podobnych. Nikomu nie byłoby przyjemnie, gdyby słyszał tak obrzydliwe rzeczy kierowane w swoją stronę, prawda? Ramiona, okolice karku i plecy pokrywała gęsta sieć świeżych i starych blizn, których nienawidził w swoim wyglądzie najbardziej. Tak cholernie się ich wstydził nawet przed samym sobą. Te największe i najświeższe znajdowały się na plecach, gdzie zobaczył parę strupów i trochę zaschniętej krwi, ale nie dużo, na całe szczęście. Patrząc na to swoje szkaradne, kościste i sponiewierane ciało chcąc, nie chcąc uronił parę gorzkich łez. Przez ostatnie dni zdawało się, że zmarniał jeszcze bardziej; jego worki pod oczami się pogłębiły i pociemniały, brwi były nieustannie zmarszczone w błagalnym geście, a usta zdawały się nieodwracalnie zastygnąć w wyrazie smutku i żalu. Jedynie dziś dzięki Percivalowi poczuł coś na kształt lichej radości bądź szczęścia, jak to w głowie nazywał, bo... chyba właśnie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Jakiekolwiek pozytywne emocje zawsze kojarzył tylko z tą jedną osobą, która pokazała mu tylko malutki skrawek mocy ludzkich uczuć.

Jeśli już mówimy o Percivalu, to wypadałoby wspomnieć o tej jakże nieroztropnej i nieprzemyślanej rzeczy, jaką właśnie zrobił Credence. Stojąc tak przed lustrem w samych spodniach i naszyjniku, który dziś otrzymał, nieumyślnie złapał za insygnię, kompletnie zapominając o słowach Percivala. Przestraszył się odrobinę, gdy w lustrzanym odbiciu zobaczył delikatny, bladoniebieski blask bijący od tej małej, metalowej ozdoby. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo, bo wszystko po chwili wróciło do normy, pozostając takim, jakim było na początku. Nie wiedział, co właśnie zrobił i czy było to coś groźnego; nigdy przecież nie miał styczności z magicznymi przedmiotami.


	3. Rozdział III

Credence wrócił do oglądania swoich pokaleczonych pleców, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą cichy świst. Wzdrygnął się, gdy w odległym kącie ciemnej łazienki zobaczył czarną postać w długim płaszczu. Nie zdążył się nawet zasłonić, schować, zareagować, gdy ten ktoś stał już na przeciwko niego, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Znalazłeś dziecko? - zaczął łagodnie Percival, uważnie lustrując szczupłą sylwetkę zasłaniającego się przed nim chłopca. - Credence? Czy coś się stało?

\- Ja... nie, przepraszam, to niechcący. Naprawdę nie chciałem. - szepnął, robiąc kilka kroków w tył.

Młody brunet uparcie szukał wzrokiem swojej koszuli, którą mógł się okryć i jednocześnie zakryć te wstrętne ciało, ale jak na złość leżała ona tuż za Gravesem. Mężczyzna widział te wyjątkowe zmieszanie i wstyd, tylko... przed czym? Obrócił się i zauważył pod sobą zwiniętą koszulę, która prawdopodobnie należała do tego skrępowanego młodzieńca. Podniósł ją i rozłożył tak, by Credence'owi łatwiej było ją założyć, ale ten ani drgnął. Stał przed nim owinięty własnymi rękoma, które jako pierwsze zwróciły uwagę Percivala; były w okropnym stanie.

\- Czy... czy mógłby p-pan... - i na tym skończył, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej.

O dziwo, Percival również nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować, co było wyjątkowo nie na miejscu biorąc pod uwagę jego posadę i prestiż, jaki uzyskał przez lata pracy w departamencie. Co prawda tam nie szkolono go, jak powinno postępować się z delikatnymi sierotami, które może skrzywdzić najdrobniejszy ruch, ale... i tak czuł się z tym nieodpowiednio. Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, sprawiając, że Credence zaczął się cofać. Naprawdę tak strasznie pragnął się teraz dowiedzieć, o co mu, do cholery, chodzi, bo na pewno nie należał do osób cierpliwych.

Gdy Credence zrozumiał, że Percival nigdy nie domyśli się, jaki jest powód jego zachowania, więc zrobił niepewny krok do przodu, nadal kuląc się wstydliwie. Bardzo zależało mu na tym, by nie zobaczył blizn, ale to już chyba nie było możliwe. Nie chciał być uważany za jeszcze słabszego i szpetniejszego, niż był, ale z drugiej strony to mogło uratować go od tego przeraźliwego cierpienia. Podszedł bliżej Gravesa i szybko wsunął jedną rękę w rękaw koszuli, ale zatrzymała go ciepła dłoń.

\- Credence... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Pomógłbym ci, przecież wiesz. - powiedział ciepło, kładąc mu drugą dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby pan wiedział. - mruknął cichutko.

Stali przed okrągłym lustrem tak, jak wcześniej robił to Credence. Percival miał teraz pełny wgląd na skatowane plecy tej cnotliwej, kruchej istotki, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała rozpaść się w jego objęciach. Ten widok był makabryczny. Przejechał delikatnie palcem po paru starszych bliznach, sprawiając, że Credence'a przeszła fala niekontrolowanych dreszczy. Każde miejsce na jego ciele było wręcz święte, bowiem nikt nigdy nie dotykał go w taki sposób, w jaki właśnie robił to Graves - z troską i uczuciem. Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek miała jakąś styczność z jego szyją, plecami bądź brzuchem, która nie była przemocą, był on sam. Nie znał dłoni nikogo innego i spragniony był tej wspaniałej impresji, którą przeciętni ludzie mają na co dzień.

\- Kiedy ci to zrobiła? - spytał Percival niskim, stanowczym głosem. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do niego w taki sposób.

\- Dzisiaj.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Spóźniłem się dwadzieścia minut, należało mi się. - mruknął głucho. Jego ton był dziwnie obcy i obojętny, nawet jak na tego chłopaka.

Graves przesunął silne dłonie wzdłuż krzywizny jego pleców, jednocześnie lecząc te wszystkie cięcia i płytsze blizny, bo na te grubsze nie mógł nic poradzić. Był potężnym czarodziejem, któremu na pewno wielu mogłoby pozazdrościć tej pokaźnej mocy, ale niestety, nawet on nie był w stanie kompletnie zniwelować tych przykrych pamiątek. Niektóre blizny były zbyt głębokie i stare, by tak po prostu zniknąć pod wpływem jednego niewerbalnego zaklęcia.

\- Nikt nie zasłużył na coś takiego, a zwłaszcza ty, mój drogi. Nie zrobiłeś nic, co usprawiedliwiało kogokolwiek do robienia takich rzeczy. - przyznał, pocieszająco gładząc go po nagiej szyi i ramieniu.

Chłopak pociągnął nosem zaraz przed tym, jak po jego aksamitnym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

\- Csiii, chodź. - obrócił go w swoją stronę i przyciągnął do siebie, chowając w swoich zbawiennych ramionach.

Credence naprawdę nie chciał rozklejać się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie miał na to wpływu; ten człowiek był jego jedynym ratunkiem i gdyby tylko skinął palcem, Barebone byłby w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, jeśli wiązałoby się to z otrzymaniem odrobiny złudnej fizyczności. Złudnej, bo tak naprawdę działania Gravesa nie były kierowane litością, współczuciem bądź czymkolwiek innym pozytywnym; tu chodziło o biznes i posadę, ale tej części historii Credence nigdy nie powinien znać. Byłoby lepiej, jakby nadal uważał Percivala za swojego wielkiego, niezniszczalnego bohatera, który byłby w stanie zmienić dla niego cały świat, niż za tego, kim rzeczywiście był.

Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, która dla Credence'a była ogromnym wytchnieniem. Nikt nic od niego nie chciał, nie oczekiwał, nie wymagał. Graves czule gładził go po ramionach i plecach, co było... wspaniałe. Dosłownie, ten chłopak mógłby płakać w nieskończoność, byleby nadal czuć te silne dłonie w okolicach swojej szczupłej talii, które przyciągały go do siebie jak najdroższy skarb, którym i tak nigdy nie zostanie.

Graves w końcu odsunął się od chłopaka, otarł jego łzy i ponownie obrócił w stronę lustra.

\- Widzisz? - spytał, wskazując na jego plecy. - Tylko tyle byłem w stanie zrobić.

\- Tak bardzo panu dziękuję... nie wie pan ile to dla mnie znaczy. - szepnął, pierwszy raz nie czując już tak ogromnej odrazy w stosunku do własnego ciała.

Nie było siniaków i ran, zostało tylko parę głębszych blizn i wystające kości, na które nadal nie mógł patrzeć, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że naprawdę było lepiej. Jego samoocena nie podniosła się do takiego stopnia, by móc sądzić, że wygląda dobrze, ale przynajmniej był w stanie spojrzeć w lustro nie znosząc się żałosnym płaczem.

\- Możesz być z siebie dumny, teraz wyglądasz pięknie, Credence. - mruknął mu uwodzicielsko do ucha, sprawiając, że młody brunet oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a jego usta pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów przyozdobił skromny uśmiech.

Percival doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z wypowiadanych słów, które miały prowadzić do głębszego zaufania i uczucia, jakim ten młody, naiwny chłopak jest w stanie obdarzyć Gravesa, tak naprawdę nie oczekując dużo w zamian. Co prawda, była to gra posiadająca określony cel, ale jego ostatnie zdanie można by uznać za jego szczerą, osobistą opinię. Podobał mu się również fakt, że mógł tak bezkarnie wodzić rękoma po całym ciele młodego, bardzo przystojnego chłopaka, który jak widać nie miał nic przeciwko.

Graves nigdy nie miał żony i dzieci, jak większość mężczyzn w jego wieku. Jego ostatni związek zakończył się dobre dwa lata temu po tym, jak jego partnerka zdradziła go ze znajomym z pracy z powodu większej zawartości portfela. Po rozstaniu przez długi czas jeszcze pluł sobie w brodę przez to, że w ogóle był w stanie związać się z tak obrzydliwą, chciwą i materialistyczną manipulantką, no ale czego można spodziewać się po pięknej, seksownej, zadbanej dwudziestopięciolatce pracującej w klubie nocnym? Mimo że była bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą, która z pewnością byłaby w stanie znaleźć sobie znacznie bardziej przyzwoitą i lepiej płatną pracę, ona wolała robić to, co kocha, a mężczyzn z głębokimi kieszeniami kochała najbardziej. Od tego czasu Percival nie był w stanie zaufać żadnej kobiecie, bo jak dotąd wszystkie jego przygody miłosne z nimi w roli głównej kończyły się dosłowną tragedią. A jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn... gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem niejednokrotnie spędzał noce w objęciach chłopców, których sam nie do końca znał. Był bardzo wyzwolonym typem bez żadnych uprzedzeń i korzystał z każdej nadarzającej mu się okazji. Po tym bolesnym rozstaniu z wcześniej wspomnianą panną miał jeszcze parę przygód na jedną noc, ale teraz głównie z młodymi mężczyznami, którym nie brakowało ani chęci, ani dobrego wyglądu, podobnie jak Credence'owi, jak mu się wydawało. Uznał, że myślenie w taki sposób było raczej niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nawet nie znał dokładnego wieku tego chłopaka bądź jego zdolności magicznych. Podejrzewał, że był charłakiem, ale nie mógł mieć co do tego pewności, spędził z nim zbyt mało czasu, by stwierdzić coś więcej. A musiał przyznać, że z wielką chęcią spędziłby z nim trochę czasu na osobności, bo jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał tak świętej, nietkniętej i czystej osoby, która nie miała pojęcia o dosłownie niczym, nawet o miłości. Chociaż... czy sam Percival kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, czym tak naprawdę ona była? Całe życie gonił za pieniędzmi, prestiżem, alkoholem i ogromnymi, drogimi imprezami, ale po drodze zgubił chyba swój prawdziwy cel.

\- Dziękuję, to... t-to bardzo miłe. - wyjąkał, spuszczając głowę z powodu ogromnego zawstydzenia i zakłopotania. Nikt nigdy nie mówił mu podobnych rzeczy, to była dla niego kompletna nowość. Czy... czy pan Graves mówił prawdę?

Percival złapał go po obu stronach nagich, chudych bioder i położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Credence co prawda przestał płakać z powodu swojego paskudnego odbicia lustrze, ale teraz ponownie zbierało mu się na łzy, tym razem jednak wywołane szczęściem. Najprawdziwszym szczęściem, którego nie znał nigdy wcześniej. Poczuł coś na kształt nadziei, siły, motywacji do postawienia się własnej matce, do ucieczki razem z Gravesem w miejsca, gdzie nikt już ich nigdy nie znajdzie, ale... to wszystko w jednej chwili zburzyła Mary, dobijająca się agresywnie do drzwi niezakluczonej łazienki. Spłoszył się i momentalnie z jego twarzy zszedł ten blady uśmiech, a te ogromne pokłady nadziei i siły, które jeszcze przed chwilą wydawały się być nieskończone, zastąpił teraz strach.

\- Credence! Wyłaź z tej łazienki, egoisto! Ile można tam siedzieć?! - wrzasnęła, uderzając natrętnie w drewniane drzwi.

\- J-już wychodzę, jeszcze chwila, proszę! - odkrzyknął jej grzecznie, odwracając się w stronę zmartwionego Percivala, patrząc na niego błagalnym, przerażonym wzrokiem.

Już otworzył usta z zamiarem poproszenia o coś, wypowiedzenia paru ważnych słów, ale kciuk Gravesa delikatnie pieszczący jego pełną, dolną wargę skutecznie go uciszył. Twarz tego mężczyzny nie mówiła prawie nic, jedynie zmarszczone brwi można by uznać za wynik kontemplacji nad zajebiście ważnym tematem, na który nie było przecież czasu. Credence miał nadzieję na coś innego i może te czułe, pociągające pieszczoty byłyby skrajnie przyjemne, gdyby nie jego matka warująca przy drzwiach, które w każdej chwili mogą się uchylić.

\- Panie Graves, czy...

\- Csiii, kochany. - szepnął, nie przestając gładzić tych aksamitnych warg. - Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem o dziecku, to naprawdę bardzo ważne. Jak je znajdziesz, zyskasz sławę i szacunek każdego czarodzieja, rozumiesz? To może zmienić nasze życie, Credence. Dotknij symbolu w wolnym czasie, a zjawię się przy tobie i gdzieś cię zabiorę, dobrze? - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, zrobił krok do tyłu i aportował się z cichym świstem. Razem z nim zniknął ten cień optymizmu, który na krótki moment zaiskrzył w tym zawiedzionym sercu.

Credence stał teraz sparaliżowany z dłonią przy swoich ustach, na których jeszcze przed momentem spoczywał palec tego wspaniałego mężczyzny. Spodziewał się czegoś innego, jakiejkolwiek interwencji bądź reakcji na obecność matki, ale nie. Nie stało się nic, a Percival sprawiał wrażenie tak boleśnie bardzo obojętnego. Mimo wszystko ta cała dziwna sytuacja nie zmieniła zdania chłopca na temat Gravesa, bo przecież nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Credence i tak dostał rzeczy, na które w swoim mniemaniu nigdy nie zasłużył, bo taki już się urodził. Beznadziejny i niepotrzebny, wszędzie gdzie by nie poszedł potrafił tylko niszczyć - jak sądził.

To paradoksalne, że jak bardzo byśmy nie chcieli wyznawać idei popieranych przez otoczenie, w którym żyjemy, to w gruncie rzeczy nie mamy na to wpływu. Prędzej czy później i tak staniemy się częścią tego zasyfiałego bagna, w którym nie pełnimy istotnych ról. Jeśli ktoś przez całe życie wmawia nam, że jesteśmy tylko pasożytami i bezwartościowymi śmieciami, to po jakimś czasie trudno nam jest uwierzyć, że jest inaczej, prawda? Dokładnie tak było z Credence'm, który stracił wszelkie nadzieje na swoją poprawę, mimo że nie miał nawet czego poprawiać. Był jedną z najgrzeczniejszych, najposłuszniejszych i najbardziej niewinnych osób, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, ale co z tego, skoro osoba, która przez pół jego życia nazywała się jego rodzoną matką uważała kompletnie inaczej?

To go zniszczyło.


	4. Rozdział IV

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypnięciem, a w ich progu pojawiła się zniecierpliwiona Mary, lustrująca go oskarżycielskim, pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Credence w jednej sekundzie rzucił się w stronę pogniecionej koszuli i podjął próbę walki z tą do połowy zapiętą częścią ubrania. Szarpał się z nią dość długo i nie zdążył zarzucić jej na te cudownie zagojone ramiona, bo matka stała już przy nim, uważnie oglądając go z każdej strony.

\- Co to miały być za dźwięki, co robiłeś? I gdzie podziały się twoje blizny, do cholery?! - wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz, sprawiając, że skulił się od jej słów; przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Zasypywała go pytaniami, na które nie mógł jej udzielić poprawnej odpowiedzi, w tym teleturnieju każda była bowiem tą złą.

Chwyciła go mocno za ramię i szarpnęła tak, by móc dokładnie obejrzeć jego plecy, teraz przyozdobione tylko sporadycznymi, głębszymi bliznami, których Percival nie był w stanie wyleczyć.

\- Odpowiadaj, jak zadaję ci pytania. - syknęła, wbijając w niego przeszywający, lodowaty wzrok. - A to? Co to za pierdoła, skąd to masz?! - wskazała na jego naszyjnik. - Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?! - ryknęła ponownie, tym razem biorąc rozmach i boleśnie uderzając go w twarz otwartą dłonią.

Credence syknął, a z jego napuchniętych oczu znowu poleciało parę łez. Był twardy, był silny, był w stanie znieść coś takiego. Jeszcze tylko moment, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Jednym, szybkim, niespodziewanym ruchem zerwała mu z szyi symbol Insygniów Śmierci, będący jego jedynym ratunkiem i najcenniejszą namacalną rzeczą, jaką posiadał.

Nie miała jebanego prawa.

\- Nie będziesz się obwieszał takimi badziewiami, jak oddam to do lombardu to może przynajmniej ktoś na tym skorzysta. - warknęła, mając zamiar schować zerwany naszyjnik do kieszeni, ale powstrzymała ją silna, mocna, ale nadal lekko drżąca ręka.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. - rzucił ochrypłym głosem, który Mary mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała pierwszy raz w życiu. - Oddaj.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, przebrzydła kanalio? Jak się do własnej...

\- No właśnie, kogo? - syknął, nadal ze łzami w oczach, za którymi kryła się przerażająca wrogość. - Kim dla mnie jesteś?

\- Przybraną matką, do cholery, a ty masz obowiązek się mnie słuchać! Puść mnie! - krzyknęła, próbując uwolnić się z tego żelaznego uścisku. Siła, z jaką ten chuderlawy chłopak ściskał jej siniejącą i drętwiejącą już rękę była wręcz nieludzka i kobieta zaczynała się go szczerze bać.

\- Oddaj.

\- Puść mnie! Chastity! - krzyknęła odrobinę bardziej błagalnie i żałośnie, niż wcześniej.

Oczy Credence'a powoli zaczęły zachodzić bielą, a ręce zaczęły się nienaturalnie mocno trząść. On sam nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje i czy jest to normalne, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: uczucie było niesamowite i pierwszy raz bez wahania spojrzał w oczy przybranej matce, nad którą teraz miał tak wspaniałą kontrolę. Jej los leżał w jego rękach, a on czuł się z tym niewiarygodnie dobrze. W głowie kotłowało się mnóstwo przerażających wizji i obrazów, nagle stających się jego najprawdziwszymi pragnieniami, które tak bardzo chciał spełnić. Mógłby owinąć swoje smukłe palce wokół jej szyi i raz na zawsze pożegnać ją z tym niewdzięcznym światem... chociaż z drugiej strony miło byłoby patrzeć, jak zwija się z bólu, tak, jak Credence za każdym razem. Widok jej zimnego, martwego ciała był naprawdę strasznie nęcący i kuszący, biorąc po uwagę, że nienawidził jej całym pieprzonym sercem. Jeszcze nigdy nie doznał tyle sprzeczności naraz; jednocześnie czuł w sobie ogromną moc, która po chwili zmieniała się w przytłaczające multum negatywnych odczuć i wspomnień. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć pod wpływem tego rozpaczliwego żalu, smutku i nienawiści przeplatanych ze wspaniałą werwą i wszechpotęgą. Ale... nawet zza tej ciemnej kotary chwiejnych, niestabilnych emocji coś się jednak odzywało z tyłu jego głowy, starając się go odciągnąć od popełnienia tej masakry. Był rozdarty.

Nie możesz. Nie mogę.

Mary w rezygnacji i przerażeniu rzuciła w niego tą tandetną błyskotką, o którą było tyle zachodu. Puścił ją, pozostawiając na jej ręce ciemne, bolesne znamię, które raczej nie przypominało normalnego siniaka bądź odcisku. Miało bardzo nieregularny kształt i szarofioletowy kolor, co nie wyglądało naturalnie.

Gdy jego przyrodnia matka szybko ulotniła się z łazienki trzaskając drzwiami, Credence poczuł, jak ogarnia go niewyobrażalne zmęczenie i przeraźliwy chłód. Nie pamiętał, o czym myślał przed chwilą i jak okropne miał zamiary, cała moc i siła, którą przed chwilą czuł w tych kościstych dłoniach uleciały w jednym momencie nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. Nogi trzęsły mu się jakby z wycieńczenia, a powieki wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, podobnie jak jego pękająca z bólu głowa i wątłe ciało. Resztkami sił chwycił się zlewu, ale na próżno, bo po chwili osunął się na zimną, drewnianą podłogę, kuląc się z powodu tego kłującego bólu, który niemalże rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Nie był w stanie jasno myśleć; oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a myśli przygłuszyły nieustające szumy, które zdawały się powoli układać w zwodzące słowa. Z powodu paraliżującej paniki jego serce zaczęło bić w zawrotnie szybkim tempie, a oddech stał się płytki i urywany; nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i dlaczego czuje, jakby zaraz miał z tego świata odpłynąć, ale pewnym było, że to nie były normalne symptomy przeciętnego ataku paniki bądź czegokolwiek innego. To nie była żadna choroba, a inna, znacznie potężniejsza i niebezpieczniejsza siła, którą można by nazwać bytem, ale niestety - Credence nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co w nim siedziało i co stworzył.

Leżał skulony w kącie łazienki, nie będąc w stanie się podnieść. Był przerażony z powodu tych wszystkich nagłych, negatywnych objawów nie wiadomo czego. Po paru długich minutach ogarnął go uspokajający, błogi sen, który był jedynym dostępnym kołem ratunkowym. Człowiek w takim stanie nie powinien spać, a starać się pozostać świadomym jak najdłużej, bo przecież źródło tego fatalnego samopoczucia było nieznane, prawda?

***

Było już naprawdę późno, ale mimo tego Mary nie poszła spać. Siedziała w kuchni z prawie wypalonym papierosem, który był jej ostatnim. Nadal była zszokowana tym, co zobaczyła i nie chodzi tu o fakt, że Credence się jej sprzeciwił. Wyraźnie widziała jego oczy, pulsujące skronie i te wrogo zmarszczone brwi. A co, jak ten bachor otrzymał trochę mocy po swojej matce? Tego bowiem bała się najbardziej - magii. Święcie w nią wierzyła, podobnie jak w istoty nadprzyrodzone i różnego rodzaju zjawiska paranormalne, które wiązały się z jej głęboko zakorzenioną wiarą. Była niezrównoważoną psychicznie fanatyczką, która nie dostrzegała nic, co mogłoby wykraczać poza horyzont jej ideałów. Obawiała się, że pewnego dnia Credence'owi przyjdzie do głowy eksplorowanie zakamarków własnego umysłu i uważała, że ten ślad na jej ręce był na to czystym dowodem. Sądziła, że ten chłopak miał nad tym pełną kontrolę, ale się myliła; ten biedny dzieciak nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo i jakie są tego przyczyny. Wszystko, co robił w swoim życiu kierowane było dobrem i nieświadomością, ale tego nie dostrzegał niestety nikt.

Mary Lou podeszła do komody stojącej pod oknem i wyciągnęła z niej zwinięty, biały różaniec, z którego ostatni raz korzystała w zeszły czwartek. Bo kto jest w stanie powstrzymać mnie przed demonem, jak nie sam Bóg? Klęknęła przed pokaźnym krzyżem zawieszonym nad przedsionkiem i zaczęła się gorliwie modlić. Zrobiłaby wszystko, by unieszkodliwić to opętane dziecko stanowiące zagrożenie dla niej i jej otoczenia. Magia nie była naturalna i normalna, dlatego postara się, by ten wynaturzony bachor nikogo nie skrzywdził. Sądziła, że każdy czarodziej był człowiekiem złym, interesującym się czarną magią i posiadającym złe zamiary, co było kompletną nieprawdą i bzdurą, no ale kto mógłby ją uświadomić, że było inaczej? Credence nie był najlepszym przykładem.

Gdy była już w połowie różańca, podeszła do niej zaspana Chastity.

\- Mamo? Słyszałam krzyki, coś się działo? - spytała sennie dziewczyna, siadając na najbliższym krześle obok. W wyniku panującej tu ciemności po drodze potknęła się o stojącą na podłodze butelkę, przewracając ją z trzaskiem. Jedynym źródłem światła było to księżycowe, wpadające teraz przez małą szczelinę w dachu i rzucające bladoniebieski cień na postać opiekunki.

\- To tylko Credence. Starałam się mu wpoić do tej małej głowy, że łazienka nie jest tylko dla niego. Wiesz, Chastity, paręnaście lat temu myślałam, że wyrosną z was ludzie, ale jak na razie widzę, że tylko ty przejawiasz jakikolwiek potencjał na bycie kimś lepszym. Nie dałabym sobie rady bez ciebie z tą dwójką niezdyscyplinowanych sierot. - odpowiedziała, odkładając różaniec na miejsce. Nie miała zamiaru mówić o swoich podejrzeniach względem Credence'a, wolała zachować to dla siebie.

Chastity traktowała Mary jak prawdziwą matkę, co prawda bardzo surową i czasem trochę brutalną, ale nadal matkę. Mary natomiast uznawała dziewczynę za swoją jedyną córkę, co było naprawdę głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z jej dzieci nie było z nią prawdziwie spokrewnione. Potrafiły rozmawiać i dogadywać się, co w tej rodzinie było wybitną rzadkością.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, to miłe. - bąknęła sympatycznie. - Jest późno, wrócę do łóżka, tobie też się przyda. Jutro mu wytłumaczysz, że zachowuje się nieodpowiednio, nie martw się, mamo. Dobranoc.

I ulotniła się, zostawiając Mary samą. Gdy w tym domu poruszało się temat Credence'a, każdy używał w stosunku do niego określeń typu "dziecko" bądź "bachor". Nikt nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, że kończy on w tym roku całe dziewiętnaście lat i już dawno przestał być nierozumnym dzieckiem, które można traktować jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. To było naprawdę poniżające.

Po jakimś czasie kobieta stwierdziła, że pora udać się do łóżka. Jutro czeka ją kolejny ciężki, zapracowany dzień, na który niekoniecznie miała ochotę i wypadałoby pospać chociaż pięć godzin. Nie zahaczając o łazienkę, w której nadal leżał nieprzytomny Credence, poszła do swojego pokoju. Przed snem odmówiła jeszcze jedną modlitwę z nadzieją, że chociaż to jej pomoże i uratuje ją od zła.


	5. Rozdział V

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypnięciem, a w ich progu pojawiła się zniecierpliwiona Mary, lustrująca go oskarżycielskim, pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Credence w jednej sekundzie rzucił się w stronę pogniecionej koszuli i podjął próbę walki z tą do połowy zapiętą częścią ubrania. Szarpał się z nią dość długo i nie zdążył zarzucić jej na te cudownie zagojone ramiona, bo matka stała już przy nim, uważnie oglądając go z każdej strony.

\- Co to miały być za dźwięki, co robiłeś? I gdzie podziały się twoje blizny, do cholery?! - wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz, sprawiając, że skulił się od jej słów; przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Zasypywała go pytaniami, na które nie mógł jej udzielić poprawnej odpowiedzi, w tym teleturnieju każda była bowiem tą złą.

Chwyciła go mocno za ramię i szarpnęła tak, by móc dokładnie obejrzeć jego plecy, teraz przyozdobione tylko sporadycznymi, głębszymi bliznami, których Percival nie był w stanie wyleczyć.

\- Odpowiadaj, jak zadaję ci pytania. - syknęła, wbijając w niego przeszywający, lodowaty wzrok. - A to? Co to za pierdoła, skąd to masz?! - wskazała na jego naszyjnik. - Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?! - ryknęła ponownie, tym razem biorąc rozmach i boleśnie uderzając go w twarz otwartą dłonią.

Credence syknął, a z jego napuchniętych oczu znowu poleciało parę łez. Był twardy, był silny, był w stanie znieść coś takiego. Jeszcze tylko moment, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Jednym, szybkim, niespodziewanym ruchem zerwała mu z szyi symbol Insygniów Śmierci, będący jego jedynym ratunkiem i najcenniejszą namacalną rzeczą, jaką posiadał.

Nie miała jebanego prawa.

\- Nie będziesz się obwieszał takimi badziewiami, jak oddam to do lombardu to może przynajmniej ktoś na tym skorzysta. - warknęła, mając zamiar schować zerwany naszyjnik do kieszeni, ale powstrzymała ją silna, mocna, ale nadal lekko drżąca ręka.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. - rzucił ochrypłym głosem, który Mary mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała pierwszy raz w życiu. - Oddaj.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, przebrzydła kanalio? Jak się do własnej...

\- No właśnie, kogo? - syknął, nadal ze łzami w oczach, za którymi kryła się przerażająca wrogość. - Kim dla mnie jesteś?

\- Przybraną matką, do cholery, a ty masz obowiązek się mnie słuchać! Puść mnie! - krzyknęła, próbując uwolnić się z tego żelaznego uścisku. Siła, z jaką ten chuderlawy chłopak ściskał jej siniejącą i drętwiejącą już rękę była wręcz nieludzka i kobieta zaczynała się go szczerze bać.

\- Oddaj.

\- Puść mnie! Chastity! - krzyknęła odrobinę bardziej błagalnie i żałośnie, niż wcześniej.

Oczy Credence'a powoli zaczęły zachodzić bielą, a ręce zaczęły się nienaturalnie mocno trząść. On sam nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje i czy jest to normalne, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: uczucie było niesamowite i pierwszy raz bez wahania spojrzał w oczy przybranej matce, nad którą teraz miał tak wspaniałą kontrolę. Jej los leżał w jego rękach, a on czuł się z tym niewiarygodnie dobrze. W głowie kotłowało się mnóstwo przerażających wizji i obrazów, nagle stających się jego najprawdziwszymi pragnieniami, które tak bardzo chciał spełnić. Mógłby owinąć swoje smukłe palce wokół jej szyi i raz na zawsze pożegnać ją z tym niewdzięcznym światem... chociaż z drugiej strony miło byłoby patrzeć, jak zwija się z bólu, tak, jak Credence za każdym razem. Widok jej zimnego, martwego ciała był naprawdę strasznie nęcący i kuszący, biorąc po uwagę, że nienawidził jej całym pieprzonym sercem. Jeszcze nigdy nie doznał tyle sprzeczności naraz; jednocześnie czuł w sobie ogromną moc, która po chwili zmieniała się w przytłaczające multum negatywnych odczuć i wspomnień. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć pod wpływem tego rozpaczliwego żalu, smutku i nienawiści przeplatanych ze wspaniałą werwą i wszechpotęgą. Ale... nawet zza tej ciemnej kotary chwiejnych, niestabilnych emocji coś się jednak odzywało z tyłu jego głowy, starając się go odciągnąć od popełnienia tej masakry. Był rozdarty.

Nie możesz. Nie mogę.

Mary w rezygnacji i przerażeniu rzuciła w niego tą tandetną błyskotką, o którą było tyle zachodu. Puścił ją, pozostawiając na jej ręce ciemne, bolesne znamię, które raczej nie przypominało normalnego siniaka bądź odcisku. Miało bardzo nieregularny kształt i szarofioletowy kolor, co nie wyglądało naturalnie.

Gdy jego przyrodnia matka szybko ulotniła się z łazienki trzaskając drzwiami, Credence poczuł, jak ogarnia go niewyobrażalne zmęczenie i przeraźliwy chłód. Nie pamiętał, o czym myślał przed chwilą i jak okropne miał zamiary, cała moc i siła, którą przed chwilą czuł w tych kościstych dłoniach uleciały w jednym momencie nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. Nogi trzęsły mu się jakby z wycieńczenia, a powieki wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, podobnie jak jego pękająca z bólu głowa i wątłe ciało. Resztkami sił chwycił się zlewu, ale na proźno, bo po chwili osunął się na zimną, drewnianą podłogę, kuląc się z powodu tego kłującego bólu, który niemalże rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Nie był w stanie jasno myśleć; oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a myśli przygłuszyły nieustające szumy, które zdawały się powoli układać w zwodzące słowa. Z powodu paraliżującej paniki jego serce zaczęło bić w zwrotnie szybkim tempie, a oddech stał się płytki i urywany; nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i dlaczego czuje, jakby zaraz miał z tego świata odpłynąć, ale pewnym było, że to nie były normalne symptomy przeciętnego ataku paniki bądź czegokolwiek innego. To nie była żadna choroba, a inna, znacznie potężniejsza i niebezpieczniejsza siła, którą można by nazwać bytem, ale niestety - Credence nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co w nim siedziało i co stworzył.

Leżał skulony w kącie łazienki, nie będąc w stanie się podnieść. Był przerażony z powodu tych wszystkich nagłych, negatywnych objawów nie wiadomo czego. Po paru długich minutach ogarnął go uspokajający, błogi sen, który był jedynym dostępnym kołem ratunkowym. Człowiek w takim stanie nie powinien spać, a starać się pozostać świadomym jak najdłużej, bo przecież źródło tego fatalnego samopoczucia było nieznane, prawda?

***

Było już naprawdę późno, ale mimo tego Mary nie poszła spać. Siedziała w kuchni z prawie wypalonym papierosem, który był jej ostatnim. Nadal była zszokowana tym, co zobaczyła i nie chodzi tu o fakt, że Credence się jej sprzeciwił. Wyraźnie widziała jego oczy, pulsujące skronie i te wrogo zmarszczone brwi. A co, jak ten bachor otrzymał trochę mocy po swojej matce? Tego bowiem bała się najbardziej - magii. Święcie w nią wierzyła, podobnie jak w istoty nadprzyrodzone i różnego rodzaju zjawiska paranormalne, które wiązały się z jej głęboko zakorzenioną wiarą. Była niezrównoważoną psychicznie fanatyczką, która nie dostrzegała nic, co mogłoby wykraczać poza horyzont jej ideałów. Obawiała się, że pewnego dnia Credence'owi przyjdzie do głowy eksplorowanie zakamarków własnego umysłu i uważała, że ten ślad na jej ręce był na to czystym dowodem. Sądziła, że ten chłopak miał nad tym pełną kontrolę, ale się myliła; ten biedny dzieciak nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo i jakie są tego przyczyny. Wszystko, co robił w swoim życiu kierowane było dobrem i nieświadomością, ale tego nie dostrzegał niestety nikt.

Mary Lou podeszła do komody stojącej pod oknem i wyciągnęła z niej zwinięty, biały różaniec, z którego ostatni raz korzystała w zeszły czwartek. Bo kto jest w stanie powstrzymać mnie przed demonem, jak nie sam Bóg? Klęknęła przed pokaźnym krzyżem zawieszonym nad przedsionkiem i zaczęła się gorliwie modlić. Zrobiłaby wszystko, by unieszkodliwić to opętane dziecko stanowiące zagrożenie dla niej i jej otoczenia. Magia nie była naturalna i normalna, dlatego postara się, by ten wynaturzony bachor nikogo nie skrzywdził. Sądziła, że każdy czarodziej był człowiekiem złym, interesującym się czarną magią i posiadającym złe zamiary, co było kompletną nieprawdą i bzdurą, no ale kto mógłby ją uświadomić, że było inaczej? Credence nie był najlepszym przykładem.

Gdy była już w połowie różańca, podeszła do niej zaspana Chastity.

\- Mamo? Słyszałam krzyki, coś się działo? - spytała sennie dziewczyna, siadając na najbliższym krześle obok. W wyniku panującej tu ciemności po drodze potknęła się o stojącą na podłodze butelkę, przewracając ją z trzaskiem. Jedynym źródłem światła było to księżycowe, wpadające teraz przez małą szczelinę w dachu i rzucające bladoniebieski cień na postać opiekunki.

\- To tylko Credence. Starałam się mu wpoić do tej małej głowy, że łazienka nie jest tylko dla niego. Wiesz, Chastity, paręnaście lat temu myślałam, że wyrosną z was ludzie, ale jak na razie widzę, że tylko ty przejawiasz jakikolwiek potencjał na bycie kimś lepszym. Nie dałabym sobie rady bez ciebie z tą dwójką niezdyscyplinowanych sierot. - odpowiedziała, odkładając różaniec na miejsce. Nie miała zamiaru mówić o swoich podejrzeniach względem Credence'a, wolała zachować to dla siebie.

Chastity traktowała Mary jak prawdziwą matkę, co prawda bardzo surową i czasem trochę brutalną, ale nadal matkę. Mary natomiast uznawała dziewczynę za swoją jedyną córkę, co było naprawdę głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z jej dzieci nie było z nią prawdziwie spokrewnione. Potrafiły rozmawiać i dogadywać się, co w tej rodzinie było wybitną rzadkością.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, to miłe. - bąknęła sympatycznie. - Jest późno, wrócę do łóżka, tobie też się przyda. Jutro mu wytłumaczysz, że zachowuje się nieodpowiednio, nie martw się, mamo. Dobranoc.

I ulotniła się, zostawiając Mary samą. Gdy w tym domu poruszało się temat Credence'a, każdy używał w stosunku do niego określeń typu "dziecko" bądź "bachor". Nikt nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, że kończy on w tym roku całe dziewiętnaście lat i już dawno przestał być nierozumnym dzieckiem, które można traktować jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. To było naprawdę poniżające.

Po jakimś czasie kobieta stwierdziła, że pora udać się do łóżka. Jutro czeka ją kolejny ciężki, zapracowany dzień, na który niekoniecznie miała ochotę i wypadałoby pospać chociaż pięć godzin. Nie zahaczając o łazienkę, w której nadal leżał nieprzytomny Credence, poszła do swojego pokoju. Przed snem odmówiła jeszcze jedną modlitwę z nadzieją, że chociaż to jej pomoże i uratuje ją od zła.


	6. Rozdział VI

\- Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. - szepnął wzruszony brunet, gładząc ręką aksamitną, drogą kamizelkę. - Tak bardzo dziękuję.

Od początku swojej krótkiej znajomości z Percivalem Credence dziękował mu zdecydowanie zbyt często; ten mężczyzna po prostu dawał mu za wiele.

\- W porządku, mój drogi. To jak, masz ochotę na obiad w prestiżowej restauracji? - wyszczerzył się zachęcająco i schował różdżkę.

\- Ale... proszę pana, n-nie wiem, nie mogę. - wyjąkał skołowany.

Gdyby Mary Lou dowiedziała się, że nie było go w domu, to... wolałby nie myśleć, co by się wtedy stało. Nie miał pieniędzy, za które mógłby kupić sobie nową parę rękawiczek, a co dopiero drogi obiad w jakiejkolwiek restauracji.

\- Och, Credence, nie każ mi się prosić. Widziałeś kiedyś Times Square?

\- Nie, nigdy. Nie wolno mi chodzić tak daleko... - mruknął cicho, leniwie skubiąc frędzelki przy swoim nowym, miękkim szaliku.

\- No właśnie, a przecież mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku. Jesteś młody i masz przed sobą całe życie, więc chcę, żebyś w końcu coś zobaczył, wiesz? - poinformował go, ponownie ujmując jego szczuplutką dłoń. - Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze... - zaczął trochę ciszej, niż wcześniej. - Nie musisz się niczym martwić, rozumiesz? Zapłacę, to dla mnie żaden problem. Po prostu chcę z tobą spędzić odrobinę więcej czasu, kochany.

Za tymi słodkimi, uroczymi słówkami kryły się jednak inne intencje. Graves może i rzeczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko wypadowi na obiad z tą małą, naiwną sierotką, ale nie robił tego dla przyjemności, a dla pracy, jak to sobie tłumaczył. Był wyjątkowo przekonującym manipulantem, który umiał owinąć sobie wokół palca większość swoich pracowników i znajomych, pozostawiając ich z niczym. Miał zamiar zbliżyć się do Credence'a, a on w zamian ze wdzięczności odwali za niego całą brudną robotę, uganiając się za tym bardzo istotnym bachorem, którego każe mu szukać Picquery. Doskonale sobie to wszystko zaplanował, szkoda tylko, że kosztem niewinnego chłopaka darzącego go ogromnym zaufaniem.

Credence czuł w tym momencie ogromne zagubienie. Nie prosił o te wszystkie ubrania i fundowanie mu całego życia, nie chciał tego, bo wiedział, że to nie są jego pieniądze i na nie nie zasługuje. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że dla Gravesa naprawdę nie było problemem wywalić kilka stów w błoto tylko dla niego; to nie w stylu Credence'a, by wykorzystywać ludzi i obdzierać ich z ich własności, był na to zbyt skromny. Nie chciał ani odmawiać, ani się na to godzić. Trudno było podejmować mu decyzje, gdy ten mężczyzna bezwiednie gładził go kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni, znacznie go tym rozpraszając.

\- To jak? - mruknął ponownie, gdy jego kąciki ust wygięły się w sympatyczny łuk. Takim ludziom trudno się sprzeciwić.

\- Jest mi z tym bardzo głupio, bo w końcu to pana pieniądze i może gdy...

\- Świetnie. - rzucił entuzjastycznie, przerywając brunetowi i łapiąc do za drugą dłoń. - Gotowy?

\- Ale na c... - tylko tyle zdążył wystękać, zanim poczuł bardzo nieprzyjemny, rwący dyskomfort w okolicy pępka, który zdawał się dosłownie rozciągać jego wnętrzności. Przed oczami na kilka sekund ukazało mu się parę wydłużonych, niestałych, jakby płynnych, nienaturalnych obrazów zaraz przed tym, jak znalazł się pod jakimś dziwnym zadaszeniem otoczony ceglanymi murami. To, co właśnie przeżył było okropne i na pewno nie chciał powtarzać tego w najbliższym czasie. Fakt, że czuł pod stopami stały, pewny grunt wcale mu nie pomógł, bo chłopakowi zrobiło się naprawdę bardzo słabo; sam nie wiedział, czy prędzej zwymiotuje pod siebie, czy runie boleśnie na ziemię z powodu nagłej ciemności przed oczami. Zatoczył się i zaplątał o własne nogi i gdyby nie ręce Gravesa, które go podtrzymały - przeżyłby bliskie spotkanie z zimnym chodnikiem, na które nie miał zbytnio ochoty.

\- Wszystko okej? - spytał ze zmartwioną miną Percival, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem twarz tego pobladłego młodzieńca wyglądającego, jakby zaraz miał odpłynąć.

\- K-kręci mi się w głowie. - stęknął, po czym znowu się zachwiał i mocno zacisnął palce na ramieniu mężczyzny, który asekuracyjnie przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

\- Takie są czasem skutki teleportacji. Przepraszam, że cię nie ostrzegłem.

\- W porządku, już lepiej.

\- Lubisz włoską kuchnię? Znaczy, o co ja w ogóle pytam, na pewno polubisz. Przejdziemy przez Times Square i potem do restauracji, to jakieś 10 minut drogi. Gdybyśmy teleportowali się bliżej, istniałoby pewne ryzyko, że aurorzy by mnie zobaczyli i podkablowali do szefowej, a tego przecież nie chcemy, prawda? - powiedział ciepłym tonem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i popychając w stronę ruchliwej ulicy. Chłopak jednak nie drgnął.

\- A czy... nie będzie to wyglądało źle? Nie chcę, żeby patrzyli na pana inaczej przeze mnie. - burknął Credence, nieśmiało patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie, kochany! Czym ty się w ogóle przejmujesz? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby na ciebie krzywo patrzeć?

\- Bo to ja, nikt nigdy nie chciał się ze mną nigdzie pokazywać.

\- Ja chcę i to zrobię, nie marudź. Mary tu nie ma, ludzie ciebie nie znają, więc chodź, Credence.

Pociągnął go za rękę i wyszli z ciemnej uliczki. Po minięciu paru wysokich budynków ich oczom ukazał się ogromny plac, ze wszystkich stron otoczony tysiącem kolorowych reklam i neonów, które w nocy zapewne wyglądały spektakularnie. Nad ich głowami piętrzyły się wysokie wieżowce i piękne, nowoczesne jak na tamte czasy budynki. Place i sąsiednie ulice przemierzały tłumy zabieganych biznesmenów i wytwornie wystrojonych kobiet, było też mnóstwo różnokolorowych samochodów, które nieczęsto widziało się w okolicy Pike Street. Przed nimi rozpościerał się cały szereg drogich restauracji, kin, teatrów i klubów nocnych, czyli krótko mówiąc wszystkiego, czego Credence nigdy nie widział od środka. W głąb miasta zapuszczał się tylko wtedy, kiedy Mary organizowała jakieś żałosne pikiety i strajki przeciwko wiedźmom i czarodziejom, które i tak każdy omijał szerokim łukiem. Każdy członek Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem był wyśmiewany i podle poniżany, ale opiekunce Credence'a to najwyraźniej kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. Graves natomiast bywał w tych okolicach co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu prawdopodobnie z tego powodu, że nie należał do typów, którzy szczędzą sobie dodatkowej porcji zabawy, alkoholu, pięknych kobiet i rzadziej - niewinnej kultury w postaci licznych spektakli teatralnych. Wyglądał na człowieka, który woli rutynę i monotonię od ciągłej zabawy i swawoli, ale tak naprawdę było wręcz odwrotnie.

Oczywiście było za pięknie. Mijali kolejną wąską uliczkę, gdy usłyszeli za sobą szydercze gwizdy i śmiechy, które Credence niestety doskonale znał. Nie zapomniałby przecież tego chłodnego wieczoru, gdy ta niewychowana, zdemoralizowana grupa nastolatków zaciągnęła go na tyły ratusza, by dobitnie uświadomić mu, jak wielką pomyłką i ścierwem się urodził. To były przykre wspomnienia, których wolałby nie pamiętać, ale trudno wymazać z pamięci taką krzywdę, na dodatek nie będącą tylko jednorazową przygodą. Przyspieszył odrobinę, zwieszając żałośnie głowę i próbując uciec od tych oskarżycielskich oczu.

\- Credence? Coś się stało? - spytał Percival, ponownie chwytając go za skulone ramię. - Poczekaj na mnie, zwolnij.

Po ich prawej stronie rozległy się nagłe, głośne śmiechy, a potem padła wiązanka upadlających wyzwisk kierowanych w stronę młodego bruneta. Było mu tak cholernie wstyd przed Percivalem.

\- Przed kim tak uciekasz, kolego? Przed nami? - ryknął ten największy, który wyglądał jak przerośnięty bydlak, z którym Credence nigdy nie miałby szans. Był co najmniej dwa razy większy od niego.

Reszta jego kompanii tylko zawtórowała mu głośnym śmiechem, idąc w ślad za nim.

\- Credence, znasz ich? Odpowiedz mi i zwolnij, do cholery.

\- Nie. - mruknął. Tylko na takie słowa było go w tym momencie stać, bo czuł, że jego oczy znowu zaczynają nieprzyjemnie piec.

Nawet w takim miejscu, jak przeludnione Times Square ci chłopcy nie potrafili się powstrzymać od szykanowania swojej ulubionej ofiary. Kompletnie ignorowali Percivala idącego u boku Credence'a; sądzili raczej, że to jakiś losowy przechodzień, który ma głęboko gdzieś ich prywatne sprawy, ale na ich nieszczęście - było inaczej.

\- Pamiętasz nas jeszcze? - krzyknął ten odrobinę niższy i bardziej pulchny, niż jego poprzednik.

Percival odwrócił się zamaszyście, mierząc ich pogardliwym, surowym, naprawdę groźnym wzrokiem, który mimo wszystko nie wzruszył tej rozwścieczonej, podwórkowej bandy. Wyglądali tak niechlujnie, że aż przykro było na nich patrzeć, naprawdę.

\- Co jest? Ta sierota znalazła tatusia? - parsknął rudzielec, zanosząc się obrzydliwym śmiechem.

Graves może nie przejmował się Credence'm tak bardzo, jakby się wydawało, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że dosłownie nim rzucało, jak widział takie niewychowane bydlaki włóczące się po ulicach bez większego celu. Nie musiał wypowiadać żadnych słów, by odstraszyć te hieny, bowiem hydrant, przy którym stała ta hołota nagle wystrzelił w powietrze zalewając zimną wodą wszystko wokół. Chłopcy momentalnie spanikowali i rozbiegli się po placu, uciekając przed tryskającym na wszystkie strony dzikim strumieniem. Każdy uznałby to za najnormalniejszy w świecie zbieg okoliczności, ale Credence, który teraz stał przy szklanej szybie fotografa nerwowo skubiąc skórki przy paznokciach wiedział, co tak naprawdę właśnie zrobił Graves i był mu za ten drobny gest cholernie wdzięczny. Żadne słowa i tak nie przemówiłyby to tych ich małych, ograniczonych móżdżków, które nastawione są tylko na jedno w życiu.

\- Dziękuję. - rzucił Credence w stronę podchodzącego mężczyzny.

\- Nie masz za co.

I poszli dalej we względnej ciszy, rozkoszując się aurą tego pięknego, słonecznego dnia, jakie w grudniu zdarzały się naprawdę rzadko. Po drodze minęli jeszcze parę mężczyzn w identycznych kapeluszach śpieszących do pracy na drugą zmianę, kilka skąpo odzianych kobiet o filigranowej urodzie i tłumy beztrosko biegajacych po chodnikach dzieci, które były jeszcze za młode, by uczęszczać do szkoły. Nowy Jork w tych godzinach tętnił życiem i ta pozytywna, stale zmieniająca się atmosfera powoli zaczęła udzielać się nawet samemu Credence'owi, który teraz stawiał o wiele pewniejsze kroki, niż zwykle, pomimo tego chwilowego, nieprzyjemnego spotkania z własnymi oprawcami.

W końcu dotarli do tej obiecanej restauracji, gdzie przed wejściem stało mnóstwo donic z roślinami i wszystko obwieszone było drobnymi lampeczkami w typowo włoskim stylu. Nad ich głowami widniał duży, obrośnięty bluszczem szyld ze zgrabnym napisem "Buca di Beppo", a pod nim znajdowały się pokaźne, oszklone drzwi. Percival pomaszerował w ich stronę i nonszalanckim ruchem otworzył je młodemu brunetowi, chyląc się lekko i uśmiechając cwaniacko. Mimowolnie na usta Credence'a wkradł się bardzo drobny uśmiech, będący dowodem jego delikatnego zakłopotania i zawstydzenia; to zawsze on otwierał ludziom drzwi i nikt inny nigdy nie postąpił wobec niego tak samo. Czuł się miło wyróżniony i... jakby zaszczycony, jeżeli tak to można określić.


	7. Rozdział VII

Nieśmiało wszedł do wnętrza tej pięknej restauracji, chłonąc wzrokiem wszystkie otaczające go wspaniałości, które dosłownie ociekały pieniądzem i drożyzną. Widok dziecka odwiedzającego fabrykę czekolady prawdopodobnie niewiele różnił się od tego, któremu właśnie przyglądał się Graves z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach; Credence był wniebowzięty i bardzo onieśmielony otaczającymi go ludźmi i Percival czuł z tego powodu dziwną satysfakcję. Lubił, jak ktoś był od niego zależny, był mu wdzięczny i czasem z tych wszystkich pozytywnych emocji nie wiedział, jak ma mu dziękować; czuł się wtedy kimś naprawdę ważnym. To przejawiało się w prawie każdej dziedzinie jego życia: w pracy, w domu, w znajomościach i nawet w jego rozwiązłym życiu seksualnym, które na jakiś czas zostało poważnie zaniedbane przez nawał obowiązków i dziwnych sytuacji w Nowym Jorku. Ostatnio było trochę głośno w świecie magii o tym pajacu w niebieskim płaszczyku nierozstającym się ze swoją walizką, w której rzekomo trzyma całe zoo. Z tego powodu trzeba było powiadomić specjalne służby, bo nie każdy potrafi się odpowiednio obchodzić z takim zwierzyńcem. Nie miał czasu na przyjemności, na zabawy i upojne noce z chętnymi chłopcami bądź kobietami z klubów nocnych. Z resztą... powoli i tak miał tego dość. Nie chciał kolejnej jednorazowej przygody, wolał kogoś na stałe, z kim mógłby spędzić resztę swojego życia, nie martwiąc się o zgubione kluczyki do samochodu bądź pusty portfel, bo tak potrafiły postępować te urocze panie w kabaretkach i ciasnych gorsetach.

Mężczyzna wszedł do lokalu, zamykając za sobą oszklone drzwi i podchodząc bliżej spanikowanego Credence'a stojącego na środku jak ostatni idiota, który nie wiedział, co ma teraz ze sobą najlepszego zrobić. Chwycił go za talię i podszedł do bardzo tajemniczo uśmiechającego się barmana stojącego za ladą, by ten mógł podać mu karty. Percival na przywitanie tylko kiwnął głową, jak gdyby byli najlepszymi kumplami od lat i tak też prawdopodobnie było, bo ten facet zdawał się mieć wpływy w całym mieście. Mężczyzna odprowadził ich do kolejnych drzwi ciekawskim, podejrzliwym wzrokiem, na który Graves o dziwo odpowiedział tylko głupim uśmieszkiem. Credence nie wiedział o co im chodziło i czy to on był powodem ich dziwnych spojrzeń i nieokreślonych emocji, ale może to nawet i lepiej.

Jednak prawdziwą przyczyną tego głupiego zachowania był nie sam Credence, a ogólnie fakt, że należał do ludzi, z którymi Percival zawsze odwiedzał to miejsce za pierwszym razem. Ten pracujący tu barman nawet nie był w stanie zliczyć ilości partnerek i partnerów, których Graves sprowadzał do tego lokalu; był do tego przyzwyczajony i po prostu oszczędził sobie zbędnych komentarzy, które mogłyby odstraszyć tą bardzo płochliwą, nową zdobycz będącą tym szczuplutkim brunetem.

Winda wysadziła ich dopiero na ostatnim piętrze tego wysokiego budynku, który oprócz nie byle jakiej restauracji posiadał jeszcze apartamenty do wynajęcia, z których Percival często korzystał. Zostawiał w tym miejscu tak duże ilości pieniędzy, że Credence mógłby sobie za to zapewnić o wiele godniejsze życie, niż prowadził dotychczas.

Po wyjściu z windy i przejściu kolejnych drzwi w końcu dotarli do zarezerwowanego wcześniej miejsca, skąd przez ogromne okna widać było prawie całą panoramę Nowego Jorku. Miejsce to było niepodważalnie najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką widział kiedykolwiek. Jak wielkimi szczęściarzami musieli być ci, którzy mieli okazję oglądać tak piękne widoki codziennie? Zapewne ogromnymi, ale Percival nie wydawał się być tym wszystkim jakoś szczególnie przejęty; bardziej interesowała go zachwycona twarz Credence'a z umiłowaniem pożerającego wzrokiem tą szarą, betonową, ale mimo wszystko nadal zachwycającą wizję okolicy, w której się wychował.

\- Fantastyczne miejsce, prawda? - szepnął zza pleców oniemiałego chłopaka, wyrywając go tym z tego chwilowego zamyślenia.

\- Mhm. - mruknął cicho Credence. - Nie wiedziałem, że Nowy Jork jest aż taki duży.

\- Nie wiesz jeszcze bardzo wielu rzeczy, mój drogi.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho, odsunął krzesło i wskazał na nie zachęcającym gestem, a potem dodał z uśmiechem:

\- Zapraszam.

Credence w końcu oderwał się od szyby, wolno powlókł się w stronę stolika i nieśmiało zajął wyznaczone mu miejsce. Było mu tak dobrze z tym, że Percival jako jeden z niewielu osób traktował go jak człowieka i na dodatek sprawiał, że pierwszy raz w swoim życiu czuł się kimś wyjątkowym i ważnym, kimś, kto jest traktowany z należytym szacunkiem. Temu chłopakowi brakowało najzwyklejszego w świecie humanitaryzmu, przyjaźni, przeciętnej rozmowy, czułości lub dotyku w jakiejkolwiek postaci, co było prawdziwą tragedią dla tak młodego człowieka. To wszystko sprawiło, że z wielkim trudem przychodziło mu okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć, takich jak zadowolenie czy radość. Nie potrafił się również sprzeciwić, nie umiał mówić "nie" w sytuacjach, które tego wymagały i gdyby Graves kazał mu zrobić najbardziej absurdalną rzecz na świecie - ten chłopak zrobiłby to bez wahania, bo darzył go ogromnym zaufaniem i szacunkiem. Był marionetką w rękach innych i dla niektórych było to bardzo wygodne, bo po co się przemęczać, gdy ma się pod ręką naiwnego idiotę, który zrobi wszystko za ciebie? No właśnie. Z takiego założenia wychodził również mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw niego ze znudzeniem lustrujący obszerną kartę dań. Chociaż nie, tamten rzeczywiście czerpał przyjemność z przebywania w towarzystwie Credence'a, ale nie w ten sposób, jakiego by brunet sobie życzył.

Również chwycił za kartę i obleciał ją pobieżnym wzrokiem kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, co to wszystko do cholery znaczy i co to w ogóle jest. Jedyne, co znał w tym menu znajdowało się na szarym końcu, mianowicie - woda źródlana, która kosztowała tutaj cztery razy więcej niż w normalnym sklepie. Ceny tutaj były dosłownie kosmiczne, podobnie jak jego narastające wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu.

\- Wybrałeś coś? - ozwał się Percival zza drugiego końca małego stolika, skubiąc płatki suszonej róży służącej za ozdobę.

\- Ja... nie wiem, co jest czym. Wezmę to co pan. - wyklepał nieśmiało, przyklepując włosy na głowie, które teraz zapewne wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej ulizane, niż zwykle. Miał ten odruch po matce, która wiecznie mu te włosy poprawiała, mówiąc, że wygląda jak zaniedbany bachor, od którego nikt nie będzie chciał brać ulotek.

Mężczyzna tylko roześmiał się ciepło i przyjaźnie, widząc jego ogromne zakłopotanie. Na całym piętrze znajdowali się tylko oni i barman z zapamiętaniem pucujący wysokie kieliszki, który miał ich głęboko w poważaniu, a Credence i tak zachowywał się, jakby właśnie obserwował go cały tłum przypadkowych ludzi z jego matką na czele. Ten chłopak był naprawdę niemożliwie bardzo nieprzystosowany do życia w normalnym społeczeństwie.

Gdy do ich stolika podszedł kelner i zebrał zamówienie, zaczęła się chyba najbardziej niezręczna cześć tego całego uroczego spotkania - czekanie na jedzenie. Credence nie był zbyt rozmowny i otwarty, dlatego też głębsze porozumienie się z tym chłopakiem należało do niezwykle trudnych wyczynów, które Percival starał się zrealizować jak najlepiej. Nalał im obu po lampce różowego wina jako aperitif mający za zadanie zaostrzyć delikatnie ich apetyt, co w przypadku Credence'a i tak było zbędne.

\- Twoje zdrowie, Credence. - uniósł kieliszek do góry i upił odrobinę, uważnie obserwując twarz siedzącego naprzeciw niego chłopaka, który nigdy wcześniej nie miał alkoholu w ustach.

Brunet poszedł w ślady Gravesa i był naprawdę miło zaskoczony, bo szczerze mówiąc obawiał się, że jego pierwszy raz z alkoholem skończy się na samym powąchaniu trunku w kieliszku. Było nawet dobre, jak ostatecznie stwierdził i wypił całą lampkę na raz, ku uciesze Percivala, który tym razem zaniósł się o wiele głośniejszym i donośniejszym śmiechem, niż poprzednim razem, bo niewiedza Credence'a była doprawdy komiczna. Biedak nie wiedział, że na tak wysokojakościowe wino człowiek nie rzuca się jak spragnione zwierzę, no ale kto mógł mu to wcześniej uświadomić?

\- P-przepraszam. Tak się chyba nie robi. - powiedział, zaczynając nerwowo skubać suche skórki przy paznokciach.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Credence. Spójrz. - mruknął do niego Percival, obracając w dłoni tą suszoną różę.

Machnął jednym palcem i momentalnie ten mało urodziwy kwiat zmienił się w przepiękną, wyjątkowo dużą, krwistoczerwoną różę mieniącą się tysiącem odcieni. Jej płatki nie były zwykłe, matowe; posiadały w sobie coś, co nadawało jej jakby dodatkowego blasku i metaliczności. Nie wyglądała jak normalny kwiat, który mógłby wyrosnąć z tej pospolitej ziemii uprawianej przez niemagów, był naprawdę cudowny. Credence wielkimi oczami przyglądał się temu małemu przedstawieniu; to były piękne czary. Graves wstał wolno z krzesła, podszedł do niego i nachylił się odrobinę, z delikatnością wsuwając mu za ucho ten zjawiskowy kwiat. Do nosa młodego bruneta doleciała przyjemna, intensywna woń ostrych perfum pochylającego się nad nim faceta, które znał przecież tak doskonale.

\- Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej. - szepnął mu kokieteryjnie do ucha, uśmiechając się i gładząc go po włosach. Na moment zatopił się w tych ciemnych, czekoladowych oczach, których nie miał okazji często oglądać, bo utrzymanie z tym chłopcem kontaktu wzrokowego było niezwykle trudne.

Na twarzy zawstydzonego bruneta pojawiły się chyba wszystkie możliwe odcienie intensywnego szkarłatu, tak idealnie pasujące do tego krzywego, ale szczerego, szerokiego uśmiechu goszczącego właśnie na jego pełnych, lekko spierzchniętych wargach.

Graves był naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną.

Percival wrócił na swoje miejsce i dokończył lampkę wina, która stała przed nim prawie nietknięta. Z powodu wysokiej temperatury w pomieszczeniu postanowił ściągnąć płaszcz, który miał na sobie, bo kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to zapomniał o całkiem sporej ilości istotnych rzeczy, gdy spędzał czas z Credence'm i doszedł do wniosku, że ostatecznie nie wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Powinien jeszcze parę razy przypomnieć mu o dziecku i nawciskać troszkę kitów związanych ze sławą i lepszym życiem, które i tak nie miały możliwości się w ogóle spełnić. Wszystkie słowa do niego skierowane zazwyczaj były albo zwykłym kłamstwem i genialną manipulacją, albo po prostu nagłą ochotą i szczerym komplementem. Co jak co, ale Barebone był naprawdę niebanalnie pięknym chłopcem, z jakim jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia. Nie brakowało mu urody, a ta głupia nieśmiałość, niewinność i czystość aż prosiły się, by zrobić z nimi coś interesującego. Ten chłopak poświęciłby dla niego wszystko, ale Percival mimo tego, że z natury był płytkim dupkiem i mógłby tą sytuację wykorzystać - nie potrafiłby zrobić z nim tego, na co rzeczywiście miał ochotę, a następnie odejść bez słowa. Od tego miał kobiety, które w każdą noc mijał pod latarnią, więc nie widział sensu w krzywdzeniu osób, które na to nie zasłużyły. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czy było mu żal Credence'a, czy raczej nie, ale pomijając to wszystko - skoro mógł go traktować jak kogoś, na kim mu zależało, to on w to wchodził. Gra była niezwykle przyjemna, a każdy z nas czasem lubi trochę poudawać, prawda?

Po jakimś czasie w odległym końcu dużego pomieszczenia ujrzeli sylwetkę kelnera niosącą kilka talerzy, która już za moment ustawiła wszystko na małym stoliku. Credence nie wiedział nawet, co zamówił, toteż przeraził się, jak zobaczył tą ogromną górę jedzenia, która wyglądało wspaniale. Ten makaron z tysiącem pierdół, których nigdy nie widział na oczy naprawdę mógł zrobić na człowieku niezłe wrażenie, bo w jego oczach wyglądał jak arcydzieło. Oprócz tego na stole stało jeszcze kilka talerzy i półmisków z rzeczami, których nie zamierzał nawet dotykać; ta jedna porcja była tak wielka, że wystarczyłaby spokojnie na całą rodzinę, w której się wychował. Był przyzwyczajony do głodu i małych ilości, więc nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby po kilku kęsach byłby po prostu przejedzony.

Życzyli sobie smacznego i zabrali się za jedzenie, od czasu do czasu popijając to wszystko stołowym winem.

\- Credence. - zaczął nagle Percival, łapiąc za idealnie złożoną serwetkę. - Wybacz mi, że tak ciągle o tym mówię, ale to naprawdę w cholerę ważne. Od tego bachora poniekąd zależy twoje życie, więc nie chcę na ciebie tak naciskać, ale sam rozumiesz.

\- T-tak, ja rozumiem. Szukam, ale...

\- Hm? Ale?

\- Nowy Jork jest bardzo duży i trudno mi znaleźć dziecko, które nie wiem nawet, jak wygląda. - szepnął cicho, czując, jak zalewa go drażniące poczucie winy.

\- Spójrz na mnie. - powiedział bardziej stanowczym tonem, który kompletnie nie pasował do jego współczującej miny. - No spójrz. - wyciągnął rękę i uniósł jego podbródek, jednocześnie zmuszając do spojrzenia w swoje oczy. - Do niczego cię nie zmuszam i jeśli nie chcesz, to rozumiem. Po prostu bardzo mi na tym zależy i wiem, że mi będzie o wiele trudniej uporać się z tym zadaniem.

\- Nie, ja się staram. Znajdę je, tylko... chciałby mi pan chociaż powiedzieć po co? - jęknął nieśmiało, czując się delikatnie niezręcznie z tym natarczywym spojrzeniem Percivala, który miał teraz idealny wgląd na jego calutką twarz. Credence czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, jak nie był przez kogoś podziwiany z tak dręczącą intensywnością; nie miał nawet gdzie za bardzo odwrócić wzroku.

\- Mówiłem, że nie powinienem wyjawiać tak istotnych szczegółów, które są tajemnicami kongresu. - powiedział odrobinę bardziej stanowczo, nie puszczając jego podbródka.

\- Nie powinien pan robić wielu rzeczy... na przykład jeść ze mną obiadu. - jego ton stał się trochę bardziej pewny, co zabrzmiało dziwnie bardzo inwazyjnie i tak, jak Percival by na pewno nigdy nie chciał.

W oczach Gravesa wyglądało to na zalążek sprzeciwu, który natychmiast należało zniwelować. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ten chłopak poczuł się przy nim zbyt bardzo pewny siebie, bo według niego tak to właśnie zaczynało wyglądać. Takie zachowanie najlepiej było ujarzmić jeszcze większą dawką obrzydliwej manipulacji, niż ostrą stanowczością, która by tylko pogorszyła tą kruchą sprawę. Był cholernie przewrażliwiony, nienawidził tracić kontroli nad sytuacją.

\- Kochany, to dla ciebie. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - To wszystko zrobiłem dla ciebie, ale skoro nie chcesz mi pomóc, to zrobię to sam.

Jego słowa zadziałały szybciej, niż mu się wydawało.

\- Nie, nie, ja mówiłem, że się tym zajmę. Proszę mi chociaż dać szansę. - wyklepał bardziej donośnie.

Doskonale wiedział, że jak Graves postanowiłby sam znaleźć to głupie dziecko, to ich kontakt prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byłby taki sam, jak wcześniej. Tak naprawdę to zerwałby się całkowicie, ale Credence raczej preferował tą pierwszą opcję, bo mimo wszystko posiadał w sercu cień nadziei, że jednak znaczy coś dla tego mężczyzny i nie będzie on w stanie tak po prostu go zostawić.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. - w nagrodę pogładził go kciukiem po policzku i okolicach warg, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Te wszystkie czułe, subtelne gesty, uśmiechy i ciepły ton sprawiały, że usta Credence'a mimowolnie wygięły się w uroczy łuk, a aksamitne, mlecznobiałe policzki ponownie oblały się brzoskwiniowym rumieńcem.

Graves takiego uwielbiał go najbardziej; nieśmiałe oczy, spierzchnięte, lekko popękane wargi, blady uśmiech i wstydliwie zarumieniona twarz. Plus jeszcze ta róża we włosach... był naprawdę przepiękny. Kto by pomyślał, że za tak urodziwą maską kryje się tak ogromny ból i cierpienie?

Dokończyli jedzenie, a Percival poprosił o rachunek. Mimo że nie poinformował chłopaka, ile za ten wykwintny obiad zapłacił, to Credence obserwując dłonie wyciągające z portfela odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy stwierdził, że jednak wolał nie wiedzieć. Graves pierwszy zerwał się krzesła i chwycił za płaszcz bruneta, rozkładając go tak, żeby łatwiej było mu go założyć. Credence tylko zmierzył go niepewnym, pytającym wzrokiem i wsunął dłoń w rękaw; Percival robił to już drugi raz. Zawsze był takim gentlemanem, czy to tylko na pokaz? Obrócił chłopca w swoją stronę i ujął jego drobną, ostro zarysowaną twarzyczkę z obu stron.

\- Dziękuję, że to dla mnie robisz. - szepnął zmysłowo, by go nie spłoszyć. Cisza w tym przypadku była kluczem do sukcesu.

\- Nie ma sprawy, należy się panu. - odpowiedział mu, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, prawda? - spytał, ale nie spotkał się z jakąkolwiek reakcją. - Prawda? I nie musisz mówić do mnie na "pan", wystarczy mogę imię albo nazwisko, jak wolisz.

Dopiero po drugim razie Credence niemrawo kiwnął zwieszoną głową. Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego odrobinę i poprawił czerwony kwiat wysuwający mu się z włosów; już chciał go puścić, gdy poczuł, jak chłopak przysunął się do niego znacznie bliżej.

\- M-mogę? - szepnął Credence, kuląc się z powodu nagłego wstydu.

Graves bez słowa przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w bezpiecznym, żelaznym uścisku, delikatnie gładząc jego kruczoczarne włosy i szyję, spoczywające na jego ramieniu. Musiał przyznać, że akurat ten aspekt w całej ich znajomości uwielbiał najbardziej. Czegoś takiego nie byłby w stanie kupić nawet u tych najlepiej opłacanych kobiet do towarzystwa, które rzekomo potrafiły sprostać każdym oczekiwaniom. U nich nigdy nie doszukałby się tak wielkich poķładów zaufania, niewinności i niczym niezmąconej cnotliwości. W takich momentach Graves zapomniał o każdym wypowiedzianym kłamstwie, które miało na chłopaku wymusić konkretne zachowania; wtedy naprawdę się martwił i naprawdę mu zależało. On przecież też był człowiekiem, który potrzebował prawdziwego, człowieczego uczucia, nie samego seksu w drogich hotelach.


	8. Rozdział VIII

Percival aportował się z nim z powrotem do domu, gdy było parę minut po piętnastej. Fakt, że Modesty prawdopodobnie już w nim była niekoniecznie przeszkadzał Credence'owi, bo był przekonany, że zrozumie. Ona zawsze rozumiała i za to był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Znowu musiał przejść przez te wszystkie skutki nieprzyjemnej teleportacji, po której w ogóle nie czuł się lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem. Gdy Graves wypuścił go z kolejnego, pożegnalnego uścisku, pozostało mu tylko wytłumaczenie Mary Lou, że jest mu już lepiej i usprawiedliwienie młodszej siostrze swojej nagłej nieobecności. I... i zrobienie coś z tymi cholernymi ubraniami, które w końcu były prezentem. Uważał, że były przewspaniałe, ale chyba jednak nie były warte stresu, który będzie mu towarzyszył podczas próby upchania ich w najbardziej intymnym kącie swojego pokoju.

Rozejrzał się uważnie, wchodząc do ciemnego domu. Ani żywej duszy.

\- Modesty? H-halo? - podniósł głos i wszedł na górę.

\- Bu! - wrzasnęła dziewczynka, wyskakując zza progu z rękoma w górze i przyprawiając przybranego brata o stan przedzawałowy. - Przestraszyłam cię?

\- Mój Boże, Modesty, nie rób tak więcej. Proszę. - wysapał, próbując opanować rozdygotane w piersi serce. Nienawidził, kiedy mu to robiła.

\- Jejku, ale pięknie wyglądasz! - pisnęła wysoko, wyciągając rączki w stronę pięknego kwiatu w jego włosach. - Skąd masz to wszystko? Ta różyczka jest prześliczna!

\- Ja... - zawahał się. Standardowo, prawda nie wchodziła w grę. - Później ci wszystko opowiem, ale najpierw muszę to gdzieś schować. Nasza mama nie byłaby zachwycona, jakby zobaczyła co mam na sobie.

\- No dobrze... - powiedziała trochę niechętnie.

\- Pomożesz mi?

\- Jak się ze mną potem pobawisz. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a następnie wyrwała w kierunku ich wspólnego pokoju.

Nim Credence zdążył do niego w ogóle dość, w połowie drogi usłyszał przygłuszony krzyk:

\- Znalazłam miejsce!

Jak się okazało, Modesty była w tym całkiem niezła. Podniosła materac jego łóżka, pod którym idealnie zmieściłyby się wszystkie ubrania. Szafa odpadała, bo tam Mary Lou mogła zajżeć dosłownie w każdej chwili, a to nie skończyłoby się najlepiej.

Przebrał się z powrotem w to, miał na sobie rano, a następnie wszystko poskładał i zgrabnie upchał pod stary materac, który pamiętał jeszcze czasy przed wojną. Gdzieniegdzie wychodziły z niego grube sprężyny, ale to nic; w nocy mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Która godzina? - spytał młodszej siostry, która rzuciła okiem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie pokrytej odchodzącą tapetą.

\- Prawie szesnasta, mama niedługo wróci. - odpowiedziała, wskakując na łóżko i przebierając nogami.

Jak opiekunki nie było w domu, to zachowywała się jak kompletnie inne dziecko; nie było widać po niej tego całego wewnętrznego rozerwania, którego zazwyczaj nie powinny przeżywać dzieci w jej wieku. Podobnie jak Credence nigdy nie otrzymała od matki grama czułości i objawiało się to wielokrotnymi próbami odizolowania się od jej rówieśników; nie była kontaktowa i to z automatu zamknęło przed nią bramę do znalezienia jakichkolwiek koleżanek. Dzieci w szkole się z niej śmiały i wytykały ją palcami z powodu dziwacznego zachowania i jeszcze dziwniejszej matki, ale nie było po niej widać, żeby się tym jakoś bardzo przejmowała. Największym zaufaniem darzyła Credence'a pomimo jego trudności w okazywaniu jej głębszych uczuć. Naprawdę im na sobie zależało i tylko w sobie mieli jedyne oparcie, które i tak było skutecznie tłumione przez ich zaborczą matkę. Brat Modesty jednocześnie był jej jedynym przyjacielem.

Credence wsunął się pod zimną kołdrę, uznając, że to będzie najlepsza opcja, jeśli chciał wywrzeć na matce jakiekolwiek uczucie. Wyjął z włosów różę i obrócił ją parę razy w dłoni, oglądając z każdej strony. Przejechał opuszkami palców po jej delikatnych płatkach i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, co stało się przed niecałą godziną. Na moment odpłynął i zatopił się w tych przyjemnych, świeżych wspomnieniach, które dzielił z tym wspaniałym mężczyzną. Ten facet chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele znaczył dla Credence'a; idealnie zrealizował swój cały plan. Z tej błogiej kontemplacji, która skutkowała jego naprawdę głupim wyrazem twarzy, wyrwała go zainteresowana siostra. Kolejne pytania, kolejne wymijające odpowiedzi.

\- Od kogo?

\- Z... znalazłem ją, tak naprawdę. Na ulicy. - skłamał nieśmiało, zerkając w bok. Nienawidził tego robić, ale czy miał jakiś wybór? Gdyby powiedział "Dał mi ją Percival Graves, facet, któremu pomagam szukać magicznego dzieciaka i jednocześnie Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który zaprosił mnie na obiad w cholerę drogiej restauracji", to prawdopodobnie nie spotkałoby się to z jej aprobatą.

\- Miałeś mi opowiedzieć, gdzie byłeś i skąd masz ubrania, pamiętasz? Prooszę. - przypomniała mu cichutko, siadając na zimnej podłodze przy jego łóżku.

\- Taki jeden pan poprosił mnie o jedną rzecz... potem mi to dał. Pewnie nie było mu potrzebne. Ale proszę, nie mów nic mamie. Błagam, obiecaj mi. - szepnął, obracając się w jej stronę. - Wiesz, że ona nie lubi, jak coś ukrywamy, prawda? Nie mogę tego nikomu powiedzieć, ufam ci.

\- Jasne! Nie martw się, nic jej nie powiem. Już dobrze się czujesz? - spytała słodko, przyglądając się pięknej róży.

\- Tak, było mi lepiej i wyszedłem do tego pana właśnie.

Ich rozmowę przerwał cichy odgłos otwieranych drzwi na dole i krótki stukot obcasów obijających się o drewniane deski. Wróciła.

\- Idziesz się przywitać? - spytał chłopak, chowając różę za łóżko.

\- Chyba powinnam. - mruknęła cicho, a potem wstała niechętnie i wyszła z pokoju.

Razem z Mary przyszła również Chastity, obarczona kilkoma ciężkimi torbami pełnymi różnego rodzaju papierów do pracy. Credence usłyszał słowa matki, które kierowane były do jego przybranej siostry:

\- Chastity, idź i sprawdź, czy Credence czuje się lepiej. Jeśli jest w stanie ustać ma nogach, to go zawołaj, bo mam dla niego trochę roboty.

Po tych słowach do jego uszu dobiegł cichy, cienki głos Modesty, a następnie niemiłe skrzypnięcie drzwi.

\- Credence? - szepnęła dziewczyna, wchodząc do pokoju. - Śpisz?

Chłopak tylko wysunął głowę spod starej kołdry i spojrzał na nią w pełni trzeźwymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Chyba jednak nie. Mama kazała mi spytać, jak się czujesz, bo potrzebuje twojej pomocy na dole. - rzuciła i zdjęła gruby, chabrowy szal, wkładając go do szafy.

Credence nic nie odpowiedział; zwlekł się leniwie z łóżka, następnie dokładnie je ścieląc. Odetchnął głęboko i zszedł na dół, gdzie już czekała na niego sterta dywanów z Kościoła Drugich Salemian, które należało dokładnie wytrzepać. Skoro Mary Lou, będąca głową całego stowarzyszenia, miała syna, to mogłaby go wykorzystać, prawda?

Nie skomentowała jego zadziwiająco szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia; wydała tylko parę poleceń i wytłumaczyła, co należało z tą górą zrobić. Tym wszystkim zajęła mu czas do kolacji, podczas której jego ręka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała odpaść. Trzepanie tak starych, porządnie brudnych dywanów nie należało do najlżejszych czynności, jakie w życiu wykonywał, ale kogo to miało obchodzić? Nikt nie przejął się bardzo jego porannym złym samopoczuciem; jedynie mała Modesty wykazywała jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie w tym kierunku, co było dla niego drobnym pocieszeniem.

\- Cały dzień leżałeś w łóżku i nawet się z niego nie ruszyłeś, jak nas nie było? - rzuciła Mary z przekąsem, upijając łyk herbaty, do której wyjątkowo miał prawo również on. Jak widać dzień dobroci dla zwierząt.

\- T-tak. - mruknął cicho, nagle przypominając sobie, że przecież Graves zrobił pranie. - Znaczy... zrobiłem pranie, bo był pełny kosz. - wyklepał niepewnie i uciekł wzrokiem od surowego spojrzenia matki.

\- Dobrze, że chociaż tyle. - powiedziała o dziwo nie aż tak wrogim tonem, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

Dziś była szczególnie łagodna i mało wymagająca w oczach Credence'a. Pozwoliła mu nawet zostać w domu, a to naprawdę było coś dużego. Może to wszystko było skutkami czegoś, czego nie pamiętał? W końcu nie każdy bez powodu budzi się w zimnej łazience bez koszulki, prawda?

...

Noc nie należała do najspokojniejszych w jego życiu. Przewracał się z boku na bok, usilnie próbując utrzymać powieki zamknięte, choć bardzo korciło go, by było inaczej. Serce w jego piersi dudniło niemiłosiernie, odbijając się głuchym echem od podstawy jego czaszki. Znowu. Kiedyś dość długo zmagał się z tą wyczerpującą bezsennością, na którą nie pomagało już nic. Teraz jednak powód jego rozedrganego ciała i niespokojnych, nieskładnych myśli był całkiem inny. Nie były to palące z bólu plecy, dłonie i ramiona, nie strach przed własną matką i kolejnymi bezlitosnymi karami, tylko... to wszystko z powodu tego prawie idealnego dnia, który właśnie się kończył. Trzepanie dywanów czy żądlący atak ze strony osiedlowych chuliganów nie były aż tak istotne, skoro działy się o wiele wspanialsze, piękniejsze rzeczy. Jego myśli bezcelowo błądziły wokół sylwetki Gravesa, będącej jego jedynym oparciem i nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Przecież od początku mu je obiecywał. Marzył, by znaleźć się teraz w tych ciepłych, kojących ramionach, którym pozwolił by na wszystko, na co tylko miałyby ochotę, tak, jak wtedy w łazience. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Percival znów chciałby tak kusząco bawić się jego spragnionymi dotyku ustami, albo nawet gdyby zapragnąłby musnąć je własnymi... Mimowolnie i trochę zbyt mocno zagryzł dolną wargę, próbując się opanować choć odrobinę. Tak chyba nie powinno być, prawda? Percival pewnie by nie chciał, by Credence myślał o nim w taki sposób. Ten chłopak nigdy nie miał kogoś, kto pokazałby mu, jak wygląda fizyczność i czułość, więc stąd też brały się te wszystkie pragnienia, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Nie miał również ojca, który mógłby być jego wzorem, autorytetem i męskim wsparciem, a tego zazwyczaj potrzebuje każdy młody chłopiec. Percival był dla Credence'a jednocześnie takim właśnie połączeniem kochającego rodzica i osobą, która wywołała w nim uczucia, jakich nie czuł nigdy wczesniej. Jego dotyk działał na niego uspokajająco i relaksująco, ale również paraliżująco i... podniecająco? Za każdym razem, gdy Credence miał okazję spotkać się tym czekoladowym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, pojawiały się znaczne problemy z oddychaniem, zaburzenia rytmu serca i nagłe samoloty w głowie, a tak nie reaguje się na kontakt wzrokowy z pierwszym lepszym mężczyzną. Chyba, bo Credence teoretycznie zdolny jest do wszystkiego.

* * *

Noc Gravesa niewiele różniła się od tej, z którą przyszło dziś Credence'owi walczyć. Siedział na łóżku, tępo lustrując roziskrzoną tysiącem kolorów panoramę Nowego Jorku, tak pięknie figurującą za oknem. W nocy zawsze zdawało mu się, że wszystko, co widzi za tym kawałkiem sporej szyby jest tylko iluzją, ulotną, stale zmieniającą się impresją, podobnie jak jego uczucia. Kim był? Kim się stał? Te multum pytań wzięło się prawdopodobnie stąd, że w głowie szumiało mu zdecydowanie za mocno z powodu opróżnienia połowy butelki Jamesona. Z reguły niespecjalnie przepadał za whisky, ale nie miał wyboru, skoro jego - jak dotąd bogato zaopatrzony - barek teraz świecił pustkami z powodu chwilowego kryzysu na czarnym rynku.

Myślał. O wszystkim i... o niczym, tak naprawdę. Próbował uciec od tych delikatnych kwestii jak najdalej, ale nie potrafił. Jak bardzo się nie starał, to jego myśli ciągle ogniskowały wokół jedynego, stałego w tym wszystkim punktu - Credence'a. Doskonale znał to ogłupiające uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem, gdy ta krucha istotka wtulała się w jego pierś z tak ogromną, ckliwą czułością. Teraz było... inaczej. Prawdziwiej. Noc zawsze stanowi czas, w którym przestajemy na moment udawać i myśleć według ściśle określonych reguł; Pervival ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że to, co robi, jest w zasadzie złe. Nie powinien taki być. Zaczynał rozumieć, że ludzkie uczucia mimo wszystko zajmują wyższe miejsce w hierarchii, niż prestiż i pieniądze, które tak bezgranicznie kochał i cenił.

Te wszystkie głębokie, filozoficzne przemyślenia zakrapiane alkoholem skutecznie go zmuliły i uspokoiły. Przyłożył głowę do poduszki, nadal nie odrywając mętnych oczu od pięknego widoku za oknem, którego i tak już nie widział. Przed oczami tańczył mu mglisty obraz tych malinowych, pełnych, lekko spierzchniętych warg, tak idealnie kontrastujących z bladymi licami ich właściciela. Wyobrażał sobie okazję, w której ponownie mógłby dotknąć ten aksamitnej, piekielnie gładkiej, nagiej skóry, gdzieniegdzie przyozdobionej sporadycznymi, srebrzystymi cięciami, które mu kompletnie nie przeszkadzały. Wręcz przeciwnie - pociągały jeszcze bardziej, bo były wyjątkowe, miały historię i przeszłość. Ciało Credence'a było czymś w rodzaju nienaruszonej, nietkniętej świątyni, do której jak dotąd nikt nie miał prawa wstępu i Graves czuł się naprawdę wyróżniony, że akurat jemu było dane być jej częścią.

Już dawno nie myślał o nikim w tak zbereźny sposób i czuł się z tym szczególnie... nie, dobra. Wcale nie czuł się z tym źle, tylko po prostu... już dawno nie dotykał swojego ciała w tak zachłanny i pieszczotliwy sposób. Zazwyczaj robił to ktoś inny, ale nie w ostatnim czasie. Teraz w jego głowie własne palce nie były jego własnymi, bo za ich właściciela obrał sobie pewnego uroczego młodzieńca, z którym spędził dzisiaj naprawdę sympatyczne godziny. Serce przyspieszyło, a z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie stłumione przez szorstki materiał poduszki, gdy rozgrzane dłonie zacisnęły się wokół kluczowego miejsca. To wina Credence'a. To wszystko było winą tego kochanego chłopca. Och, co by on dał, żeby ten brunet znalazł się teraz obok niego. Może odpowiednia suma pieniędzy załatwiłaby sprawę? Nie, nie mógłby tego zrobić. Credence nie był pierdoloną dziwką, z którą mógłby zrobić, co mu się żywnie podobało.

Cała scenka, po której nastąpiły dręczące wyrzuty sumienia, spuentowana została przeciągłym, prawdopodobnie zbyt głośnym, zmysłowym jękiem, którego na szczęście nie miał okazji usłyszeć nikt poza nim samym. Percival, ty idioto, jesteś na to stanowczo za stary - pomyślał po tym wszystkim i odetchnął głęboko. Nie chodziło tu o sam fakt seksu w jakimkolwiek tego słowa znaczeniu, a robienie takich rzeczy, myśląc o... o chłopaku, którego widział parę razy. Nie był cholernym nastolatkiem z burzą hormonów.


	9. Rozdział IX

Dzień nie różnił się kompletnie niczym od innych, w których Credence nie widział się z Percivalem. Monotonia, nieznośna rutyna. W związku z tym, że był wtorek - na za piętnaście dwudziestą musiał wyjść na spotkanie Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem razem ze swoją matką i siostrami. Do Kościoła Drugich Salemian mieli jakieś trzy minuty drogi, wiec nie było to daleko. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty widzieć tych wszystkich zdeterminowanych, obrzydliwie rozgorączkowanych twarzy wściekłego tłumu, któremu brakowało tylko wideł i pochodni do uzupełnienia pięknego obrazu. Credence chyba jako jedyny znał osobiście jakiegoś czarodzieja, który w jego przypadku okazał się najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego poznał kiedykolwiek.

Spotkanie przebiegło pomyślnie, bez większych szumów, rewolucji i zbędnych powstań, które zazwyczaj tłumione były już w zarodku. Wbrew pozorom grupa była całkiem spora i ciągle się rozrastała, ku uciesze Mary Lou, oczywiście. Parę wyniosłych przemówień, parę skarg i doniesień, które wypadało w miarę obiektywnie rozpatrzeć. Parę niemoralnych propozycji i tona poleceń wydawanych przez liderkę stowarzyszenia. Wszystko skończyło się w miarę wcześnie, nie jak zazwyczaj po dwóch czy trzech godzinach; we wtorek i tak spotkania były organizowane późno.

Pod koniec tego nudnego dnia, który niepokojąco bardzo przypominał te sprzed miesiąca, leżąc w łóżku Credence stwierdził, że nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że tak krótka przerwa od tego mężczyzny może być aż tak uciążliwa. Musiał się skupić, szukać. W końcu go o to proszono. Coraz częściej w jego głowie pojawiały się myśli, że to właśnie Modesty może być tym podejrzanym dzieckiem i naprawdę nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie miał pojęcia, co by z nią zrobili, ale... czy znał jakiekolwiek inne dziecko, które mogłoby być zmuszone powstrzymywać swoją magiczną moc? Ona akurat miałaby do tego wiele powodów. Percival wspominał mu, że prawdopodobnie jest to dziecko z biedniejszej rodziny, może zastraszane albo nawet bite i chcąc nie chcąc - wszystko się idealnie zgadzało. Credence pełnił teraz rolę śmiesznego detektywa, który nie miał pojęcia dosłownie o niczym, bo kim on był? Nie posiadał nawet magicznych zdolności, zapewne znacznie ułatwiających te bezkresne poszukiwania. Tak cholernie obawiał się tego, że nie sprosta tej małej misji, a przecież tak bardzo chciał ją wypełnić; nie dla sławy i prestiżu, bo na tym mu nie zależało. Chciał uznania i aprobaty Gravesa, bo tylko ona była tą najlepszą i najwspanialszą. Wszystko inne mogłoby nie istnieć, byleby ten facet nadal był przy nim i wspierał go tak, jak do tej pory.

Percival nie wiedział o jego siostrach; gdyby tak było, to Modesty byłaby zdecydowanie najbardziej podejrzaną spośród wszystkich innych dzieci, jakie znał albo kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. Credence szczerze wątpił w jej bezpieczeństwo, ale co jeśli to o nią chodziło? Co jeśli to właśnie ona mogła być tym ogromnym zagrożeniem? Zanim cokolwiek chciałby w ogóle napomknąć Percivalowi, musiałby to wszystko jeszcze raz dobrze przemyśleć. Strasznie obawiał się, że w grę wchodziło jej życie i to z tego powodu się tak bardzo wahał. W końcu Graves nigdy mu nic na ten temat nie powiedział.

...

Kolejne dni nastające po nieprzespanych nocach stawały się coraz bardziej uciążliwe, a myśli Credence'a błądziły tylko wokół tego jednego mężczyzny. Cicho. Nie widzieli się od ponad tygodnia, podczas którego doszedł już do wniosku, że chyba raczej powinien podzielić się z nim swoimi niepewnymi przemyśleniami i teoriami. Dziś po południu spróbował nawet skontaktować się jakoś z Percivalem za pomocą symbolu, ale nic z tego. Żadnej odpowiedzi, znaku życia. Z nostalgią spoglądał na te wszystkie rzeczy, które mu go przypominały; na te piękne ubrania, nadal leżące nietknięte pod jego materacem, na niewiędnącą, nadal piękną różę i... na pierwszą rzecz, jaką mu podarował - na ten cholerny symbol Insygniów Śmierci. Przeżywał to wszystko tak, jakby dzieliły ich co najmniej długie miesiące, nie krótkie, zimowe dni. Niedługo miała przyjść wigilia i mimo wszystko nadal posiadał w sercu nadzieję, że chociaż wtedy będzie miał okazję ponownie zaciągnąć się tym ostrym zapachem drogich perfum, wtulając się w ciemny płaszcz przyozdobiony ciemnoniebieskim szalikiem. Znów chciał poczuć te ciepłe, silne dłonie, tak pazernie obejmujące jego szczupłą twarz. Nie mógł tak myśleć. Nie powinien. Graves miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

O dziwo Mary Lou chyba postanowiła zostawić w spokoju te zmaltretowane plecy, które już tak wiele wycierpiały. Credence nie miał pojęcia, z jakiego powodu nagle zmieniła do niego podejście i zachowywała się odrobinę bardziej humanitarnie, ale nie chciał wnikać. Już dawno zapomniał o sprawie omdlenia i nagłej choroby, traktował to bardziej jako czysty przypadek i zbieg okoliczności, niż jak coś istotnego. A to było istotne. Bardzo. Mary Lou uważała podobnie, choć ani razu nie wspomniała o tym komukolwiek. Nie odstąpiła od swoich nielitościwych zamiarów wypędzenia tego zbędnego pasożyta z domu, ale postanowiła to raczej przełożyć na okres poświąteczny, bo było to raczej bardziej stosowne. Co jak co, ale święta były dla niej szczególnie ważne ze względu na głęboko zakorzenioną wiarę chrześcijańską.

~

Rozdział jest taki krótki ze względu na to, żeby lepiej się czytało. Gdybym chciała upchać tu wszystko, co planuję, to powstałby burdel, więc myślę, że tak jest lepiej. Następny będzie już normalny.


	10. Rozdział X

Credence przewrócił się z boku na bok i ziewnął przeciągle. Lekko uchylił zaspane powieki, po czym momentalnie zamknął je z powodu ostrej strużki czerwonego światła, które dawało wschodzące słońce przebijające się między budynkami. Wigilia. Kolejny dzień, który pewnie skończy się tak samo, jak wszystkie poprzednie; powoli zaczynał tracić te resztki złudnej nadziei na zobaczenie go ponownie. Tęsknił, tak cholernie tęsknił. Graves już na pewno znalazł dzieciaka i zapomniał o tej skrzywdzonej, żałosnej sierocie, która miała zbyt wysokie oczekiwania. Przeliczył się, kolejny raz. Przecież każdy odchodzi. Minęły trzy tygodnie od tego wspaniałego dnia, którego nie zapomni do końca życia, chociaż... w sumie, może byłoby lepiej, jakby zapomniał. Lepiej byłoby udawać, że to wszystko nigdy nie miało miejsca, że było tylko zbyt prawdziwym snem, iluzją albo halucynacją, ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił nie myśleć o najpiękniejszym okresie swojego życia, kiedy na krótki moment udało mu się uchwycić strzępki wiary w coś, co i tak nie nadeszło nigdy potem. I już nie nadejdzie. Wszystko wróciło na swoje stare, niepożądane miejsce. Każdego ranka budził się zmęczony i wyczerpany; nie sypiał dobrze. Właściwie - nie sypiał prawie wcale. Noce spędzał na pustym gapieniu się w srebrzystą tarczę księżyca, na wierceniu się w niewygodnym łóżku lub po prostu na płakaniu, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się szczególnie często. Gdyby miał wybierać, to wolałby nigdy nie poznać Percivala, niż żeby miał go po tej krótkiej znajomości bezpowrotnie stracić.

Codzienne, puste wyklepywanie wyuczonych na pamięć modlitw w kierunku starego krzyżyka zawieszonego nad jego łóżkiem też nie pomagało. W zasadzie sam nie wiedział, czemu to w ogóle robił, skoro przestał wierzyć jakieś siedem lat temu, kiedy to Mary Lou pierwszy raz podniosła na niego rękę i zostawiła na jego ciele dość poważne ślady. Skoro Bóg był taki litościwy i miłosierny, to dlaczego nigdy nie wysłuchał jego rozpaczliwego, błagalnego krzyku? Może był zbyt cichy? Ile musiał wycierpieć, by w końcu zaznać odrobinę ulgi? Ile to wszystko miało jeszcze trwać? Kiedyś przekonany był, że jak stanie się pełnoletni, to jego życie się diametralnie zmieni i w końcu będzie wiedział, czym jest szczęście. Gówno prawda, nic takiego się nie stało; jest chyba jeszcze gorzej. Myślał o każdym możliwym sposobie na wydostanie się z tego piekła, ale żaden nie był wystarczająco dobry i przemyślany. Jedynie śmierć była ciekawym rozwiązaniem, ale nie miał odwagi. Kiedyś nawet próbował... ale niestety, nie skończyło się to tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Nawet na to był zbyt słaby i beznadziejny, nawet tak prostej rzeczy nie potrafił zrobić dobrze, więc jak tu mówić o czymkolwiek innym? Na szczęście nikt się nie dowiedział o tej nieudanej próbie samobójczej; wtedy byłoby pewnie jeszcze gorzej.

Podniósł się niechętnie, obrzucając zmęczonym wzrokiem obskurne pomieszczenie; Modesty jeszcze smacznie spała. Nie miał ochoty jej budzić, ale matce by się pewnie nie podobało, że śpi tak długo. Podszedł na palcach do jej łóżka ustawionego po drugiej stronie pokoju i uklęknął przy nim, delikatnie szturchając ją za drobniutkie ramię. Mała otworzyła oczka i odgarnęła z twarzy długie, jasne kosmyki rozsypanych na poduszce włosów.

Credence ubrał się i powlókł w stronę łazienki, gdzie ogarnął się odrobinę, by jego matka znowu nie wytykała mu, że z tymi roztrzepanymi włosami wygląda jak bezdomny. Zjadł śniadanie z rodziną, a następnie wspólnie wyszli do kościoła, bo Mary oczywiście nie odpuściłaby mszy w niedzielę, tym bardziej w wigilię. Dzień był wyjątkowo brzydki jak na tą zimę; wiało naprawdę mocno, a na dodatek padał rzęsisty, chłodny deszcz, który skutecznie przemoczył cienki płaszczyk Credence'a. Dla niego niestety nie starczyło parasolki. Parę osób niechcący wpadło na niego, krzycząc jednocześnie coś w stylu "Uważaj jak leziesz, baranie", parę obiło się o niego celowo. To normalne. Jak codziennie.

Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał się Modesty albo Credence'a o czym było dzisiejsze kazanie, to prawdopodobnie żadne z nich nie byłoby w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie poprawnie. Ich myśli orbitowały wokół ich własnych problemów, które nijak miały się do kościoła czy świąt, których w tym domu się nie obchodziło. Nikt nie sprawiał sobie prezentów, nikt nie dzielił się opłatkiem i nie składał sobie życzeń. Jedynie w rogu przedsionka połączonego z kuchnią stała malutka choinka z paroma starymi bombkami, którą zazwyczaj stroiła Modesty razem z Chastity. Jedyna rzecz, na jaką można by czekać, to trochę większa niż zazwyczaj ilość jedzenia i to też nie zawsze.

Wigilijna kolacja, która w normalnych domach była pełna wspólnej radości i miłości, tu była zwykłym posiłkiem przy dwóch świecach, słodkich ziemniakach i paru kolbach kukurydzy, które uwielbiały siostry Credence'a. Nic specjalnego. Zjedli w ciszy, przed tym gorliwie się modląc i życząc sobie smacznego. Po tym wszystkim każdy zajął się własnymi obowiązkami lub zabawą, jak było w przypadku Modesty. Było parę minut po osiemnastej, a Credence czuł, że musi wyjść, że musi spróbować ten ostatni raz skontaktować się z Percivalem, mimo że nie powinien zawracać mu głowy w tak ważny dzień. Podszedł do matki, która siedziała w ciemnym kącie pokoju z nosem w stercie przeróżnych ulotek, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ryzykuje. Za pytanie się jej o taki absurd z góry powinien zostać ukarany, ale musiał chociaż spróbować.

\- Pani Barebone, bo ja... Czy mógłbym wyjść na chwilę? Nie czuję się najlepiej i myślę, że świeże powietrze by mi odrobinę pomogło. - mruknął cicho w stronę zajętej kobiety, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby głos chłopaka nie różnił się niczym od odgłosu wiatru. - Proszę. - dodał prawie szeptem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zwracać się do niej po tym, jak wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że nie powinien nazywać jej matką; ostatecznie uznał, że mówienie jej na "pani" będzie chyba dobrym rozwiązaniem.

\- Nigdy mnie o to wcześniej nie pytałeś. - stwierdziła oschle, odkładając papiery i mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Bo tego nie potrzebowałem.

\- Masz nie więcej, niż piętnaście minut, rozumiesz? Nie masz prawa się spóźnić i odchodzić dalej, niż pod most. Robię ci wyjątek tylko z powodu wigilii. - oznajmiła mu, odwracając się. - Wyrzuć śmieci.

\- Dziękuję bardzo.

Był naprawdę zdumiony. Mary Lou, którą znał, prawdopodobnie nie zachowałaby się w taki sposób. Było późno i ciemno, dlaczego pozwoliła mu wyjść? Miał dziwne przeczucie, że za tym chowało się coś znacznie więcej niż nagły napad życzliwości, bo tak to można było nazwać; ta kobieta z reguły nie zgadza się na takie rzeczy, jak nocne spacerki. Jedyną osobą, której by na to pozwoliła, zdaniem Credence'a była tylko Chastity. Modesty była za młoda, a on sam... no, on był Credence'm, a temu bachorowi nie powinno się pozwalać na zbyt wiele, bo na to nie zasługiwał.

Zgarnął duży wór śmieci leżący przy drzwiach i wyszedł z domu. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu dotknął symbolu z nadzieją, że może tym razem ten gest coś da. Może teraz... może zrobi wyjątek. Zdaniem Credence'a to, co właśnie robił było bardzo egoistyczne i nieprzemyślane, ale niestety, było silniejsze od niego. Graves pewnie spędzał wigilię z żoną i... dziećmi? Percival mógł mieć dzieci? Nie wiedząc czemu, ale nagle poczuł w sercu coś na kształt lichej zazdrości, mimo że sam by tego tak nie nazwał. Nie umiał, albo raczej nie chciał sobie tego wyobrazić.

Gdy zrobił to, o co prosiła go Mary, pobiegł truchcikiem pod Manhattan Bridge, bo od tego mostu dzieliła go zaledwie jedna ulica. Lubił tam przesiadywać, lubił przysłuchiwać się odgłosom przejeżdżających nad nim setek aut, było wtedy tak... inaczej, jak w śnie. Usiadł pod jedną z wysokich ścian, podkurczając nogi i owijając je rękoma; było dość zimno.

Czekał. Mijały minuty, zegarek na jego lewym nadgarstku nie przestawał tykać, a nadal nikt się nie pojawiał. Jego oczy się zaszkliły, a ciało momentalnie przebiegł przenikliwy dreszcz wywołany nagłym podmuchem grudniowego wiatru. Gdy mimowolnie po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza, drobna łza - usłyszał coś po swojej prawej stronie. To ten charakterystyczny świst, który towarzyszył Percivalowi za każdym razem przy teleportacji. Nareszcie. Zerwał się na równe nogi i z jeszcze większą ilością łez w oczach podbiegł do nieruchomej sylwetki, która stała z otwartymi ramionami i wtulił się w ten ciepły płaszcz pachnący dokładnie tak, jak przedtem. Szlochał - tym razem jednak nie ze smutku czy tęsknoty, a z radości, że ponownie dane było mu zobaczyć się z tym wspaniałym mężczyzną. Jego ręce kurczowo zaciskały się wokół rozbudowanej klatki piersiowej milczącego Gravesa, który teraz z uśmiechem na ustach lekko odsunął go od siebie, spojrzał mu głęboko w te zapłakane, czerwone oczy i otarł kciukiem jego mokry policzek. Credence był w tym momencie jaki szczęśliwy.

\- Csiii, kochany. Już, spokojnie. - pogładził go po twarzy i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. - Wesołych Świąt.

\- C-czemu... - pociągnął nosem, opanowując się odrobinkę. - Czemu pana nie było?

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przypomniało mu się, że przecież na ich ostatnim spotktaniu Percival prosił, by Credence zwracał się do niego albo po imieniu, albo po nazwisku. O wiele wygodniej i lepiej czuł się z tym, że używał zwrotu "pan", ale skoro ktoś go o to prosił...

\- Byłem bardzo zabiegany, mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz. Do Nowego Jorku przyjechał jakiś wariat z zaczarowaną walizką i trochę było przy nim roboty, bo był do niej bardzo przywiązany. Na całe szczęście udało nam się go unieszkodliwić. - wytłumaczył mu Graves ciepło, gdy ten z uwielbieniem w oczach lustrował jego ledwo widoczną w tych ciemnościach twarz. Ten chłopak był taki uroczy.

\- Przepraszam, że zapytałem.

\- Nie przepraszaj. To ja przepraszam, że nie było mnie tak długo, ale... jeśli chcesz, mogę ci to wynagrodzić. - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i chwycił go odrobnę zbyt nisko, jak na gust Credence'a. Percival nigdy tak nie robił.

\- Nie musi mi pan... - zaciął się na moment. - Nie musisz mi niczego wynagradzać, rozumiem.

\- A jak z dzieckiem? - spytał nagle, odchodząc od tego dziwnego tematu. Jego mina była bardzo zdezorientowana, jeżeli tak to można nazwać i Credence za cholerę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak było.

\- Właśnie miałem o tym powiedzieć, tylko nie starczy mi czasu. Mama nie pozwoliła mi zostać dłużej, niż piętnaście minut na dworzu i boję się, że się spóźnię. - poprawił włosy i z bólem w sercu spojrzał na zegarek. Zostały mu cztery minuty.

Chciał się odsunąć i wyzwolić z tego przyjemnego uścisku, ale Graves sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru go puszczać.

\- Możesz chociaż spróbować? Wiesz, że to bardzo ważne i zależy mi na czasie, prawda? Możesz się spóźnić o dwie minutki. - ponownie się uśmiechnął i chwycił go za podbródek tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Credence nie rozumiał. Percival zawsze wiedział, kiedy chłopak musiał iść do domu i nigdy nie nalegał, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co spotka go, gdy się spóźni chociaż o minutę. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Credence dobrze wiedział, jak zależy mu na znalezieniu dziecka. Może powinien spróbować zmieścić się w czasie? Czy Graves nie mógł poczekać jeden dzień? Co by to zmieniło? I tak przecież było już późno i nie zrobiłby z tymi informacjami nic pożytecznego.

\- Czy nie mógłbyś jutro z rana... - zaczął niepewnie, nadal czując się nieswojo z mówieniem do Percivala na "ty".

\- Nie, nie mógłbym. - powiedział nadal ciepłym, ale stanowczym i zdecydowanym tonem, który sprawił, że chłopak w jego objęciach delikatnie się wzdrygnął.

\- Mam dwie minuty i nie chcę znowu... - nie dokończył. Spróbował się wyzwolić z tego żelaznego, mocnego uścisku, ale Percival najwyraźniej nie chciał ustąpić. Co z nim było nie tak? - Puść mnie. - mruknął Credence niezbyt sympatycznie. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

\- Powiedz "proszę" i zachowuj się grzeczniej. - mruknął mu niskim tonem do ucha, przyprawiając go o jeszcze więcej dreszczy; tym razem nie z zimna.

\- Proszę. - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, ale ramiona nie drgnęły. - Proszę. - powtórzył głośniej i trochę pewniej.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - bąknął Graves i puścił zakłopotanego chłopaka. - Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc. - odburczał mu i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę domu, nie odwracając się.

Wpadł do domu lekko zdyszany i od razu jego wzrok powędrował w stronę dużego zegara ściennego, który wskazywał równo osiemnastą trzydzieści. Dzięki Bogu, nie spóźnił się.

\- Masz szczęście. - usłyszał za plecami zobojętniały głos zajętej opiekunki. - Idź na górę, nie chcę, żebyś mi tu przeszkadzał.

Mruknął potwierdzajaco w odpowiedzi i wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie siedziała Modesty ze starą, byle jaką szmacianą lalką, która była jej ulubioną. Usiadł otępiały na łóżku, czując się bardzo zawiedzionym. Nie podejrzewał, że do tego spotkania w ogóle dojdzie, ale jeśli tak by się jednak stało, to wyobrażał to sobie kompletnie inaczej. Graves był dzisiaj jakiś inny, to pewnie przez nawał pracy; sam przecież mówił mu o tym facecie z walizką. Credence'owi wydawało się, że czarodzieje się nie przemęczają, a ich praca należy do tych z reguły przyjemnych i niewymagających dużego wysiłku psychicznego bądź fizycznego. Najwyraźniej było trochę inaczej, patrząc na przykład na takiego zapracowanego Percivala. Nie chciał tego za bardzo roztrząsać i niepotrzebnie zawracać sobie głowę, ale było mu z jego zachowaniem naprawdę niewygodnie i tak jakby... obco? Tak, to idealne określenie.


	11. Rozdział XI

Credence już od rana wiedział, że Percival będzie chciał się dzisiaj z nim zobaczyć z powodu dziecka; to było logiczne, skoro nie zdążył mu wszystkiego wytłumaczyć wczoraj. Czekał tylko na znak, jakim było zamigotanie symbolu, który zwiastował szybką wizytę Gravesa. Już nauczył się obsługiwać to małe urządzonko i rozpoznawać sposób, w jaki zaczyna świecić, bo każdy bowiem oznaczał coś innego.

Dzięki Bogu Mary Lou zaplanowała, że dzisiaj każdy ma roznosić ulotki w konkretnym miejscu i Credence'owi przydzieliła okolice Woolworth Building, siedziby MACUSY, o czym jeszcze nie miał pojęcia. Miał stać przy wejściu zwieńczonym kamiennym, przyozdobionym płaskorzeźbami portalem i wciskać zabieganym ludziom te bezwartościowe papiery, które i tak zaraz wyrzucą do kosza. To nie było najlepsze miejsce na takie ciche demonstracje; wśród czarodziejów również żyło mnóstwo osób o nie najlepszych poglądach na temat niemagów, potrafiących swoje racje udowodnić w bardzo dobitny sposób. Po południu z budynku wysypała się dość duża ilość osób w obcisłych garniturach z różnymi teczkami i walizkami, a pośród ich nikt inny, jak sam Graves z jakimś papierem w dłoni i do połowy wypalonym papierosem w drugiej. Credence zdziwił się lekko, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widział go palącego, nie było tego nawet od niego czuć, no ale co mógł poradzić? Nie przepadał za tym nałogiem głownie z powodu matki, ale dla tego mężczyzny był w stanie zaakceptować wszystko. Gdy wręczał właśnie ulotkę jakiemuś o połowę niższemu od siebie facetowi, zauważył nareszcie tą znajomą sylwetkę. Wyrwał momentalnie w kierunku Percivala, doganiając go i z uśmiechem na ustach łapiąc go za rękaw płaszcza. Graves się nawet nie obrócił, nie przywitał, tylko z grymasem na twarzy strącił jego rękę z ramienia i szybszym krokiem skierował się w stronę małego parku, burcząc coś pod nosem.

\- Chodź szybciej. - tylko tyle doleciało do uszu osłupiałego Credence'a, który stał pośrodku ruchliwego chodnika nie do końca wiedząc, czy może nie lepiej by było, gdyby poszedł w kompletnie inną stronę. Oprzytomniał, gdy wpadła na niego jakaś urocza, wysoka blondynka w różowym płaszczyku i berecie, rozsypując na chodniku wszystkie ulotki, które trzymał w ręce.

\- Ojejku! Przepraszam cię najmocniej, kochany, naprawdę nie chciałam. - pisnęła słodko i zakryła dłonią usta. Schyliła się i pomogła zbierać mu porozrzucane papiery. - Proszę bardzo. - wręczyła mu je i uśmiechnęła się uroczo, wstając.

\- D-dziękuję bardzo. - szepnął Credence. Był jej naprawdę wdzięczny; mało kto jest dla niego aż tak miły i sympatyczny. Ta kobieta z pewnością była wspaniałym człowiekiem.

\- Nie ma za co, słodki. Muszę już... - nie dokończyła, bo jakiś palant postanowił powydzierać się trochę za jej plecami. Ach, no tak, to tylko Percy. - Dzień dobry, panie Graves! Jak mija dzień? - odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się szeroko w stronę tego rozjuszonego gbura.

\- Credence, wołam cię, do cholery. Co się tu dzieje? Dzień dobry, Queenie. - warknął niemiłym tonem, podchodząc do nich. Dlaczego był aż tak zdenerwowany? Czemu nagle stał się tak bardzo arogancki?

Gdy blondynka usłyszała słowo "Credence", rzuciła szybkie, jakby współczujące spojrzenie w stronę właściciela tego dziwnego imienia. Dobrze wiedziała, kim tak naprawdę był ten chłopak; jej siostra niejednokrotnie opowiadała o jego rodzinie, próbowała nawet raz uratować te dzieciaki i niestety skończyło się to tylko jej degradacją z posady aurora. Nie zwrócili jej prawa do pełnienia tej funkcji już nigdy potem.

\- To jak mija dzień? - spytała ponownie, poprawiając krótkie, falowane włosy.

\- Wspaniale, a zaraz będzie jeszcze wspanialej. - uśmiechnął się w końcu do zdezorientowanego chłopaka. - Idziemy.

Chwycił go za ramię i poprowadził w opowiednią stronę, ale zaraz się odwrócił i krzyknął w stronę odchodzącej kobiety:

\- Goldstein! Nic nie widziałaś. I pamiętaj o kawie, wracam za pół godziny. Bez mleka, a nie jak ostatnio.

\- Dobrze, panie Graves! Miłego dnia wam życzę! - odkrzyknęła im jeszcze sympatycznie, machając. Co za pozytywna i słodka istota.

Percival odetchnął ciężko i odpalił kolejnego papierosa, zaciągając się dymem. Po chwili spojrzał na Credence'a pytającym wzrokiem i wystawił fajkę w jego kierunku. To chyba miało znaczyć "Chcesz?", ale wyraz twarzy tego mężczyzny był tak obojętny i zblazowany, że Credence nie był pewny, czy naprawdę o to chodziło. Mimo wszystko pokręcił przecząco głową i wykrzywił delikatnie usta w grymasie zdegustowania.

Może wymyślał, może był cholernie przewrażliwiony, ale Percival naprawdę był dziś jakiś niepokojąco bardzo... inny? Obcy? Może to wina pracy? Nie widział, żeby wcześniej palił, krzyczał czy też odtrącał go w tak wyraźny sposób. Graves, którego znał, z reguły był bardzo opanowany i powściągliwy, a dziś niezaprzeczalnie taki nie był. Takie zachowanie nie było miłe, co więcej - to było w znacznym stopniu rażące i raniące, zwłaszcza dla tak wrażliwych osób jak Credence. Jego dotykało nawet krzywe, źle odebrane spojrzenie, a co dopiero taki Percival. Nie podobało mu się to i musiał przyznać, że momentami obawiał się tego nieprzewidywalnego mężczyzny.

Idąc tak okazało się, że Percival wybrał oczywiście jakąś pobliską, dobrze znaną sobie kawiarnię. Otworzył drzwi milczącemu chłopakowi i wyrzucił pod nogi niedopalonego papierosa, zgniatając go niskim obcasem eleganckich butów. Zajął jakiś pusty stolik przy oknie na końcu małej sali i pstryknął palcami na kelnera. Tak dobrze wychowany, a powinien wiedzieć, że to w cholerę niekulturalne i uniżające.

\- Kawa i jakiś deser razy dwa, wybierz coś. - burknął w stronę kelnera, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej jego też znał.

Gdy zamówienie zostało złożone, trzeba było przejść do sedna całego spotkania, które miało o wiele bardziej poważny i formalny charakter, niż wcześniejsze. Pewnie też ze względu na fatalny humor pewnego mężczyzny, ale to swoją drogą.

\- To w takim razie co chciałeś mi wczoraj powiedzieć? - zaczął ściszonym głosem. - Znalazłeś?

\- Tak myślę, ale nie jestem pewien. Najpierw chciałbym zapytać, czy temu dziecku się na pewno nic nie stanie. - powiedział niepewnie, układając wszystkie ulotki w równiutki stosik.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Co by się niby miało stać? - zapewnił go entuzjastycznie Percival, wbijając w niego zdziwione spojrzenie, którego chłopak i tak nie mógł dostrzec, bo bardziej interesowały go czubki własnych butów.

Tak naprawdę konsekwencje były ogromne, ale skąd Credence mógł o tym wiedzieć? Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jedyną rozsądną decyzją byłoby zabicie obskurodziciela, o którym też z resztą nie miał pojęcia. O takich rzeczach nie pisze się w normalnych książkach, a Graves musiał trzymać się tej pieprzonej tajemnicy zawodowej, która budowała między nimi tak ogromną przepaść.

\- N-nie wiem... nie wiem nawet, co masz na myśli mówiąc "zagrożenie dla otoczenia". To poważna rzecz? Wychodzi się z tego?

Nie, nie wychodzi. Prawda była taka, że jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby oddzielić obskurusa od osoby, którą zawładnął, prawdopodobnie zakończyłoby się to śmiercią obskurodziciela. Jak dotąd każdym znanym, udokumentowanym przypadkiem było dziecko, a jak wiadomo - dzieci są zbyt słabe, by przeżyć tak ogromny szok i nie jest im łatwo wrócić do zdrowia po przeżyciu takiej ilości bólu i cierpienia. Podsumowując - Modesty czeka pewna śmierć.

\- Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, oczywiście, że tak, kochany. - powiedział pocieszającym, ciepłym tonem, w który Credence naiwnie uwierzył. - Mamy tutaj genialnych uzdrowicieli czy lekarzy, nazwij to sobie jak chcesz. Jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić temu dziecku odpowiednią ochronę medyczną, ale nie ukrywam, że wymaga to sporych umiejętności.

Chłopak siedział cicho z palcami w buzi, obsesyjnie skubiąc i tak już obgryzione paznokcie. Stresował się. A co, jak Modesty się coś stanie? Nie wybaczyłby sobie do końca życia, że skrzywdził tą niewinną, małą dziewczynkę, która miała przed sobą całe życie.

Podczas tego krótkiego momentu ciszy, który Barebone poświęcił głębokim przemyśleniom, podszedł do nich kelner i rozstawił na ich stoliku kawę i pięknie wyglądające ciasto z bitą śmietaną i owocami. Na chwilę zapomniał o całym swoim dylemacie i zatopił oczy w tym smacznym deserze, którego Mary Lou prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu zjeść. Czemu ta kobieta miała takie uprzedzenie do słodyczy? Przecież każdy ich czasem potrzebował. Gdy przeniósł wzrok z talerza na filiżankę czarnej kawy, stojącej przy jego prawej dłoni, pożałował, że nie uprzedził Percivala wcześniej, że jej nienawidzi. Już pomijając kwestie finansowe, Credence'a zbierało na wymioty, gdy czuł w ustach smak gorzkiej, czarnej kawy i naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest, skoro piją ją miliony ludzi na całym świecie. Ale cóż, zostało chociaż ciasto, za które zabrał się bez dłuższego namysłu. Z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że smakowało tak, jak wyglądało.

\- To jak? - upił odrobinę gorącej kawy, przyglądając się ucieszonemu chłopakowi z zapamiętaniem jedzącemu to tanie ciasto, na które sam osobiście nie miał zbyt dużej ochoty.

Credence odłożył widelec i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno robi coś dobrego. Percival się tylko przyjaźnie roześmiał na widok tej uroczej, nieświadomej buźki z nosem w bitej śmietanie; tego chłopca nie dało się nie lubić.

\- Przysuń się odrobinę. - powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. - No nie bój się.

Wyciągnął rękę i starł mu ją kciukiem z nosa, wprawiając go tym gestem w urocze zakłopotanie. Credence zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się wstydliwie.

W tym momencie chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie kwestionował zachowanie Percivala; to nadal ten sam cudowny facet, z którym jadł obiad trzy tygodnie temu w Buca di Beppo. Praca i obowiązki czasem zmieniają ludzi, a Credence po prostu za mało go znał. Każdy ma swoją ciemną stronę, prawda? Nie powinien nikogo pochopnie osądzać. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał mu w te ciemne oczy, zbierając się na odwagę, by w końcu wykrztusić to, po co tu przyszedł.

\- Myślałem o mojej siostrze. - palnął szybko, obserwując narastające zmieszanie na twarzy Percivala.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi, że masz siostrę.

\- Mam dwie, ale jedna jest starsza ode mnie, a szukałeś dziecka, więc...

\- Czemu mi tego nie powiedziałeś? - jego ton był przejęty, jakby z nutą zdenerwowania, która nie do końca przypadła do gustu siedzącemu naprzeciw chłopakowi.

\- Bo... bałem się. Wychowałem się z nią i nie chcę, żeby się jej coś stało... - jęknął bezradny.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję, że w końcu mnie o tym poinformowałeś. Tylko trochę zbyt późno, nie uważasz? Kończ jedzenie i idziemy do twojego domu po siostrę. - wyprostował się na krześle i poprawił czarny krawat.

\- Jest w szkole.

\- Kiedy kończy?

\- O piętnastej gdzieś tak. - odpowiedział niemrawo. Nagle ogarnęła go drażniąca niepewność w tym, co właśnie zrobił. A co, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? - Zobaczę ją jeszcze po tym wszystkim, prawda? - dodał cicho, lustrując kamienną twarz mężczyzny z filiżanką kawy w dłoni.

Milczeli przez krótką chwilę, jakby Graves wahał się udzielić odpowiedzi. Co miał powiedzieć? Że nie? Że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojej siostry, bo będzie, do cholery, martwa? Najlepszym wyjściem było ponowne kłamstwo. Bo czemu nie?

Wyszczerzył się, czym wcale nie podbudował rozdartego chłopaka, który patrzył na niego tak, jakby jednym słowem mógł odmienić jego życie. Może rzeczywiście tak było, no ale cóż; ludzie odchodzą i przychodzą, prawda? Dla tego faceta to było normalne.

\- Tak, nie martw się. - wstał i stanął przy jego krześle, dotykając pocieszająco skulonego ramienia. - Nie wypiłeś kawy?

\- Nie lubię, przepraszam. - mruknął, odkładając widelec i odsuwając toporne krzesło.

\- Wybacz, ale musisz się czymś zając do tej piętnastej, nie mogę cię wziąć do biura. Czarodzieje nie powinni utrzymywać bliższych znajomości z ludźmi i gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, kazaliby mi usunąć ci pamięć, a tego przecież nie chcemy, prawda? - pogładził go kciukiem po policzku i roztrzepał te starannie przyklepane włosy. - Do zobaczenia.

I wyszedł z lokalu, przed tym rzucając na blat pieniądze kelnerowi, który osłupiały patrzył się w ten pliczek pieniędzy co najmniej tak, jakby właśnie miał przed sobą ducha. Credence wstał krótko po nim i zakłopotany przeszedł szybko obok barowej wysepki, mrucząc pod nosem coś na kształt "do widzenia", czego pracownicy i tak nie usłyszeli. Wrócił pod te same drzwi, pod którymi stał wcześniej, nadal nieświadomy faktu, że roi się tam od zagorzałych, wręcz niebezpiecznych przeciwników teorii wyznawanych przez Stowarzyszenie Nowego Salem.

Chyba nie powinien się aż tak obawiać. Skoro Percival mówił, że będzie dobrze, to musiało być; on zawsze mówił prawdę. Bo mówił.... prawda? Mimo wszystko i tak miał dziwne przeczucia co do tej całej sytuacji; była jakaś niepewna. Nie powiedziano mu nawet, czym mogło być to dziecko, za którym każdy się tak uganiał. Wierzył, albo raczej - starał się wierzyć, że zrobił coś dobrego i rozsądnego. Teraz pozostała tylko nadzieja, że wszystko będzie tak, jak powinno być.


	12. Rozdział XII

W końcu pojawili się przed starym domem, w którym przyszło wychowywać się Credence'owi. Jeśli prawdą okazałoby się, że to Modesty była obskurodzicielem - według słów, które wpajał jej bratu Graves, Credence miał zostać okryty niewyobrażalnie wielką chwałą i czcią ze strony czarodziejskiej społeczności. Jak na razie się na to nie zapowiadało, ale cóż, pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

Weszli do opustoszałego domu, w którym na pierwszy rzut oka nie było ani żywej duszy, ale chłopak już był wyczulony na tego typu sztuczki.

\- Modesty? - podniósł głos, rozglądając się po wysokim pomieszczeniu. - Wiem, że tu jesteś! Proszę, chodź tutaj, to ważne.

Graves patrzył się na niego jak na ostatniego debila wychowanego w psychicznej rodzinie, ale w sumie, to tak było. Może ten chłopak miał rozdwojenie jaźni, to też było możliwe.

\- Bu! - ryknęła głośno, wyskakując zza długiej firany i wpadając na zszokowanego Percivala, którego ręce były kurczowo owinięte wokół ramion Credence'a.

To było okropne, to dziecko było diabłem. Skoro ta mała wsza była w stanie przyprawić dorosłego mężczyznę o palpitacje serca, to nie chciał wiedzieć, co Credence przeżywał codziennie. Jego oddech nadal był ciężki i nierówny, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka, który teraz przyglądał mu się uważnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ojej, j-ja przepraszam. - pisnęła cicho, cofając się i ponownie chowając się za ciężki materiał ciemnej zasłony.

\- Przepraszam za nią. - mruknął Credence, klękając przy dziewczynce i wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. - To jest pan Graves, pan który poprosił mnie kiedyś o ważną rzecz, o której nie mogłem ci mówić, pamiętasz?

Pokiwała twierdząco główką, a Percival uśmiechnął się sztucznie. To był ten cały obskurodziciel? Dziwnie się czuł z faktem, że to dziecko rzekomo miało w sobie większą siłę, niż on sam. Uklęknął przy brunecie, by nawiązać z małą lepszy kontakt, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie przepadał za dziećmi i nie umiał się z nimi należycie obchodzić, no ale kto by się tym przejmował? Nareszcie ma przy sobie coś, czego szukał tak cholernie długo. Ma moc, która w końcu mogłaby uwolnić go od ulegania wpływom silniejszego od niego świata, od bezowocnych decyzji podejmowanych przez wysokiej rangi czarodziejów różnych narodowości. Dzięki temu małemu bachorowi Graves był w stanie zrewolucjonizować całą Europę i dalej. Odpowiednio wykorzystana potęga, która drzemała w tym małym ciałku mogła roztrzaskać dotychczasowe schematy; mogła sprawić, że to czarodzieje przejmą władzę nad tym pieprzonym, beznadziejnym światem, który jak na razie opanowany jest przez tą żałosną, gorszą rasę ludzką.

Właśnie wygrał.

\- Możesz do mnie mówić jak ci się podoba. Lepiej, żebyś się do mnie szybko przyzwyczaiła, bo od teraz będziesz spędzać ze mną duuużo czasu, wiesz? Zaraz cię gdzieś zabiorę i tam wytłumaczę, dlaczego jesteś taka ważna i wyjątkowa.

To na pewno musiała być ona, nie miał wątpliwości; które inne dziecko przeżyło w domu tak wielkie piekło? Które byłoby tak terroryzowane, że prowadziłoby to do wstrzymania swoich magicznych umiejętności? Fakt, że ich opiekunka była liderką tego całego śmiesznego stowarzyszenia przeciwko wiedźmom dodatkowo potwierdzał podejrzenia Percivala.

Teraz tylko potrzebna mu była odrobina szczęścia, by w końcu osiągnąć to, o czym marzył i śnił przez całe życie. Od szczytu dzieliło go parę kroków, co wcale nie oznacza, że nie mógł popełnić błędu. Musiał być ostrożny.

\- No, także Credence... - odchrząknął i zaczął z dziwnym, cwaniackim uśmiechem na ustach. - Pożegnaj się z siostrą, bo nie wiem, kiedy zobaczysz ją ponownie. To może trochę potrwać...

\- Co? - jęknęła dziewczynka, podchodząc bliżej brata. - Credence?

\- Ale... co ja powiem matce? Na ile ją zabierasz? Będę mógł się z nią wtedy widywać? - pytał z narastającą obawą, która wprawiła jego nogi w dość widoczne drżenie. - Może mi powiesz, czym jest Modesty i dlaczego jest taka niebezpieczna?

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wiele było niedomówień w ich wspólnym układzie. Nie miał żadnej gwarancji, nic nie było ustalone i przemyślane; powoli zaczynał tego żałować.

\- Och, kochany, to kiedy indziej. Teraz musimy się spieszyć. - zapewnił go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Jestem niebezpieczna? - odezwała się ponownie, tym razem ze łzami w oczach. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje, kim był ten facet i dlaczego mówił, że gdzieś ją zabierze. Nie była szczęśliwa w tym domu, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że kochała swojego brata i starszą siostrę i była do nich przywiązana. Bała się.

Credence otworzył ramiona i przyciągnął ją do siebie, starając się nie rozkleić razem z nią. Nie robili tego często; w sumie, to raczej nigdy. Czasem chodzili za ręce, ale w tym domu nikt nie wiedział raczej, co to znaczy przytulać kogoś i okazywać czułość. Wyglądało to bardzo niezręcznie i nieporadnie, ale ważniejsze było raczej to, że było to szczere.

\- Jestem niebezpieczna? - wyburczała z trwogą w marynarkę Credence'a i pociągnęła nosem.

Chłopak spojrzał na niewzruszonego Gravesa, który wydawał się wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony całą tą ckliwą scenką i nie, to wcale nie pomagało.

\- Jesteś i to bardzo, moja droga. - rzucił mężczyzna, opierając się o jakąś komodę, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się zawalić. - Masz w sobie coś, co stanowi ogromne zagrożenie dla twojego brata i reszty rodziny, wiesz?

\- Co takiego?

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, nie zrozumiałabyś. Jesteś zbyt młoda i głupia. - warknął z lekką pogardą, co bardziej niż Modesty ruszyło jej brata, który nadal klęczał przed nim z błagalnym wzrokiem. _Kim był ten facet?_

\- Percival... - jęknął mimowolnie, ale to i tak nic nie dało. Nie wzbudziło to w nim żadnej litości czy odrobiny skruchy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pogardliwym wzrokiem niezwiastującym nic dobrego. Zrobił krok do przodu i niezbyt subtelnie uniósł jego brodę tak, by pewniej spojrzał mu w oczy.

Powietrze zgęstniało, a serce w piersi tego naiwnego chłopaka znacznie przyspieszyło; podobnie jak jego siostra nie miał pojęcia, w co się wpakował.

\- Oj, Credence, Credence... - jego ton był pobłażliwy, tak bardzo niepasujący do tego ostrego, wrogiego spojrzenia, od którego nie dało się uciec. - Czy ktoś kiedyś mówił ci, że nauczy cię magii?

Brunet potrząsnął głową i z trudem udało mu się szeptem wydusić dwa słowa.

\- T-tak... ty.

Po tym Percival roześmiał się bardzo głośno i dźwięcznie zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie miał przed oczami najlepszą komedię wystawianą na Broadwayu. W tym momencie ten śmiech dla Credence'a nie był niczym przyjemnym i miłym, jak to było wcześniej; teraz chciało mu się płakać, jak go słyszał.

\- To zapomnij, żałosna sieroto. Jesteś charłakiem i nie da się ciebie nauczyć niczego więcej poza roznoszeniem tych bezwartościowych papierów, zupełnie takich jak ty. Dziękuję ci za tą wspaniałą współpracę i za doprowadzenie mnie do twojej kochanej siostrzyczki, bo aktualnie to tylko ona jest warta mojego cennego czasu. Teraz możesz zapomnieć o mnie i niej, bo prawdopodobnie nie zobaczysz jej już nigdy więcej. Szczerze wątpię, że stać cię na podróż do Europy. - wysyczał mu prosto w twarz, boleśnie wbijając palce w jego ostro zarysowaną szczękę.

Z przerażonych oczu chłopaka popłynęły ciężkie, gorzkie łzy, których nie był w stanie opanować. Jego serce w jednym momencie zostało rozerwane na więcej niż tysiąc kawałków i nie wyglądało, jakby można je było jeszcze jakkolwiek naprawić. Modesty płakała w jego objęciach, prosząc jednocześnie, żeby nie pozwolił Percivalowi jej zabrać; jej małe rączki desperacko ściskały jego dłonie i materiał sztywnej marynarki. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało się dziać właśnie jemu?

\- M-myślałem, że... - jęknął cicho, znosząc się histerycznym szlochem.

\- Co myślałeś? Że co? - parsknął podłym śmiechem. - Że coś dla mnie znaczysz? Że jesteś dla mnie ważny?

\- Że mam p-przyjaciela. - dokończył szeptem, próbując zaczerpnąć choć odrobinę powietrza.

Po wypowiedzianych słowach w pomieszczeniu ponownie rozległ się dziki, nagły, szyderczy śmiech Gravesa, powodujący jeszcze więcej łez i cierpienia. Jak Credence mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł nie zauważyć, kim był ten człowiek? Miał zbyt dużo pytań, a przy tym żadnej racjonalnej odpowiedzi.

\- Już się naryczałeś? Oddasz mi siostrę po dobroci, czy mam użyć siły? - uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, zataczając kolejne koło pośrodku pomieszczenia.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Słychać było tylko nierówny, spazmatyczny oddech, liczne pociągnięcia nosem, płacz dziecka i dorosłego chłopaka, który stracił wszystko, co trzymało go jeszcze na tym beznadziejnym świecie. Coś mruczał pod nosem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, czy coś takiego. Po co udawać, że w ogóle ma się jakąkolwiek nadzieję?

\- Hm? Mówisz coś? Wyraźniej, skarbie. - przeczesał palcami włosy, przeglądając się w jakimś zakurzonym, usyfionym lustrze i poprawił mankiety. - Dobra, dość tego. Dałem wam dużo czasu na żegnanie się, ale widzę, że wolicie tylko wyć. Puść M... Mo... jeszcze raz, jak ona się nazywa?

Kolejny raz brak odzewu. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do skulonego, obejmującego się rodzeństwa i boleśnie złapał Credence'a za włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu.

\- Odpowiadaj, kurwa, jak zadaję ci pytania! - ryknął mu do ucha i z całej siły przyładował mu w policzek otwartą dłonią.

Chłopak jęknął, czując potwornie piekący ból rozchodzący się po całej jego twarzy. Nie wierzył w to, co się działo. Było zbyt przerażająco, by to coś było prawdziwe, ale jednocześnie zbyt boleśnie, by było tylko koszmarem, z którego wybudzi się nad ranem. W uszach szumiało mu zdecydowanie za głośno, by usłyszeć donośny płacz jego własnej siostry czy jakieś tam pytania Gravesa.

\- Och, przepraszam. To było chyba troszeczkę za mocne, prawda? - Percival nachylił się i ucałował go delikatnie w nadal palący z bólu policzek.

_To pierwszy raz, jak ktoś robi coś takiego._

Złapał za rączkę Modesty, chcąc wyrwać ją z tego żelaznego, powoli słabnącego uścisku jej kochającego brata.

\- Puść Modesty, albo zrobię to inaczej. Będzie bolało. - rzucił, kierując różdżkę w ich stronę i zaczął liczyć. - Jeden... dwa...

Dziewczynka wyswobodziła się z ramion otępiałego, zalanego łzami Credence'a i obróciła w stronę czekającego mężczyzny. Nie pozwoliłby sobie jej puścić, ale nie potrafił; jego ręce znowu zaczęły się niekontrolowanie trząść, jakby z wycieńczenia. Były słabe i zwiotczałe, podobnie jak ich właściciel, który czuł się teraz, jakby zaraz miał ogarnąć go głęboki, błogi sen. _Może to rzeczywiście zwykła mara nocna._

Percival pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, nie przestając celować różdżką w stronę jej brata, pusto gapiącego się w brudną podłogę. Był cicho, już nie płakał. Teraz należało temu baranowi tylko usunąć pamięć i po wszystkim.

\- _Obli..._ \- nie dokończył.

Poczuł, jak różdżka wyślizguje mu się z zaciśniętej dłoni, znacznie przy tym drżąc. Odleciała pod schody dosłownie tak, jakby jakaś niewidzialna, potężna siła wyrwała mu ją z ręki i cisnęła nią przez całą długość pomieszczenia. _Co się działo, do cholery?_ Może jednak nie powinien być tak brutalny wobec brata dziewczynki? Poniosło go i zaczął obawiać się, że rozdrażnił drzemiącego w niej obskurusa i gdyby tak było... to w sumie stałaby się tragedia.

Stał, nie do końca wiedząc, jaki ruch powinien teraz wykonać. Modesty nadal próbowała wyrwać się z jego mocnego chwytu, ale była na to zbyt słaba. Jej brat natomiast ucichł kompletnie; siedział ze zwieszonym łbem i dygoczącymi rękoma obsesyjnie skubał skórki od paznokci, które były w naprawdę fatalnym stanie, sądząc bo paru kropelkach krwi na jednym z chudych palców. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do domu weszła zdumiona Chastity obładowana kilogramami toreb i stertą papierów. Teraz rozsądnym posunięciem byłoby aportowanie się w bezpieczne miejsce razem z Modesty i ucieknięcie od tej sytuacji, ale coś mu nie pozwalało. Z każdą mijającą sekundą nabierał wątpliwości, czy ta mała, rozhisteryzowana istota rozciągająca jego świeżo wyprasowany rękaw koszuli rzeczywiście była tym, kogo szukał przez tak długi czas. 

Graves obrócił się i zobaczył osłupiałą dziewczynę, która nie miała pojęcia, czego właśnie była świadkiem. Szarpnął Modesty, nie pozwalając jej dojść do starszej siostry i już uniósł rękę, by zamknąć za nią drzwi i skutecznie ją unieruchomić, ale ktoś zrobił to za niego. Momentalnie rozległ się nagły, przeraźliwy, głośny krzyk młodej kobiety, która po paru gwałtownych obrotach nad ziemią została dosłownie wbita w roztrzaskane, podłogowe deski. Chwilę potem na jej bladych, obitych policzkach wymalowane zostały charakterystyczne dla obskurusa przerażające znaki nieprzypominające niczego konkretnego. Liczne rany cięte i czarne wybroczyny; całość prezentowała się doprawdy paskudnie i przerażająco. Modesty nigdy nie zasłużyła, by widzieć coś takiego na własne oczy.

Stali obaj sparaliżowani przy starej szafie; płacz małej blondynki na chwilę ucichł, by zaraz rozbrzmieć ze zdwojoną siłą. Percival oprzytomniał, gdy za plecami usłyszał ciche "przepraszam" wyszeptane z ust roztrzęsionego Credence'a, który nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Nie wiedział jak, nie wiedział dlaczego. To nie było możliwe, żeby mógł się aż tak pomylić. Ten chłopak był dorosły, nie mógł być obskurodzicielem, za którym uganiał się od cholernych dwóch miesięcy albo nawet dłużej, biorąc pod uwagę całe opracowywanie tego misternego planu, który ostatecznie spełzł na niczym przez jego pieprzony, zbyt cięty język. To nie on był bezwartościowym śmieciem, a jego niemagiczna siostra. _Jak Barebone mógł_ _przeżyć_ _tak długo?_

Puścił jego siostrę, która wyrwała pędem w stronę Credence'a, ale stanęła, zauważając czarny, lichy obłok dziwnej substancji wokół miejsca, w którym siedział. Przypominało dym, ale było zbyt... gęste? Trochę jak półprzezroczysta, lewitująca ciecz przybierająca w powietrzu różne kształty. Cofnęła się przerażona w odległy kąt kuchni, chowając się za rozchwianym stołem, z którego już i tak pospadały wszystkie rzeczy. Nie mogła odciągnąć wzroku od tego całego pobojowiska i roztrzaskanych desek, pośród których leżała jej starsza siostra ze zmasakrowaną twarzą. Obok znajdowało się coś, co chyba było krwią, ale nie była w stanie potwierdzić swoich spekulacji ze względu na półmrok panujący w całym pomieszczeniu. Dziewczynka przeżyła istną tragedię, która z pewnością na wiele nocy spędzi jej sen z tych młodziutkich powiek. Niczym nie zasłużyła sobie na oglądanie tych wstrząsających scen.

\- Credence? - ozwał się ochrypłym głosem i z wahaniem zrobił krok do przodu. - Jestem ci winien przeprosiny. - wychrypiał nad wyraz ciepło i kojąco, jak gdyby cała ta masakra wcale nie miała miejsca. - Mogę ci pomóc to opanować, jeśli chcesz. Wiem, co przeżywasz.

 _Nie, nie miał pierdolonego pojęcia._ Credence'a od środka zżerały teraz wszystkie najpodlejsze i najobrzydliwsze wspomnienia, jakie jego mózg był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Kłębiły się w jego głowie i odbierały mu zdolność jasnego myślenia; to było takie okropne. Obezwładniające uczucie nieludzkiego smutku i przeszywającego go na wskroś żalu i tęsknoty za czymś, czego nigdy nie miał okazji poznać. Wszystkie najgorsze i najczarniejsze myśli teraz wypełzły na wierzch, skłaniając ich właściciela do zatrważających czynów, które nie miały dobrego zakończenia. Tysiące najsmutniejszych wizji i wyobrażeń, które tak bardzo kusiły, by je zrealizować. Teraz te wszystkie emocje nie miały jakiegokolwiek związku z mocą i siłą, jaką czuł przed dniem, kiedy to obudził się półnagi na środku łazienki. Nie było chęci brutalnego mordu, nie było tego wspaniałego uczucia, które sprawiało, że miał wrażenie, że mógł zrobić wszystko. Wtedy chociaż raz w życiu było mu dane poczuć, jak to jest mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją i jak to jest, gdy czujesz, że jednym ruchem ręki jesteś w stanie zmienić cały świat. A co czuł teraz? Rozpacz niezmąconą żadnym, nawet najdrobniejszym przebłyskiem żałosnej nadziei. Żaden człowiek prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać albo nawet wytworzyć takiej ilości negatywnych emocji w tak krótkim czasie, ale to nie była wina Credence'a. To wina tej obrzydliwej mocy, która w nim siedziała i w słabszych momentach w życiu sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała go dosłownie rozsadzić od środka. Wszystko było lepsze od tej nagłej, tak cholernie bardzo nęcącej chęci odebrania sobie własnego życia podarowanego mu niegdyś przez kobietę, której imienia nigdy nie poznał. Czuł w sobie potwora bezwzględnie popychającego go w stronę bezkresnej przepaści.

 _Nie było żadnego ratunku. Żadnej nadziei. Nie dla niego_.

\- Credence? - mruknął ponownie, klękając jakiś metr od niego. - Chcesz wiedzieć, po co tak naprawdę szukałem obskurodziciela? Mogę ci powiedzieć, możemy zacząć od nowa...

\- N... n-nie chcę twojej... - wyjąkał się i cofnął się do tyłu, dławiąc się własnymi łzami. - Po-mocy. - dokończył z trudem przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Jego ręce drżały jeszcze bardziej, a powietrze wokół niego wypełniło się większą ilością tej dziwnej, lewitującej cieczy albo dymu przypominającego rozwodniony atrament. Zjawisko było naprawdę piękne, ale jednocześnie przerażające. Percival wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć przygarbionego chłopca, ale momentalnie oddzieliła go od niego chmura zmiennokształtnej substancji, skutecznie chroniąc go przed jakimkolwiek zewnętrznym bodźcem. Nie powinien ryzykować. 

\- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem, to był impuls. Nie chciałem, naprawdę. - skłamał perfidnie, usilnie próbując wytworzyć między nimi jakąkolwiek, nawet najcieńszą nić porozumienia. Nie mógł stracić tego chłopaka, był zbyt cenny.

To było zanadto niebezpieczne, Credence był już na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej i gdyby nie dał rady powstrzymać emocji... byłoby źle. W sumie - to byłby prawdziwy koszmar. Najrozsądniejszym posunięciem teraz byłoby po prostu wycofanie się i usunięcie pamięci Modesty i tak chyba powinien postąpić. Credence'a był w stanie znaleźć o każdej porze dnia i nocy, dopóki nosił na sobie symbol, do którego był zbyt przywiązany, by go zniszczyć bądź wyrzucić. Chłopak się uspokoi i wtedy dopiero Graves będzie mógł się zastanawiać, co zrobić dalej i jak odnowić ich relację.

\- Credence, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. - zaczął ostrożnie, wycofując się. - Cofnę twojej siostrze pamięć, by nie pamiętała tego, co się stało, dobrze? Tak będzie dla niej lepiej.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc uznał to za świadome pozwolenie. Niewiarygodne, jak ten człowiek potrafił zmieniać maski; w jednej chwili był czułym, delikatnym mężczyzną, któremu można by zaufać, a w drugiej zamieniał się w istnego, bezlitosnego potwora.

Gdy w końcu wydobył różdżkę spod schodów, usunął zalegające w przejściu martwe ciało siostry, naprostował deski i posprzątał jednym machnięciem dłoni ten cały burdel - zmodyfikował pamięć dziewczynki w taki sposób, że nie pamiętała już całej przykrej sytuacji. Jedynym świadkiem został Credence, ale z tym chłopakiem już na dzisiaj skończył. Powinien być bardziej roztropny i odpowiedzialny, jeżeli chciał go jeszcze wykorzystać. Nadal nie mógł pogodzić się ze świadomością, że tak bardzo się pomylił; miał za sobą lata wprawy, a jednak mimo wszystko popełniał mnóstwo błędów. Odkąd został wyrzucony z Durmstrangu zawsze marzył o wyprowadzeniu czarodziejów z ukrycia i pokazania całemu światu, kto jest tą lepszą rasą i kto komu powinien podlegać, a teraz... teraz był przecież tak blisko.

 _Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to paradowanie w ciele Gravesa od trzech tygodni wcale nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy._  
  
  


 


	13. Rozdział XIII

Chastity nie żyje, Graves odszedł, Modesty siedziała zagubiona w kącie. A Credence? Jemu w sumie nie zostało już nic. Nienawidził swojego życia do tego stopnia, że był w stanie zapłacić dosłownie każdą cenę, żeby znaleźć przyjaciela, który byłby taki, jaki wydawał mu się Percival przed niecałym miesiącem. Nikomu, kogo znał, nie życzyłby takiej tragedii, jaką przeżywał. Kiedyś wierzył, że do piekła pójdzie dopiero po śmierci, ale po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że już w nim siedzi i nie ma z niego jakiekolwiek wyjścia. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien ze sobą zrobić; zamordował własną siostrę, druga go się panicznie bała, a mężczyzna, dla którego byłby w stanie wyrwać sobie z piersi własne serce - potraktował go jak ostatnie, najgorsze ścierwo. Ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony... _to przecież i tak nim był_.

Relacja między Gravesem i Credence'm od początku była przesycona manipulacją i istniała tylko z czysto biznesowych pobudek, ale mimo wszytko dla tego chłopaka była czymś w rodzaju iluzji przyjaźni, jedynej odskoczni od codzienności, do której nie chciał wracać. Był oślepiony bezgranicznym uwielbieniem zamieniającym się w coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie było mu dane poznać - w najzwyklejszą miłość. Nie dostrzegał wad i złych stron tego mężczyzny; skutecznie je ignorował, zupełnie tak, jakby nie istniały. Zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby tylko nadal czuć na swojej skórze dotyk jego dłoni i nawet teraz, gdy zrobił mu coś tak okropnego, Credence ciągle chciał mieć go przy sobie. Był tak zdesperowany, że gdyby Percival przyszedł do niego drugi raz - chłopak prawdopodobnie przystałby na każdą rzuconą mu propozycję, nawet tą najbardziej absurdalną. Stał się uzależniony od tego kojącego, troskliwego dotyku, więc to logiczne, że nie chciał się z nim żegnać. Z reguły "akceptujemy taką miłość, na jaką w naszym mniemaniu zasługujemy"*, a w oczach Credence'a jemu samemu należało się naprawdę niewiele. Uwierzył we wszystkie wpajane mu kłamstwa na temat samego siebie i trudno było mu zrozumieć, że było całkiem inaczej. Nie spotkał jeszcze żadnej osoby poza Gravesem, która mogłaby i chciałaby mu to jakoś udowodnić.

To był koniec dosłownie wszystkiego. Najlepszym pomysłem, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, była śmierć, po prostu. Tylko to było go w stanie uratować przed kolejnymi, zbyt wysokimi falami cierpienia, w których tonął ze względu na to, że nikt go nigdy nie nauczył pływać. Przeszedł w życiu wystarczająco wiele, by zrozumieć, że nie ma ono jakiegokolwiek sensu i nie spotka go już w nim nic dobrego. Nic, co pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć o tej ponurej przeszłości, która nawiedzała go skutecznie każdej nocy, spędzając sen z przemęczonych powiek. Zabił niewinnego człowieka i był pewien, że gdyby Percival został tu jeszcze odrobinę dłużej - Chastity nie byłaby jedyną ofiarą. Dobrze wiedział, że póki jeszcze żyje, nie pozwoli sobie zapomnieć tego bestialskiego czynu. _Co powiedzieć matce i zgłupiałej Modesty? Czy to ostatnie spotkanie z Gravesem?_ Na te i podobne pytania nawet nie szukał odpowiedzi. Gdyby już zdecydował się wytłumaczyć komukolwiek tą sytuację, to i tak nikt by mu nie uwierzył, więc po co w ogóle próbować?

Po jakimś czasie w końcu zeszła z niego część emocji i zabrakło mu łez. Wstał i wolnym, chwiejnym krokiem powlókł się na górę, by zamknąć się w pokoju i nie wyleźć z niego już do końca tego dnia. No... i może jeszcze następnego albo paru następnych. Jego ciało nadal drżało, a w głowie nie przestawało mu szumieć, no ale przynajmniej już nie płakał; od tego miał już nadwyrężone gardło i mięśnie brzucha. Ułożył się na łóżku, by następne godziny spędzić na pustym gapieniu się na odpadający z sufitu tynk. Późnym wieczorem, wybudzając go z błogiego letargu, do pokoju wpadła Mary Lou, by zapytać się, gdzie do cholery podziała się Chastity. Credence'owi umknął moment, w którym ta kobieta przekroczyła mury domu, ale nie mógł przyznać, że go to jakoś szczególnie interesowało.

\- Credence, co ty robisz? - spytała z oburzeniem, jakby tak bardzo zdenerwował ją fakt, że chłopak zwyczajnie lenił się bezproduktywnie na łóżku. - Gdzie jest Chastity? Była w domu?

Zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią, po czym nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem, wyburczał parę mało zrozumiałych słów w stronę ściany po jego prawej stronie.

\- Słucham? Mów wyraźniej.

\- Nie wiem. - mruknął flegmatycznie, nadal gapiąc się tępo w to samo miejsce, co wcześniej.

Mary Lou jak zwykle po tak krótkiej wymianie zdań zaczynała tracić cierpliwość do tego niewychowanego bachora; standard.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie mi nawet powiedzieć, czy twoja siostra była dzisiaj w domu? - spytała głośniej i bardziej stanowczo, ale mina leżącego Credence'a nadal pozostawała niewzruszona.

\- Nie było jej. - skłamał cicho z bólem serca i narastającymi wyrzutami sumienia.

 _To potworne uczucie mówić o niej tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało_.

Wyszła z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Jak jeszcze parę razy zamknie je z takim impetem, to niedługo wylecą z framugi, a Credence naprawdę nie chciał tracić jedynej prywatności, jaką posiadał. Po tej krótkiej wizycie zasnął wyjątkowo szybko prawdopodobnie z powodu tej mało ambitnej czynności, jaką zajął sobie czas do świętej nocy. Co jak co, ale ten sufit naprawdę nie był ciekawy.

Sen był dla niego momentem odpoczynku, w którym na chwilę mógł zatopić się w marzeniach, zapominając o potwornościach rzeczywistości. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co może przynieść ze sobą następny dzień, starał się uciekać od tej kwestii najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe. Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nigdy nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło słowa "Zabiłem własną siostrę, mamo", więc raczej wolał podarować sobie te marne próby usprawiedliwiania dożywotniej nieobecności dziewczyny. Graves zachował się paskudnie, ale z drugiej strony, jak bardzo zepsuty by nie był, to współpraca z nim zapewne przyniosłaby mu o wiele więcej korzyści, niż mieszkanie z tą rodziną. Ten facet i tak przyjdzie po niego prędzej czy później.

Chyba nie miał wyboru.

* * *

Praca w Kongresie jest naprawdę męcząca. Wstawanie rano, odpieprzanie przed ludźmi tej śmiesznej roli Wielkiego Percivala Gravesa, a następnie kończenie roboty prawie w nocy. Kto by pomyślał, że sam Gellert Grindelwald kiedykolwiek siądzie do papierów? Nie było nawet czasu na zwiedzanie Nowego Jorku, a tak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co kryje ten pobliski lokal z neonowym szyldem i oknami zasłoniętymi czerwonymi roletami. Cóż, pozostało mu tylko podziwianie z góry tego pięknie rozświetlonego nocą miasta, bo musiał przyznać - Graves był naprawdę nieźle urządzony i było stąd widać dosłownie wszystko. Jak na jego gust mieszkał odrobinę zbyt wysoko, ale ten obficie zaopatrzony barek był mu w stanie to wynagrodzić. Gdy nie mógł spać, często zdarzało się, że włóczył się po domu i przetrząsał wszystkie zakamarki mieszkania w celu znalezienia czegoś interesującego, ale nic z tego. Ten facet był naprawdę cholernie nudny, chociaż w sumie... rzeczy, które trzymał w szafce nocnej prawdopodobnie mogłyby przydać się i jemu, ale chyba raczej nie chciał z tego korzystać. Po tym wszystkim, co się tam znajdowało można było zdecydowanie stwierdzić, że Percival poza pracą prowadzi dość ciekawe życie towarzyskie. Pewnie ktoś by powiedział, że to nie sprawa Gellerta, no ale co go to obchodziło? Graves i tak już może pożegnać się z tym całym wątpliwym dobrobytem, prestiżem i przede wszystkim z tym uroczym chłopcem, którego zaufanie zdobył. Chociaż i tak szczerze wątpił, że takiemu facetowi jak on zależało na tym biednym popaprańcu. Właśnie, a co do niego; planował złożyć mu wizytę ponownie za jakieś trzy dni. Percival siedział odcięty od świata w jakimś odstręczającym, wstrętnym lochu na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie za sąsiadów w najlepszym wypadku miał parę szczurów, więc Gellert nie martwił się, że ten gość mógł pokrzyżować mu plany. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to swoją rolę tez odgrywał całkiem wiernie, toteż nie było powodów, by pracownicy mogli coś podejrzewać. Chyba. Jedyne, nad czym musiał rzeczywiście popracować, to swoje niekontrolowane wybuchy gniewu, bo akurat w tej kwestii Graves był bardzo opanowany i rzadko zdarzało mu się w ogóle podnieść głos. Przed rozpoczęciem realizacji tego planu przecież nie mógł kierować się instynktem; od Gravesa udało mu się wyciągnąć wszystko, co potrzebne za pomocą kilku kropel Veritaserum i paru mocniejszych uderzeń, które Gellertowi sprawiały wyjątkowo dużo przyjemności. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie będą musieli go po tym wszystkim oglądać, bo mogliby się nieźle przerazić. Wątpił, czy ten facet nadal przypomina człowieka, ale jak na razie miał ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie, niż zaprzątanie sobie nim głowy, chociaż... nadal nurtowała go jedna kwestia. Skąd Graves wytrzasnął symbol Insygniów Śmierci? Wiedział w ogóle, co on oznacza? Gellert sądził, że Baśnie Brada Beedle'a i "Opowieść o trzech braciach" znane były tylko na obszarze Wielkiej Brytanii, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Zapewne to był po prostu zwykły przypadek, a Grindelwald niepotrzebnie się nad tym zastanawiał; jak zawsze z resztą, jeżeli w grę wchodziły kompletnie nieistotne szczegóły.

Łaził po mieszkaniu, przewalając się z kąta w kąt i słuchając radia, w którym leciało jakieś ostatnie dno; on raczej nigdy nie przepadał za muzyką. Po głębszym namyśle zadecydował, że skoro wieczór jest jeszcze młody, a on ma jutro na drugą zmianę - dlaczego by nie wyjść na miasto lub spotkać się ze znajomymi Percy'ego? W końcu ten gość znany był ze stałej obecności w tych wszystkich nowojorskich klubach nocnych, których Gellert nie miał jeszcze okazji spenetrować. Prawdopodobnie lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby wybranie się na takie balety w weekend, ale co tam. Rzucił się w stronę pierwszego lepszego notatnika, gdzie na końcu znalazł parę stron zapisanych różnymi numerami telefonów. Były oddzielne przegródki zatytułowane jako "praca", "znajomi", "bliżsi znajomi", "inne" i chyba powinien raczej szukać pośród tych bliższych znajomych, ale zbyt bardzo kusiło go, by zobaczyć, co kryje się za zakładką z napisem "inne". Po przewróceniu paru kartek okazało się, że było jednak tak, jak podejrzewał - pieprzone dziwki. _Och, Percy, ty stary łajdaku._ Bardziej zdziwił go jednak fakt, że poszczególne numery oferowały kompletnie inny zakres partnerów do dyspozycji; dzieliły się na "mężczyzn", "młodych mężczyzn" i te same odpowiedniki płci żeńskiej. Nęciło, musiał przyznać, ale dzisiaj chyba raczej wolał poznać jego znajomych, niż kobiety i facetów, z którymi był w łóżku. Znaczy... prędzej kobiet, bo niespecjalnie przepadał za przedstawicielami własnej płci, w przeciwieństwie do swojego najlepszego szkolnego kumpla, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to Gellert czasem się zastanawiał, czy ten mężczyzna przypadkiem nie był w nim zauroczony, ale wolał raczej trzymać się z daleka od podobnych myśli. Bardziej przypadał mu do gustu jako tradycyjny przyjaciel, niż jako kochanek i lepiej, żeby tak pozostało.

Wybrał pierwsze pięć numerów z listy "bliżsi znajomi" i wykręcił je na tarczy numerowej bakelitowego telefonu, oczekując na połączenie z centralą. Miał szczęście, bo o tej godzinie ludziom zazwyczaj nie przychodziło do głowy telefonowanie do przyjaciół i rodziny, toteż z tego powodu z pierwszym znajomym skontaktował się całkiem szybko.

Przedstawił każdemu z osobna swoje plany na ten wieczór i o dziwo na pięciu zgodziło się aż trzech, a w środku tygodnia nie należało to pewnie do częstych zjawisk. Wymaszerował w stronę garderoby, gdzie spędził naprawdę długo czasu zastanawiając się, czy do marynarki koloru ultramaryny założyć białą, czy może raczej czarną koszulę. Ostatecznie wybrał jednak tą drugą, dobierając do tego biały krawat. Kto by przypuszczał, że ten facet mógł mieć więcej par butów, niż przeciętna kobieta majtek? Gust Grindelwalda różnił się trochę od tego, który preferował Graves, ale nie mógł narzekać, że czuje się w tych drogich szmatkach jakoś wybitnie źle; były całkiem wygodne. Przed wyjściem zgarnął jeszcze pliczek przygotowanych wcześniej banknotów, przygasił ogień w narożnym kominku i aportował się w wyznaczone miejsce.

Nowy Jork rozświetlony tysiącem neonów naprawdę potrafił zadziwiać.

~

_*Stephen Chbosky - "Charlie"_

 


	14. Rozdział XIV

Po teleportacji znalazł się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od docelowego miejsca będącego podobno "najlepszym klubem nocnym na Broadwayu", jak to jeden z jego - a raczej Gravesa - kumpli określił. Był odrobinę zaskoczony faktem, że swoich najbliższych znajomych poznał w pracy, no ale nie powinien narzekać, bo przynajmniej ich znał, co było naprawdę wygodne. Robert Grimsditch i Carlos Lopez byli aurorami, natomiast Abernathy... cóż. Gellertowi umknął fakt, jaką dokładnie rolę w Kongresie pełnił ten koleś, ale wszystko dało się jakoś sprytnie obejść, omijając cały temat. Zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszym postanowieniem byłoby kursowanie między pracą a domem, a nie spędzanie czasu na wieczornych wypadach z kolegami Percivala, chociaż z drugiej strony, to kto po wspólnym wysuszeniu paru butelek będzie się nim w ogóle interesował? No właśnie, nikt, także pomysł nie był zły.

Przeszedł przez skrzyżowanie i zaraz znalazł się przed okazałym wejściem do "Le Bain" - klubu, w którym Graves jeszcze podobno nie był. Na kilkudziesięciu piętrach jak zwykle pokoje do wynajęcia, a na samej górze lokal oświetlony kolorowymi reflektorami, jak można było z dołu zauważyć. W środku już mieli czekać na niego znajomi i gdy zobaczył tę grupkę skąpo ubranych dziewczyn przy wejściu - podejrzewał, co mogło dziać się w środku i nie, żeby to go zniechęciło, absolutnie! Wręcz przeciwnie, ta brunetka o porcelanowej skórze zachęciła go do tego lokalu jeszcze bardziej. Nie zwlekając dłużej, pomaszerował dziarskim, pewnym krokiem w stronę windy, która wysadziła go dopiero na ostatnim piętrze budynku. Może nie był jakiś szczególnie wysoki, ale te widoki były naprawdę boskie; po jego prawej stronie rozpościerał się piękny widok na rzekę Hudson, przy której brzegu wyrastały wysokie, pięknie oświetlone drapacze chmur.

Wnętrze klubu prezentowało się nad wyraz elegancko i... intymnie? Tak, to chyba dobre określenie, biorąc pod uwagę ten nisko osadzony sufit, mnóstwo czerwonych lamp i może jeszcze tą cholerną rurę w jednej z lóż oddzielonych szybą. W drugiej części dominowały raczej zimne kolory zieleni; to pewnie bilard albo inne nudne, prymitywne, niemagiczne gry. Gellert naprawdę nie wiedział, co tych ludzi tak cholernie bawiło w tych całych kręglach czy pokerze, to było takie żałosne. Rozejrzał się po zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu w zamiarze odnalezienia znajomych twarzy, ale nic z tego. Nikogo nie wypatrzył, natomiast po drodze jego znudzony wzrok zawiesił się na jednej, naprawdę ładnej i prawdopodobnie zbyt młodej dla niego dziewczynie. Nie wiedział, czy to wina jej bardzo króciutkiej, czarnej spódniczki i ogromnego dekoltu, czy raczej jej roześmianej twarzy. Sądząc po tych zajebistych nogach, to prawie na pewno to pierwsze. Gdy podszedł do baru, prosząc o pół szklanki jakiegoś naprawdę mocnego burbona, od tyłu rzucił się na niego rozbawiony Carlos pieprzący coś o jakiejś Adeli, o której nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Chryste, naprawdę musiał mieć słabą głowę. Reszta wyglądała w sumie na trzeźwych.

\- Dobry, Percy. - bąknął załamany kolegą Robert, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

\- Od której wy tu jesteście? - wypalił szybko Gellert, mierząc wzrokiem zataczającego się Carlosa i podtrzymującego go niższego, drobnego mężczyznę, jakim był Abernathy.

\- Dopiero przyszliśmy, ale ten biedak siedzi tu od jakichś dwóch godzin i chleje wszystko, co mu dadzą. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie wróci do domu później, niż po dziesiątej.

\- Wcale nie! - oburzył się spity Lopez. - Jestem prawie trz... t-trzeźwy.

Jakoś nie było tego po nim widać, bo gdyby nie Abernathy, to leżałby jak długi na podłodze zdany na łaskę losu.

Reszta towarzystwa wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, a skoro oni, to Gellert też, mimo że nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego. Powoli zaczynał żałować towarzystwa, jakie wybrał; nawet poza pracą sprawiali wrażenie dziwnie spiętych i poważnych. Skoro takie osoby Percival nazywa bliższymi znajomymi, to zdaniem Grindelwalda musiał obracać się w naprawdę specyficznym towarzystwie, ale wypadałoby dać tym facetom szansę. Może się rozkręcą albo coś, w końcu było jeszcze dużo czasu.

\- Ta, widać. - mruknął zdegustowany Abernathy i usadził wypitego kolegę na wysokim barowym krześle, co chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Istniało bardzo duże podobieństwo, że delikwent po prostu z niego zleci, rozbijając sobie głowę o kant baru, ale na szczęście zdawał się siedzieć w miarę stabilnie. - Jakąś tanią wiśniową brandy proszę. - mruknął w stronę zabieganego kelnera.

\- Ło, Ab, myślałem, że jesteś abstynentem! - rzucił ze zdziwieniem Robert, który właśnie kończył kufel piwa, za którym Gellert niespecjalnie przepadał. Wolał raczej coś mocniejszego, co pomogłoby mu zapomnieć, z jakimi idiotami spędza właśnie czas. Mijają kolejne minuty, a sytuacja nie wygląda, jakby się miała poprawić.

Po dość długiej, mało interesującej wymianie zdań, wziął dość głęboki łyk whisky z lodem, którą nadal trzymał w dłoni i odwrócił się, by popatrzeć, co dzieje się w tym odległym, znacznie ciekawszym kącie sali.

\- Co tam jest? Nawet nie zdążyłem się dobrze rozejrzeć.

Przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem zaraz przed tym, jak Robert wystrzelił z odpowiedzią.

\- No jak to co? A gdzie możesz spotkać takie kobiety, jak ta? - wskazał ręką na tą samą, naprawdę ładną brunetkę, którą Gellert zobaczył przed wejściem. - Gdybyś ty widział, jak tańczą!

\- Zamiast to sobie wyobrażać, wolałbym zobaczyć. - powiedział, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.

\- No, wrócił stary Graves! Idziemy, chłopaki. - Grimsditch zsunął się z krzesła i pomaszerował dziarsko przed siebie. - Ty też Abernathy. - dodał po chwili.

Całe towarzystwo łącznie z chwiejącym się Robertem nawigowało w stronę czerwonej części sali, przepychając się przez ten spocony, zdziczały tłum skaczących w rytm muzyki ludzi. _Zdecydowanie za głośno._

Po przejściu przez szklane drzwi znaleźli się w raju, jak to Lopez nazwał. Wszędzie kręciły się kobiety ubrane w tandetne, niby seksowne świecidełka i mężczyźni w garniakach wyglądających na znacznie droższe niż te, które widuje się na ulicy. Było tu trochę zbyt duszno, a powietrze było zdecydowanie za bardzo zadymione; ledwo dało się tu oddychać, jak na gust Grindelwalda. Jego kompania zajęła miejsca na jakiejś czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, z której doskonale było widać laskę tańczącą na chwiejącej się rurze. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to było to beznadziejne. Co jak co, ale sądził, że gdyby postawiło się na jej miejscu panią Bagshot, to prawdopodobnie odwaliłaby tą robotę lepiej, niż ona. Z jej konwulsyjnym wiciem i miotaniem się w rytm muzyki całkiem blisko było jej do napalonej kotki w rui, chociaż... nie. Kotka była zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym określeniem na tą niewyżytą istotę.

Po lokalu chodziły panie, które za niewielką opłatą były w stanie dać bardziej prywatny pokaz swojego tańca lub innych umiejętności, o których raczej się głośno nie mówi. Jedną z takich młodych dziewcząt była właśnie ta specyficzna brunetka.

\- Kto to jest? - spytał Gellert szeptem, nie odrywając wzroku od jej smukłej, filigranowej sylwetki nachylającej się nad stolikiem jakiegoś starego dziada.

\- Nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale z-zajebista, no nie? - wybełkotał Carlos nieskładnie, nadal gapiąc się na tańczącą przed nimi kobietę.

\- Nie o tą mi chodzi, idioto. - warknął i szarpnął jego ramię. - O tej mówię! - wskazał palcem na inną dziewczynę.

\- To Olivia. - rzucił Robert obojętnie. - Długo tu pracuje, lubię ją.

Nagle w głowie Grindelwalda pojawiły się zupełnie nowe pragnienia, w których rolę główną odgrywała ta właśnie dziewczyna. Sprawiała wrażenie całkiem sympatycznej.

\- Olivio, sk... sskarbie, podejdź tu do nas! - ryknął głośno Lopez, starając się poprawnie złożyć zdanie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i entuzjastycznym krokiem podbiegła w stronę czterech mężczyzn. Z daleka wydawała się całkiem wysoka, ale to chyba tylko przez te naprawdę wysokie obcasy, które przyozdabiały jej chudziutkie nóżki. Podobno miała dwadzieścia lat, ale kompletnie nie było tego po niej widać; z tym wzrostem można by dać jej maksymalnie siedemnaście. Gellertowi nie udało się wyłapać dokładniejszych szczegółów jej twarzy przez te kolorowe, migające światło, ale na pewno mógł stwierdzić, że była serio urocza. Miała malutki, zadarty nosek, duże, niebieskie oczy i czarne, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zasłaniającą czoło.

\- Graves, poznaj Olivię, mojego maa-malutkiego aniołka. - wystękał uchlany Carlos, ciągnąc dziewczynę za talię, by usiadła na jego kolanie. Powoli zaczynał pieprzyć bez sensu. - P-poznaliśmy się daaawno temu na jakimś festiwalu, p...pamiętasz? - zaczął, uśmiechając się z pijacką szczerością w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna siedziała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha zgadzając się na wszystko, co ten menel z nią wyprawiał. _Świetne towarzystwo_. Wyciągnęła smukłą dłoń w stronę rozwalonej na kanapie sylwetki Percivala, by następnie przywitać się piskliwym, naprawdę wysokim głosem.

\- Cześć! Jestem Olivia, a ty? - niemalże wykrzyczała te słowa w kamienną gravesową twarz, która najpierw zmierzyła ją od góry do doły ostrożnym, krytycznym wzrokiem. Finalnie Gellert również wyciągnął rękę i pocałował delikatnie jej dłoń z czystej grzeczności, co chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo brunetka od razu zaniosła się chorobliwym, histerycznym śmiechem. I nie, to już nie było w żadnym stopniu słodkie ani urocze. _Zdecydowana przesada._

\- Ch-chodź do mnie, słodziutka. - facet rozłożył ramiona, a ta młoda kobieta rzuciła się w jego objęcia, oplatając szczupłe ręce wokół jego szyi i piszcząc przy tym przeraźliwie. Zaraz potem złożył na jej czerwonych ustach niezbyt subtelny pocałunek, który odwzajemniła z ogromnym zaangażowaniem.

Abernathy był zajęty dyskutowaniem z Robertem na jakieś cholernie nudne tematy związane z pracą, które niekoniecznie interesowały Grindelwalda. Gellert w przeciwieństwie do Gravesa nie cierpiał kongresowej pracy i gdyby mógł, to zrzekłby się pełnionej funkcji już teraz, ale niestety było to zbyt ryzykowne. W końcu nie każdy z dnia na dzień stwierdza, że bycie prawą ręką prezydenta amerykańskiej czarodziejskiej społeczności jest do dupy, prawda? Nie wszyscy lubią swoją pracę, ale ilość pieniędzy jaką zarabiał Percival warta była chyba każdego wysiłku.

Wypad na miasto z najebanym kolesiem, który ledwo stoi na nogach i nie szczędzi reszcie towarzystwa odgłosów namiętnych pocałunków z jakąś przypadkową laską z klubu nie było kapitalną decyzją, to na pewno. W sumie to nie tylko obecność Carlosa drażniła go w tak wysokim stopniu; Abernathy-abstynent, z którym w najlepszym wypadku można było porozmawiać o wczorajszej pogodzie, też nie był dobrym kompanem do wspólnego podbijania męskich imperiów, takich jak Le Bain. Jedynie Robert należał do tych normalniejszych, chociaż też niekoniecznie. Gellert z reguły uprzedzony był do dosłownie każdego człowieka na Ziemi, a żeby zdobyć jego uznanie, trzeba było być naprawdę wybitną istotą. Z góry klasyfikował większość ludzi jako totalnych debili i nic niewarte pachołki stworzone do pomiatania i rozkazywania; zapominał, że nie byli pieprzonymi skrzatami domowymi.

Z tych głębokich przemyśleń ogniskujących wokół sensu całego wypadu wyrwał go nikt inny, jak Olivia całująca go słodko w policzek i uśmiechająca się nieśmiało, ku zadowoleniu Lopeza. Twarz Percivala skrzywiła się odruchowo zaraz po tym, jak odsunął się od tej wyuzdanej dziewczyny. W Anglii nie spotykało się raczej takich pieprzniętych wariatek ładujących się na kolana każdego faceta w lokalu, no ale dobra; inna półkula, inne zwyczaje. Może Amerykanom odpowiada taka głupota.

\- Olivia chciała się ciebie o coś chyba z-zapytać. - wystękał radośnie, gładząc dziewczynę pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Chciałbyś potańczyć? - wystrzeliła nagle bez wahania i zagryzła pełną, dolną wargę, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Nie, nie chciał. Nie przepadał za tańcem, podobnie jak za muzyką, grami i prawie każdą inną istniejącą na tym świecie rozrywką, no ale chyba nie wypadałoby odmawiać, no nie? Przynajmniej próbował.

\- Nie, przepraszam cię na... - nie dokończył, bo Olivia rzuciła mu się na szyję i pociągnęła go za sobą, sprawiając, że mimowolnie podniósł się ze skórzanej kanapy.

_Cholera jasna. Jeszcze tego brakowało._

\- Olivia? - podniósł głos, próbując przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę i szumiący tłum. Chyba byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie był taki trzeźwy. - Nie lubię tańczyć!

Dziewczyna obróciła się tylko zamaszyście, nadal ciągnąc go na środek zaludnionej sali. Niekoniecznie obchodził ją jakikolwiek sprzeciw tego mężczyzny; w jej oczach był jednym z tych o wiele lepszych od innych. Odrobinę starszy, porażająco przystojny i jak było widać po ubraniach - pieniędzy też nie brakowało. Prawdziwy Percival spędziłby ten czas o wiele godniej i pewnie lepiej, niż niedoświadczony w tych sprawach Grindelwald, który zazwyczaj siedział we własnej norze, potocznie zwanej domem. Kto by tam słyszał o klubach i innych pierdołach, gdy można próbować tworzyć własną armię inferiusów? Kobiety i alkohol - to było rzeczywiście coś, za czym mocno przepadał, ale i tak bardzo ciężko go było zadowolić. Nawet ciężej niż takiego obeznanego Gravesa, który mimo wszystko miał w sobie o wiele więcej klasy i godności, niż flegmatyczny Gellert.

Dziewczyna zaczęła skakać obok niego i poruszać się w rytm bębniącego w głośnikach basu, a on nie wiedział, co ma teraz najlepszego do cholery zrobić. Gdy chwyciła go za ręce i ułożyła je na swoich dość szerokich i krągłych biodrach, odrobinę się oswoił z tą sytuacją i mimowolnie jego nogi zaczęły same odrywać się od podłogi. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, lubieżnie oblizując te naprawdę ładne, pięknie wykrojone usta. Za plecami udało mu się usłyszeć gwizdy znajomych, którzy pewnie teraz oddaliby wszystkie pieniądze przeznaczone na ten wieczór za coś takiego. Olivia co prawda była niziutka, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w zmysłowym poruszaniu się przed sylwetką Gravesa; zaczynało robić się naprawdę miło, zwłaszcza, że dziewczyna w końcu przestała mówić i piszczeć jak ostatnia wariatka. Gellert powoli się rozkręcał i zaczynał czerpać z tego prawdziwą przyjemność; jego lewa dłoń ostrożnie zjechała odrobinę niżej i w tym momencie między nich wparował ledwo stojący na nogach Carlos. Chwycił dziewczynę za talię i szczerząc się głupio, poinformował Gellerta, że ta laska ma teraz ciekawszą robotę w innej części klubu.

\- Przprsz... Przepraszam towarzystwo. - wybełkotał rozbawiony, wsuwając się pomiędzy tańczącą parę. - Olivciu, słoneczko m-moje.

\- Tak? - przechyliła główkę i ponownie zagryzła wargę, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Percivala.

\- Idziemy już, coś mi o-obiecałaś. - przyciągnął ją władczo do swojej klatki piersiowej i zatoczył się odrobinę.

\- Pamiętam, a mogę jeszcze chwileczkę? - spytała błagalnym głosikiem, nie puszczając dłoni drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Jeszcze mi się zmę-czysz, maluszku.

\- No dobrze. - zgodziła się niechętnie, nadal uśmiechając się w stronę Gellerta. - Papa, kochanie! - pisnęła na odchodne, machając drobną dłonią.

I to w sumie był ostatni raz, kiedy widział tą dziewczynę. Lopez zabrał ją pewnie do kibla, co oznaczało, że raczej prędko stamtąd nie wrócą; może i dobrze. Siedział tutaj jakieś dwie albo trzy godziny i miał serdecznie dość, głowa bolała go od głośnej muzyki i miał ochotę zapalić. Reasumując, idealna wymówka, by wyrwać się od tych idiotów, a następnie wrócić do domu, by przemyśleć swoje pomysły godne pożałowania. Naściemniał reszcie towarzystwa, że czuje się potwornie źle i ma jeszcze tonę papierów do podstemplowania na jutro, a oni łyknęli to, nie pytając o nic więcej. Najwyraźniej jak Graves mówił, że wraca do domu, to wraca do domu i nie było żadnej dyskusji. _Wygodne._

Wyszedł z klubu i zjechał windą na dół. Po wyjściu z budynku owiało go chłodne, świeże powietrze, które wydawało się o wiele świeższe, niż zazwyczaj, pewnie przez te kłęby dymu w środku lokalu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zgniecioną paczkę fajek i odpalił jedną, głęboko zaciągając się siwym dymem. Postał chwilę pod wejściem, po czym wrócił w tą samą uliczkę, co wcześniej i aportował się z powrotem do domu.

Takie życie było chyba jednak nie dla niego.  
  
  


 


	15. Rozdział XV

Credence chodził poddenerwowany przez kilka następnych dni, jakby doskonale wiedział, co się święci. Suma przespanych godzin w ciągu tych trzech nocy prawdopodobnie wahała się w okolicach trzech, maksymalnie czterech, co na pewno nie było normalne. Na całe szczęście nie przeszkadzało mu to już tak bardzo, jak kiedyś; teraz po prostu wyczołgiwał się się z łóżka na wpół żywy, ale przynajmniej świadomy i zdolny to wykonywania podstawowych czynności. Myśli i sny nadal skupiały się wokół Chastity i trudno, żeby było inaczej, skoro matka organizowała ekspedycje po mieście z nadzieją, że odnajdzie zaginioną córkę. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że zalewała się łzami, skoro z całej trójki adoptowanych dzieci to ją darzyła największym uczuciem i przywiązaniem. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że czuła się jak jej prawdziwa matka, ale może to jednak za wiele.

Godziny powoli zamieniały mu się w dni, a dni w całe tygodnie. Oczekiwanie na coś, co do czego nie mamy pewności, nigdy nie jest przyjemne, a Credence właśnie się o tym przekonywał. Wiedział, że Graves by go tak po prostu nie zostawił, za bardzo mu zależało. I jak się okazało pod koniec dnia - miał rację. Około godziny piętnastej, gdy to rozdawał ulotki pod kościołem Świętej Trójcy na skrzyżowaniu Broadwayu i Wall Street, ten facet w końcu dał o sobie znać. Nie przepadał za tym miejscem głównie z tego powodu, że spotykał się tu z licznymi drwinami szczególnie ze strony businessmanów pracujących na Wall Street, którzy byli raczej sceptycznie nastawieni do wariatów pieprzących o wiedźmach. W sumie, to się im nie dziwił.

Wręczał ulotkę jakiejś wysokiej, starszej pani w futrze mierzącej go pogardliwym wzrokiem, gdy nagle poczuł, jakby ktoś szarpał go za prawą, dolną krawędź czarnej marynarki. Obrócił się, ale nikogo nie zauważył; po chwili ponownie poczuł dwa pociągnięcia, mimo że materiał nawet nie drgnął. Normalny człowiek pewnie byłby święcie przerażony, ale Credence od razu stwierdził, że to najprawdopodobniej wynik magii i znowu się nie pomylił - to Graves, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie ulicy oparty o mur wysokiego budynku z papierosem w ustach. Na jego widok Credence'a momentalnie ogarnęła fala mieszanych uczuć i tona sprzeczności; nie powinien być zadowolony z jego widoku po tej okrutnej sytuacji. Ten facet go obrzydliwe wykorzystał, okłamał, zmanipulował i na dodatek totalnie zgnoił, a mimo to Credence niekoniecznie chciał się od niego odwracać. Zaznał w życiu tyle bólu i cierpienia, że sam nie wiedział, czy może przypadkiem rzeczywiście na to nie zasłużył.

Stał na środku chodnika jak ostatni idiota, który nie ma pojęcia, co najlepszego właściwie odpieprza. Ludzie mijali go, przy okazji od czasu do czasu rzucając w jego stronę zaniepokojone i niezrozumiałe spojrzenia. Pomijając fakt blokowania przejścia na chodniku, ta zatrważająca fryzura i nietypowa, wręcz elfia uroda też mogły przyciągać wzrok, no ale bez przesady. Aż taki ostatni w końcu nie był, pomimo że sam tak nie uważał.

Ruszył się z miejsca dopiero wtedy, jak jakiś ogromny facet przypominający bardziej zmutowanego goryla, niż normalnego człowieka przyładował nieświadomie w tył jego pleców, prawie powalając go na ziemię. _Czy_ _ci_ _ludzie naprawdę nie potrafili chodzić?_

\- Czego stoisz, baranie?! - ryknął głębokim basem, nawet nie zatrzymując się przy wystraszonym i zdezorientowanym chłopaku.

\- Wypadałoby chociaż przeprosić. - mruknął cicho pod nosem tak, że na całe szczęście nie usłyszał tego nikt inny poza nim.

Nie warto przejmować się takimi niewychowanymi gburami, którzy nie widzą nic złego we wrzucaniu na przypadkowe, Bogu ducha winne osoby na ulicy.

Ponownie zerknął na Percivala nadal czekającego po drugiej stronie ulicy i jeszcze raz zadał sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę tego chce. Był do niego zbyt bardzo przywiązany, by nie dać mu kolejnej szansy. _Może to wszystko było tylko zwykłym impulsem_? Żadnym impulsem, tylko dopracowanym planem, ale co on tam wiedział. Poszedł raczej za głosem serca, nie słuchając krzyków własnego mózgu, który nie przestawał alarmować go o możliwym zagrożeniu, w wyniku czego prawie władował się pod nadjeżdżający samochód, ale to nic takiego. To nie pierwszy raz, jak o mały włos nie zginąłby pod kołami rozpędzonego auta; kierowcy musieli go naprawdę szczerze nienawidzić. Po przekroczeniu tej ruchliwej ulicy zwolnił odrobinę; jego kroki stały się bardziej ostrożne, a serce nieznacznie przyspieszyło z powodu nieuniknionego stresu. Nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie zaufać mu tak, jak wcześniej, chociaż po zobaczeniu jego wyrazu twarzy... może byłaby jakaś szansa. Był tak cholernie naiwny.

\- Credence... - jęknął żałośnie, doskakując do młodszego chłopaka i chwytając go za niepewne dłonie. - Błagam, wybacz mi, ja nie chciałem.

Jeszcze chwila, a Gellert byłby w stanie się nawet popłakać, byle to tylko wyglądało wiarygodnie.

Credence mimo jego naprawdę rozpaczliwej miny pozostawał raczej niewzruszony. Wodził wzrokiem od tych silnych dłoni do zmarszczonych brwi, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. Przez tą ogromną falę uczuć przebijał się jednak cień rozsądku i zdolności sprawiedliwego osądu, którego mu zawsze brakowało.

\- Credence. - szepnął i potrząsnął jego dłońmi, po czym pociągnął go w stronę małego winkla, zza którego nikt nie będzie w stanie ich zobaczyć. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi na tobie zależy...

Wywołanie u chłopaka litości było chyba najlepszą z możliwych opcji, bo związanie, porwanie i zamknięcie w obrzydliwej celi, jak to zrobił z Percivalem, nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Co prawda były tam odpowiednie bariery blokujące jego magię, ale na pewno nie byłyby w stanie powstrzymać tak ogromnej mocy, jaką nosił w sobie Credence. Już nie wspominając o ewentualnym zagrożeniu rychłą śmiercią Gellerta, jeżeli tylko go rozdrażni, więc chyba lepiej udawać tego potulnego.

\- Razem moglibyśmy tyle osiągnąć, wiesz o tym? - prawie wyszlochał, zmuszając się do fałszywych łez. - To cud, że przeżyłeś tak długo. Ty jesteś cudem, Credence, możesz być kimś wielkim. Nauczę cię nad tym panować, a ty w zamian potowarzyszysz mi przez jakiś czas, dobrze?

Grindelwald starał się być jak najbardziej przekonujący i emocjonalny, bo chyba tylko te rzeczy są w stanie jakoś naprawić obłudną relację między Gravesem, a Barebonem.

\- Czemu miałbym to robić? - spytał chłopak cicho, odwracając wzrok od przejętego rozmówcy.

Z boku mogłoby to wyglądać tak, jakby właśnie zamienili się rolami. To Credence był teraz wielkim panem wszechświata, który był w stanie jednym skinięciem głowy powalić mężczyznę na kolana i z chęcią wypróbowałby to wszystko, gdyby tylko wiedział jak i gdyby tak panicznie się siebie nie bał. Graves ze łzami w oczach błagający o przebaczenie jakiegoś zdziczałego dewianta też nie był częstym zjawiskiem i gdyby zobaczyła to na przykład taka Picquery aka prezydent amerykańskiej społeczności czarodziejskiej, na pewno zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać. To nie był Graves, którego każdy znał.

A jeśli już przy podejrzewaniu jesteśmy, to pracownicy przez ostatnie dwa dni zachowywali się w stosunku do Grindelwalda bardzo... ostrożnie? Sztywno? To ostatnie było dobrym określeniem; nikt nie mówił do niego ponad wymagane minimum, a tak się nigdy nie działo. Nawet towarzyska Queenie, która potrafiła godzinami siedzieć i nawijać mu o pogodzie, teraz siedziała ciszej niż Abernathy na różnego rodzaju radach i posiedzeniach. Każdy zdawał się omijać go szerokim łukiem i Gellertowi nie uszło to na uwadze; szczerze mówiąc, to zaczynał się delikatnie obawiać. Całe to udawanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze i jeśli nie uda mu się przekonać Credence'a tak szybko, jak planował - może się to nieprzyjemnie skończyć. Wbrew pozorom ten chłopak też potrafił się czasem sprzeciwić lub odmówić, co nie znaczy, że przychodziło mu to nad wyraz łatwo. Jak postanowi się tak jeszcze chwilę pozastanawiać nad współpracą z Gellertem, to facet może mieć poważne problemy i plan może się nie powieść. Z Modesty było o wiele łatwiej, bo była nierozumnym i mało myślącym dzieckiem, a nie skrzywdzonym, inteligentnym, dorosłym chłopakiem, który mógł obrócić się przeciwko niemu.

\- Bo mi na tobie zależy. - chwycił go oburącz za twarz, podczas gdy jego mina stawała się coraz bardziej żałosna. - Proszę.

Chyba mu to wychodziło, bo w oczach Credence'a również zebrały się drobne łzy, ale ten to akurat ryczał zawsze. W końcu po paru sekundach świdrowania go tym przenikliwym wzrokiem, chłopak w końcu uległ.

\- D-dobrze.

Kamień z serca, nareszcie. _Ile można prosić._ Gellert pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech, po czym puścił jego drobną buźkę. Po dotyku tych ciepłych dłoni został tylko chłód, który nieprzyjemnie odwiał zimne policzki Credence'a, zabierając ze sobą te błogie uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie powinien liczyć na więcej.

Stary Graves pewnie przyciągnąłby go do siebie i przytulił, czule gładząc te kruczoczarne włosy, ale jego już przecież nie było. Teraz był Gellert, któremu z wielkim trudem przychodziło fizyczne okazywanie troski i uczucia, w przeciwieństwie do Percivala. Gdyby Credence był kimś pokroju pięknej Olivii, to był pewien, że z fizycznością nie miałby żadnego problemu, ale niestety, delikwent, z którym miał do czynienia był po prostu chłopcem. Co prawda o bardzo delikatnej figurze i o bardzo subtelnych, wręcz dziewczęcych gestach, ale to nic nie zmieniało. Kobieta to kobieta i dla niego nic nie było mu jej w stanie zastąpić, nawet tak zniewieściała istota, jak Credence.

Teraz zostało załatwienie tylko formalnych spraw, które nie zajmą dłużej, niż dwa dni. No... i może jeszcze przekonanie Credence'a co do wycieczki do Europy, z której prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie wyjedzie. Miał nadzieję, że da się to jakoś załatwić po dobroci, bez stosowania innych, niekoniecznie wskazanych środków.

\- Dziękuję. - Gellert pociągnął teatralnie nosem. - Nie pożałujesz tego.

Postali tak chwilkę w milczeniu, podczas której Grindelwald wypalił kolejnego papierosa. Mimo tych paru łez i względnej radości, nadal atmosfera była zdecydowanie zbyt sztywna. Po tych paru minutach Gellert przystąpił do tłumaczenia chłopakowi szczegółów swojego planu, bez zdradzania mu istotnych konkretów. W czasie trwania tego długiego monologu spytał się go między innymi, czy jest w stanie wyprowadzić się z domu i na jakiś czas zamieszkać razem z nim. Credence nad odpowiedzią zastanawiał się dość długo i gdy w końcu wyrzucił z siebie ten lakoniczny potok nieskładnych słów - ostateczna odpowiedź brzmiała "tak". To znaczy... chyba, bo w tej całej plątaninie wyrazów trudno było doszukać się konkretów. Credence miał wrócić do domu i spakować cały swój dobytek, po czym udać się pod Woolworth Building, czyli krótko mówiąc - siedzibę MACUSY.

Rozstali się owiani nieznośnym, złym przeczuciem, które Credence starał się ignorować, a od którego Gellert nie mógł się odpędzić. Papierosy się skończyły, więc wypadałoby udać się do jakiegoś kiosku albo pierwszego lepszego spożywczaka.

Gdy już udało mu się zdobyć paczkę fajek, wyszedł ze sklepu, przy okazji zderzając się z jakimś brudnym, śmierdzącym facetem w starych łachach.

Zaklął cicho pod nosem, po czym obrzucił starca pogardliwym, rozjuszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Wypadałoby patrzeć, jak się chodzi. - warknął, wymijając go.

\- Dz-dzień dobry, panie Graves! - wyjąkał dziadek, uśmiechając się i jednocześnie ukazując rządek zepsutych, będących w okropnym stanie zębów, powodując tym samym wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy Percivala.

_Kim do cholery jasnej był ten menel?_

\- Dobry. - Gellert nawet nie silił się na sympatyczny ton; taki plebs miał najwidoczniej głęboko gdzieś.

\- Nie chcę pana znowu o to prosić, ale czy mógłby mi pan kupić bułkę? Bardzo proszę. - złożył ręce w błagalnym geście.

Grindelwald ścisnął w kieszeni pliczek świeżych banknotów i nie odpowiedział na rzucone mu pytanie. "Znowu?" Czyli Graves miał już wcześniej styczność z tym facetem. Wypadałoby postąpić podobnie do niego, ale kto zwróci na to uwagę? Percival też miał prawo mieć humory, a jednym z jego humorów był właśnie zdenerwowany Gellert, który bezczelnie przywłaszczył sobie jego ciało i resztę życia.

\- Nie wstyd ci obdzierać ludzi z pieniędzy, śmieciu? - warknął groźnie, odwracając się i odchodząc. Nie miał zamiaru tracić na takich ludzi czasu.

Prawda była taka, że Percival regularnie w przerwie obiadowej wychodził na świeże powietrze, przy okazji zachodząc do jakiegoś najbliższego sklepu bądź kawiarni i bardzo często spotykał tego starca na swojej drodze. Zawsze kupował mu bułki, chleb albo wodę, bo w końcu nie był ostatnim, wyprutym z jakichkolwiek uczuć chamem. Rzeczywiście wydawał się szorstki, apodyktyczny i stanowczy, ale tego wymagała jego praca i wypadałoby to zrozumieć. Za tą skorupą krył się naprawdę opiekuńczy facet posiadający trochę serca, czego na co dzień raczej nie dało się zauważyć, w przeciwieństwie do Grindelwalda, który go w ogóle nie miał. Graves miał swoje za uszami i potrafił niejednego człowieka zmanipulować w taki sposób, że ten był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, ale miał sumienie i często żałował popełnionych czynów. Gellert czerpał czystą przyjemność z upadlania niewinnych ludzi i nie powinno się wymagać wobec niego jakichkolwiek miłych gestów, zwrotów bądź czynów, bo nie był w stanie ich zrealizować z własnej woli. Wrażenie w miarę sympatycznego sprawiał tylko wtedy, gdy coś chciał; wychodziło mu to nawet całkiem nieźle, ale do czasu. To była właśnie jedna z rzeczy, która tak różniła od siebie tych dwóch panów.

Teleportował się do miejsca pracy, gdzie wcale nie powitano go okrzykami i szampanem, a wręcz przeciwnie.

_Kurwa mać._


	16. Rozdział XVI

_*_  
_Ten sam dzień, parę minut po godzinie piątej nad ranem._  
*

Po swojej lewej stronie usłyszał ciche skrobanie i drapanie; pewnie znowu te obrzydliwe szczury, które odwiedzały go każdego ranka i skutecznie wybudzały ze zbawiennego snu. Nie otwierał nawet oczu, żeby sprawdzić, czy już wstało słońce, czy może jeszcze nie. To nie miało sensu, podobnie jak każda czynność w tej paskudnej norze, do której ledwo dochodziło jakiekolwiek światło. Kto by pomyślał, że Wielki Percival Graves, prawa ręka amerykańskiego prezydenta czarodziejów, skończy gorzej, niż pies wyrzucony na ulicę? Nawet te zwierzęta były prawdopodobnie karmione lepiej, niż on; na dzień przypadały mu raptem trzy kromki chleba i szklanka wody, bo po co marnować więcej? Energii nie tracił, bo siły starczyło mu zaledwie na przekręcenie się z boku na bok, gdy czuł, że połowa jego ciała już kompletnie zdrętwiała. W lepszych momentach, czyli takich, kiedy ból złamanych kości nie doskwierał mu tak bardzo, potrafił nawet podnieść się do siadu, by rzucić okiem na odległy, długi, niekończący się korytarz. Czasem widział tam przemieszczającą się jego własną sylwetkę, która raz na kilka dni składała mu nieoczekiwaną wizytę, zazwyczaj nie kończącą się przyjemnie. Chyba mało kto uznałby prawdziwe tortury za przyjemność, no ale jak ktoś był masochistą, to może mogło mu się to spodobać. Grindelwald uwielbiał go kopać i szarpać nim jak najgorszą szmatą, ale gołymi rękami go jeszcze nigdy nie uderzył. Może Percival był na to zbyt brudny i zaniedbany, by go dotykać, naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć. Jednak mimo wszystko jego ulubioną formą przemocy nadal pozostawała ta werbalna. Kochał mówić do niego jak do najgorszej dziwki, która straciła prawie wszystko, poza lichą nadzieją. Chyba tylko po to tu przychodził - by opowiedzieć Gravesowi o jego pracownikach, znajomych, o jego malejących funduszach, o Olivii poznanej w Le Bain, a na końcu o pewnym chłopcu, który stał się potworem zdolnym nawet do zabicia własnej przybranej siostry. Wspaniałe wieści, Percival musiał to przyznać. Najwidoczniej Gellert bawił się świetnie i nie miał zamiaru przestać.

Graves miał nadzieję na dwie rzeczy: na to, że Serafina w końcu zorientuje się, że Percival, któremu właśnie płaci wcale nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje, albo na po prostu szybką śmierć. Nie był pewien, czy był w stanie dłużej znieść ten niewyobrażalny ból; połamane kości, wewnętrzne obrażenia, tysiące siniaków i głębokich zadrapań. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze wysoka gorączka i odwodnienie, więc nie było kolorowo. To właśnie w tej celi uronił pierwsze od pięciu lat łzy. Właściwie, to płakał mimowolnie, gdy jego myśli wracały do sylwetki niewinnego Credence'a, który poddawał się każdemu słowu Grindelwalda. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co u niego. _Czy Gellert go skrzywdził?_ Jeżeli tak, Graves był pewien, że jeśli zdarzy się cud i wyjdzie z tego cało - postara się, by Grindelwald żałował tego, co zrobił z tym chłopcem. Akurat Percivalowi zimnej krwi nie brakowało, a w stosunku do takich podłych ścierw, to już szczególnie.

Myślał, że to w pracy czas zdaje się płynąć nieubłaganie wolno, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Tutaj każda minuta zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność i jak na początku zajmował się nawet odliczaniem dni, tak teraz kompletnie sobie odpuścił. Nie wiedział, kiedy był dzień, kiedy noc; jego zegar biologiczny był rozregulowany prawdopodobnie o wiele bardziej, niż za młodu, kiedy to noce były od imprez, a dnie od snu.

Miał mnóstwo czasu na przemyślenia i żal za popełnione czyny. Każdy z nas miał własne demony, które nawiedzały nas w trudnych chwilach, Percival także. Miesięczny pobyt w miejscu, gdzie czas się zatrzymał, a świat przestał istnieć, rzeczywiście potrafił zmienić człowieka w jego wrak. Jedyna myśl, która jako jedyna skłaniała go w tej chwili do jakiejkolwiek walki, to... Credence. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałby, że chłopak, którego planował tak obrzydliwe wykorzystać, mógł stać się jego jedyną nadzieją. Chyba nie było słów będących w stanie opisać jego aktualny żal. _Jak praca i pieniądze mogły go tak zaślepić?_ Credence mu zaufał, uważał za przyjaciela, a Graves potraktował go tak, jak... jak nigdy nie chciałby być potraktowany, po prostu. Nie zasługiwał na niego tak samo, jak na jego oddanie, ufność i bezgraniczną lojalność. W głębi serca liczył na to, że może jednak Gellert nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy i chłopak jest cały i zdrowy; tylko to teraz było dla niego ważne. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek ponownie zobaczy Credence'a, miał w planach go przeprosić za wszystkie swoje niedoszłe zamiary, a następnie dać mu trochę pieniędzy i odejść raz na zawsze. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby ponownie go skrzywdził. Z resztą... po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu całej sytuacji i tak finalnie doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie ten chłopak i tak nie będzie chciał się z nim widzieć. _I wcale mu się nie dziwił._

Do jego uszu dobiegł obcy odgłos jakby szamotaniny i stukot obcasów, czego tutaj nie słyszał jeszcze ani razu. Gdyby był w stanie podnieść się choć odrobinę, to rzuciłby okiem, czy przypadkiem nie nadchodzi Grindelwald, ale niestety było to dla niego zbyt dużym wysiłkiem. Zamiast tego uchylił zaspane powieki i jak się okazało, było warto, bo na ścianach kamiennego lochu spostrzegł bardzo nikłą, bladoniebieską, przemieszczającą się poświatę. Nasłuchiwał. Przez jakiś czas w całym podziemiu panowała przenikliwa cisza, potem dało się słyszeć dwa dość głośne trzaski jakby metalu obijanego o metal. _Na pewno Gellert._ Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami zaraz powinien rozbrzmieć jego głośny, donośny okrzyk powitalny, który słyszał przy każdej jego wizycie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego rozległ się ten sam huk, co wcześniej, obijający się echem o zimne ściany długich korytarzy. Znowu cisza, tym razem jednak znacznie dłuższa, niż poprzednio. _Co się działo, do cholery?_ Po kolejnym porządnym trzasku, gdy mosiężne drzwi zderzyły się z kamienną posadzką - odgłosy tłumu nasiliły się, a Graves wysilił się nawet, by odchylić głowę i rzucić okiem na odległy koniec korytarza.

W pierwszym momencie nie uwierzył w to, co zobaczył. _Aurorzy_. Tak, to naprawdę oni! Cały tłum razem z rozgorączkowaną Tiną Goldstein na czele, co było naprawdę zabawne, bo kobieta nadal nie została dopuszczona do pełnienia odebranej jej funkcji. Przymknął oczy, by następnie je ponownie otworzyć i przekonać się, że to wszystko było rzeczywistością, a nie jednym z jego wspaniałych snów. W cichej euforii obserwował przemieszczające się znajome sylwetki, które ostrożnie badały każdy kąt piwnicy.

Chciał krzyknąć, dać jakiś znak, ale zamiast tego z jego gardła wydobył się tylko stłumiony jęk spowodowany rwącym bólem w okolicach żeber. _Ale już niedługo będzie dobrze, nie będzie boleć._

W końcu cała gromada dopadła się do grubych krat, gdzie parę metrów od nich leżał skulony Percival Graves, który, gdyby tylko mógł, rzuciłby im się na szyję z radości, ale niestety nie był się w stanie podnieść się o własnych siłach. Był tak cholernie dumny z lojalności i podejrzliwości swoich pracowników, mimo że to raczej nie im powinien być wdzięczny za zorganizowanie akcji poszukiwawczej. To właśnie Tina była prowodyrem tego przedsięwzięcia, które z początku zostało wyśmiane, a teorie o podmienionym Percivalu poszły w niepamięć.

Aurorzy i reszta przez jakiś czas usiłowali złamać wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające jego celę, co okazało się naprawdę trudne i mozolne. Ostatecznie jednak po wypróbowaniu wszystkich znanych zaklęć odbezpieczających, udało im się w końcu otworzyć tą pieprzoną kratę. Gellert musiał być naprawdę dobrym czarnoksiężnikiem; takich zabezpieczeń nie używało się od dekad, bo wielokrotnie kończyło się to permanentną blokadą, z którą najwyraźniej umiał sobie poradzić. Na całe szczęście Tina przewidziała, że skoro to Grindelwald, to wszystko, z czym przyjdzie im się zmierzyć, na pewno nie będzie należało do łatwych rzeczy i z tego właśnie powodu zabrała ze sobą speca od różnego rodzaju wymyślnych zaklęć będącego w stanie je złamać. Szczerze mówiąc, to grupa obawiała się o wiele większych trudności w dostaniu się do więźnia, ale na to chyba nie powinni narzekać.

\- Tina! - szepnął głucho Graves, siląc się, by być zrozumiałym. - Tak bardzo wam...

\- Nie czas na podziękowania, sir. - powiedziała stanowczo z lekkim przejęciem. Widać po niej było, że nie lubi takich ryzykownych akcji. - Musimy wiedzieć, jak się pan czuje, to bardzo ważne w tej chwili.

Goldstein musiała podjąć decyzję odnośnie teleportacji Gravesa, która jak wiadomo, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i nie była wskazana osobom z dużymi obrażeniami. Kucnęła przy nim i przeleciała wzrokiem po jego obnażonej, wyszczuplałej klatce piersiowej, będącej w naprawdę okropnym stanie. Leżący przed nią facet w ogóle nie przypominał znanego jej Percivala, którego sylwetkę ostatni raz widziała wczoraj wieczorem. Była w dosłownym szoku. Na miejscu starannie zgolonego zarostu pojawiło się coś na kształt krótkiej brody, niegdyś idealnie ułożone włosy teraz nie miały nic wspólnego z wcześniejszą fryzurą. Zarośnięty, wychudzony i sponiewierany; nie było śladu po jego zdrowej karnacji czy mięśniach, które kiedyś rzucały się w oczy jako jedne z pierwszych zauważanych w nim atutów. Tysiące siniaków, zadrapań i krwiaków będących wynikiem licznych obrażeń wewnętrznych. _Widok był przerażający._

\- Przeżyję teleportację. - wymruczał z trudem.

\- Nie, sir, nam zależy, żeby nic się panu nie stało, to niebezpieczne...

\- Goldstein. - przerwał jej. - Dam radę.

Nie wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście miała to być prawda; nie mógł się nawet podnieść, a co dopiero znieść ten rwący dyskomfort podczas teleportacji.

Skoro Percival tak mówił, to nie powinna podważać jego słów, chociaż z drugiej strony, to przecież chodziło tu o jego życie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wypowiedziała zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Graves powinien zacząć lewitować nad ziemią, ale nic z tego - cela nadal skutecznie blokowała magię. Musieli go wynieść poza nią.

\- N-nie działa, nie próbujcie. - ozwał się ponownie zwijający się na podłodze mężczyzna.

\- Gerard, Anthony. Podnieście go i wynieście poza celę, ale proszę, delikatnie. - zarządziła i wygoniła resztę z lochu, robiąc im miejsce.

Gdy dwójka tęgich aurorów chwyciła go za ramiona i nogi, podnosząc najostrożniej, jak to możliwe, Graves zgiął się w pół i syknął z powodu rozrywającego go od środka bólu. Spojrzeli po sobie i podjęli kolejną próbę, tym razem zgarniając jeszcze przejętego Roberta. Udało im się podnieść go trochę delikatniej, niż wcześniej, mimo że Graves nadal wił się z bólu, zaciskając zęby i pięści. Przenieśli go na wskazane przez Tinę miejsce i ułożyli na wyczarowanym przez nią małym materacu, który momentalnie nasiąknął krwią. Należało to jak najszybciej wyleczyć.

Skierowała różdżkę w stronę tych zwłok, które oni jeszcze nazywali Percivalem i wypowiedziała odpowiednie zaklęcie.

\- _Enervate_.

Zero skutków.

\- _Episkey_.

Również nic. _Czy w tej cholernej dziurze nie działały jakiekolwiek zaklęcia poza odbezpieczającymi i zabezpieczającymi?_

Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i odwróciła się zamaszyście w stronę drzwi.

\- Wynieść go stąd. - krzyknęła, torując drogę.

Graves naprawdę nie wiedział, co miała w sobie ta szczuplutka kobieta, że każdy się jej tak grzecznie słuchał. Nigdy nie było żadnego sprzeciwu, a załoga MACUSY zawsze ma coś do powiedzenia; z reguły zazwyczaj na wszystko narzekają.

Tina słyszała za plecami tylko groźne warknięcia, bolesne syki i mnóstwo głośnych przekleństw wydobywających się z ust poszkodowanego. Nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać, co ten podły skurwiel Gellert mógł z nim zrobić.

Gdy już udało się przewlec szefa za drzwi piwnicy, przystąpiono do teleportacji. Trójka dźwigających go panów i Tina, a wszyscy oni mieli dotknąć małego świstoklika, który miał ich przenieść do budynku MACUSY. Gdy już tak się stało, Percival zaczął wątpić w słuszność decyzji o teleportacji, którą podjął. Z jego ust wydobył się głośny ryk spowodowany tym przeszywającym cierpieniem, jakiego nie czuł chyba nigdy w życiu. To uczucie było wręcz nie do opisania; trochę jakby ktoś wiercił ci dziurę w brzuchu na żywca. Po pozornie udanej próbie całe towarzystwo zwróciło swoje spojrzenia w stronę wijącego się poszkodowanego.

 _To chyba nie był dobry pomysł._ Pędem rzucili się w stronę obrotowych drzwi, oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwolił im ciężar spoczywających na ich rękach poturbowanego ciała. Tina wbiegła  
pierwsza, swoim krzykiem stawiając na nogi dosłownie całe biuro, jak nie budynek. Pracownicy momentalnie zorganizowali potrzebną pomoc medyczną i pomogli przenieść go do skrzydła szpitalnego, w które również był wyposażony ten cholernie wysoki budynek. Widać było, jak ci ludzie byli przywiązani do swojego szefa; momentalnie wokół Percivala pojawił się przejęty tłum domagający się wyjaśnień.

Ułożono go na łóżku szpitalnym zaraz przed tym, jak do wysokiego, białego pomieszczenia wszedł uzdrowiciel. Dzięki Bogu z powodu tego, że były to władze czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, Graves miał zapewnioną profesjonalną ochronę i opiekę, o której inni mogli tylko marzyć. Był zbyt cenny, by pozwolić mu zgnić w jakiejś piwnicy na obrzeżach miasta.

Magomedyk podszedł do zwiniętego mężczyzny, uważnie go przy tym oglądając z każdej strony.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Graves. Widzę, że historia o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie była jednak prawdziwa. - stwierdził oschle i bez wyczucia, co teraz nie było w sumie takie istotne, bo był najlepszy na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. A takim się wybacza.

\- Dz-dzień dobry. - mruknął bardzo niezrozumiale i cicho.

Goldstein doskoczyła do niego ze szklanką zimnej wody, której ewidentnie w tym momencie potrzebował. Chwycił ją trzęsącą się dłonią, od razu zachłannie wypijając całą zawartość.

Kobieta chwyciła magomedyka za biały rękaw i pociągnęła w bardziej ustronne miejsce, gdzie wytłumaczyła mu całą sytuację i ewentualne obrażenia, bo Percival nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu zbyt wiele.

Po zorientowaniu się, że standardowe zaklęcia tutaj nic nie zdziałają, zabrano go do innej sali, gdzie następnie parę asystentów pomogło mu się rozebrać i wejść do ogromnej, wypełnionej wodą z pianą wanny o cholera wie jak cudownych właściwościach. Wystarczyło, by zanurzył się zaledwie do połowy, a już zawył przez palący ból, który zdawał się wypalać każdą jego tkankę i komórkę w ciele. Okropne uczucie, chyba nawet jeszcze gorsze, niż te towarzyszące łamanym żebrom. Woda zabulgotała i zabarwiła się na kolor ciemnoczerwony, ale nie z powodu krwi; to był czysto informacyjny znak. Mimo wszystko nie pozwolono mu z niej wyjść, zanurzono go w niej jeszcze głębiej, aż po samą brodę.

Po paru długich minutach zamiast ognia w mięśniach poczuł bardziej coś na kształt mrowienia i stopniowo narastającego zimna przenikającego przez wszystkie rany. Cholernie dziwne uczucie, które ledwo dało się opisać. Asystenci uważnie obserwowali każdą jego reakcję i ruch, jaki wykonał; wszystko rzetelnie notowały lewitujące obok wieczne pióra z zeszytami. Woda uspokoiła się i powoli zaczęła zmieniać kolor na fioletowy, a z fioletowego na niebieski; ból Percivala również ustępował. Zdawał się być o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany i rozanielony, niż wcześniej, co było dobrym znakiem. 

Ta dziwna kąpiel trwała około dwie godziny, podczas których Graves zdążył nawet przysnąć. Po tym, jak oprzytomniał nie był w stanie określić dokładnie, w którym momencie ten cały ból po prostu uleciał, pozostawiając po sobie osobliwe uczucie jakby... pustki wewnętrznej. Dosłownie, jakby zanikły mu wszystkie mięśnie. Wyciągnięto go z wody i momentalnie owinięto miękkim ręcznikiem, podając wygodne ubrania; już nie miał problemów ze wstaniem i wykonaniem paru sprawniejszych ruchów. Mimo to i tak czuł się bardzo osłabiony, o czym pojęcie mieli również lekarze popychający go właśnie w stronę dużego łóżka szpitalnego, przy którym czekała już zmartwiona Tina razem z siostrą Queenie, Abernathy, Robert, a nawet sama Serafina z resztą personelu. Przywitano go ciepło i serdecznie, przy okazji wręczając mnóstwo symbolicznych upominków takich jak na przykład butelka drogiej whisky, za którą jak wiadomo nie przepadał, wspaniale wyglądający strudel od sióstr Goldstein i parę innych, równie bezużytecznych pierdół.

Lekarz dosłownie wygonił całą kadrę ze skrzydła szpitalnego zastrzegając się tym, że Percival potrzebuje teraz intensywnego odpoczynku i długiego urlopu w samotności, z czym poszkodowany się kompletnie nie zgadzał. Gdy tak obserwował wychodzący z pomieszczenia tłum, nagle zrobiło mu się cholernie przykro. Nie, to nie dlatego, że odchodzili, tylko raczej z tego powodu, że... że nie było z nimi Credence'a. Owszem, to, co zrobili było bardzo miłe i budujące, ale jedyną rzeczą, na jaką miał obecnie chęć i ochotę, był widok tego chłopaka. Tak strasznie chciał wiedzieć, jak się miewa, czy jest zdrowy i bezpieczny, co pewnie nie byłoby dobrymi pytaniami, skoro ostatnio dowiedział się, że to właśnie Credence był obskurusem.

Percival Graves nigdy nie płakał, a to, co zdarzyło się w celi, było wyjątkiem, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Ten moment w takim razie również wypadało do niego zaliczyć, skoro po jego policzku płynęła właśnie pojedyncza łza. Nie z tęsknoty, nie z wyrzutów sumienia - z tym miał już do czynienia w przeszłości.

_Uświadomił sobie, jak kończył każdy obskurodziciel._


	17. Rozdział XVII

Grindelwald pewnym krokiem skierował się w stronę windy, nucąc pod nosem jakąś prymitywną piosenkę i wcale nie kwapiąc się, by zgasić fajkę, którą nadal miał w ustach.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Graves. Jak mija dzień? - ozwał się ochrypłym i skrzekliwym głosem przygarbiony skrzat stojący w windzie.

\- Wiesz dokąd, Red. - rzucił lakonicznie, ignorując zadane mu pytanie.

Skrzat natychmiast wykonał polecenie i parę sekund potem znaleźli się w holu, skąd do jego biura trzeba było przejść tylko przez jedno pomieszczenie. _O jedno za dużo._

Ciekawe, czy dzisiejszy dzień będzie równie nudny i monotonny, co wszystkie poprzednie tu spędzone. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Percival tak bardzo tą pracę lubił, no ale jak nie da się nie lubić czegoś, za co dostajesz tyle pieniędzy? Chwycił za klamkę i pchnął ciężkie, toporne drzwi, przy okazji poprawiając krawat i mankiety. Podniósł głowę i zamarł.

Każda para oczu w tym pomieszczeniu skierowana była właśnie na niego, podobnie jak każda różdżka. Po środku stała wyjątkowo odświętnie ubrana Serafina, której wzrok mówił więcej, niż chciałby wiedzieć. Zrobił krok do przodu i w tym momencie drzwi za nim zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek ucieczkę, której nawet nie planował. _Stało się_. Był w dosłownej dupie.

\- Witamy, panie Graves. Może kawy? Ciasta? - spytała Tina z przekąsem, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Wbrew tej stresującej, beznadziejnej sytuacji Gellerta nie opuszczało poczucie humoru. Roześmiał się serdecznie i zaciągnął niedopalonym papierosem, który następnie rzucił na ziemię i zdeptał ostentacyjnie.

\- Pewnie, ale czarną. Twoja siostrzyczka nawet tego nie umie zapamiętać. - rzucił z wrednym uśmiechem, który z każdą sekundą poszerzał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Myślałam, że Gellert Grindelwald miewa bardziej dopracowane plany, ale najwidoczniej się myliłam. - ozwała się pani prezydent, wyglądająca na całkiem zrelaksowaną.

\- Nie, nie myliłaś się. - włożył ręce do spodni od garnituru i wyprostował się. - Kto powiedział, że go w ogóle znaliście?

Po tych słowach w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało głośne _Incarcerous_ , mające za zadanie spętać oszusta i skutecznie go unieruchomić, ale nic z tego. Gellert jednym ruchem ręki odbił skierowane na niego zaklęcie nawet nie siląc się, by tą drugą wyjąć z kieszeni. Ponownie się wyszczerzył.

\- Powoli, bo się zmęczysz, Carlos. A, właśnie. Jak będziesz następnym razem w Le Bain, to pozdrów ode mnie Olivię, urocza dziewczyna.

Chwilę potem podjęto kolejną próbę unieruchomienia Grindelwalda, która podobnie jak pięć następnych spełzła na niczym. Facet tak wywijał pieprzoną różdżką bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku, że Picquery powoli zaczynała wątpić w przewagę liczebną.

\- Tylko na tyle was stać? - odbił kolejne zaklęcie i przygwoździł do ściany dwójkę nieznanych kobiet. - Kto was dopuścił do posady aurorów, skoro ledwo co umiecie się przede mną obronić? _Avada Kedavra!_

Na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych właśnie uśmiercił niewinną Matyldę, która pracuje tu niecałe dwa lata. Jej oczy momentalnie się zaszkliły, gdy zielona błyskawica boleśnie przeszła całe jej ciało. _Bo dlaczego nie?_

Pierwszy szok pracowników zniknął dopiero wtedy, gdy zaklęciem _Confringo_ powalił na ziemię cały regał zawalony papierami, przy okazji przygniatając jakiegoś całkiem młodego blondyna.

\- _Impendimentio!_ \- z jego rożdżki wystrzelił strumień fioletowego światła, trafiając w Tinę, której ruchy były teraz znacznie spowolnione.

Serafina podniosła różdżkę, a w całym pomieszczeniu rozbłysło żółte światło.

\- _Drętwota!_

 _Trafiony,_ _pierwszy_ _raz._ Grindelwald skulił się nieznacznie, czując, jak przez wszystkie jego mięśnie przechodzi niewyobrażalnie mocny, wręcz oszałamiający skurcz. Doprawdy paskudne uczucie. Rozkojarzył się na krótki moment, ale zaraz wrócił do atakowania biednego tłumu niewyszkolonych, w jego mniemaniu, pracowników MACUSY. Po obronieniu się przed paroma kolejnymi zaklęciami, umknęło mu te od Grimsditcha, który sprytnie zaszedł go od boku.

\- _Fulgari!_ \- i dłonie Gravesa, nad którymi aktualnie władzę sprawował Gellert, spętane zostały mieniącą się, boleśnie wbijającą się w nadgarstki nicią, przez co z jego prawej wypadła mu różdżka. Wystawił rękę, by przywołać ją niewerbalnym zaklęciem, ale nic z tego, bo obcas pani prezydent mu to skutecznie uniemożliwił.

Robert podszedł bliżej Gellerta, ponownie nakierował na niego różdżką i dla bezpieczeństwa użył na nim jeszcze jednego unieruchamiającego zaklęcia.

\- _Brachiabindo_.

Niewidzialny sznur oplótł się wokół jego sylwetki, gdy Goldstein pchnęła go na ziemię w taki sposób, że klęczał teraz przed większością pracowników i samą przewodniczącą MACUSY. _Jak to_ _mogło_ _skończyć_ _się_ _tak szybko?_

\- Nie bronisz się, Grindelwald? - spytała Serafina, podnosząc jego różdżkę z podłogi.

\- Nie muszę. - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, próbując wyplątać ręce z zaciskających się nici.

Wycelowała nią w jego skrępowaną sylwetkę z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Tina zawsze podziwiała ją za ten wieczny spokój i opanowanie.

\- _Revelio_. - w tym momencie po jego ciele spłynęła jaskrawa, biała poświata, która ujawniła jego prawdziwe oblicze.

Nic ciekawego. Podstarzały mężczyzna w wieku średnim o srebrzystobiałych, najprawdopodobniej tlenionych, postawionych na żel włosach, bladobłękitnych oczach i z kpiącym uśmieszkiem zdobiącym jego usta. Miał na twarzy parę głębokich blizn, z czego jedna przecinała jego krzaczastą brew. Był odrobinę starszy od Percivala i tak też wyglądał; w przeciwieństwie do niego Graves jak na swój wiek trzymał się całkiem nieźle.

\- Podnieść go. - nakazała, a Robert i poszkodowany Abernathy posłusznie wykonali polecenie. - Gellercie Grindelwadzie, zostałeś skazany na karę śmierci za morderstwo, kilkukrotne użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych oraz za nielegalne podszywanie się pod osobistość Percivala Gravesa, co poskutkowało ujawnieniem niepożądanym osobom tajemnic rządowych. - ogłosiła ceremonialnie przewodnicząca Kongresu.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia na tyłach tłumu ozwał się wysoki, cienki głos zapłakanej Queenie, której nie dopuszczono do uczestnictwa w planie schwytania Gellerta.

\- Co zrobiłeś temu chłopcu? - spytała cicho, wolno podchodząc w stronę rozjuszonego blondyna. - Temu ze Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, nad którym znęcała się matka.

Wszystkie spojrzenia zamiast na skazańca, z zainteresowaniem skierowały się na nią.

\- Jesteś zbyt słaba w legilimencji, żeby odczytać moje myśli, więc nawet nie próbuj, złotko. - odwarknął, ignorując pytanie.

To nie było prawdą. Queenie była znakomita we władaniu legilimencją, ale niestety, to nadal nie było wystarczająco dużo, by wniknąć do umysłu mistrza oklumencji.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?! - Tina rzuciła się w stronę spętanego mężczyzny, przystawiając mu różdżkę do gardła. Do tej pory nie wybaczyła sobie, że nie udało jej się uratować Credence'a przed terrorem własnej matki; wszystko skończyło się odebraniem jej posady aurora, czyli krótko mówiąc - same straty.

\- Ojoj, nic takiego. - wyszczerzył się. - Chłopak miał ze mną bardzo dobrze i nie wydaje mi się, żeby narzekał. No, może poza jedną malutką sprzeczką, ale to nic takiego.

\- Czyli dodatkowo utrzymywanie kontaktów z niemagami. - dodała Serafina, nie wnikając w szczegóły zaistniałej sytuacji. - Wyprowadzić.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby był niemagiem. - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty, co każdy i tak zignorował i puścił mimochodem.

Po wyprowadzeniu Grindelwalda z sali, wbiegło do niej parę uzdrowicieli, momentalnie doskakując do poszkodowanych aurorów. Udało się uratować wszystkich poza biedną Matyldą, która poniosła śmierć na oczach połowy Kongresu. Serafina powinna była przewidzieć, jak wielkim czarodziejem był Gellert i jakie były możliwe skutki zapędzenia go w taką pułapkę. Dla niego walka była wyjątkowo krótka, dla pracowników - wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mieli w zwyczaju pojedynkować się z poszukiwanym na dwóch kontynentach czarnoksiężnikiem, który w dodatku przybrał postać prawej ręki prezydenta.

Odprowadzono go do podziemnego więzienia, gdzie czekali skazańcy, bądź wyrok odsiadywali jacyś przestępcy, o których świat nigdy nie usłyszał. Wepchnięto go do zaczarowanej celi, a różdżkę skonfiskowano. Za jakieś dwa tygodnie powinna rozpocząć się rozprawa dotycząca jego kary śmierci, której, szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle się nie obawiał z nieznanych przyczyn. Ale to Grindelwald, on zawsze cały świat postrzegał kompletnie inaczej.

Kiedy Tina opowiedziała Gravesowi o całym zaistniałym pojedynku, zaczął żałować, że ominęło go takie widowisko. Chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu, to może i lepiej, bo nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie utrzymać na wodzy tą okropną nienawiść, jaką pałał do tego wariata. Po paru godzinach nadal czuł się dość słabo, ale i tak o wiele lepiej, niż po wyjściu z tej całej bolesnej kąpieli leczniczej.

Przypomniały mu się stare czasy, kiedy to był z nią w dość bliskich relacjach. Zawsze go fascynowała swoją niedostępnością i dystansem, jaki zawsze wisiał między nimi podczas każdej z rozmów. Ale niestety, potem Percy odkrył prostytutki, a Tina zatraciła się w pracy i w obowiązkach domowych. Nawet nie wiedział, czy ma kogoś w tej chwili, co chyba nie powinno go obchodzić; obaj są przecież dorośli i nie powinni wtykać nosów w nieswoje sprawy.

Gdy kobieta wspomniała o słowach swojej siostry na temat kontaktu Gellerta z Credence'm, Percival momentalnie otrzeźwiał i zdjął kompres z czoła, który przed chwilą mu do niego przyłożyła.

\- Mówił coś o jakiejś drobnej sprzeczce i naprawdę obawiam się, że nie była taka drobna. - przyznała szczerze. - Tak bardzo mi żal tego chłopca. Nie dość, że jego matka znęcała się nad nim od najmłodszych lat, to teraz jakiś niezrównoważony psychicznie czarnoksiężnik z Anglii próbuje go wciągnąć w swoje chore plany. Czemu on był winien? - odetchnęła głęboko, poprawiając opadające na twarz czekoladowe włosy. - Gdyby pan go znał... nie wiem, czemu niektórym jest pisany tak okrutny los.

Znał. Znał i tak bardzo chciał poznać bardziej. Jego otępiały wzrok utkwił gdzieś między stojącą w rogu dużego pomieszczenia lampą, a wejściowymi drzwiami. Miał okazję uratować go od jego matki, a mimo to zignorował cały problem, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał. Naobiecywał mu sławy, pieniędzy i prestiżu za znalezienie głupiego dziecka będącego obskurodzicielem, a tak naprawdę to, czego tak długo szukał, miał tuż pod nosem.

\- Chciałbym... - zawahał się na krótki moment, zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno było ostrożne. - Chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć, poznać go. Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że to byłem ja.

\- Rozumiem, mogę to załatwić sir.

\- I Tina... Na litość boską, możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu, jak jesteśmy sami. - uśmiechnął się bardzo blado, ale za to pokrzepiająco. - Okej?

\- Dobrze, Percy. - brunetka zaśmiała się, wyraźnie akcentując jego imię. - Czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz?

\- Snu i spokoju. Zaraz mnie wykończysz tymi opowieściami. - zaśmiał się serdecznie, ponownie przykładając zimny kompres do czoła.

\- To w takim razie do widzenia. Jak coś, to wołaj.

I wyszła, zostawiając go sam na sam z własnymi myślami i smutkami, którymi raczej nie chciał dzielić się ze światem. Towarzystwo Tiny było naprawdę miłe i swego rodzaju budujące, ale nie chciał udawać przed nią, że w ogóle nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu tego chłopaka ze Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem. Łatwiej było mu poroztrząsać te sprawy samemu, niż informując o nich kogokolwiek innego, bo chyba nikt aktualnie nie był godny jego zaufania. Całe życie radził sobie sam, poradzi i teraz. Bał się spotkania z Credence'm równie bardzo, co za nim tęsknił.

Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to ten chłopak wpadł właśnie zdyszany do domu z zamiarem spakowania się i wyniesienia się stąd raz na zawsze. Był sam i w sumie to nie wiedział, czy lepiej by było, gdyby Modesty była w domu, żeby mógł jej wszystko wytłumaczyć, czy raczej nie. Postanowił zostawić jej pod poduszką małą karteczkę z informacją, co się z nim stało, i że nie musi się o niego martwić; tak było najrozsądniej.

Rzucił się w stronę szafy, skąd wygrzebał dwie stare, plecione torby, w które mógł spakować swój marny dobytek. Ubrania podarowane mu ponad miesiąc temu, poduszka pod pachę, na wpół zeżarty przez mole koc, płaszcz, pół kostki mydła, mały ręcznik i bielizna - takie rzeczy liczył jego cały bagaż, który dla większości z nas byłby tylko małym uzupełnieniem do reszty. Po drodze zwinął jeszcze różę otrzymaną podczas tego wspaniałego obiadu w dniu, którego chyba nie zapomni do końca życia. Te wszystkie pozytywne wspomnienia i ogromna euforia jak widać przynosiły rezultaty, skoro prawie zapomniał o paskudztwach, jakie bezwzględnie wytknął mu Graves.

Uwinął się z tym wszystkim bardzo szybko, wręcz za szybko, skoro Percival mówił mu, żeby był tam wieczorem, ale on i tak nie mógł czekać. Gdyby tak zrobił, spotkałby się przed wyjściem z Modesty, co byłoby bardzo niezręczne, i z matką, o czym nawet nie chciał myśleć. Skończyłoby się pewnie tragicznie, jak zawsze. Stanął po środku dużego holu i ostatni raz rzucił okiem na dom, w którym się wychował. Odchodzący ze ścian tynk, zawalony garami zlew, mnóstwo pajęczyn i czteroosobowy stół, przy którym siadał trzy razy dziennie odkąd tylko pamiętał. Jak bardzo by chciał, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie tego, jak wyglądał sierociniec, do którego trafił po śmierci swoich rodziców. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, jak wyglądali, albo chociaż jak się nazywali, ale to na pewno zbyt wiele. Wiedział tylko, że jego matka była czarownicą, bo akurat to Mary Lou wytykała mu przynajmniej raz na miesiąc. Mówiła, że była nienormalna, wynaturzona, zła, oraz że zasługiwała na to, by spalono ją na stosie. Zawsze dzielnie znosił te obrzydliwe słowa, które bolały go znacznie bardziej, niż te kierowane do niego; jego rodzona matka, której imienia nawet nie znał była dla niego znacznie ważniejsza, niż on sam. To właśnie pokazywało, jak wrażliwym i empatycznym człowiekiem był, mimo całego swojego potwornego dzieciństwa i w sumie, to dorosłości również.

Nie miał sentymentu do tego miejsca, nie kojarzyło mu się ono z niczym dobrym. Wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i kierując się wolnym krokiem w stronę Woolworth Building, gdzie przed spotkaniem z Gravesem miał spędzić jeszcze dwie godziny. Był niesamowicie podekscytowany, ale i tak jakiś cichy głos z tyłu jego głowy podpowiadał mu, że może jednak robi coś źle. Że może zbyt pochopnie podjął tak ważną decyzję. Jednym skinięciem głowy zmienił całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, za którym, co prawda, absolutnie nie tęsknił, ale jednak... jednak miał delikatne wątpliwości.

*

Czekał. Godziny mijały, a Percivala jak nie było, tak nie ma.


	18. Rozdział XVIII

Tina obudziła go jakoś przed dwudziestą trzecią, gdy zbierała się do domu. Dzisiaj została wyjątkowo późno ze względu na całą aferę z Grindelwaldem, a na dodatek Serafina chyba dosyć poważnie rozważała opcję oddania jej funkcji aurora. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła dla Gravesa głupio było się nad tym w ogóle zastanawiać. I tak nie miała planów na sylwestra, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, więc czemu nie spożytkować tego czasu na pomoc poszkodowanym aurorom?

Podeszła do szpitalnego łóżka i potrząsnęła delikatnie jego ramieniem.

\- Hej, Percy. - szepnęła, ale w odpowiedzi dostała tylko cichy pomruk. - Credence czeka przed wejściem i to chyba już od paru godzin. Nie wiem, co tu robi.

Dopiero na dźwięk słowa "Credence" mężczyzna momentalnie otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się na łóżku. Pospał chyba troszkę za długo.

\- Pomyślałam też, że może chciałbyś zobaczyć fajerwerki.

\- Słucham? Z jakiej okazji? - wybełkotał nieskładnie, przecierając zaspane oczy. _Co tu robił Credence?_

\- Dzisiaj sylwester. - oznajmiła mu z lekko zdziwioną miną; nowy rok zawsze był dla Percivala ogromnym świętem i już dwa miesiące wcześniej zapraszał wszystkich na wielką imprezę. Cóż, nie powinna się dziwić, skoro święta Bożego Narodzenia spędził gnijąc w zatęchłej celi podobnie, jak cały grudzień.

Informację o sylwestrze prawie kompletnie zignorował; bardziej zainteresował się czekającym na niego Credence'm i z jakiego powodu się tu znajdował. _Co mu Gellert nagadał, że został tu do tak późnej godziny?_ Nie mógł zostawić go samego.

\- Od której tu siedzi? - zaczął nagle, zrywając się ze szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia... - zacięła się na moment, zastanawiając się, co ten facet najlepszego wyprawia. - Ale siadaj! Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci wyjść z łóżka!

\- Owszem, myślę, Tina. - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, przeczesując palcami już dawno przystrzyżone włosy. - Mogę rozwiać wszystkie dylematy Picquery, jeśli tylko dasz mi wolną rękę. No już, puść mnie.

\- Ale jesteś jeszcze słaby...

\- Bez przesady, nie jestem dzieckiem. Już mi lepiej. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić sylwestra w łóżku i zostawić tego chłopaka samego na pastwę losu. Jak widać jest jakiś powód, skoro sterczy przed wejściem do tej godziny, prawda? - wymaszerował chwiejnym krokiem w stronę pobliskiej łazienki, po drodze wpadając na szafkę z lekami, która zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie. - No nie patrz tak na mnie. Już mi stąd, poradzę sobie. - powiedział entuzjastycznym tonem i trzasnął drzwiami.

No dobra, nie miała zamiaru go namawiać do zostania w łóżku, bo dobrze wiedziała, że każda jej próba i tak zakończyłaby się niepowodzeniem. Był uparty bardziej, niż dziecko.

Percival wziął szybki prysznic dla orzeźwienia i ogolił się, przy okazji zacinając z powodu trzęsących się dłoni, a następnie założył swój zapasowy, prosty garnitur, który zawsze trzymał w gabinecie. Jego ruchy nadal były bardzo chwiejne, a nogi w pewnych momentach odmawiały posłuszeństwa, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu jakoś bardzo. Był zbyt pochłonięty myślą spotkania się z Credence'm, by skupiać się na takich błahostkach, jak na przykład własne zdrowie. Co z tego, że po paru krokach może stracić przytomność z powodu osłabienia, on miał to głęboko gdzieś.

Ostatni raz spojrzał w lustro i poprawił opadający na czoło kosmyk włosów; poza tymi worami pod oczami, które wyraźnie mówiły o chorobie i trudnym miesiącu, było całkiem nieźle. No, może jeszcze poza tym, że trochę wychudł i jest teraz o połowę mniejszy, ale nadrobi. Zgodnie z tym, co oznajmiła mu Tina, będzie miał jeszcze długi urlop, podczas którego miał się stuprocentowo wykurować i bezwarunkowo planował przeznaczyć ten czas na siłownię. Co jak co, ale pani prezydent dbała o swoich pracowników, a w szczególności o Gravesa, który w końcu był i szefem, i dyrektorem.

Szkoda, że w tym roku sylwester spędzi tak nijako, chociaż w sumie... nie. Widok Credence'a i fakt posiadania go przy swoim boku był znacznie lepszy, niż największe i najdroższe imprezy. Nie wiedział, jak ten chłopak zareaguje na całą historię z Grindelwaldem i na jego wcześniejsze zamiary. Może nie uwierzy, może przestanie mu ufać; to bardzo możliwe. Wcale by mu się nie dziwił, gdyby nie chciał go znać.

Wymaszerował ze skrzydła szpitalnego i zjechał windą w dół. Na cichych korytarzach było zapalone tylko parę świateł; ten widok od razu przypominał mu jego jedne z pierwszych dni w pracy, kiedy to zostawał do późna, by nadrobić zaległości i zaimponować ojcu. Był wtedy taki młody, taki głupi. Spędził tu połowę swojego życia i z pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że był cholernie przywiązany do tego miejsca.

Pchnął ciężkie, oszklone drzwi i wyszedł z budynku. Gdy poczuł na skórze powiew chłodnego wiatru nagle zaczął wątpić, czy Credence na pewno nie postradał zmysłów. Siedzenie na tym zimnie dłużej, niż godzinę było czystym idiotyzmem, albo raczej po głębszym zastanowieniu - przejawem ogromnej determinacji. Rozejrzał się i w pierwszej chwili go nie zauważył; chłopak siedział skulony na najbliższej ławce, pod którą rozwalone były dwie lniane, zapakowane po brzegi torby.

Percival stanął w miejscu. Odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak powoli zaczyna zżerać go stres; nienawidził tego uczucia, mimo że nie zdarzało się często. Drugi raz. I trzeci. Co mu powie? "przepraszam"? A może raczej "to nie byłem ja"? To wszystko było takie śmieszne i żałosne; dla własnego dobra Credence powinien napluć Gravesowi w twarz, żeby przypadkiem kolejny raz nie przywidziało mu się wykorzystać go w celach biznesowych. Spojrzał na zegarek - dwudziesta trzecia pięćdziesiąt cztery, za sześć minut nowy rok.

W końcu zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę rozwalonej na ławce sylwetki. Potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Usiadł na zimnym drewnie, spuszczając wzrok pod wpływem ogromnej fali wstydu. Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie on, facet, który pół życia spędził z kobietami w klubach nocnych będzie obawiał się odezwać do dziewiętnastoletniego chłopaka? Chwycił jego zimną, skostniałą dłoń, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. W jego mniemaniu czyny zawsze były więcej warte niż słowa, ale chyba nie w tym przypadku. Chłopak nie drgnął.

\- Credence? - spytał cicho niskim, ochrypłym tonem, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Credence? - znowu nic.

 _Może zasnął?_ Gdy odchylił wysoki kołnierz jego czarnego płaszcza przekonał się, że chyba jednak miał rację. Potrząsnął jego dłonią i dopiero wtedy chłopak powoli uchylił powieki. Poczuł ulgę, wiedząc, że Credence nie zasnął z powodu zimna, bo wtedy skończyłoby się to prawdziwą katastrofą.

\- Graves? - wymruczał, oswajając się z obcą rzeczywistością. Obok jakaś lampa, dłoń mężczyzny na jego własnej, sen na ławce... Parę sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się, gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł.

\- Tak, to ja. - nastała chwila milczenia, podczas której mężczyzna szukał odpowiednich słów. - Czy mogę zapytać, jak się tu znalazłeś?

Pytanie o takie proste rzeczy nigdy nie wydawało mu się trudniejsze. Bo jak inaczej rozmawiać z osobą, która ostatni miesiąc spędziła przy jednym z największych kryminalistów świata, myśląc, że spędza czas z tobą?

Credence wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego, niż po przebudzeniu, ale mimo to postarał się odpowiedzieć.

\- P-prosiłeś mnie, żebym przyszedł pod ten budynek i czekał na ciebie, nie pamiętasz? - wystękał bardzo zaniepokojonym tonem, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni.

\- Ja... - zaciął się. - Nie. To nie byłem ja.

\- Słucham?

Credence wbił w niego bardzo podejrzliwe i nad wyraz niewygodne spojrzenie, od którego miał ochotę uciec jak najdalej. Graves nie powinien przepraszać za fakt, że Grindelwald zapożyczył sobie jego wizerunek i nie miał zamiaru. Za swoje niedoszłe zamiary również nie musiał, ale czuł taką potrzebę; nigdy nie lubił obłudy i nieszczerości, a zwłaszcza wobec tak naiwnych osób, jak Credence.

\- Pamiętasz obiad w Buca di Beppo? W tej włoskiej restauracji, do której cię zabrałem. - przerwał, znowu.

_"Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem..."_

Chciał kontynuować, ale uniemożliwił mu to huk paru fajerwerków, których i tak nie widzieli. We wszystkich domach dookoła zza pootwieranych okien dało się usłyszeć przytłumione, radosne odliczanie tłumów ludzi witających na nowy rok. Wokół nich piętrzyły się wysokie budynki, zza których nie zobaczą kolorowych świateł, które już za parę sekund miały przyozdobić niebo.

_"...sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy..."_

Percival spojrzał w oczy Credence'a.

_"...dwa, jeden..."_

Ucałował jego szczuplutką dłoń, gdy niebo nad ich głowami rozbłysło złotem i gorącą czerwienią, a ze wszystkich pobliskich okien wydobył się głośny krzyk zmieszany z trzaskiem i hukiem fajerwerków.

\- Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Credence. - szepnął tuż przy jego uchu, przyciągając do siebie i zamykając w objęciach tak, jak robili to kiedyś. Z uczuciem. Z czułością. W tym geście już nie było śladu manipulacji bądź nieszczerości.

Chłopak wcisnął się w jego klatkę piersiową, wdychając te same ostre perfumy, co wcześniej. Dopiero teraz wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu.

\- Nawzajem. - odszepnął lakonicznie, gdy Percival tulił go jak najdroższy skarb.

Tak spleceni spędzili parę minut, nie kwapiąc się, by w ogóle się odzywać. Nareszcie miał tego chłopaka przy sobie, nie musiał tęsknić i zadręczać się pytaniami, czy jest cały i zdrowy. Fajerwerki powoli cichły, a całe miasto znowu zalewała fala nieprzeniknionej ciszy. Żadnego samochodu, żadnego człowieka na ulicy. Każdy siedział w domu i podziwiał sztuczne ognie z nadzieją, że rok, z którym właśnie przyszło mu się przywitać będzie znacznie lepszy, niż poprzedni. A Percival razem z nimi. Łudził się, że uda mu się odbudować relację, którą zepsuł Grindelwald.

Gdy w powietrzu wybrzmiał ostatni huk, Graves odsunął od siebie chłopaka, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były zmęczone i zmarnowane, ale dało się w nich dostrzec lichy płomyk nadzei.

\- Wiem, że możesz tego nie zrozumieć. Wiem, że możesz mnie znienawidzić za to, co chciałem zrobić i kompletnie cię rozumiem. - zaciął się na chwilę, unosząc dłoń do jego chłodnego policzka. - Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że przez ostatni miesiąc nie miałeś do czynienia ze mną, a z Gellertem Grindelwaldem, który zapożyczył sobie moją twarz, by zdobyć zaufanie obskurodziciela i go wykorzystać. Podobnie jak ja, ale zrozumiałem, co robię i choćby kosztowało mnie to życie, to nie pozwolę, żeby wydano cię MACUSIE. Chociaż tym chcę naprawić wszystkie przykrości, jakie sprawiłem tobie i innym. - wyklepał żałośnie, nie przestając głaskać tej aksamitnej skóry.

\- Ale... nic mi nie zrobiłeś. - stęknął Credence. - Skoro to nie ty mnie uderzyłeś, to nie zrobiłeś nic, co mogłoby mnie urazić. Chyba już nie ma takiej rzeczy.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów w mężczyźnie się dosłownie zgotowało. Jak ten skurwiel mógł podnieść rękę na tego chłopaka? _Jakim prawem?_ Najpierw matka, potem Grindelwald; kto jeszcze?

\- Gellert cię uderzył? - spytał z doskonale wyczuwalną złością w tym niskim, ochrypłym głosie. - Gdzie? W którym miejscu?

Zaczął zadawać mnóstwo pytań, które skutecznie zdezorientowały Credence'a. To przecież nie było nic takiego.

Swoją drogą był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Właśnie się dowiedział, że Percival go wcale nie skrzywdził; nie miał jak. To nie on był osobą, która wypowiedziała tyle raniących słów pod jego adresem, to nie na nim się zawiódł. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że przez ostatni miesiąc miał do czynienia z czarnoksiężnikiem w ciele Gravesa, ale i tak wyraźnie czuł, że coś było nie na miejscu. Coś się zmieniło, ale sam nie wiedział co; to właśnie pokazywało, jak marnym aktorem był Grindelwald. Pewnie wynikało to z jego niewiedzy; przecież mało który człowiek potrafi idealnie wczuć się w rolę zupełnie przypadkowej, nieznanej wcześniej osoby, prawda?

\- Nie... to znaczy. Tak, uderzył, ale delikatnie. - wyszeptał zakłopotany. Nigdy nie lubił mówić o rzeczach, którzy inni mu zrobili.

\- Delikatnie? - spytał z oburzeniem, które wcale nie było skierowane w stronę skulonego chłopaka. - Co to ma znaczyć? Jak można kogoś delikatnie uderzyć?

\- N-nie bolało.

Percival odetchnął głęboko, ponownie go przytulając. Cokolwiek się stało, nie miał już na to wpływu; teraz mógł się jedynie zatroszczyć o odpowiednią karę dla tego wariata, chociaż gorszej, niż śmierć już chyba nie było.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem nic zrobić. Przepraszam za to, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam, bo na to nie zasługuję. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, że postawiłem pieniądze wyżej, niż twoje uczucia.

 _"Twoje uczucia."_ Ten mężczyzna był jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek brała je pod uwagę. No, może nie na początku znajomości, do czego się właśnie przyznał, ale... mimo wszystko Credence mu uwierzył. W jego zachowaniu i sposobie mówienia było o wiele więcej szczerości, niż w całej litanii Grindelwalda, którą dziś wysłuchał. Może wszystkiego dokładnie nie rozumiał, może jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, co się działo z Gravesem i do czego jest zdolny Gellert, ale przecież ma czas. Ma mnóstwo czasu. Nie wie, gdzie zamieszka i co się z nim stanie w ciągu najbliższych paru godzin, ale był przekonany o jednej rzeczy, mianowicie - o prawdomówności Percivala. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych wyjaśnień i potwierdzeń, ale czuł, że facet i tak będzie chciał mu to wszystko udowodnić.

Credence był zdecydowanie zbyt naiwny i łatwowierny, ale na to nie mógł nic poradzić. Trudno było odmówić potencjalnej szansie na lepsze życie i przyszłość, której nigdy nie widział. Cała ta sytuacja była dziwnie spokojna, jakby temu chłopakowi było wszystko jedno, kto właśnie go obejmuje i poniekąd tak było; w tym momencie był bardzo zagubiony. _"Myślisz, że coś dla mnie znaczysz? Że jesteś dla mnie ważny?"_ \- te słowa w jednej chwili obiły się o podstawę jego czaszki, pozostawiając po sobie tylko głuche echo. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną głupotę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że pod wpływem tych zaszklonych oczu i łamiącego się głosu tak po prostu zapomniał o tym paskudztwie. 

\- Nic się nie stało. - szepnął w jego kark. - O niczym nie wiedziałem.

\- To, że o niczym nie wiedziałeś nie znaczy, że nic nie zrobiłem i nie powinienem żałować. - wytłumaczył Graves, głaszcząc go czule po czarnych, równiutko przystrzyżonych włosach tak, jak gdyby miał nie dotknąć ich już nigdy więcej. I tak może było.

Oderwali się od siebie po paru minutach, mierząc się wzajemnie niepewnymi spojrzeniami.

\- To może zacznijmy od nowa. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Co ci Grindelwald powiedział, że tu przyszedłeś i czekasz do tej godziny?

Credence wahał się trochę zbyt długo. Prawda nie była zbyt wygodna, a Percival mógłby się poczuć z tym... bardzo nieswojo, tak to nazwijmy. Nie chciał być inwazyjny i się komukolwiek narzucać; szczerze mówiąc, sam by nie chciał takiego pasożyta w domu.

\- Emm... - jęknął niezbyt inteligentnie. - Poprosił, żebym z nim zamieszkał na jakiś czas, ale teraz to już nieaktualne.

\- Zamieszkał? W sensie w moim mieszkaniu mam rozumieć? - parsknął sympatycznym śmiechem i przeciągnął się na ławce. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę, co zostało z mojego pięknego apartamentu. Oczywiście wiesz, nie żebym się chwalił, ale naprawdę go lubiłem. - zaśmiał się ponownie, na co Credence zareagował nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - No, nie zapytasz?

\- A... ale o co dokładnie?

\- Nie wstydź się.

\- Tylko, że ja naprawdę nie wiem...

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. - przerwał mu nagle Graves i wstał szybko z ławki, zataczając się nieznacznie. Przed oczami zrobiło mu się trochę ciemniej, a w głowie zawirowało bardziej, niż wcześniej, ale wszystko zaraz wróciło do normy.

\- Co mogę? - dla Credence'a to było za wiele. Jego zawstydzenie i tak było wystarczająco duże, a Percival na dodatek zmuszał go do pytania się o jakieś rzeczy.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się, poprawił garnitur, odchrząknął i oznajmił ceremonialnie:

\- Tak, Credence, możesz u mnie mieszkać tak długo, jak ci się tylko podoba, mój drogi. Zapraszam już dziś, apartamenty stoją otworem dla każdego gościa, zwłaszcza w tak piękną sylwestrową noc. - wyszczerzył się, podając mu rękę i w tym momencie jak na złość zadął porywisty podmuch zimnego, teraz już styczniowego, wiatru. - No, może nie taką piękną.

Nie było słów, które w tym momencie były w stanie opisać niezmierną radość Credence'a; to było wspaniałe.

 


	19. Rozdział XIX

Graves teleportował się razem z Credence'm pod wejście do budynku, w którym mieszkał. Był środek nocy, ale mimo to chłopakowi i tak wydawało się, że znał te okolicę; to prawdopodobnie koniec ulicy Wall Street i nie mylił się - na wielopiętrowym, wysokim budynku wisiała mała tabliczka z adresem.

Weszli do oszklonej windy, która wysadziła ich na ostatnim piętrze, a jak inaczej. Znając Gravesa, to najprawdopodobniej posiadał największy i najbardziej luksusowy apartament, a te zazwyczaj mieszczą się na samej górze. Gdy stanęli przed naprawdę dużymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna, które równie dobrze można było nazwać wrotami, te momentalnie się otworzyły, co nie należało do przeciętnych rzeczy. Może rozpoznały twarz właściciela, albo cholera wie co; gdyby Credence miał pytać o to i wszystko inne, co zobaczył po wejściu do mieszkania, to Percival prawdopodobnie nie skończyłby odpowiadać mu do rana.

Hol był całkiem skromny, na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia, w rogu stały buty, a naprzeciwko piętrzyła się spora, ciemna szafa, w której już zaraz miał zagościć płaszcz Credence'a właśnie zdjęty mu z ramion przez właściciela mieszkania.

Graves postanowił oprowadzić go po domu i rzeczywiście, miał się czym pochwalić. Salon był bardzo przestronny; po środku stała jasna, obrzucona futrami i wymyślnymi poduszkami sofa, a obok stały dwa fotele na cienkich nóżkach do kolekcji. Wszystko dopełniał niski, ciemny stolik do kawy, na którym stał zeschnięty kwiat w doniczce, o którego Gellert się jak widać nie zatroszczył. Przed całym tym zestawem figurował piękny, marmurowy kominek z lustrem nad nim, a ściany wokół zdobiły zapierające dech w piersiach dzieła sztuki. Charakterystyczną rzeczą w tym jasno urządzonym pomieszczeniu były długie, białe zasłony, które teraz powiewały pod wpływem otwartego balkonu i wyglądało to doprawdy niesamowicie.

Percival jednym ruchem palca zamknął z hukiem wszystkie okna i drzwi balkonowe; zrobiło się tu przez nie strasznie zimno.

Salon był oddzielony od kuchni nowoczesnym barkiem, przy którym stało parę wysokich krzeseł. Ogólnie mówiąc, było tu bardzo dużo roślin, obrazów, zdjęć i miękkich dywanów, które nadawały temu wnętrzu bardzo przytulny i ciepły klimat pomimo chłodnych kolorów.

Credence w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na piętrzący się w każdym kącie pomieszczenia kurz i na porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania. Wszystko było w kompletnym nieładzie, co zdawał się zauważać tylko Graves.

Mężczyzna zaklął cicho pod nosem, obrzucając pomieszczenie zdegustowanym i zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Wiedziałem, że to świnia, która nie umie po sobie zostawić porządku, widać to po nim. - uniósł dłoń i zrobił zgrabny gest w powietrzu, sprawiając, że wszystkie rzeczy wróciły na swoje miejsce, a mokre szmatki przystąpiły do ścierania kurzu z szafek, komód i stołów. - Może lepiej przejdźmy do sypialni.

Credence spojrzał na niego odrobinę zaniepokojony i przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Znaczy... na Mercy Lewis, nie, nie to miałem na myśli. - potarł czoło z roztargnieniem i ruszył w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia, które mieściło się za dużymi, oszklonymi i zakrytymi wspaniale szytą, zwiewną zasłoną drzwiami.

Sypialnia była jeszcze przytulniejsza. Znajdował się tu kolejny kominek, jednak znacznie różniący się od tego z salonu; był ciemny i miał kompletnie inne zdobienia. Po środku pokoju stało ogromne łóżko z baldachimem i z bogato zdobioną ramą. Obok duża biblioteczka, parę lamp, barek z alkoholem i przede wszystkim okna na całą północno-wschodnią ścianę, zza których widać było zarys East River i oświetlonego Brooklyn Bridge. Credence jeszcze nigdy nie widział nocnej panoramy Nowego Jorku i musiał przyznać, była wspaniała. Gdzieś po lewej figurował wysoki wieżowiec z miedzianym dachem pokrytym patyną - pewnie Woolworth Building. Dalej dało się zauważyć Manhattan Bridge, przy którym mieszkał i wbrew pozorom nie było to tak daleko, jak mu się wydawało.

\- Ten pokój jest cały twój, rozgość się. - uśmiechnął się Percival pokrzepiająco, po czym pstryknął palcami, a niepościelone łóżko w jednej chwili zostało ładnie i starannie zasłane. Wskazał dłonią na kominek i rozpalił ogień, tworząc w całym pomieszczeniu ciepły i miły nastrój.

\- C-cały? - jęknął przytoczony ilością propozycji. - A gdzie ty będziesz spał?

\- Spokojnie, mam jeszcze mały pokój gościnny, a w nim rozkładaną kanapę, dam radę. - potarł go po ramieniu i doskoczył do komody, wyjmując dużą, ciemnogranatową koszulę, którą następnie rzucił w jego stronę. - Strzelam, że nie masz piżamy, prawda?

\- Nie za bardzo.

\- No to mam nadzieję, że będzie pasować. - zrzucił z siebie garnitur i koszulę, po czym odwiesił je do szafy. - Herbaty? Kawy? Mam nadzieję, że Grindelwald nie opróżnił szafek całkowicie i coś się znajdzie.

\- Herbaty, jeśli to nie problem. - stęknął Credence niepewnie, obracając w dłoniach miły materiał.

\- To zapraszam do salonu.

Dziwnie było widzieć Percivala wyglądającego tak... przeciętnie, zwyczajnie. Miał na sobie zwykłe spodnie, podkoszulek i szelki, a jego włosy pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek grama żelu; pojedyncze kosmyki opadały mu swobodnie na czoło, nieznacznie go tym irytując. Credence siedział wbity w jeden z miękkich foteli przy rozpalonym kominku okryty brązowym kocem i dokładnie analizował każdy ruch krzątającego się obok mężczyzny, który równie dobrze mógł posłużyć się czarami. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że chłopak od razu czuł się lepiej, pewniej. Od tego człowieka biło coś na kształt zwykłego człowieczeństwa, z którym Credence nie spotykał się zbyt często.

Graves zaparzył dwa kubki zwykłej, czarnej herbaty i postawił je na niskim stoliku zaraz obok cukierniczki i paru zwietrzałych już ciastek.

\- Ile słodzisz? - ozwał się ciepłym głosem, słodząc własną herbatę.

Jednak zamiast herbaty uwagę Credence'a zaabsorbowały te silne ramiona pokryte licznymi, drobnymi zadrapaniami i wbrew pozorom - tatuażami również. Tak, Graves miał tatuaże, o co chłopak chyba nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Spod cienkiego bandażu wystawało coś na kształt ogromnego, rogatego węża opłacającego jego ramię; był naprawdę piękny. Niżej, w zgięciu jego ręki widniała data zapisana rzymskimi literami i ciekawy był, co mogła ona oznaczać. Jego środkowy palec u prawej ręki zdobił złoty sygnet i w tym momencie Credence zdał sobie sprawę, że Percival jednak nie miał ani żony, ani dzieci. Przypomniało mu się, jak kiedyś się nad tym dość intensywnie zastanawiał.

\- Credence? - spytał ponownie, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi od zawieszonego chłopaka.

\- Em, cztery proszę. - wyklepał szybko i oderwał wzrok od jego zabandażowanego ramienia, na które właśnie wskazał palcem. - C-co ci zrobił?

\- Lepiej zapytaj czego mi nie zrobił. - parsknął śmiechem wbrew wagi poruszonego tematu, gdy Credence lekko się skrzywił. - Te wszystkie małe zadrapania to ślady po głębszych bliznach, które mi zeszły podczas takiej leczniczej, cholernie bolesnej kąpieli. Przysięgam, to jedna z najnieprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem.

Credence słuchał go bardzo uważnie i od czasu do czasu potrząsał znużoną głową; to całe ciepło, niewyobrażalna wygoda i odgłos trzaskającego w kominku palonego drewna skutecznie sprawiały, że jego powieki stawały się cięższe z każdą mijającą chwilą.

\- Trzymał mnie w lochu, gdzie za przyjaciół miałem parkę szczurów, które zawsze czaiły się na moje jedzenie. W sumie, to tego nie można było nazwać jedzeniem, ale mniejsza z tym. Ważne, że teraz czuję się prawie zdrowy. Ta kąpiel jednak rzeczywiście działała. - rozplątał supełek i zsunął bandaż z ramienia, pod którym nie było nic, poza malutką, cienką, czerwoną kreseczką. Magia była doprawdy wspaniała.

Teraz Credence mógł zobaczyć ten tatuaż w całości i okazał się naprawdę spory, jak na jedną z najważniejszych osób w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, bo... im chyba nie wypadało, co nie?

\- Bardzo ładny. - stwierdził skromnie chłopak, upijając drobny łyk gorącej herbaty.

Graves tylko zaśmiał się głośno i sympatycznie, widząc, w jak wielkie zafascynowanie wprawił chłopaka jego przeciętnej urody tatuaż.

\- To Rogaty Wąż. W Ilvermorny, amerykańskiej szkole dla czarodziejów i czarownic należałem do Horned Serpent, jednego z czterech domów, na które była podzielona ta szkoła, jeśli byś się pytał. To bardzo długa historia, ale mam go na ramieniu głównie z tego powodu, że ten dom bardzo mnie ukształtował i nadal jestem jego częścią. Kojarzy mi się z rodziną. Pewnie wydaje ci się to jakieś dziwne i głupie, ale tak było.

Nie, było wręcz przeciwnie. Credence'a fascynowało wszystko, co było związane z magią i jej światem, z czarodziejami i czarownicami. Szczerze mówiąc, to do tej pory nie pogodził się z tym, co widział i przeżył; to wszystko było zbyt piękne.

\- Mieliście specjalną szkołę? - spytał zainteresowany. - Uczyłeś się tam magii?

\- Tak, każdy czarodziej musiał do niej chodzić. - przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na niego z lekkim zamyśleniem. - Ty też powinieneś. 

\- Ale ja nie jestem...  - stęknął cicho, ale nie dokończył, bo Percival zaraz wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Jesteś, Credence. Nadal nic nie rozumiesz. Czy Grindelwald wytłumaczył ci, co to obskurus i kim jest obskurodziciel?

\- N-nie. - odpowiedział nieśmiało, spuszczając głowę. Podniósł ją dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł ciepło dłoni Percivala na jego własnej.

\- Urodziłeś się czarodziejem. - szepnął w jego stronę. - Ty jesteś czarodziejem.

Graves naprawdę uwielbiał obserwować te ciemne, wręcz czarne, powoli powiększające się oczy, gdy mówił temu chłopakowi coś, co było dla niego bardzo ważne. A mimo, że znają się krótko, to było bardzo wiele takich sytuacji. Dla Credence'a najmniejsze słowo czy gest znaczyły więcej, niż wszystkie słowa jego przybranej rodziny razem wzięte.

\- Nie, j-ja tylko... - wystękał, po drodze gubiąc słowa, które miał na końcu języka.

\- Jesteś. Może bardziej... innym, niż reszta, ale jesteś i to nie byle jakim. - ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, czując, że nagle zrobiło mu się niewyobrażalnie przykro.

Credence był obskurodzicielem. I tak, to było wspaniałe, że przeżył tak długo, oczywiście. Był chodzącym cudem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie był nieśmiertelny. Możliwym mogło być, że odziedziczył po rodzicach ogromną moc, która sprawiała, że był po prostu zbyt silny na to, by ulec temu czemuś, co w nim siedziało. Posiadał w sobie pasożyta, który pod wpływem negatywnych bodźców zżerał go od środka i wysysał każdą kroplę nadziei, mobilizacji bądź chęci walki. Graves nigdy nie miał do czynienia z żadnym obskurodzicielem i poza teorią, nigdy nie poznał praktyki. Wiedział jedynie, że jest opcja, która pozwoliłaby na uratowanie jego życia i uchronienie go przed samym sobą, mianowicie - nauczenie go magii. Niewątpliwie będzie to należało do niezwykle trudnych przedsięwzięć; takich, do których potrzeba obustronnej mobilizacji i determinacji. Jeżeli ten chłopak będzie tego chciał, a będzie chciał na pewno, to może się to udać.

Graves nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak, jak w tej chwili. Jeszcze nigdy nie musiał kogoś oswajać z wizją ewentualnej śmierci, nie martwił się o to, że ktoś przez niego zginie. Ale musiał spróbować, to było jedyne wyjście, które pozwoliłoby temu chłopakowi żyć. Wiedząc, co zrobił siedzący w nim obskurus, Serafina pod żadnym pozorem nie zgodziłaby się na jego naukę; było zbyt ryzykownie i po prostu niebezpiecznie, więc mógł liczyć tylko na siebie.

Odetchnął głęboko i spuścił wzrok, przygotowując się do uświadomienia Credence'owi, kim tak naprawdę jest.

\- Słuchaj mnie teraz. Uważnie, bo naprawdę nie chcę tego powtarzać. - powiedział miękko, gładząc go kciukiem bo wierzchu dłoni. - Każdy obskurodziciel, jaki kiedykolwiek został udokumentowany i o jakim wiedzieliśmy nie przeżył więcej, niż dziesięć lat. Obskurus to forma jakby pasożyta, czarnej siły, która odkładała się w tobie przez powstrzymywanie twoich magicznych zdolności i jest... zabójcza. Rozumiesz? Chcę nauczyć cię magii, bo to może ci pomóc. Błagam, powiedz, że będziesz się starał z całych sił, by nauczyć się jak najwięcej. 

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ledwo słyszalnie, bo jego ściśnięte gardło uniemożliwiło mu dalsze mówienie.

\- Chodź tu, chodź do mnie. Proszę. - powiedział cicho, ciągnąc go w swoją stronę.

Chłopak wstał z fotela i przesiadł się na sofę. Graves momentalnie przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił się do niego. Szczerze? Nie znali się nie wiadomo jak długo, ale jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobił. Zawsze to on przytulał chłopaka i gładził go po włosach, a teraz role się odwróciły. Objął go rękoma w talii i wtulił się w jego rozedrganą klatkę piersiową, a stąd idealnie dało się usłyszeć walące w niej serce. Pachniał bardzo charakterystycznie i miło, trochę jak wiatr, albo raczej powietrze po burzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś potraktował go z taką niewinną czułością, jak właśnie zrobił to zakłopotany Credence. Młody brunet objął go trzęsącymi się dłońmi i pogładził delikatnie po gołym ramieniu, rysując na nim palcami małe kółeczka.

Czuł się bardzo, bardzo niezręcznie, ale jednocześnie wspaniale. Ten skromny gest pokazywał zaufanie, jakim Percival go darzył i naprawdę chciał, żeby robił to częściej. Miło tak czasem poczuć czyjś oddech na własnej skórze; uważał, że to bardzo przyjemne.

\- Obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc. - wymruczał Percival niezrozumiale w materiał jego białej koszuli.

Credence sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wagi sytuacji. Mówiło się o śmierci, jego śmierci, a on tą wiadomość przyjął niemalże obojętnie. Co będzie, to będzie, i mimo że mieszkanie z Gravesem było wręcz zbawieniem, to nadal był zbyt zmęczony przeszłością. Przez to wszystko nie miał już siły na walkę, ale postara się. _Dla Percivala_.

\- Dobrze. - szepnął mu cichutko do ucha Credence, pochylając się i ośmielając, by przytulić go mocniej.

Jeszcze parę minut, a Graves zasnąłby w jego ramionach. Odkleił się od tego ciepłego, szczupłego ciałka i wstał, przecierając oczy. Herbata wystygła, a zegar wybił godzinę drugą w nocy; wypadało wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Tina jest jeszcze w pracy, czy może zdecydowała się wrócić, ale był pewien, że Serafina nie będzie zadowolona z jego nieobecności w szpitalnym łóżku.

\- Jutro o tym porozmawiamy, dobrze? Właściwie, to jeszcze dzisiaj. Muszę wrócić do MACUSY, bo Picquery będzie się na mnie za to wyżywać. - zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał: - Picquery to pani prezydent, tak dla sprostowania.

Credence ze zrozumieniem potrząsnął zmęczoną głową.

\- Wrócę rano, nie będziesz długo sam, obiecuję. - uśmiechnął się i wyszedł przez drzwi, za którymi Credence jeszcze nie był.

Do uszu znużonego chłopca dobiegł odległy i głuchy odgłos wlewanej do wanny wody. _Co ten facet robił?_ Gdy Graves wyszedł z pomieszczenia, które finalnie okazało się łazienką, zakomunikował mu ceremonialnie, że kąpiel jest gotowa.

\- Poradzisz sobie sam? - spytał, poprawiając włosy. Robił to bardzo często.

\- Mhm. - mruknął Credence, ponownie potrząsając roztrzepaną czupryną.

\- Okej. Możesz korzystać ze wszystkich eliksirów, mydeł, esencji i innych pierdół. Do zobaczenia rano. - uśmiechnął się, ubierając się w ten sam garnitur, z którego się wcześniej rozebrał i po krótkim świście, zniknął.

Credence został sam. Sam jeden w mieszkaniu będącym trzy razy większym od domu, w którym się wychował. Że w sensie ta kąpiel tam za drzwiami to dla niego była? Najwidoczniej tak, skoro Graves pozwolił mu korzystać ze wszystkich swoich kosmetyków.

Wstał z sofy koloru kości słoniowej i poczłapał w stronę kominka, by obejrzeć figurującą na nim skromną wystawę fotografii. Stało tam zdjęcie, na którym widniała mała rodzina; rodzice z małym, siedzącym na krzesełku, ciemnowłosym chłopcem. _Czy to Percival?_ Bardzo możliwe, bo po co byłyby mu inne zdjęcia?

Jego mama była szczupłą brunetką z ciemnymi oczami i wyglądała bardzo młodo, w przeciwieństwie do taty. Na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zauważyć, że Graves jest czystą kopią ojca; podobieństwo było naprawdę uderzające.

Obok stało zdjęcie sprzed kilkunastu lat, gdy to młody Percival pierwszy raz otrzymał tytuł pracownika miesiąca. Dziwnie było Credence'owi grzebać w cudzej przeszłości, ale z drugiej strony, jak Graves by nie chciał, by ktoś patrzył na te fotografie, to by tu nie stały.

Gdy już wystarczająco sporo czasu spędził na kontemplacji osiągnięć właściciela mieszkania, powlókł się do wypełnionej parą łazienki. Pośrodku stała pokaźna wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą i mnóstwem piany, obok wisiało duże, zdobione lustro i parę szafek obficie zastawionych różnego rodzaju przyborami toaletowymi. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie brał takiej kąpieli, czy to było dziwne?

Powoli zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania, które po kolei lądowały na bieliźnianym koszu. Stanął prawie nagi przed lustrem i obejrzał się dokładnie z każdej strony; jego ciało już nie było aż tak odstręczające, gdy nie było pokryte taką ilością blizn, jak wcześniej. Niestety, parę z nich nadal tam zostało, a w jego posturze się nic nie zmieniło. Te same wystające kości obciągnięte cienką, delikatną skórą przypominającą pergamin.

Nie miał ochoty rozwodzić się dłużej nad swoimi niedoskonałościami i wszedł do ciepłej wanny.

Podczas tego dnia wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy, że na moment zapomniał o swojej siostrze Chastity, której nie zobaczy już nigdy więcej, i o Modesty, która została sama z matką. Żałował tego, co zrobił, ale już nie było odwrotu. Może udałoby się znaleźć jakąś rodzinę zastępczą dla niej, żeby już nie musiała żyć w ciągłym strachu i obawie?

Z kąpieli wyszedł dopiero wtedy, gdy woda zrobiła się wręcz zimna. Narzucił na siebie tą granatową koszulę, którą dał mu Graves i nie, nie była w jego rozmiarze. Była dobre trzy razy za duża i jego drobne ciało wręcz się w niej topiło, ale przynajmniej miał w czym spać. Pachniała naprawdę ładnie, tak... tak jak pachnie Percival, czyli pieniądzem i perfumami.

Wsunął się pod puchową kołdrę i dodatkowo owinął jeszcze jednym kocem; tu było tak wygodnie. Przez niezasunięte żaluzje przebijało się światło księżyca, oświetlające duży fotel stojący w rogu sypialni. Ogień w kominku już dogasał i teraz został tam tylko iskrzący żar, który ukołysał go do snu.

Nie zdążył nawet przemyśleć tego wszystkiego, co się właśnie stało, bo od razu po przymknięciu powiek ogarnął go błogi, zbyt głęboki sen.

 


	20. Rozdział XX

*

Otworzył drzwi do domu, w którym spędził prawie dziewiętnaście lat. Spróchniałe deski skrzypiały i uginały się pod jego ostrożnymi, wyważonymi krokami. Na głowę obsypało mu się trochę naruszonego tynku z sufitu, gdy w końcu wszedł do salonu.

 _Cisza. Głucha cisza_.

\- Modesty? - szepnął cicho, nieustannie posuwając się naprzód. - To ja, Cre...

Nie dokończył, bo do jego uszu dobiegł głośny, przeraźliwy, stłumiony krzyk jego malutkiej siostry. Wzdrygnął się, a potem stanął jak wryty, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Serce w jego piersi waliło tak mocno, że zdawało się, że nie słyszał nic innego, poza nim.

Dopiero, gdy w domu rozległ się drugi wrzask, wyrwał prosto przed siebie w stronę rozchwianych schodów. Głos dochodził z góry i doskonale wiedział, z którego pomieszczenia. Dziecięcy szloch stopniowo narastał, tak samo, jak jego strach.

Dopadł się do starych drzwi i pchnął je, z impetem wpadając do pokoju, w którym się wychował razem z siostrą. Jego zaszklonym oczom ukazał się potworny, odrażający widok; nie chciał patrzeć, chciał uciec jak najdalej, ale nie mógł. Zatrzaśnięte drzwi uniemożliwiły mu powrót i zmusiły do zmierzenia się z tym, co miał przed sobą.

Biedna, mała blondyneczka siedziała skulona w kącie swojego łóżka, kurczowo ściskając w dłoniach szmacianą laleczkę. Z jej bladego czoła spływała cienka strużka krwi, a złote dotąd włosy pokryte były teraz plamami w kolorze głębokiego szkarłatu. Obok stała smukła, wysoka postać odwróconej tyłem do niego matki, która w jednej dłoni ściskała krzyż, a w drugiej wąską deskę.

Rzucił się w stronę Modesty, by uchronić ją przed kolejnym bolesnym ciosem, ale oddzieliła go od niej niewidzialna bariera, której nie dało się przebić. Uderzał w nią i z rozpaczą usiłował wykrzyczeć imię dziewczynki tak, by w końcu zwróciła na niego uwagę.

_Nic z tego._

Chłopak po jakimś czasie zaczął szlochać równie głośno, co jego siostra. Krzyczał, ale nikt go nie słyszał. Widział każde celnie wymierzone przez matkę trafienie i był w stanie oddać wszystko, byleby tylko uratować Modesty.

Osunął się na podłogę, zatykając uszy i próbując odciąć się od tego paraliżującego wrzasku. Gdy w końcu podniósł głowę, płacz jego siostry ustał, a świat zawirował i zatrząsł się ostrzegawczo. Ściany zaczęły się z wolna przechylać, a podłoga pod nim stopniowo zapadać...

_Ciemność._

*

Credence zerwał się w popłochu z łóżka, ciężko oddychając i wycierając uronione przez sen łzy. Budzik dzwonił już od jakiejś minuty i trochę zajęło mu oswojenie się z rzeczywistością. Rzucił się w jego stronę i od razu wyłączył, zauważając przy okazji dwie spore, mokre plamy na poduszce. Aż tak płakał?

Zazwyczaj, gdy wybudzał się ze swoich snów, to wcale nie chciał witać się z nowym dniem, wręcz przeciwnie. Wolał wrócić do wyimaginowanego świata urojonych marzeń sennych, gdzie mógł być w końcu szczęśliwy, a teraz... teraz nie chciał ponownie przeżywać tego, co przed chwilą. Dziękował Bogu, że to tylko zwykły koszmar, który nijak miał się do prawdziwego życia, co nie zmienia faktu, że ciągle czuł w sobie niepokój. Serce nadal mu biło w znacznie przyspieszonym tempie, a ręce drżały z bezradności; czuł się winny. To on zostawił Modesty sam na sam z matką i kto wie, czy jego sen przypadkiem nie był prawdą. Pozostawało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że tak nie było.

Nie zdążył nawet dojść do siebie i pościelić łóżka, bo już zmuszony był do ewakuowania się z pokoju z powodu tajemniczych dźwięków dobiegających zza drzwi. Wyleciał do salonu, gdzie jego oczom ukazało się coś tragicznego. Znaczy... może jeszcze wczoraj nazwałby to pięknem, ale nie teraz, kiedy był sam w tym ogromnym mieszkaniu, którego nawet dobrze nie znał. W powietrzu leciała właśnie cała zastawa stołowa, która jako miejsce docelowe obrała sobie stolik przy oknie, zagotowana woda zaczynała powoli piszczeć, a żelazko właśnie przymierzało się do prasowania śnieżnobiałej koszuli przewieszonej przez deskę do prasowania. Jakby tego było mało, w całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk pięknej muzyki z gramofonu, który w tym momencie stwarzał tylko jeszcze większy chaos i bałagan. Na stole stała już filiżanka czarnej kawy, a na patelni smażyły się naleśniki.

To, co właśnie się tu działo przechodziło istne pojęcie. Credence nie wiedział, czym powinien zająć się najpierw i co należało w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Powoli zaczynał panikować, bo to w końcu nie jego wina, że cały dom nagle zwariował. Gdy tak rozglądał się po tym całym bałaganie, zauważył kątem oka piękny wschód słońca przebijający się przez białe, długie firany.

Graves się chyba nie obrazi, jakby wyszedł na balkon, prawda?

Chwycił za metalową klamkę i wyszedł na szeroki taras, w inne pory roku zapewne obrośnięty bujną roślinnością. Widok był przepiękny. Widział stąd całą rzekę East River i dwa mosty, które wypatrzył już w nocy. Różowo-pomarańczowe niebo gdzieniegdzie przyozdobione wspaniale podświetlonymi chmurami odbijało się w ruchomej tafli rzeki, sprawiając, że na moment zwątpił, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się horyzont. Widział wiele wschodów i zachodów słońca, ale jeszcze nigdy z tak idealnej perspektywy. Uwielbiał na nie patrzeć, mógł to robić godzinami; to jedyny moment, kiedy czas stawał dla niego w miejscu i pozwalał mu zatracić się w krótkiej nieskończoności.

Słońce już przebijało się przez pojedyncze wieżowce, gdy w końcu zwrócił uwagę na to, że stoi w samej cienkiej koszuli, a na dworze było zaledwie parę stopni powyżej zera. Jego organizm na pewno mu za to nie podziękuje, tego był pewien; jego odporność nigdy nie należała do najlepszych. Usłyszał za plecami trzask rozbijanego szkła i w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy źródle dźwięku. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, ale filiżanka z kawą właśnie rozbiła się o beżową ścianę, zalewając ją całkowicie. Wszystko inne było niby na swoim miejscu, poza spalonymi naleśnikami, piszczącym czajnikiem i ogromną plamą na połowie jasnej ściany. Spanikował i od razu chwycił za pierwszą lepszą ścierkę, by zetrzeć i wyczyścić to, co w sumie było jego winą. Tylko on był w mieszkaniu i powinien dopilnować, by wszystko było tak, jak należy, ale z drugiej strony... trochę trudno zapanować nad wirującym w powietrzu żelazkiem, prawda?

Graves go zabije, był tego pewien. Czy on zawsze musi rujnować wszystko na swojej drodze? Ten wspaniały mężczyzna, który na dodatek nie czuje się najlepiej, przyjął go do swojego mieszkania i pozwolił mu tu zamieszkać, a jak odwdzięczył się Credence? Mając głęboko gdzieś to, co właśnie wyprawiało się w kuchni. Przypalony czajnik i jedzenie, zniszczona ściana; wspaniale. Przecież ten piękny wschód słońca za oknem był o wiele ważniejszy, prawda?

Był na siebie niesamowicie zły i gdyby Graves go stąd wyrzucił, Credence by go w pełni zrozumiał. W swoim mniemaniu nawet drogiego dachu nad głową nie potrafił docenić.

Gdy z uporem maniaka ścierał ciemne zacieki, starając się przy tym być najdelikatniejszym, jak to tylko możliwe, do domu wszedł nikt inny, jak Percival we własnej osobie.

Credence, jak to miał w zwyczaju, bardzo się speszył i spuścił głowę, od razu obstawiając najgorsze możliwe scenariusze.

\- Credence? - spytał lekko zszokowany mężczyzna trzymający w rękach dwie załadowane po brzegi torby z zakupami. Obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zgłupiał nieznacznie, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, czy te wszystkie lewitujące przedmioty były sprawką tego chłopaka, czy może raczej Grindelwalda. - Co ty...

Nie dokończył, bo Credence przerwał mu nagle i rozpaczliwym, głośnym tonem zaczął się tłumaczyć.

\- Przepraszam! J-ja naprawdę nie chciałem, to nie ja to zrobiłem, byłem na balkonie i... - odetchnął głęboko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie widziałem tego. Przepraszam.

\- Dobry Boże. - westchnął ciężko, kompletnie nie przejmując się zalaną ścianą czy obrzydliwym zapachem spalenizny, który unosił się w całym pomieszczeniu. - To nie jest twoja wina. Wstawaj. - odstawił torby i podał mu rękę.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem. Nie wiem, czemu te rzeczy tak latają i... to nie ja, ja nie umiem. - wyklepał niezrozumiale, podnosząc się na równe nogi.

Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i objął spanikowanego chłopca, po chwili zanosząc się ciepłym śmiechem.

\- Zapomnij o tym, ścianie nic nie będzie. - powiedział pocieszająco. - A tak w ogóle, to co ty smażyłeś?

\- To nie ja. - wyburczał w materiał jego wełnianego swetra... właśnie. Graves w swetrze, kolejna nowość. Chyba powoli musiał zacząć się przyzwyczajać do jego innych ubrań.

\- Najwidoczniej tak Gellert szykował się do pracy. Da się to zrobić, ale osobiście nigdy z tego nie korzystałem. Spokojnie, wszystko zaraz ogarnę.

Wypuścił go z ramion i powędrował w stronę lodówki, gdzie ulokował cały majdan, który udało mu się przed chwilą zakupić. Przed tym machnął dłonią, wyłączając kuchenkę i wyrzucając do śmieci zwęglone naleśniki. Starannie ułożył wszystko na półkach, a następnie wrócił do miejsca zalanego kawą, przy którym siedział skulony Credence wycierający to wszystko przemoczoną już szmatką.

Graves nie potrzebował różdżki, by uprzątnąć ten mały bałagan. W jednej chwili rozbita filiżanka z powrotem przybrała swój wcześniejszy kształt, a ciemne plamy po kawie po prostu zniknęły.

Było parę minut po szóstej nad ranem, a już tyle się stało. Skoro było tak wcześnie, to... Credence musiał spać coś około trzech godzin. Naprawdę mało, ale lepsze to, niż nieprzespane noce, które ostatnio go regularnie nawiedzały. Bezsenność. Stara przyjaciółka znowu wróciła. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie sypiał w tym domu, bo czego mu brakuje? Za ścianą śpi Graves, w nocy nic mu nie przeszkadza, będzie mógł spać do południa, ma wielkie, wygodne łóżko tylko dla siebie i na dodatek kominek z przyjemnie trzaskającym w nim ogniem. Nie było chyba nic więcej, czego w tej chwili pragnął; no, może poza pewnością snu, ale tego chyba nie mógł mu nikt zapewnić. 

\- Co chcesz na śniadanie? - spytał Percival, wyciągając czystą patelnię i zaglądając do zagraconych szafek. - Masz do wyboru... - zastanowił się i obrócił na pięcie. - Mleko i płatki, naleśniki, jajecznicę, tosty, kanapki z serem, szynką, ogórkiem, sałatą, pomidorem, o! Jeszcze jest tu bekon, owsianka... albo mogę zrobić jajka sadzone, wybieraj.

Credence wbił w niego tylko otępiałe spojrzenie, starając się połapać w natłoku słów, który właśnie wyrzucił z siebie ten mężczyzna. Jajka, kanapki, mleko, naleśniki... co tam jeszcze było? Jego dotychczasowe śniadania składały się z suchej kromki chleba i jabłka, a tu miał do wyboru dosłownie cały sklep spożywczy.

\- Kawa, herbata? Może kakao? Też mam. - dorzucił Percival, patrząc na niego pytająco.

Chłopak nadal siedział przy ścianie i zastanawiał się nad licznymi propozycjami.

\- Em... - stęknął. - Cokolwiek.

\- Cokolwiek? Nie rób mi pod górkę, wybieraj.

\- To, co ty. -  Credence spojrzał na niego niepewnie i przyciągnął gołe kolana bliżej swojej brody.

\- Czyli naleśniki i kawę?

\- Herbatę.

\- Robi się! - rzucił mu krótki, entuzjastyczny uśmiech i zaczął trzaskać szafkami w poszukiwaniu składników do przygotowania śniadania.

W tle rozbrzmiewały przyjemne dla ucha, rytmiczne dźwięki jazzowej muzyki z gramofonu zmieszane z gwizdami Percivala buszującego w kuchni. Przez ten otwarty balkon zrobiło się trochę zimno, więc Credence postanowił go w końcu zamknąć.

\- Wiesz co?! - ryknął Graves, przekrzykując muzykę i odgłosy smażonego jedzenia. - Bardzo się obawiam o to, co zastanę w garderobie, przysięgam. Ta świnia pewnie zostawiła tam gorszy burdel, niż w szafkach nade mną. Chodź, zobacz. Nie mogę patrzeć na ten syf!

\- Wyobrażam sobie. - odpowiedział mu Credence prawdopodobnie zbyt cicho, by ten drugi był w stanie to usłyszeć.

Pokręcił się trochę po mieszkaniu niekoniecznie wiedząc, co mógłby ze sobą zrobić.

\- Ja się może pójdę ubrać... - powiedział cicho, przyglądając się ogromnemu surrealistycznemu obrazowi zdobiącego ścianę między oknami.

\- Już skończyłem, nie musisz. - Percival zaczął nakładać stosy naleśników z syropem klonowym na dwa oddzielne talerze, które zaraz zajęły miejsce na małym stoliku w rogu dużego salonu. Podszedł do niego i zajął miejsce, zachęcając do tego również swojego nowego współlokatora. Chwilę potem przyleciały do nich w końcu dwie filiżanki; jedna z kawą, druga z herbatą, wedle życzenia.

\- Smacznego. - rzucił Credence, zaszczycając mężczyznę bladym, ale za to szczerym, wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- Nawzajem, Credence.

Milczenie między nimi wypełniała tylko muzyka i od czasu do czasu narzekania Gravesa na Tinę, Serafinę i nadopiekuńczego Abernathy'ego, który również odmówił sobie imprezy sylwestrowej. Naleśników było tyle, że Credence choćby podwoił pojemność swojego żołądka, to nie byłby w stanie zjeść tego wszystkiego; on po prostu z reguły jadł mało.

Gdy stwierdził, że więcej już nie wciśnie, odłożył sztućce i upił odrobinę słodkiej herbaty.

\- Dziękuj...

\- Czekaj. - przerwał mu niezobowiązująco i dopijając kawę, wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Starł kciukiem odrobinę syropu klonowego z kącika jego wargi, a następnie oblizał palec zupełnie tak, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

W przeciwieństwie do Percivala, dla Credence'a to nie było na porządku dziennym. Zawstydzony tym gestem chłopak momentalnie oblał się zdradliwym, szkarłatnym rumieńcem i spuścił głowę, ku rozbawieniu siedzącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął, mając głęboko gdzieś wszystko inne poza własnymi stopami.

Poza odpowiedzią nie usłyszał nic innego poza cichym, ciepłym chichotem.

Percival wstał od stołu i przeciągnął się, wydając przy tym mało ludzkie i nienaturalne dźwięki.

\- Jest dopiero w pół do siódmej, a ja spałem tylko trzy godziny. Jeśli pozwolisz, to pośpię jeszcze trochę. Nadal kręci mi się po tym wszystkim w głowie i trochę mi słabo. - wytłumaczył i założył ręce za głowę.

\- Mhm. - Credence pokiwał głową w geście potwierdzenia.

\- Tobie też to radzę, bo myślę, że nie poszedłeś spać wcześniej, niż przed trzecią. Jakbyś czegoś chciał, to wołaj. Możesz korzystać ze wszystkiego, co jest w tym domu, nie krępuj się. - zapewnił go z uśmiechem i wymaszerował z salonu w stronę pokoju gościnnego, który był jego obecną sypialnią.

Nie było go zaledwie dziesięć sekund, a już wychylił się zza progu i gestem ręki przeniósł brudne naczynia do zlewu.

\- Za tamtymi drzwiami - wskazał na nie palcem - jest garderoba. Wybierz sobie coś, jeśli chcesz.

I zniknął. Tym razem już bez zamiaru szybkiego powrotu.

Credence został sam z toną przeróżnych propozycji, których ilość skutecznie go przytłoczyła. Może rzeczywiście wypadało trochę pospać? 

 


	21. Rozdział XXI

Credence oparł głowę na dłoni i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował myjące się w zlewie naczynia. Fascynujące, że nie potrzebowały do tego niczyjej pomocy, poza odrobiną magii. Ciekawe, czy jak Graves nauczy go czarować, to czy też będzie tak potrafił. Jak już opanuje tą dziwną, siedzącą w nim moc, o której mu mówił, to może wszystko się ułoży. Może zapomni o dręczącej go przeszłości, może... może ktoś go nawet pokocha, jak stanie się lepszy? Nie, nie powinien tak bardzo wybiegać w przyszłość; to nie dla niego.

Kiedyś uwielbiał przesiadywać na ławce dworcowej i obserwować żegnające się ze sobą pary. Było wtedy tak smutno, tak... tak żałośnie i beznadziejnie. Kobiety płakały i ściskały odchodzących mężów, życzyły im szczęśliwej podróży i szybkiego powrotu. Credence nigdy z nikim nie był, ale mimo to doskonale wiedział, jak to jest, gdy ktoś odchodzi. Ludzie zawsze od niego uciekali i zostawiali go w momencie, gdy zaczynał myśleć, że ma przyjaciela, znajomego. Kogoś, do kogo mógł otworzyć buzię.

Również teraz obawiał się, że całe to piękno i dobro, które poznał przy Percivalu po jakimś czasie po prostu zniknie. W życiu Credence'a nic poza własnym domem, matką i wieczną walką o kolejny dzień nie było trwałe i wieczne, więc czemu nagle miałoby się coś zmienić? Spędził dziewiętnaście lat w ciągłej rutynie, monotonii i wiecznym smutku i nie widział dla siebie przyszłości nawet w świecie magii. Do niego też nie pasował. Jak to Graves powiedział: "Był inny, niż reszta.", a bycie innym w jego przypadku jeszcze nigdy nie wyszło mu na dobre. W głębi serca, na samym dnie czuł jednak, że pozostanie tak, jak jest; wtedy byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie chciał, nie oczekiwał i nie potrzebował wiele. Wystarczył mu tylko ten pocieszający, ciepły uśmiech i silne ramiona, które jako jedyne podtrzymywały go, by nie upadł jeszcze niżej.

Trochę się zasiedział. Jego oczy tępo wpatrywały się w skąpaną porannymi promieniami słońca panoramę Nowego Jorku, a palce nieświadomie wystukiwały na stole rytm nadal grającej w tle muzyki. Potrafił tak wegetować godzinami, pogrążając się w głębokiej nostalgii lub melancholii i szczerze mówiąc, to czasem mu to przeszkadzało. Był młodym mężczyzną, który powinien być pełen wigoru, werwy i energii, a co miał w sobie zamiast tego? Ból egzystencjalny. Po prostu. Graves chyba jeszcze nie wiedział, kogo wziął pod swoje skrzydła i z kim właśnie mieszka. Jeśli dalej tak będzie, to i on zacznie się starzeć i płakać pięć razy dziennie, bo od Credence'a ten żal i smutek było czuć aż na kilometr.

Rozejrzał się po jasnym pomieszczeniu z rozmarzoną miną. Nie było słów, które teraz byłyby w stanie opisać jego wdzięczność względem Percivala. Ten facet przeżył tak wiele, tyle wycierpiał... jak ludzie mogą być tak podli? Dlaczego Grindelwald to robił? Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest naiwny i głupi. Starał się znaleźć dla siebie jakieś wytłumaczenie, usprawiedliwienie, ale na próżno; normalni ludzie nie wybaczają z dnia na dzień osobom, które zrobiły krzywdę nie tylko im, ale na dodatek ich rodzinie. Credence od małego wiedział, że do nich nie należał i słowa, które kierowała do niego własna matka skutecznie go w tym przekonaniu utwierdzały. Nie było dnia, kiedy nie wracałby do jej słów, nawet teraz rozbrzmiewały echem w jego głowie. Chciałby zapomnieć. Chciałby nie pamiętać swojego dzieciństwa. Mimo wszystko przekonany był, że byłby w stanie przejść przez te piekło jeszcze raz, byleby tylko znowu móc potrzymać dłoń Gravesa.

Podniósł się w końcu i zatoczył parę sporych okręgów wokół tapczanu, chwiejąc się niezdarnie w rytm muzyki. Nie brakowało mu niczego więcej. No, może jedynie jeszcze paru rozmów z Percivalem i jego kojących uścisków, które tak uwielbiał. Po paru minutach postanowił odwiedzić garderobę poleconą mu przez właściciela mieszkania. Czuł się nieswojo i dziwnie z faktem grzebania komuś w jego ubraniach, ale skoro dostał pozwolenie... chyba mógł, prawda? Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Graves mówił poważnie.

Otworzył szerokie drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie jego oczom ukazało się mnóstwo ubrań i butów porozwieszanych i poustawianych na niezliczonej ilości półek. _Skąd pieniądze na to wszystko? Chodził w tym w ogóle?_ Po środku stał duży, ciemny fotel ostro kontrastujący z jasnymi meblami i cholera, nawet tu było tak miło, że równie dobrze mógłby stąd już nie wychodzić. Subtelnie przejechał szczupłymi palcami po paru kolorystycznie ułożonych koszulach zrobionych z wspaniałego materiału, a następnie wybrał jedną, oglądając ją dokładnie z każdej strony. Stanął naprzeciwko lustra i przyłożył ją do siebie. _Za duża_ \- pomyślał i odwiesił ją z powrotem na miejsce. Graves chciał, by Credence sobie coś stąd wybrał, ale chyba każdy wiszący tu garnitur, marynarka, płaszcz czy koszula były tu co najmniej o dwa rozmiary za duże na chude, szczapowate ciało chłopaka.

Pokręcił się chwilę i jedyne, co wydawało się odrobinę mniejsze, niż reszta, to czarna koszula zapinana na białe guziki. Zrzucił z siebie tą, w której spał i założył nową zdobycz. Nie było tak źle. Na ramionach leżała mu w miarę dobrze i przynajmniej nie sięgała do połowy ud, jak ta, którą wczoraj dał mu Graves.

Pogrzebał jeszcze trochę i udało mu się wyciągnąć dłuższą, czarną marynarkę w ciemnoszare paseczki i szary krawat do tego. Przydała by się jeszcze jakaś kamizelka i szelki do podtrzymania spodni i o dziwo to też udało mu się tu wynaleźć. Wszystko było trochę za duże i tylko koszula nie wisiała na nim jak na wieszaku, ale lepsze to, niż ubrania, w jakich chodził do tej pory. Jedyne, czego nadal nie udało mu się znaleźć chociaż w przybliżonym rozmiarze, to spodnie. Każda para była ogromna i jak bardzo by nie chciał, to po prostu nie dało się sprawić, żeby wyglądał w nich jak człowiek, a nie jak ostatni pajac.

W garderobie kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Jego współlokator zdążył już wstać i wychlać kolejną, równie mocną, co pierwszą, kawę.

\- Credence? - podniósł głos, zachodząc w głowę, gdzie ten chłopak się podział. W sypialni go przecież nie było, zdążył sprawdzić.

\- Tutaj! - odkrzyknął Credence, błyskawicznie odkładając porozrzucane na podłodze ubrania z powrotem na wieszaki.

Gdy Graves oparł się z kubkiem kolejnej, już trzeciej dziś kawy o framugę drzwi, chłopak zmieszał się odrobinę i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

\- Mówiłeś, że mogę sobie coś wybrać, więc przyszedłem tutaj i...

\- I sobie coś wybrałeś. - dokończył za niego Percival, uśmiechając się cwaniacko. - I prawidłowo! Wstań, pokaż, co tam masz.

Credence wstał niepewnie i obrócił się wokół siebie, rozkładając ręce. Wyglądało to całkiem zabawnie, bo jedyna część garderoby, jakiej nie był w stanie sobie dobrać, to spodnie. Graves pewnie dzięki temu zwrócił uwagę na jego szczuplutkie nóżki z paroma strupami na kolanach, które teraz wydawały się o połowę mniejsze, niż w spodniach. Widok jego ciała za każdym razem przypominał mu o jego matce, sprawiając, że po raz kolejny zalewała go fala wyrzutów sumienia.

Mimo to zaśmiał się serdecznie na widok jego niezadowolonej miny, za dużej marynarki i komicznie wielkiego kapelusza na głowie. Zapomniał nawet, że miał takie rzeczy.

\- Pomniejszyłbym ci to, ale na razie nie oddali mi jeszcze różdżki. Jutro idę po nią do MACUSY, bo dziś mam zakaz ruszania się z domu, wyobrażasz to sobie?

\- Nie musisz, są całkiem okej. - jęknął, ponownie przeglądając się w lustrze.

\- Tylko koszula jest całkiem okej, ale reszta nie. - powiedział przez śmiech, a następnie odstawił kawę na szafkę obok i podszedł do niego.

\- O tym zapomnij... - burknął, ściągając mu kapelusz. - Jeśli chcesz, to jutro możemy się wybrać do jakiegoś sklepu.

\- N-nie, nie, dziękuję, ale nie. - wypalił szybko Credence. - To za dużo.

\- To nie jest za dużo. Za dużo by może było wtedy, gdybym zafundował ci weekend na Wyspach Kanaryjskich albo na Seszelach, a póki co, to nie puściłbym cię samego. - wyszczerzył się nonszalancko i zaczął ściągać mu również marynarkę. - Więc jutro na zakupy.

Mimo że ubrania, które wybrał Credence leżały na nim doprawdy fatalnie, to poza kapeluszem wszystko prezentowało się całkiem ładnie i gustownie. Czerń pasowała mu aż za bardzo, zdaniem Percivala. Może to dlatego, że zawsze lubił kontrasty, a blada skóra chłopca była wręcz biała w porównaniu do jego bardzo, bardzo ciemnych włosów i oczu.

\- Ta koszula ci pasuje, ale reszta leży okropnie, wybacz. Jutro sobie coś wybierzesz.

\- Ale to twoje pieniądze i...

\- Csii! - uciszył go głośno Percival, przykładając mu palec do ust. - Jak ty lubisz sprawiać problemy.

\- Przepraszam. - bąknął niepewnie, zawieszając wzrok na ich wspólnym odbiciu w lustrze.

Percival stał obok niego z przewieszoną przez ramię marynarką i pewnie głowił się, co tak nagle zaabsorbowało uwagę Credence'a.

Chłopak nagle się wyprostował, spojrzał w oczy Gravesa i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zorientował się, że Credence był od niego wyższy o dobre trzy centymetry. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, pewnie dlatego, że Barebone się wiecznie garbił, kulił i słaniał, jakby to miało ochronić go przed światem, czy coś.

Miło było widzieć go tak szeroko, szczerze uśmiechniętego; to był naprawdę wyjątkowy widok. Przez większość czasu wyraz jego twarzy wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie prowadzono go na ścięcie, więc Graves całym sercem doceniał jego radość.

\- Jestem wyższy. - szepnął cicho z zadowoleniem.

W fakcie, że niektórzy ludzie są czasem wyżsi od innych nie było absolutnie nic dziwnego, ale jak widać Credence'owi sprawiało to ogromną satysfakcję.

\- Wiesz, że tego wcześniej nie zauważyłem? Musisz zacząć się prostować, tak ci lepiej. - pogładził go po plecach, a jego usta ponownie wygięły się w ten pokrzepiający łuk.

Credence nagle odrobinę spoważniał i znowu przybrał minę zbitego szczeniaka.

\- P-Percival... - jęknął z jakąś dziwną nostalgią i ckliwością. To był chyba pierwszy raz, jak Credence wypowiedział jego imię, zazwyczaj zwracał się do niego bezosobowo. - Percy. - powtórzył. - Dziękuję.

Graves zbaraniał. Chyba musiał się przyzwyczaić do jego nagłych zmian nastroju i niestabilności emocjonalnej.

\- Ale za co? - spytał lekko zbity z tropu.

\- Za wszystko. Po prostu. - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, spuścił wzrok i rozłożył nieśmiało ręce. - M-mogę?

\- Och, Credence, oczywiście, że... - chłopak rzucił mu się w ramiona, wtulając się w jego ciepłe załamanie szyi. - ...możesz.

Graves nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że mogło mu brakować takiej prostej, banalnej czułości; a jednak. Poza Credence'm nie znał nikogo, kogo mógłby po prostu przytulać i mówić miłe rzeczy. Jego ostatnia miłość odeszła trzy lata temu i dałby wszystko, byleby znowu móc budzić się każdego ranka przy osobie, którą kochał. Brakowało mu towarzystwa, mimo że całe życie zawsze spędzał wśród ludzi, a Credence... cóż. Credence też potrzebował odrobiny czułości. Tak mniej więcej cztery razy więcej niż on, ale niestety Percival jeszcze potrafił myśleć przyszłościowo i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie może prowadzić do dość niewygodnych i niemiłych sytuacji. Z drugiej strony wcale by dla niego takie nie były, ale co innego dla tego chłopaka, który ma przed sobą całe życie i nie powinien marnować go z trzydziestopięciolatkiem. Graves chciał dla niego jak najlepiej i nieważne, jak bardzo byłby do niego przywiązany - w każdej chwili pozwoliłby mu odejść, jeżeli tylko by sobie tego zażyczył.

Ten krótki czas, który spędził z tym chłopakiem był bardzo specyficzny i jak bardzo by nie chciał, to zapamięta go do końca życia. Nie uda mu się łatwo wypchnąć z pamięci Credence'a, jego matki i Grindelwalda i... nawet nie chciał tego robić. Te osoby przypominały mu o jego błędach, nieostrożności i o tym, co z nim zrobiła praca. Dzięki tym wszystkim wydarzeniom stał się lepszym człowiekiem i może jeszcze nie było tego widać, ale czuł zmianę, to było najważniejsze.

 


	22. Rozdział XXII

Percival tonął w morzu miękkich, czarnych włosów tak wspaniale pachnących jego własnymi perfumami, które na tym chłopcu miały kompletnie inny, o wiele bardziej delikatny i kwiatowy zapach. Obaj nagle podskoczyli, gdy do ich uszu dobiegł głośny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

\- Em... - jęknął mężczyzna. - Nie spodziewałem się gości. Pójdę otworzyć.

I wymaszerował z garderoby, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych, po drodze zgarniając leżącą na oparciu fotela wyprasowaną koszulę. Nie wypadało przyjmować nikogo w samym podkoszulku i spodniach, prawda? Wyjrzał ostrożnie przez wizjer i cholera, naprawdę nie było lepszej pory na takie odwiedziny? Za drzwiami stały siostry Goldstein, a jakże inaczej. Queenie wyglądała na ogromnie podekscytowaną, natomiast Tina... no, wręcz przeciwnie. Otworzył im i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, zapinając do połowy koszulę.

\- Witamy, panie Graves! - pisnęła uroczo blondynka, wystawiając w jego stronę tacę z jakimś ciastem albo ciastkami, nie znał się, ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Pachniało naprawdę niesamowicie. - Mam nadzieję, że ma pan ochotę na strudel. - uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Sama piekłam!

\- No, dzień dobry. Chyba nie macie co robić z wolnym czasem, no nie? Jest dopiero południe. - powiedział Graves sympatycznym tonem, przyglądając się temu rzekomemu strudlowi.

\- Moja siostra stwierdziła, że wypada sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie dobrze i czy zastałeś swój dom w całości, ale... - podskoczyła dwa razy i wychyliła się, by rzucić okiem na obraz za jego plecami. - Widzę, że stoisz na nogach, więc nie jest tak źle. Już możemy iść, prawda, Queenie? - zwróciła się do siostry i pociągnęła ją za ramię pąsowego płaszcza. - Daj mu ten głupi strudel i idziemy.

\- Och nie! - westchnęła z rozczarowaniem. - Myślałam, że uda mi się poznać tego chłopca ze Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem... - jęknęła zawiedziona i wcisnęła Gravesowi tacę z ciastem.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś... dobra, nieistotne. Właściwie jestem wolny i nie przeszkadzacie mi jakoś szczególnie bardzo, zapraszam. - wyszczerzył się i otworzył drzwi na oścież, wpuszczając do środka rozpromienioną Queenie. - Tina?

Kobieta tylko odetchnęła głęboko i pokiwała głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Przepraszam za nią. - mruknęła pod nosem, przechodząc przez próg dużego mieszkania. 

\- Kawa, herbata? Może naleśniki? Zostało parę ze śniadania.

\- Ja herbatę owocową proszę! - pisnęła blondynka, rozbierając się z grubego płaszcza obszytego futrzanym kołnierzem.

\- Tina kawę, tak? Czarną? - spytał, wstawiając wodę do czajnika i przygotowując kubki.

\- Czarną. - potwierdziła brunetka, zajmując miejsce przy ladzie.

\- Panie Graves... - zaczęła Queenie, ale siostra weszła jej w słowo i upomniała ją dyskretnie. 

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie jesteś w pracy, Queenie.

\- Ojć, no tak, tak. Zapomniałam. - zachichotała cicho i zajęła miejsce obok siostry. - Percy, jak się czujesz? Po tym wszystkim... po Grindelwaldzie.

\- Fizycznie dobrze i w sumie, to należało mi się. - wyburczał ponuro i ogarnął opadające na czoło ciemne pasma włosów. - Nie chcę teraz o tym gadać.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał przejęty głos Credence'a wychodzącego z garderoby i mielącego w rękach tą samą ultramarynową koszulę, w której dzisiaj spał.

\- Percival, czy mogę ubrać tą... - urwał w połowie zdania i stanął na środku salonu lekko sparaliżowany. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i to, co udało mu się przed chwilą wyłowić w tej ogromnej garderobie Gravesa, a to było... chyba nie na miejscu. Goście w domu, a on tak ubrany? Matka już dawno skrzyczałaby go na oczach wszystkich ludzi, ale jej tutaj nie było; był tylko Percival, ta sama różowa blondynka, na którą wpadł przed Woolworth Building jakiś czas temu i jeszcze jakaś brunetka. Nie wiedział czemu, ale wydawało mu się, że ją już też kiedyś widział.

\- D-dzień dobry. - wydukał skrępowany, gdy wszystkie pary oczu w tym pomieszczeniu skierowały się na niego.

\- Credence! - pisnęła Queenie i wstała z krzesła, by przywitać się z tą zakłopotaną sierotą.

Chłopak tylko wydał z siebie coś na kształt jęku i popędził do sypialni, mamrocząc coś po drodze o ubraniach.

Blondynka zachichotała i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Mi nie przeszkadza jego ubranie, ale skoro tak się wstydzi... - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty. - Jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny, prawda, Percy?

\- Tak samo jak każdy inny. Queenie, możesz łaskawie przestać czytać moje myśli? Kiedyś już o tym rozmawialiśmy. - rzucił z pretensją, krojąc ciasto, które przyniosła.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale są takie głośne... Czasem trudno je ignorować, zwłaszcza u osób, które cierpią.

\- Ja nie cierpię. Widzisz, żebym cierpiał? A może ty, Tina? Mam się świetnie, dziękuję, że pytacie. - uciął zirytowany i oparł się o blat barku, oddychając głęboko. - To może opowiecie mi, jaki byłem przez ostatni miesiąc? - uśmiechnął się, zapominając o wcześniejszym, bardzo drażniącym dla niego temacie.

Nienawidził, gdy ktoś czytał w jego myślach, ingerował w jego uczucia, czy po prostu jak ludzie chcieli wiedzieć więcej, niż powinni. Był wybitnie wrażliwy na tym punkcie i szybko się irytował, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ktoś ciągle drążył, drążył i nie zamierzał zostawić tego tematu w spokoju. To, co zrobił Gellert w lochu, czyli wlewanie w niego skrajnych ilości Veritaserum i wypytywanie o jego największe tajemnice, sprawy prywatne, intymne, zawodowe, uczuciowe... to było obrzydliwe. Wolałby znieść kolejną chłostę, niż doświadczyć czegoś takiego ponownie.

\- Dokładnie pięć razy byłam bliska stanu, w którym z ogromną przyjemnością przyładowałabym ci w tą piękną twarzyczkę. - zaczęła zjadliwie Tina. - Dobrze, że jesteś, bo nie wyobrażam sobie dalszego pracowania w miejscu, gdzie rządził Grindelwald. Nawet Serafina nie miała nic do powiedzenia przy tym bezczelnym dupku.

\- Właśnie, Tina. - Graves pomachał w powietrzu palcem i wskazał na nią, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Jutro będę w biurze po moją różdżkę i przy okazji pogadam z Picquery odnośnie twojej posady. - puścił jej oko i pstryknął palcami, by wlać wodę do kubków.

W tym momencie do salonu wszedł Credence, tym razem już w spodniach z szelkami i w ciasno zapiętej pod szyję czarnej koszuli.

\- Credence, chodź, zrobiłem ci herbatę. - uśmiechnął się w jego stronę Percival i odsunął mu krzesło, by mógł usiąść. - Ach, no tak. Ta pani - wskazał na blondynkę dłonią - to Queenie, a ta pani obok to Tina. - wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, by poklepać ją po głowie, ale kobieta szybko w nią trzasnęła, broniąc się przed tym znienawidzonym gestem. Percival widząc to zaśmiał się sympatycznie; doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo ją to kiedyś drażniło.

Credence wyciągnął rękę, by przywitać się z siostrami, ale Queenie, jak to miała w zwyczaju, zeskoczyła z krzesła i przytuliła go mocno. Pachniało od niej bardzo intensywnie, ale ładnie. _Coś trochę jak kwiat wiśni albo wiśnia... nieistotne._

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Dziękuję! Jesteś bardzo uroczy. - pogłaskała go po policzku i wróciła na miejsce.

_Co się właściwie stało? Co ta kobieta właśnie zrobiła? To było w ogóle możliwe?_

\- Tak, kochanie, to w zupełności normalne. Władam legilimencją, czyli potrafię czytać ludziom w myślach. Nie przejmuj się, możesz myśleć o czym chcesz, zachowam to dla siebie albo postaram się zignorować. - zachichotała i nachyliła się. - A tak w ogóle, to też tak uważam. - kiwnęła głową w stronę niczego nieświadomego Percivala, a Credence momentalnie speszył się jeszcze bardziej.

Nie trzeba było uczyć się legilimencji, żeby to zauważyć; zarumienił się dość konkretnie, bo ta kobieta właśnie dowiedziała się, co sądził o rozpiętej koszuli swojego współlokatora. Credence wolał tą opinię zatrzymać dla siebie.

\- Queenie, możesz przestać ich zawsze tak zawstydzać? Biedak pewnie wcale nie chciał, żebyś się o tym dowiedziała. - powiedziała Tina i podała mu rękę. - Propertina Goldstein.

\- Credence Barebone. - uśmiechnął się blado, podając jej rękę i wgramolił się na wysokie krzesło. Od razu zabrał się za leżące na talerzu ciasto, które pochłonął prawie na raz, a Percival podstawił mu pod nos malinową herbatę.

\- Jak się z nim mieszka, Credence? Też się tak rządzi, jak w pracy? - zaśmiała się Tina.

Chłopak podniósł głowę znad talerza i przeżuł to, co miał w buzi zanim wyklepał parę słów. Nie podejrzewał, że ktoś będzie z nim tutaj rozmawiał poza Gravesem.

\- T-to dopiero pierwszy dzień, ale jestem przekonany, że będzie dobrze. 

\- Strzelam, że nie wytrzymasz tygodnia. - uśmiechnęła się i upiła trochę kawy.

\- Aż taki straszny jestem? - spytał Graves nakładający właśnie chłopakowi kolejny kawałek ciasta.

\- Najgorszy. - stwierdziła brunetka, kątem oka wychwytując intensywne spojrzenie swojej siostry. Zerknęła na nią i szybko odwróciła wzrok, gdy Queenie uśmiechnęła się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Miała ochotę do niej krzyknąć, żeby odpieprzyła się od jej myśli, ale jedyne, na co mogła sobie pozwolić, to gromiące, ostre spojrzenie, które tym razem również jej nie wyszło.

Tutaj każdy był dla siebie tak cholernie miły i sympatyczny, wszystko było kompletnie inne od tego, co Credence przeżywał w domu. Różnice były tak ogromne, że równie dobrze mógłby stwierdzić, ze są to dwa kompletnie różne od siebie światy, które nie mają ze sobą absolutnie nic wspólnego. Każdy się śmiał, rozmawiał, uśmiechał, nawet te smutne dziecko od Barebone'ów, które jeszcze niedawno nie wiedziało nawet, czym jest grupowa rozmowa w towarzystwie. Queenie była kobietą nad wyraz serdeczną, ciepłą i kochaną, z resztą podobnie jak jej siostra Tina, która miała i najwyraźniej nadal ma z Percivalem bardzo bliskie stosunki. Z rozmowy udało się Credence'owi wyłapać, że za czasów szkolnych w Ilvermorny byli z jednego domu, ale mimo to zawsze sobie nawzajem dogryzali i dokuczali. Graves był jednym z lepszych uczniów w szkole pomimo swojego fatalnego zachowania i temperamentnego charakteru, który z wiekiem stawał się coraz spokojniejszy. Teraz w ogóle nie przypominał chłopca ze swoich nastoletnich lat, zdaniem Tiny.

Siostry Goldstein posiedziały parę godzin i naprawdę umiliły Credence'owi czas. Zdawało się, że dopiero teraz poznawał świat i ludzi, którzy go otaczali przez całe życie; to było piękne. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie wyleciał z klatki będącej jego starym domem, dopiero teraz zaczynał rozkwitać i otwierać się na jakiekolwiek nowe relacje. Tu było bezpiecznie, ciepło, komfortowo. Nareszcie mógł być tym, kim był naprawdę i nie musiał się przed niczym hamować.

Graves poszedł dziś spać bardzo wcześnie, bo już po dwudziestej drugiej. Mówił, że poczuł się słabo i jego nogi znowu odmawiają posłuszeństwa; najwyraźniej nadal odczuwał skutki tej całej "kąpieli", której Credence nie potrafił sobie w żaden sposób wyobrazić. Chłopak posiedział w swoim pokoju odrobinę dłużej, czytając książki przy kominku, bo przecież Percival miał ich tutaj tak wiele. Uwielbiał czytać i niepodważalnie była to jedna z jego ulubionych czynności, której mógłby oddawać się godzinami. Czuł się już porządnie zmęczony i znużony, a gdy zegar nad jego głową wybił godzinę dwunastą, postanowił, że może jednak wypadałoby się w końcu położyć. W domu był zmuszany do spania już o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, by na następny dzień nie było problemów z wstaniem tak wcześnie rano. 

Wszystko było wręcz idealnie; wygodne łóżko i ogólny luksus, ale pomimo tego nadal nie potrafił spokojnie zasnąć i uleżeć w miejscu. Poprawiał każdą poduszkę minimum pięć razy, zmieniał pozycje, strony - nic. Jedyne, co czuł w tym momencie, to dziwny niepokój pod skórą i  niemiłosiernie dudniące w piersi serce sprawiające wrażenie, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć. Mimowolnie reagował na każdy, nawet najmniejszy i najdrobniejszy dźwięk, a gdy zamykał oczy, zamiast ciemności widział tysiące chaotycznych, niespójnych i zamglonych obrazów.

Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero o godzinie drugiej, ale nie na długo. Jego głowa nawet w nocy nie pozwalała mu odpocząć od wspomnień, przeszłości i dokonanych faktów. Tym razem znowu padło na niewinną, młodą Chastity, która miała przed sobą całe życie, i której nie zobaczy już  nigdy więcej. Wybudził się z krzykiem na ustach, ponownie zalewając się łzami i próbując odgonić od siebie obrazy, które jeszcze przed chwilą były takie prawdziwe. Zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej, gdy dotarło do niego, że śmierć Chastity nie była tylko krótkim snem, a prawdziwą rzeczywistością.

Usiadł na łóżku i zasłonił usta dłonią, by nie zbudzić śpiącego za ścianą Percivala. Z resztą... ten facet i tak otworzył oczy w momencie, kiedy z sąsiedniej sypialni usłyszał ten przeraźliwy, zdławiony krzyk. Od razu zerwał się z łóżka i wpadł do jego pokoju. Credence siedział zapłakany na łóżku i wzdrygnął się przestraszony, gdy mężczyzna stanął w progu pomieszczenia. Chyba nie chciał, żeby Graves widział go w takim stanie; w swoim odczuciu wyglądał żałośnie i śmiesznie.

\- Credence? - zrobił krok, a chłopak na jego widok odwrócił się do niego plecami. - Credence, co się stało?

\- N-nic takiego, to tylko sen. - wyszlochał i pociągnął nosem. - Nic mi nie jest.

Pomimo słów, które wypowiadał, nie wydawało się, że wszystko było z nim w porządku. Graves widział, jak starał się przy nim opanować, ale kompletnie mu to nie wychodziło.

Podszedł do niego bardzo ostrożnie i usiadł przy nim na łóżku, dotykając jego ramienia.

\- Credence? - ponownie spytał ciepłym, spokojnym tonem. - Chcesz porozmawiać?

Chłopak tylko przecząco potrząsnął czarną czupryną i wytarł oczy, dławiąc się własnym płaczem, którego nie umiał zastopować.

Percival rozłożył ramiona i przyciągnął go do swojej ciepłej, teraz nagiej, klatki piersiowej i przytulił go czule. Otarł mu łzy spływające po tych wychudłych policzkach i spytał szeptem, tak paradoksalnie spokojnym w porównaniu do szlochu chłopaka przy jego piersi:

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co tylko chcesz. Nikomu nie powiem, nie jestem Grindelwaldem. - wtulił głowę w jego miękkie, czarne włosy i odetchnął głęboko, cierpliwie głaszcząc go po drżącym ramieniu. - Csii... jestem tu dla ciebie.

Credence zdawał się powoli uspokajać, ale jak widać - przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Chciał powiedzieć Percivalowi powód swojego histerycznego płaczu, którym wcale nie był sen, a rzeczywistość, tylko że... tak trochę ciężko było mu spokojnie i miarowo oddychać.

\- Ja... - jęknął chłopak, zbierając się na odwagę i gwałtownie zaczerpując haust powietrza. - Z-zabiłem moją siostrę. - wyszlochał żałośnie, ponownie zalewając się łzami.

Tego Grindelwald mu nie powiedział; pominął najważniejszą i najistotniejszą ze wszystkich rzeczy. Dopiero teraz Graves zdał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego zdolne były skumulowane w tym chłopcu negatywne emocje i naprawdę chciał mu pomóc poradzić sobie z paskudnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Tak bardzo go teraz rozumiał.

\- Credence. - szepnął. - Credence, spójrz na mnie. - delikatnie ujął jego twarz i tym gestem zmusił go do podniesienia zwieszonej głowy.

Może to nieodpowiednie myśleć o tym w takiej chwili, ale Percival nie potrafił inaczej; jego mózg zawsze wyczulony był na aparycję osób, z którymi rozmawiał. Credence wyglądał tak pięknie, gdy płakał. Jego pełne usta przybierały wtedy ten piękny odcień głębokiego różu, a błyszczące oczy i wypieki na twarzy dodatkowo sprawiały, że coraz trudniej było się Gravesowi skupić na słowach, które planował wypowiedzieć.

\- To nie twoja wina, rozumiesz? Nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie, nie mogłeś tego opanować. - powiedział czułym, ciepłym głosem patrząc mu głęboko w te zapłakane i lekko już opuchnięte oczy. - Nie możesz się za to obwiniać.

Kciukiem starł mu ostatnią łzę, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przez chwilę się zawahał. Miał ogromną ochotę go ucałować, nieważne gdzie i jak. Od razu wyrzucił z podświadomości obraz jego miękkich ust, tak idealnie wykrojonych i tak cholernie kuszących. _Może policzek? Czoło? Dłoń?_ Nie, nie mógł mu tego zrobić.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, Credence z twarzą w objęciach Percivala, a Percival z naprawdę tragiczną miną. Analizowali swoje twarze w milczeniu; chłopak już nie płakał, bo twarz Gravesa przy jego własnej skutecznie odwróciła jego uwagę od zamordowanej siostry.

Tą długą chwilę, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wypełniała dość dziwna i niekoniecznie zrozumiała atmosfera. Credence uspokoił się już całkowicie i jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to sen, a najlepiej sen i Graves obok, przy którym czuł się tak bezpiecznie.

\- D-dziekuję. - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalne chłopak, nieśmiało podnosząc dłoń i przykładając ją do tej, która nadal spoczywała na jego policzku. Pociągnął nosem i potarł piekące oko, gdy w końcu się od siebie odkleili.

Credence ponownie zakopał się w grubej, puchowej kołdrze tak, że było widać mu tylko jego ciemne, lśniące oczy i roztrzepane czarne włosy.

\- Jeśli chcesz jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać, to śmiało, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. - powiedział Graves w jego stronę i poprawił niesforne włosy.

Dopiero teraz Barebone zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobrze ten mężczyzna wyglądał bez koszulki. Miał piękną rzeźbę i nie było po nim widać oznak miesięcznej głodówki, ale tylko Credence tak sądził, a jak powszechnie wiadomo - ten chłopak bardzo często miał zaburzony obraz faktycznego stanu rzeczy, bo na świat patrzył przez pryzmat siebie i toksycznego środowiska, w jakim się wychował. Mimo wszystko wyglądał doprawdy... jakby to powiedzieć... atrakcyjnie, tak by to ujął.

Credence pokręcił przecząco głową, a następnie ostrożnie wysunął spod kołdry swoją bladą dłoń, niepewnie przykrywając nią rękę Percivala, który od razu spojrzał na niego badawczo. Smukłymi palcami oplótł delikatnie jego nadgarstek i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

Dla Credence'a ten drobny gest był ogromnym wyzwaniem i kosztował go naprawdę mnóstwo stresu. Zawsze, ale to zawsze brakowało mu odwagi jeśli chodziło o zwykłą rozmowę z ludźmi, a co dopiero coś takiego.

Graves przysunął się odrobinę bliżej. Potem jeszcze kawałek i kolejne parę centymetrów. Finalnie oparł się o ramę łóżka, a Credence wtulił się niezdarnie w jego lewy bok i nie, facet nie należał do tych ckliwych i rozwodzących się nad każdym gestem osób, z jakimi przyszło mu żyć, ale... ale ten słodki chłopak był wyjątkiem. Był takim dziwnym, nietkniętym okazem wyjątkowej delikatności i nieskalanej niewinności, a Percivalowi się to bezgranicznie podobało. Nie wypowiadając żadnych słów, zsunął się trochę niżej i objął chłopaka swoim ramieniem, pozwalając mu ułożyć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Pogładził go po ramieniu i szepnął cicho:

\- Kolorowych snów, Credence.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś pod nosem, czego mężczyzna w ogóle nie zrozumiał. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to jego uśmiechu, który wręcz poczuł na własnej skórze.

_To okropne być przy nim i nie móc go mieć._

 


	23. Rozdział XXIII

Credence z całego serca liczył na to, że rano po otworzeniu oczu ukaże mu się śpiąca obok sylwetka odrobinę starszego mężczyzny, ale nic z tego. Obudził się przed jedenastą w zimnym łóżku, w którym leżał sam. Zupełnie sam. W pewnym momencie zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że wczorajszy płacz i usypiający go Percival był tylko jakimś świadomym snem, a nie jawą, którą doskonale pamiętał. Był naprawdę zawiedziony tym przykrym faktem, że nie ma go teraz przy nim, ale i tak nie powinien narzekać; przecież w końcu zasnął. Przez większość ostatnich nocy musiało minąć parę niemiłosiernie dłużących się godzin, żeby wreszcie jego organizm pozwolił mu łaskawie zasnąć, a teraz... owszem, tak było. W środku nocy miał paskudny sen, który spowodował jego nieopanowany płacz, krzyk i dosłowną histerię, ale potem, gdy Graves pozwolił mu przytulić się do swojego ciepłego ciała - nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy odpłynął. Zasnął wyjątkowo szybko, a jego sen był długi i wyjątkowo spokojny, bo przecież nigdy, nawet w dni wolne nie spał do tej godziny. Chyba znalazł lekarstwo na bezsenność.

Ogólnie to sytuacja wyglądała tak, że gdy Percival zorientował się, że chłopak leżący na jego piersi już dawno zasnął, z bólem serca wyślizgnął się z jego łapczywego, spragnionego objęcia i wrócił do swojego łóżka, gdzie spędził resztę nocy. Naprawdę nie chciał doprowadzać do sytuacji, gdzie Credence mógłby poczuć się dziwnie z faktem, że spali razem w jednym łóżku. Gdyby ten chłopak nie był dla niego tylko współlokatorem, z którym mógłby pozwolić sobie na trochę więcej, to jasne, nic w tym złego, ale było trochę inaczej. Sam nie do końca wiedział, co się z nim działo i dlaczego tak wyjątkowo bardzo przejmował się jego wygodą, samopoczuciem, emocjami... albo po prostu nim całym. Nigdy nie powinien Credence'owi pozwolić na to, by się przy nim zmarnował i zestarzał tak, jak on powoli zaczynał. Był za młody, za piękny, za bardzo nieskazitelny i zbyt idealny dla dojrzałego mężczyzny, jakim był Percival. Tak, Queenie miała rację, że był dla niego kimś ważnym, kimś istotniejszym, niż inni i z pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że stracił dla niego głowę. Z tego również powodu nie chciał, by Credence się go przestraszył i najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekł, ponownie zostawiając Percivala samego. A Percy nie chciał być sam, nie zamierzał. Teraz byłoby to dla niego o wiele cięższe, niż wcześniej.

Graves w tym samym czasie krzątał się w kuchni, słuchając radia i robiąc coś do jedzenia; chyba jajecznicę, jak ocenił Credence, wychodząc zaspany z sypialni. Przetarł oczy i stanął na progu, przyglądając się energicznie miotającemu się przy garach mężczyźnie, który w ustach trzymał niedopałek papierosa. _Graves palił?_ Credence myślał, że to była właśnie jedna z rzeczy różniących go od Grindelwalda, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Dzień dobry. - wymruczał chłopak z podkrążonymi oczami i roztrzepanymi, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony włosami.

Graves obrócił się zamaszyście z patelnią w dłoni i uśmiechnął się, wyjmując z buzi fajkę.

\- Cześć, siadaj. Lubisz jajecznicę? Jeśli nie, to moją na pewno polubisz, chodź. - przywitał go pogodnie. - Nie umiem jakoś wybitnie dobrze gotować. Zazwyczaj jem na mieście, ale tą jajecznicą na pewno mogę się pochwalić.

Na barku stała już parująca, gorąca, malinowa herbata i biały talerz, na który mężczyzna właśnie nakładał jedzenie. Credence wgramolił się na wysokie krzesło i powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia Percivalowi w twarz.

\- Palisz? - zaczął chłopak lekko skrępowany jego nagim torsem i faktem, że jedyny materiał, jaki miał na sobie, to biały, przepasany na biodrach ręcznik.

\- Hm, to trudna kwestia. Kiedyś wypalałem paczkę dziennie i jakieś parę miesięcy temu rzuciłem, bo Tina mnie do tego namówiła. Po tym wszystkim po prostu miałem ochotę. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza? - powiedział dziwnie radosnym i pogodnym tonem; najwyraźniej dzisiaj humor mu dopisywał.

Szczerze? Trochę przeszkadzało, ale to nic, był w stanie to przeboleć. Skoro Percival palił, to Credence musiał się dostosować i koniec. Ten zapach przecież nie był taki zły, można było się przyzwyczaić.

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową, uśmiechnął się i napił się stojącej obok herbaty, a następnie zabrał się za jedzenie. Graves nie jadł razem z nim; stał oparty o kuchenkę naprzeciwko niego, z kawą w jednej ręce i prawie spalonym już papierosem w drugiej.

Chłopak otworzył buzię, by coś powiedzieć, ale Percival szybko odpowiedział mu na pytanie, które jeszcze nawet nie padło.

\- Nie jestem na razie głodny, zjem potem. - zaciągnął się ostatni raz dymem i zgasił papierosa w popielniczce. - Smacznego.

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiedział mu Credence, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego tatuażu na lewej piersi. Tym razem orzeł z kilkunastoma gwiazdkami dookoła. Naprawdę ładny.

Percival uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc łakomy, obłapujący go z każdej strony wzrok siedzącego naprzeciw chłopca; to było bardzo... miłe, w pewnym sensie.

Gdy Credence skończył jeść, brudne naczynia same odleciały w stronę zlewu, a Percival wyżłopał do końca swoją kawę. Ten facet powinien zdecydowanie zredukować ich ilość w ciągu dnia, bo jeśli dalej tak będzie, to Credence był pewien, że umrze na zawał w przeciągu najbliższych pięciu lat.

\- Czemu nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej? - spytał nagle Credence, podchodząc do ogromnego lustra i poprawiając zmierzwione, sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.

\- A ty myślisz, że ja miałem serce to robić? Tutaj możesz spać do której chcesz, o ile nigdzie się nie spieszymy. - powiedział, stając obok niego z żelem do włosów i grzebieniem, którym zaraz zaczął rozczesywać włosy.

\- Miałeś iść po różdżkę przecież.

\- I z tobą na miasto. Mamy przecież mnóstwo czasu.

Credence najwyraźniej musiał się dostosować do trybu życia właściciela tego mieszkania. Wydawało mu się, że ten facet będzie wstawał o siódmej od razu leciał na  
podbój nowojorskiej metropolii, ale chyba było inaczej. Wstawał późno i do południa szwędał się po domu w samym ręczniku, niekoniecznie spiesząc się, by wyjść z domu. Jasne, miał warunkowy urlop i dało się to zrozumieć, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ostatni miesiąc, ale mimo wszystko Credence był wychowany odrobinę inaczej. Co oczywiście nie zmienia faktu, że czuł się dobrze z takim trybem, jaki prowadził Graves.

Po jakimś czasie stanęli przed wejściem do budynku MACUSY, do którego wchodzili zarówno czarodzieje, jak i przeciętni ludzie. Graves odciągnął Credence'a na bok, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Co jest? - spytał zaintrygowany chłopak, patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Myślę nad tym, czy pokazać ci wnętrze i jednocześnie zaryzykować dość poważnie, czy może lepiej, jakbyś tu chwilkę poczekał. - odpowiedział mu z nieobecnym wzrokiem, gapiąc się gdzieś przed siebie.

\- To ja tu może lepiej zostanę. - rzucił Credence i obrócił się szybko na pięcie, wędrując w stronę tej samej ławki, na której przyszło mu zasnąć w sylwestra.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś... - zaczął z politowaniem Percival, ale chłopak wszedł mu w słowo. Zdarzało mu się to bardzo, bardzo rzadko, prawie nigdy.

\- Mogę poczekać. - przerwał mu pewnie, usadawiając się wygodnie na drewnianej ławce. - Idź.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie i wszedł przez drzwi, które od razu przeniosły go na tą czarodziejską stronę budynku. Pomaszerował dumnie w stronę windy, gdzie czekał już na niego uradowany skrzat.

\- Witaj, Red. - przywitał się Graves, zajmując miejsce obok niego. - Wiesz dokąd.

\- Jak dobrze, że to znów pan, a nie Grindelwald. - wyskrzeczał Red i wybrał odpowiedni numer, a winda momentalnie wystrzeliła w górę.

Po chwili Graves znalazł się w tym samym, tłocznym holu przepełnionym zabieganymi aurorami, nowicjuszami i resztą pracowników MACUSY. Każdy się przed nim kłaniał i witał się serdecznie, pytając, jak się czuje. Ten facet nigdy do zbyt wylewnych i ckliwych nie należał, a szczególnie w pracy; był raczej apodyktyczny, stanowczy i czasem wręcz sardoniczny. Miał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że każdy się go słuchał i potulnie wypełniał jego każde, nawet najgłupsze polecenie. Nie wiedział, czy to przez posadę byli dla niego tacy mili, czy może się go najzwyczajniej w świecie bali. W życiu prywatnym był swoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem, no ale kto mógł o tym wiedzieć? Z reguły starał się być dla ludzi znośny, ale nic ponad to. Gdy miał gorszy dzień, jego odzywki zakrawały czasem o niemal czystą arogancję. Teraz na przykład miał bardzo dobry humor i zdecydowanie było to po nim widać.

Skierował się w stronę gabinetu prezydenta, a następnie zapukał cicho do drzwi. Gdy usłyszał kobiecy głos, który pozwolił mu wejść do środka, uchylił drzwi i wystawił głowę przez szparę.

\- Nie przeszkadzam, królowo? - spytał z udawaną powagą.

\- Witam, Graves. Zapraszam. - powiedziała roześmiana Serafina i wskazała mu miejsce. - Widzę, że humor dopisuje. Kawy?

\- Och, bardzo chętnie. - rozsiadł się wygodnie w głębokim, czarnym fotelu i oparł głowę o zagłówek.

\- Jak się czuje moja prawa ręka? - spytała kobieta, nalewając mu kawy do filiżanki.

\- Doprawdy wspaniale, madam. - zaśmiał się serdecznie i przetarł oczy dłonią. - Nie no, jest dobrze. Czasem kręci mi się w głowie, ale musiałem tu dziś przyjść. Chciałem odebrać moją różdżkę i porozmawiać na temat Tiny.

\- Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. - delikatnie opadła na krzesło za biurkiem naprzeciwko niego. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym oddała jej posadę aurora, to nie musisz mnie do niczego przekonywać.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Widziałam przecież, co zrobiła i jak bezbłędnie przeprowadziła twoją akcję poszukiwawczą. Gdyby nie ona, to pewnie nie siedziałbyś tu teraz ze mną. - upiła trochę kawy. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że już wróciłeś, Graves. Wszystkim ciebie brakowało.

\- Z tego, co mi się wydawało, to wcześniej niekoniecznie za mną przepadali. - parsknął, mierząc wzrokiem ogromny portret Serafiny wiszący za jej plecami.

\- I jeszcze jedna rzecz. - powiedziała o wiele poważniejszym i oficjalnym tonem, a Percival spojrzał na nią z lekką obawą. - Ten chłopak ze Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem. - odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci przypominać o usuwaniu pamięci. Wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz tego robić, ale to konieczne.

Graves od razu potrząsnął głową, dając jej znak, że już dawno przyjął to do wiadomości i nie trzeba mu uświadamiać takich oczywistych banałów. W rzeczywistości nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić, oczywiście. Wszystko da się obejść, już nawet miał pewien plan.

\- Oczywiście, postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej, to bardzo istotna kwestia. Wyciągnę od Goldstein jego miejsce zamieszkania i załatwię to... jutro? Pojutrze?

\- Wolałabym jutro.

Graves odetchnął tylko głęboko, przyzwyczajając się do kolejnej niewygodnej sytuacji, w którą sam się wpakował. Nienawidził konfliktów z prawem, z resztą... zacznijmy od tego, że Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów raczej nie powinien ich mieć w ogóle. Tłumaczył sobie, że to dla dobra jednostki, ale na co komu dobro jednostki, skoro kieruje całym społeczeństwem? Popełnił błąd, ogromny. Sam degradował Tinę za użycie czarów na oczach niemagów, a co robił teraz? Miał zamiar nielegalnie załatwić różdżkę chłopakowi, który gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby roznieść cały Nowy Jork jednym skinięciem palca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że siostry Goldstein dochowają tajemnicy, że kisi tego chłopaka w swoim własnym  domu.

_Wspaniale, Graves, jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem._

_-_ Jak sobie życzysz. - skinął głową i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Już chciał się zbierać, gdy Serafina ponownie zabrała głos i zaczęła dosyć głośno przewracać wszystko w swojej szufladzie, najwyraźniej czegoś gorliwie szukając.

\- Gdzie ja to... ach! Mam. - wygrzebała starannie zapakowany list podbity szkarłatną pieczęcią i wręczyła mu go. - Zaproszenie na coroczną galę, którą tak bardzo uwielbiasz.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, Phina. - sarknął Percival z grobową miną.

\- Masz być, dopilnuję tego. - pogroziła mu palcem i uniosła brwi ostrzegawczo. - W tym roku znowu na statku razem z balem karnawałowym. Zjawi się również Hector Fawley, Brytyjski Minister Magii, zaproszenie otrzymał głównie z powodu sprawy z Grindelwaldem. Takiej osobistości chyba nie przepuścisz, hm, Percy?

Graves natomiast zignorował jej pytanie i zadał własne, w końcu to go obchodziło o wiele bardziej.

\- Uwzględniłaś osobę towarzyszącą? - spytał, mieląc w dłoni bogato zdobione zaproszenie.

Picquery zaśmiała się serdecznie i wzniosła oczy ku niebu, jakby modliła się o rozum dla tego biednego, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej faceta.

\- Na Mercy Lewis, Percy. Ty zawsze tylko o jednym, prawda? - spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie . - Tak, możesz zabrać kogo tylko zechcesz, a teraz sio mi stąd. Mam dużo roboty dzisiaj.

Machnęła różdżką i otworzyła drzwi; tym gestem dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że powinien się wynosić i iść zawracać głowę komu innemu.

\- Już mnie wyganiasz? Jak sobie życzysz, pani. Twój wierny poddany już się ulatnia. - wyszczerzył się szelmowsko i ukłonił się głęboko, wychodząc ceremonialnym krokiem z jej gabinetu. Serafina tylko pokręciła głową z politowaniem i zaśmiała się cicho, wracając do papierów, nad którymi siedziała już od dobrych paru godzin.

Teraz odebranie swojej różdżki i uzyskanie informacji o pozwoleniu dla Credence'a, o czym oczywiście jeszcze nikt nie wie. Zjechał do piętra oznakowanego -1, gdzie powitał go szyld "Pozwolenia na różdżki" i przeszedł przez zabezpieczenia. Tina siedziała przy ogromnym, zawalonym tysiącem różnych papierów biurkiem, dosłownie tonąc w tej całej stercie śmieci. Widać, że to nie była robota dla niej i Percival ją w stu procentach rozumiał.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Propertino!

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, Graves. - warknęła mało sympatycznie, po czym wstała, otworzyła parę zakluczonych szuflad i wcisnęła mu jego różdżkę razem z niebieskim, małym kwitkiem z pieczęcią MACUSY. - Zabierz mnie stąd, nie wytrzymam tu dłużej. Widzisz to, do cholery? - wskazała dłońmi na biurko, które bardziej przypominało burdel na kółkach, niż miejsce pracy. - Ogarnij to, a ci się oddam.

Przejechała dłońmi po twarzy, wydając przy tym męczeńskie jęki podobne do tych, które wydają umierający ludzie, albo coś podobnego. Graves natomiast podniósł rękę i jednym ruchem uporządkował tą rozsypaną górę papieru w równiutkie stosiki.

\- Ale nie tak, Graves! - krzyknęła kobieta, doskakując do dokumentów i chwytając co popadnie. - Miałam to posegregowane! Chodziło mi o to, że jest niepodbite, niewydane, a nie, że wygląda, jak wygląda! 

\- Och. - westchnął mężczyzna, odsuwając się od rozwścieczonej kobiety wymachującej rękoma na lewo i prawo. - Już myślałem, że skorzystam. - palnął z teatralnym smutkiem na skrzywionej twarzy, za co oberwało mu się w ramię dość porządnie. -Ała!

\- Palant! - warknęła Tina i opadła ciężko na biurowe krzesło.

Mężczyzna zaniósł się chorobliwym śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej podburzyło rozjuszoną brunetkę.

\- Dobra, nie mam za dużo czasu. Tina, złotko, mógłbym cie o coś prosić? - spytał cicho i nachylił się nad biurkiem.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Jesteś w stanie mi załatwić dodatkowe, lewe pozwolenie na różdżkę? Mogę ci zapłacić, nikt się nie dowie, że to od ciebie, obiecuję. Tu chodzi o ludzkie życie. - wymruczał jej prawie do ucha, a ona odsunęła się i zmierzyła go krytycznym, bardzo niemiłym spojrzeniem. Widać było, że nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tego robić, ale skoro sam Percival prosi ją o taką sprawę... coś chyba musi być na rzeczy.

\- Nie chce twoich pieniędzy. - zastrzegła sobie od razu. - Po co ci to, jeśli mogę spytać?

\- Nie powinienem ci mówić, ale mam nadzieję, że mi zaufasz. To jak? Zrobisz to dla mnie? - spytał jeszcze ciszej i zmarszczył błagalnie brwi.

\- Potrzebowałabym do tego różdżki... wiesz, kod i w ogóle. - powiedziała niepewnie, miotając się między decyzjami.

\- Jasne, jasne, wiem. Ale to dopiero za jakiś czas, najpierw muszę odwiedzić Ilvermorny. - wyprostował się i odszedł od biurka, rozkładając ręce. - Różdżka przecież musi wybrać właściciela, prawda?

Tina tylko wykrzywiła usta z lekką obawą. Jasne, Graves był, kim był, ale i tak nie mógł wszystkiego. Po czymś takim ona na pewno wyleciałaby z pracy, a Percival by prawdopodobnie musiał odpowiadać za to przed sądem.

\- Rozchmurz się, Tina! Już nie musisz przecież siedzieć za biurkiem, aurorzy mają ciekawszą robotę. - wyszczerzył się rozbawiony i klasnął entuzjastycznie w dłonie. - Przynajmniej postawisz ich do pionu tam na górze.

\- Słucham? - spojrzała na niego lekko ogłupiała, po czym zerwała się z krzesła i rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Dobry Boże, dziękuję! - pisnęła, szarpiąc go nieznośnie.

\- Aż tak dobrze wyglądam, że Bogiem mnie nazywasz? No, no, już. Koniec tych czułości. - objął ją delikatnie, a potem odepchnął od siebie. - Garnitur mi pognieciesz.

\- Och, przepraszam panie Graves, jak ja w ogóle śmiałam pana dotykać. - sarknęła i zaczęła go naśladować.

Mężczyzna skierował się do wyjścia i pomachał na pożegnanie uradowanej kobiecie.

\- Idę. Miłego dnia! Pozdrów siostrę. - krzyknął, wychodząc.

\- A ty Cr... no, wiesz kogo! - powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili przed wypowiedzeniem jego imienia. Nikt, ale to nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że Graves utrzymuje z tym chłopakiem jakikolwiek kontakt, poza tym koniecznym.

Mężczyzna wrócił do czekającego na ławce chłopaka, który na jego widok momentalnie poderwał się na równe nogi. Graves natomiast zachował się bardzo odpowiednio i wyminął go ze spokojem, dyskretnie dając mu znak, żeby poszedł za nim. To tak niepokojąco bardzo przypominało tą dziwną sytuację z Grindelwaldem, kiedy to Credence został potraktowany jak rzecz, dosłownie. Nie poukładał sobie jeszcze tego wszystkiego w głowie, ale szybko zorientował się, czemu Percival robi coś takiego, mianowicie - MACUSA. Tam jeszcze nikt nie wie o tym, że Credence jest czarodziejem, znaczy... no, że ma w sobie to "obskurocoś", co jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Na pierwszym zakręcie mężczyzna zaczekał na niego i przeprosił za tą scenkę, którą chłopak w pełni rozumiał.

\- Odebrałem swoją różdżkę i dostałem zaproszenie na coroczną galę podsumowującą zeszły rok. - wyciągnął zaklejoną kopertę i rozpakował ją na oczach chłopaka. - Ble, ble, ble... o, proszę. "[...] bal karnawałowy i parudniowy rejs po wybrzeżu Nowego Jorku zakończony spektakularnym pokazem sztucznych ogni. Można zabrać również osobę towarzyszącą." - spojrzał pytająco na speszonego chłopaka opierającego się o ścianę jednego z budynków. - No? Strzelam, ze nie robisz nic pod koniec lutego, więc pragnę cię gorąco poinformować, że jedziesz tam ze mną, bo sam tam nie wytrzymam.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się rozbrajająco, a Credence tylko otworzył usta, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć.

\- Ja... Boże, kolejny raz robisz mi coś takiego. M-mogę odmówić? - wyklepał z delikatnym uśmiechem, przestępując z nogi na nogę i stresując się nową propozycją, albo raczej oficjalnym komunikatem, na który pewnie nie ma wpływu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Co to w ogóle za pytanie? - zaśmiał się i chwycił go pod rękę, wpychając ich razem za pobliski murek. - Teraz obiecane zakupy.

I aportowali się do kolejnego miejsca, gdzie Credence czuł się nadzwyczaj głupio i niezręcznie; już nie wyglądał tak ubogo i skromnie, jak kiedyś, a mimo to nadal miał wrażenie, że to nie dla niego. Te całe pieniądze i przelewające się bogactwo... chyba jeszcze trochę zajmie mu dostosowanie się do Percivala i jego życia z górnej półki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli w którymkolwiek z rozdziałów ktoś zobaczyłby jakieś literówki, błędy albo mało logiczne zdania, to proszę, napiszcie mi w komentarzu, będę bardzo wdzięczna. :)


	24. Rozdział XXIV

Graves nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że Credence mógłby mieć takie zamiłowanie do ubrań i mody, naprawdę. W sklepie spędzili bite trzy godziny dobierając kamizelki, marynarki, koszule, dodatki i inne duperele, na które wielkiemu szefowi nie było szkoda wywalać pieniędzy. Chłopak po jakimś czasie się rozkręcił i ubrał nawet samego Percivala. Ekspedientka na ich widok tylko kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, no bo ile można spędzić czasu w jednym sklepie? Co chwilę na ladzie lądowała kolejna porcja ubrań, jak nie skarpetki, to bokserki, paski, krawaty i kapelusze, a większość z nich należała do Credence'a. Graves mu niczego nie żałował; gdyby mógł, to oddałby mu wszystko, co miał, łącznie z mieszkaniem, kontem w banku, sejfem i z samochodem, którego używał raz na ruski rok.

Wieczorem Graves wyjaśnił Credence'owi powód udania się do Ilvermorny, z czego chłopak się bardzo ucieszył. Wytłumaczył, na czym polega pozwolenie na posiadanie różdżki, monitoring różdżek i wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że nie warto zwlekać z tą wycieczką, bo im szybciej zacznie uczyć chłopaka magii, tym lepiej, bowiem do gali chciał udowodnić Picquery, że Credence był jednak czarodziejem. Miał na to konkretny plan, który na pewno przekonałby kobietę co do słuszności jego teorii.

Po kilku długich rozmowach i paru kubkach herbaty, którą Credence tak uwielbiał, obaj położyli się spać. Wypadało rano wstać, skoro Graves już na drugi dzień planował wyjazd do Massachusetts, by odwiedzić Ilvermorny. Równie dobrze mógłby ponownie udać się do MACUSY i poprosić o świstoklik, który oczywiście posiadali, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Nowy Jork od Mount Greylock, gdzie znajdowała się szkoła, dzieliło tylko dwieście pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, czyli jakieś trzy godziny z hakiem jazdy pociągiem. Po drodze było dużo do zobaczenia, a był pewien, że Credence nie pogardziłby taką przyjemną jazdą; z resztą, tylko to im pozostało. Sieć Fiuu z domu Gravesa nie była połączona z Ilvermorny, a teleportacja... zdecydowanie zbyt ryzykowna. Nie miał zamiaru rozerwać na strzępy siebie i przy okazji swojego towarzysza z powodu zbyt długiego dystansu. Czasem doceniał te standardowe środki lokomocji.

Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie sen, który po raz kolejny przysporzył Credence'owi dodatkowych, zbędnych zmartwień. Mężczyzna za ścianą już dawno przekręcał się na drugi bok, podczas gdy Credence siedział półnagi wbity w fotel i wgapiał się tępo w świecącą za oknem srebrną tarczę księżyca. Zegar wybił godzinę trzecią, a on nie zmrużył oka nawet na moment. To piekielnie wygodne i zbawienne łóżko, które zdążył już tak wychwalić, teraz wydawało mu się narzędziem tortur. Za każdym razem, gdy nakrywał głowę kołdrą, starając się uspokoić wszystkie myśli i zasnąć jak normalny człowiek - wszystko wracało; nagle czuł pod skórą o wiele więcej energii, a serce zdawało się przyspieszać za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy. Okropne, paskudne uczucie. Już nawet wolał koszmary i powracającą w snach siostrę, niż te cholerne otumanienie, które odbierało mu zdolność jasnego myślenia. Obraz przed jego oczami rozmywał się, by za chwilę znowu się wyostrzyć, nie pozwalając mu się zrelaksować. Stojąca obok komoda wydawała się równie odległa i nieosiągalna, co wszystkie wieżowce za oknem, a jego własne dłonie sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nie należały do niego. To straszne, jak zwykła bezsenność potrafi wyjałowić człowieka, jak może odrealnić rzeczywistość. Był już tym wszystkim zmęczony.

Gdy Percival o siódmej wszedł cicho do jego sypialni z zamiarem obudzenia go, był trochę zdziwiony, widząc Credence'a skulonego w fotelu obróconym w stronę okna.

\- Credence? - ozwał się lekko ochrypłym i ospałym jeszcze głosem, podchodząc powoli do zwiniętej sylwetki. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi; w pokoju słychać było tylko miarowy oddech śpiącego chłopca i skrzypiące panele pod nagimi stopami przemieszczającego się mężczyzny.

Credence zasnął jakieś półtorej godziny temu, gdy zaczynało powoli świtać, więc nie pospał sobie za długo. Mężczyzna klęknął obok fotela i na chwilę zawiesił się na jego spokojnej, śpiącej twarzy; na lekko rozchylonych, malinowych wargach, zapadniętych policzkach i długich, czarnych rzęsach. Ogólnie, Percival nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał się z tak wyjątkowo piękną istotą, tak niebanalną. Credence bardziej przypominał śpiące arcydzieło, marmurową rzeźbę, niż prawdziwego człowieka, którego Percival miał na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chwycił go za dłoń i potrząsnął delikatnie, obserwując, jak powoli uchyla powieki i wraca do krainy żywych.

\- Dzień dobry, kochany. - powiedział cicho Percival i uśmiechnął się na przywitanie.

Credence wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i mruknął mu w odpowiedzi, przecierając dosyć porządnie podkrążone oczy. Przez tą wybitnie małą ilość snu już teraz czuł się, jakby jego głowa była dosłownie ściskana w imadle, albo jakby ktoś przewiercał mu skronie na wylot. Nie polecał tego nikomu.

Po całej porannej rutynie teleportowali się na jeden z nowojorskich dworców, by wyjechać stamtąd prosto do Adams, a następnie dostać się na Mount Greylock, gdzie usytuowana była szkoła. Pociąg ruszył dopiero parę minut po ósmej z powodu lekkiego opóźnienia, jak to prawie zawsze na tym połączeniu.

Podróż zleciała im dosyć szybko, a w szczególności Credence'owi, który mimowolnie zasnął na ramieniu Gravesa czytającego jakiś tani kryminał. Siedzący naprzeciwko nich mężczyzna w zdecydowanie zbyt krótkich spodniach i w zbyt obcisłej marynarce przez całą drogę mierzył ich pogardliwym, odrobinę obrzydzonym wzrokiem i przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy Graves w końcu w przypływie złości zwrócił mu uwagę. W stosunku do takich niewychowanych prostaków nawet nie starał się być grzeczny czy sympatyczny, nie zasługiwali na jego szacunek. Ostatecznie irytujący pasażer przesiadł się do innego wagonu, robiąc tym przysługę Percivalowi, jak i reszcie pasażerów.

Po dotarciu do Adams, weszli do jednej z pobliskich budek telefonicznych, a Graves wykręcił na tarczy dość długi i skomplikowany numer będący jednocześnie kodem do magicznego odpowiednika dworca, na którym aktualnie się znajdowali. Podłoga w budce zaczęła się powoli obniżać, by zaraz kompletnie zjechać w dół, gdzie na miejscu czekał na nich jeden z dworcowych skrzatów, które sprawdzały i monitorowały przebieg zorganizowania ludzi. Stacja wyglądała zupełnie normalnie poza ustawionymi wzdłuż korytarza rzędami masywnych kominków, z których co chwila buchał jasnozielony dym. Ludzie wchodzili do nich i znikali za jaskrawym, gęstym obłokiem, by zaraz kolejni mogli zająć ich miejsca.

\- To sieć Fiuu, Credence. Wchodzisz, rzucasz specjalnym proszkiem i krzyczysz, gdzie chcesz się dostać. - wytłumaczył mu Graves, wpychając go przez jedną z bramek kontrolnych oblężonych przez tłumy skrzatów i niesympatycznych goblinów.

\- Dowód proszę. - wyburczał jakiś stary dziad siedzący za ladą przy jednej z bramek.

Credence zamiast odpowiedzieć i zareagować na prośbę pracownika, obrócił się z przerażoną miną w stronę Percivala, który właśnie wyciągnął rządową odznakę i machnął nią przed twarzą starszego mężczyzny. Bramka się otworzyła, a jakaś kobieta obok wręczyła im dwie torebeczki zielonego proszku i spytała miłym tonem:

\- Gdzie się państwo wybierają?

\- Ilvermorny. - mruknął Graves.

\- Sieć numer dwa po lewej. - uśmiechnęła się i wskazała dłonią odpowiedni kominek.

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiedzieli prawie równocześnie, kierując się w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca.

\- No, to teraz tak. - zaczął mężczyzna, zwracając się do wręcz przerażonego Credence'a. - Powtórz "Ilvermorny".

\- I-Ilvermony? - jęknął niezdecydowany, patrząc pytająco na Percivala.

\- Nie, nie. IlvermoRny, Credence. Masz "r". - wytłumaczył spokojnie i stanął wśród tłumu przemieszczających się, zabieganych podróżnych. - Powtórz.

\- I... Ilvermorny? - powiedział równie niepewnie, co wcześniej. - Po co mam to mówić?

\- Tak, dobrze, ale mów pewnie, nie wahaj się.

Graves wcisnął mu w dłonie odrobinę proszku i wepchnął do kominka, co chyba nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał z niego wybiec, a to byłoby niebezpieczne. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko ze względu na niecierpliwiącą się za nimi armię rozgorączkowanych matek, które prawdopodobnie nie miały zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Krzyknij "do Ilvermorny!" i rzuć proszkiem, dobrze? I na Boga, nie ruszaj się, proszę, bo ci się coś stanie. Stój spokojnie, zamknij oczy... - klepał Percival, podczas gdy za jego plecami tłum rozjuszonych bab powoli zaczynał się robić coraz głośniejszy.

W takich miejscach korki i kolejki nigdy nie były wskazane; przewijały się tu setki osób w ciągu sekund, wymagana była sprawność i szybkie uwijanie się ze swoimi sprawami. Ta konkretna sieć w każdej chwili mogła zostać zamknięta z powodu przeciążenia, więc nie należało zwlekać.

\- Ale ja... Graves! - jęknął Credence z wyrzutem, nadal bojąc się poruszyć.

\- Rzuć proszkiem pod nogi i krzyknij!

Chłopak przełknął ślinę i rzucił pod siebie tą dziwną substancję, która w dotyku była trochę jak mąka, krzycząc przy tym nakazane mu wcześniej słowa. Znaczy... ogólnie Credence prawie nigdy nie podnosi głosu, a najdonośniejszy dźwięk, jaki jest w stanie z siebie wydać, to płacz, toteż z tego powodu jego "krzyk" bardziej przypominał piskliwy jęk, za co chyba nie wypadało go winić.

\- Proszę pana, czy robi pan sobie żarty stroi?! - wyskrzeczała Percivalowi do ucha jedna ze stojących za nim kobiet, która ledwo dosięgała mu do ramienia.

\- Widzi pani, co robię, prawda? - warknął do niej groźnie i odwrócił się. Kobieta momentalnie się speszyła, rozpoznając jego twarz; w końcu takich osobistości się nie zapomina.

\- Och... nie miałam pojęcia, że to pan, panie Graves. Bardzo pana przepraszam. - powiedziała potulnie pulchna kobiecina, tracąc swoje wcześniejsze pokłady odwagi i brawury.

Odzywać się tak do Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów? Do aurora? Do Dyrektora Magicznej Ochrony? Och, co za głupota i bezmyślność.

Graves tylko posłał jej niezbyt sympatyczne spojrzenie i wszedł do dawno zwolnionego kominka, postępując podobnie, jak przed chwilą Credence.

Obaj znaleźli się na miejscu, mianowicie - w holu ogromnej szkoły, od której prawidłowego wnętrza dzieliła ich tylko bariera w postaci monstrualnych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Hol był bardzo zatłoczony i chyba właśnie trafili na dzień odwiedzin, bo w każdym kącie przewalali się rodzice uczniów i uczennic.

Ruszyli przed siebie, przechodząc przez parę długich, niekończących się korytarzy i niezliczoną ilość krętych schodów prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora. Szkoła była naprawdę piękna; mnóstwo wielkich, pozłacanych żyrandoli, płaskorzeźb i tysiące żywych obrazów, które w szczególności zaabsorbowały uwagę Credence'a.

Stanęli przed dwoma pokaźnymi, marmurowymi rzeźbami przedstawiającymi dwóch założycieli tej szkoły, Isolt i jej męża Jamesa. Graves wypowiedział odpowiednie hasło, a postacie rozsunęły się, torując im drogę prosto do gabinetu głowy tej szkoły. Zapukali do drzwi, a gdy odpowiedział im ochrypły, starczy, zmęczony głos, weszli do środka.

\- Dzień dobry panu. - odezwał się sympatycznie Percival, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które w ogóle nie zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty.

\- Ooo, a kogo my tu mamy! - uniósł się radośnie starzec. - Nasz Graves, witam, witam. Co cię ponownie sprowadza w mury naszej wspaniałej szkoły?

\- Rządowe sprawy. - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, czym potwierdził autentyczność swojego kłamstwa. - Potrzebuję różdżki.

\- Kolejnej? Co się stało z twoją wcześniejszą? - spytał zaintrygowany starzec, zmieniając pozycję na starym, skrzypiącym równie bardzo, co jego kręgi krześle.

\- Właściwe nie jest dla mnie, a dla niego. - Graves chwycił schowanego za swoimi plecami chłopaka i wypchnął go na pierwszy plan. - Nigdy nie uczęszczał do tej szkoły, a jest czarodziejem.

Mina dyrektora odrobinę zrzedła, gdy usłyszał, że zaistniało tak wielkie nieporozumienie. To nigdy nie było bezpieczne, by osoby posiadające zdolności magiczne nie były w stanie ich rozwijać, ale nie zadał dodatkowych, niewygodnych pytań. Przytaknął głową i słuchał Percivala dalej.

\- I problem polega na tym, że nikt nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Żaden wicedyrektor, nauczyciel, nikt z MACUSY. To bardzo delikatna sprawa i zależy mi na milczeniu. - wyciągnął z kieszeni zwinięty pliczek banknotów i rzucił go na biurko przed nauczycielem. - Tu w grę chodzi ludzkie życie, panie Perry.

\- Graves, czy ty właśnie próbujesz...

\- Tak. - przerwał mu Percival. - I wiem, co mi za to grozi.

Widząc Gravesa tak zdeterminowanego i zdesperowanego, trudno było mieć wątpliwości co do powagi jego problemu.

\- MACUSA mi w tym nie pomoże, wiem o tym doskonale. To dla mnie zbyt ważne i nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś stracił przez to życie.

Dyrektor chyba domyślił się, że chodzi o obskurusa, którego poszukiwał cały amerykański rząd czarodziejskiej społeczności, tylko że... to było trochę mało prawdopodobne. Pan Richard, bo takie było jego imię, mierzył teraz zaniepokojonym, niezdecydowanym wzrokiem swojego ulubionego absolwenta tej szkoły, który z dosłownym żalem w głosie próbował przekonać go do jego pomysłu. Miał ogromne wątpliwości, ale po spotkaniu się ze wzrokiem chłopca stojącego przy ramieniu Percivala, wszystkie minęły. Credence patrzył na niego w ten charakterystyczny sposób, w jaki patrzyły wszystkie wystraszone nowym miejscem dzieci i chyba właśnie to go tak wybitnie rozczuliło - strach. Starzec odetchnął głęboko, podniósł różdżkę i po szepnięciu cichego zaklęcia, w jego ręku znalazł się ogromny, złoty klucz. Wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu bez jakiegokolwiek słowa, zostawiając Gravesa i Credence'a samych. Minęło parę chwil zanim biała głowa dyrektora wychyliła się zza drzwi i spytała rozentuzjazmowanym tonem:

\- No to idziecie czy nie?

Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się w olbrzymiej, okrągłej sali z mnóstwem filarów i szaf, na których spoczywały równo ułożone różdżki starannie zapakowane w kartony i pudełka. Było ich doprawdy mnóstwo. Percival doskonale pamiętał tą salę, był wtedy tak podekscytowany, gdy wybierał swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Odwiedził to miejsce tylko dwa razy w życiu, z czego jeden miał miejsce podczas jego pierwszego dnia w szkole, a drugi dopiero dzisiaj.

\- Chodź, podejdź... - dyrektor zawahał się, bo nadal nie znał imienia tego czarnego chłopaka, którego przyprowadził mu Percival.

\- Credence. - sprostował Graves. - Credence Barebone.

\- Dziękuję. Chodź, Credence, nie bój się, nie będzie bolało, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Dzięki temu różdżka będzie mogła sama cię wybrać.

Credence od razu polubił tego starca Perry'ego, był bardzo miły i sympatyczny, nie mówiąc już o fakcie, że zgodził się uczestniczyć w czymś tak bardzo przeczącemu prawu. Mężczyzna poprosił go, żeby usiadł na krześle przy dość dużym, kamiennym naczyniu wypełnionym bardzo gęstym, klarownym płynem emanującym srebrzystobiałą poświatą. Chłopak posłusznie wypełnił polecenie, a wtedy dyrektor przyłożył mu do skroni różdżkę, wyciągając jego wszystkie wspomnienia i myśli, które następnie wrzucił do wcześniej wspomnianego naczynia będącego myślodsiewnią.

Wybieranie różdżki za pomocą myślodsiewni było bardzo nowoczesnym i ekonomicznym sposobem, którego nie wykorzystywało się w wielu szkołach. Indywidualne dobieranie każdemu uczniowi jego własnego źródła magii poprzez analizę jego charakteru, przeżyć i dokonań nie zajmowało mało czasu i założyciele szkoły zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Graves przyglądał się naczyniu, gdzie w środku pływały tysiące srebrnych nici, będących wspomnieniami i myślami uczniów oraz absolwentów tej szkoły. Myślodsiewnia zaczarowana była w ten sposób, że nikt nie mógł z niej nic wyciągnąć, można było ją tylko wzbogacać o nowe zasoby ludzkiej wyobraźni i traumatyczne przeżycia, jak to było w przypadku Credence'a.

Dyrektor wypowiedział jakieś bardzo skomplikowane zaklęcie i machnął w powietrzu różdżką.

Cisza. Nic się nie działo.

\- Dajmy jej chwilę. Czasem przy wyborze potężniejszej różdżki trwa to nawet do dziesięciu minut, więc spokojnie. - zapewnił ich pan Richard, przechadzając się w kółko po przestronnej sali.

Graves podszedł do siedzącego Credence'a i dotknął jego ramienia, uśmiechając się. Chłopak cieszył się z tego wszystkiego niezmiernie mocno, ale oczywiście nie było tego po nim widać; miał mnóstwo pytań i gdyby mógł, to wypytałby o wszystko, o każdą znajdującą się w tej szkole rzecz, tylko miał dziwne wrażenie, że mu nie wypadało. Był lekko onieśmielony obecnością obcej osoby, więc wolał siedzieć cicho.

Po długich minutach oczekiwania na jakąkolwiek reakcję którejkolwiek z różdżek, w końcu coś się zadziało. Otworzyła się jedną z górnych gablot, torując drogę małemu pudełku oznakowanemu paroma runami i dziwnymi znakami. Dyrektor wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdziwionego i zdumionego; tamta otwierała się szczególnie rzadko. Podłużne pudełko wpadło w dłonie dyrektora, który patrzył na nie chwilę w delikatnym osłupieniu. Za swego życia spotkał tylko parę osób, którym w udziale przypadły różdżki o tak wielkiej mocy i o tak poważnym przeznaczeniu.

\- Niesamowite... - szepnął starzec i otworzył smukły, drewniany pokrowiec. - Olcha, włókno ze smoczego serca, czternaście cali, sztywna. Niebywałe. Chłopcze, widzę, że drzemie w tobie coś naprawdę wielkiego. - powiedział i wręczył mu jego własność.

Credence uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i odebrał pudełko, wyjmując ze środka starannie rzeźbioną, długą, czarną różdżkę. Był pewien, że zapamięta tą piękną chwilę do końca życia.

\- C-czemu coś wielkiego? Skąd pan wie? - spytał niepewnie, zwracając się do pana Richarda.

\- Olcha to drewno, które idealnie nadaje się do magii niewerbalnej, mój drogi, a tą dziedziną magii władają bardzo nieliczni, między innymi pan Graves. Z tego powodu przyjęło się, że czarodzieje posiadający różdżkę wykonaną z olchy są obdarzeni szczególnie dużą mocą. - wytłumaczył mu. - Na dodatek rdzeń z włókna smoczego serca, który posiadają najpotężniejsze różdżki. Uczą się szybko i są najodpowiedniejsze do czarnej magii, ale jej nie radzę praktykować. Myślę, że pan Graves już ci wytłumaczył, dlaczego. - uśmiechnął się i poklepał Credence'a po ramieniu. - Wierzę, że zostaniesz kimś wielkim.

Nikt mu tego nigdy nie powiedział. Credence? Credence kimś wielkim? Kimś ważnym? Według niego to nie szło ze sobą w parze. Owszem, Graves mówił mu o obskurusie, który jest potężną mocą, ale jednocześnie pasożytem wyniszczającym nie tyle ludzki organizm, co ludzką psychikę. Kiedyś słowa "czarodziej" czy "wiedźma" były używane tylko przez jego nawiedzoną matkę wpajającą mu do głowy, że świat magii to zło i każdego jego członka powinno się tępić, a tak przecież nie było. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może jednak życie na tej Ziemi nie jest aż tak bardzo zezwierzęciałe i okropne, jak sądził przed paroma tygodniami.

Graves stał obok równie zszokowany, co dyrektor po zobaczeniu różdżki, ale i tak uśmiechał się dumnie. Już kiedyś podejrzewał, że Credence musi mieć w sobie coś więcej, niż zwykłą magiczną moc, skoro przeżył tak długo, będąc obskurodzicielem. Może jednak miał rację?

\- Wypróbuj ją. - zachęcił pan Perry, wskazując na stojącą na parapecie doniczkę na drugim końcu sali. - Wskaż na nią różdżką... tak, tak, dobrze. Potem zrób taki ruch ręką - różdżka dyrektora wykonała w powietrzu półkole - i krzyknij _Accio_ doniczka. Bardzo proste, prawda? No, dawaj.

Credence zrobił to, co w paru zdaniach przekazał mu dyrektor, ale nie wszystko poszło tak, jak miało pójść. Doniczka przyfrunęła do niego z ogromną, zawrotną prędkością i gdyby nie refleks stojącego obok Percivala, Credence byłby biedniejszy o głowę.

\- No dobrze... to może lewitacja. - starzec poczłapał w kierunku leżącej na podłodze doniczki i postawił ją parę metrów przed chłopakiem. - Powiesz _Wingardium Leviosa_ i machniesz ręką w taki sposób - ponownie go poinstruował, a następnie zachęcił do wypróbowania.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa._ \- powiedział Credence i zakręcił różdżką w odpowiedni sposób.

Stojąca przed nim doniczka miała unieść się wolno nad ziemię, a zamiast tego zawirowała w powietrzu i wystrzeliła z impetem do góry, roztrzaskując się o wysokie sklepienie sali. Przed oberwaniem w głowę kawałkiem gliny ochronił ich wszystkich dyrektor, który w samą porę użył jakiegoś zaklęcia odbijającego.

 _Reparo_ w wykonaniu Credence'a również przyniosło opłakane skutki. Kawałki rozbitej doniczki nie zlepiły się ze sobą, tylko rozsypały się, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic więcej poza drobnym pyłem i kurzem. Chyba jednak nie był takim wybitnym czarodziejem, jakim nazwał go pan Perry. Dyrektor mógłby zacząć podejrzewać pomyłkę, ale myślodsiewnia nigdy nie myliła się w kwestii odpowiedniego doboru różdżek, to nie było możliwe.

Percival miał pewne przypuszczenia co do przyczyny niepowodzenia tych zaklęć, więc chyba nie było sensu w kontynuowaniu tej serii zamachów na życie wszystkich tu zgromadzonych.

\- Credence, poćwiczymy w domu, dobrze? - zasugerował mu Graves, wystawiając rękę po różdżkę.

Chłopak oddał mu ją posłusznie. Wyglądał na mocno rozczarowanego i zawiedzionego, to nie tak miało wyglądać. To było do przewidzenia, że pewnie przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z ogromnymi utrudnieniami, ale Percival nie miał zamiaru się poddawać... albo inaczej. Nie mógł się poddać, bo za dużo namącił, by teraz dać sobie spokój. Ściągnął Credence'a do swojego mieszkania, załatwił mu różdżkę i sprawił, że w końcu zaczął się uśmiechać, więc zrobi to, co chciał zrobić na początku. Nauczy go tej pieprzonej magii choćby miał wypluć własne płuca. 

\- Panie Perry, dziękuję za to wszystko, naprawdę. Miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę, o ile to możliwe. Czy mógłbym pożyczyć parę podręczników? Nie wszystkie, chodzi mi głównie do obrony przed czarną magią, do zaklęć, historii magii i do transmutacji. - spytał grzecznie swojego byłego nauczyciela.

\- Nie ma problemu, mamy na zbyciu mnóstwo podręczników z poprzednich lat, tylko musicie iść ze mną do biblioteki.

Biblioteka była równie piękna, co cała szkoła w oczach Credence'a, chociaż w sumie - kto by nie nazwał ogromnego globusa na środku dwupiętrowej biblioteki pięknem? Lewitujące pióra, książki, szwędający się w każdym kącie uczniowie w długich szatach podszywanych niebieskim i żurawinowym kolorem. Pod koniec wędrówki po tej skarbnicy wiedzy dyrektor zakomunikował im, że musi się spieszyć na dość ważne zebranie i wypadałoby się ulotnić. Pożegnał się z nimi i życzył im miłego dnia, wręczając ciężki wór podręczników i książek różnej maści i faktury.

Owszem, Richard Perry był dobrym człowiekiem, ale w tym przypadku jego życzliwa pomoc wynikała prawdopodobnie z grubości pliku pieniędzy, jaki przed paroma godzinami przywitał się z jego kieszenią. Graves już dawno przekonał się o tym, czego tak naprawdę oni wszyscy pragną, mianowicie - pieniędzy, po prostu. Rzadko znajdywał się ktoś, kto oferował bezinteresowną, szczerą pomoc, nie oczekując dosłownie nic w zamian. Takie czasy już dawno minęły, ale co mógł na to poradzić?

 


	25. Rozdział XXV

Znużeni godzinami jazdy w pociągu, wrócili do domu dopiero pod wieczór, kiedy słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzont. Credence podczas drogi powrotnej nie mówił wiele; Graves starał się go jakoś zagadać, zająć mu czas, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymywał tylko lakoniczne, mało wylewne zwroty w postaci "nie wiem" lub "obojętnie". Bardzo możliwym było, że stał się taki nagle przybity z powodu tych nieudanych zaklęć, więc chyba należało go jakoś rozweselić, prawda?

Weszli do domu i rozebrali się z zimowych płaszczy, wieszając je na wieszakach. Percival od razu rozpalił kominek i zapalił dwie lampy stojące w rogach dużego salonu, bo zawsze wolał półmrok od pełnego światła. Credence natomiast poczłapał w stronę kuchni i wstawił wodę na herbatę, jak codziennie wieczorem. Graves mógł to zrobić jednym ruchem ręki, ale temu chłopakowi prace domowe sprawiały jakąś dziwną, niezrozumiałą przyjemność; może to dlatego, że nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do lenistwa i swobody. Właściciel tego domu z kolei nie przepadał za tą głuchą ciszą, na którą był skazany od momentu, kiedy zamieszkał sam, więc z tego też powodu o każdej porze dnia brzęczało radio lub muzyka z gramofonu, również teraz. Wieczór był młody, więc ta zgorzkniała lafirynda z dołu nie powinna się czepiać o to, że jest za głośno. Swoją drogą są na to zaklęcia wyciszające, ale Graves po prostu uwielbiał ją denerwować i doprowadzać do stanu, kiedy groziła mu sądem i eksmisją.

\- Czarną czy owocową? - spytał posępnie Credence, przygotowując kubki i cukier.

\- Z odrobiną mleka - palnął Graves i ruchem ręki przywołał sobie wygodniejsze spodnie z garderoby.

\- Pytam o herbatę.

\- Ale zrób mi kawę proszę - poprosił, patrząc niemal błagalnie na niewzruszonego chłopaka, który gromił go wzrokiem zza wysokiego barku.

\- Nie, piłeś trzy - powiedział chłopak całkiem poważnie, mocząc saszetkę herbaty we wrzątku.

Graves się wyprostował i popatrzył na niego przez moment, a następnie wyszczerzył się jak głupi. Może i nie było powodu, ale Credence w końcu powiedział komuś "nie" i Percival był z tego faktu niesamowicie dumny. Jeszcze przed dwoma miesiącami gotowało się w nim, gdy Credence pokazał przed nim chociaż cień sprzeciwu, zamiast stuprocentowej uległości, a teraz... cieszył się, że chłopak w końcu zaczyna mówić i zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek.

\- Martwisz się o mnie? - spytał z uśmiechem mężczyzna i zaczął się przebierać, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Może - Credence wzruszył ramionami, słodząc dwie owocowe herbaty.

Podszedł do mężczyzny i postawił mu jedną przed nos, a następnie obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na balkon, co nie było czymś super normalnym o tej porze roku. Na dworze było teraz może parę stopni powyżej zera, a Percival na pewno nie chciał dopuścić, by chłopak się znowu pochorował. Ściągnął z kanapy miękki koc, wyszedł z pokoju i zarzucił mu go na ramiona, nie usprawiedliwiając się niczym. Milczeli. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki przenikał przez tą głęboką ciszę, to liche odgłosy grającej w tle muzyki i nielicznie przejeżdżających samochodów paręnaście pięter pod nimi. Księżyc wznosił się coraz wyżej mimo wczesnej godziny i dokładnie oświetlał ich blade twarze, które teraz pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

\- Czy... czy to tylko mi nie wychodzi? - spytał nagle Credence ściszonym głosem, jak gdyby bał się, że jednym słowem mógłby zburzyć całe to królestwo, które wybudował dla niego Graves.

Percival potrzebował parę chwil na złapanie, o czym właśnie mówił chłopak, ale szybko zorientował się, że chodzi o kwestię magii.

\- Nie, Credence, nie tylko tobie. Dzieci w pierwszych klasach uczą się tych zaklęć tygodniami, a pan Perry z jakiegoś powodu myślał, że ty wiesz więcej od nich - powiedział ciepło. - I... może rzeczywiście efekty każdego z zaklęć były przesadzone, ale nie mogę oczekiwać, że twoja magia będzie taka sama, jak każdego innego. Może wszystko przyswoisz wyjątkowo szybko ze względu na bycie obskurodzicielem, a może wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego dyrektor powiedział, że mogę być kimś wielkim. Może bym zrozumiał, gdybym... gdybym nie zamordował własnej siostry - parsknął smutno z cieniem ironicznego uśmiechu. Znowu zaszkliły mu się oczy, ale szybko pociągnął nosem i wytarł spływającą po policzku pojedynczą łzę. Graves dotknął pocieszająco jego dłoni, po czym pociągnął wgłąb mieszkania, ratując od przenikliwego chłodu. Graves nie byłby sobą, gdyby w tej chwili nie zrobił czegoś, co totalnie zawstydziłoby zasmuconego chłopaka. Zrzucił mu z ramion koc i ujął delikatnie jego skostniałe dłonie, pocierając je i ciągnąc go w swoją stronę.

\- Tańczyłeś z kimś kiedyś? - spytał cicho Graves i zaczął kołysać się łagodnie przy akompaniamencie melodyjnych tonów rozbrzmiewającego w tle saksofonu.

Credence pokiwał przecząco głową pesząc się odrobinę. Nigdy nie tańczył nawet sam, więc chyba nie miał ochoty próbować z kimś innym.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział mężczyzna i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, splatając swoją dłoń z dłonią Credence'a, a drugą układając mu w okolicy wąskiej, szczupłej talii. Graves swoimi powolnymi ruchami zmuszał go do stawiania coraz pewniejszych kroków i kiwania się w rytm wolnej muzyki. - Nie patrz pod nogi. - szepnął i ujmując jego podbródek, skusił go do podniesienia głowy.

\- Ale ja nie umiem... - jęknął Credence, w tym samym momencie następując Percivalowi na stopę.

\- Nie szkodzi - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Wszystkiego się trzeba nauczyć.

Nagle odepchnął go od siebie i obrócił go, po chwili znowu wracając do wcześniejszej pozy. Policzki Credence'a ponownie pokryły się tym szczególnym, bardzo urokliwym, brzoskwiniowym odcieniem różu, który tak bardzo mu pasował. Przylgnął odrobinę bliżej do ciała starszego mężczyzny, z wolna kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

Nie byłoby w tym nic zakazanego, gdyby Percival po raz kolejny nie robił tego, czego potem będzie żałował. Miotał się między decyzjami, których skutki przecież doskonale znał. Nie chciał, by Credence poczuł coś do tak obrzydliwej i zepsutej osoby, jak on, ten chłopak na to nie zasługiwał. Na początku znajomości Graves myślał o nim jak o rzeczy, o przedmiocie, którym może się pobawić, wykorzystać i zostawić, a teraz? Teraz dobro Credence'a było dla niego najważniejsze, on był dla niego najważniejszy.

Nagle Credence oderwał się od Percivala, uśmiechając się wstydliwe i zmusił go nieśmiało do niepewnego obrotu, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna nie do końca wiedział, jak zareagować.

\- Widzę, że ci się spodobało - zaśmiał się ciepło i z powrotem przylepił się do ciała szczupłego chłopca.

Credence co chwila się potykał i deptał po nogach partnera, ale Percivalowi to najwyraźniej kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. Ich z początku pokraczny taniec stopniowo zamieniał się w coś, co rzeczywiście ten taniec przypominało i mężczyzna był naprawdę zadowolony z postępów młodszego chłopaka.

Graves wypuścił go z objęć, a następnie obrócił go zamaszyście i owinął własną dłonią w taki sposób, że teraz obejmował go od tyłu. Kiwali się w rytm wolnych, melancholijnych, jazzowych nut zupełnie tak, jakby zatrzymali się gdzieś między nieubłaganym czasem, a szarą codziennością. Obaj zatracili się w kojącym dotyku falujących ciał i cichym dźwięku relaksującej muzyki. Credence z pewnością nie chciał opuszczać tych wspaniałych ramion do końca swojego życia, czuł się przy Percivalu tak, jakby... jakby właśnie odnalazł dom.

\- Widzisz? - szepnął mu niemalże do ucha. - Potrafisz tańczyć.

Graves przytulił go mocniej i wtulił głowę w ciepłe załamanie jego szyi, powodując tym samym cichy chichot Credence'a z powodu gilgotek, które miał prawie na każdej części ciała.

Muzyka ucichła, płyta się skończyła. Odkleili się od siebie i spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, jakby było to, co właśnie zrobili, było czymś istotnym. Credence po chwili posłał mu blady, przygnębiony uśmiech, który Graves odwzajemnił z o wiele większym entuzjazmem i powiedział cicho:

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie masz powodu, żeby dziękować - odpowiedział mu Percival.

Credence znał powód. Wyraźnie widział, jak Graves starał się go pocieszyć i poprawić mu humor, odciągnąć od jego negatywnych myśli i przygnębiających wspomnień. Był mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny, ale niekoniecznie potrafił to okazać, no bo co mógł zrobić? Nie mógł mu nic podarować, kupić, zrobić, nie miał żadnych funduszy, jakimi mógłby wyrazić swoje uczucia. No bo jak nie pieniądze i rzeczy materialne, to co innego? Słowa? Gesty? Graves był obrzydliwie bogaty, więc zdaniem Credence'a niekoniecznie przejmował się jego bezwartościowymi, żałosnymi podziękowaniami.

Chłopak obrócił się parę razy w miejscu i z gracją doskoczył do swojego kubka herbaty, a następnie zajął swoje ulubione miejsce przy kominku. Chwycił za leżącą na stole książkę i kontynuował wcześniej rozpoczętą powieść, jednocześnie zamykając się na cały otaczający go świat i krzątającego się obok mężczyznę.

\- Wzrok sobie zepsujesz - rzucił po jakimś czasie Graves, uparcie szukając czegoś w jednej z jasnych komód.

\- Zawsze tak czytam.

\- No właśnie o to chodzi - prychnął i wystawiając rękę, przywołał do siebie płaszcz z garderoby. Z głębokiej kieszeni wygrzebał podłużne pudełko z różdżką w środku, które następnie rzucił niedbale na sofę obok zatopionego w lekturze chłopaka. - Wyjmuj - nakazał i wyciągnął również swoją.

\- Ale czemu? Jeszcze ci coś zep...

\- Och, na Mercy Lewis! - zawył Graves i opadł ciężko na kanapę obok niego. - Nie marudź, nie przejmuj się tym. Powtarzaj za mną.

Mężczyzna podciągnął rękawy i wystawił różdżkę przed siebie. Zrobił w powietrzu znak czegoś, co mogło przypominać pętelkę i wypowiedział wyraźne _Lumos_. To zaklęcie było chyba najłatwiejszym do opanowania i nie powinno mieć katastrofalnych skutków ubocznych, na przykład takich, jak reszta trudniejszych zaklęć, do których zmuszał Credence'a pan Perry.

Graves delikatnie ujął jego dłoń i wykonał odpowiedni ruch, który miał pomóc chłopakowi dokładniej obrócić różdżką.

\- No, dobrze - mruknął. - Teraz powtórz _"Lumos"_.

- _Lumos_ \- Credence posłusznie, ale nadal mało pewnie wypowiedział zaklęcie.

\- A teraz to wszystko połącz. Obróć różdżką i wypowiedz zaklęcie, skupiając się na nim. Powinieneś to poczuć, zmusić się do tego, a potem przyjdzie już samo.

Sposób, w jaki Graves tłumaczył mu działanie i wykonanie zaklęcia był o wiele mniej inwazyjny i stresujący, niż sposób dyrektora z Ilvermorny. Percival mówił wszystko spokojnie i niespiesznie, nie naciskał i powtarzał wszystko do skutku. Na co dzień definitywnie nie było w nim aż tak wielkich pokładów cierpliwości i zrozumienia, ale przy tym chłopcu stawał się kompletnie inny. Gdyby Tina go teraz widziała, prawdopodobnie zaciągnęła go na wizytę u pierwszego lepszego psychiatry, bo obawiałaby się o jego osobowość.

Credence poruszył różdżką w odpowiedni sposób, wypowiadając zaklęcie i jak można było przewidzieć - nawet to nie poszło tak, jak należy. Wszystko wokół rozbłysło jaskrawym, oślepiającym, gorącym światłem, które należało jak najszybciej zgasić. Graves szybko wyrwał mu z dłoni ten magiczny patyk i krzyknął szybko:

\- _Nox!_

W jednym momencie dało się słyszeć nagły trzask i odgłosy zalewanego wodą ognia, a potem nastała ciemność. Kominek zgasł, a żarówki w lampach roztrzaskały się, rozsypując się na tysiąc kawałków po rogach przestronnego salonu i dzięki Bogu, że żadna z nich ich nie znalazła się na kursie kolizyjnym z ich twarzą bądź resztą ciała. Graves najwyraźniej nie przewidział skutków magii dziecka Barebone'ów. Nie podejrzewał, że tak banalne zaklęcie, jak _Lumos_ , będzie w stanie wywołać coś takiego. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał się z tak wyjątkowym i dziwnym przypadkiem; zamiast końca różdżki, rozbłysło wszystko dookoła, a tak być nie powinno. Nie takie było działanie tego zaklęcia i cholera wie, co je tak bardzo zmutowało.

Przez chwilę siedzieli sparaliżowani w kompletnej ciemności, nie racząc wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Pierwszą osobą, która jakkolwiek zareagowała, był Credence, który z żałością rzucił się w ramiona osłupiałemu mężczyźnie. Nie dość, że właśnie wydarzyło się to, co się wydarzyło, to jeszcze chłopak sam prawie wgramolił mu się na kolana. Albo robił postępy w byciu bardziej pewnym siebie, albo po prostu targały nim tak wielkie emocje, że nie wiedział, jak postąpić inaczej.

\- Przepraszam - wymruczał w materiał koszuli Gravesa, kurczowo zaciskając na niej ręce i owijając go długimi ramionami.

Mężczyzna potarł pocieszająco jego plecy, wzdychając głęboko. To nie będzie łatwe.

Gdy już udało im się uprzątnąć ten cały bajzel, Graves nie zrezygnował. Przeżyli jeszcze parę takich niekontrolowanych wybuchów światła, gdy w końcu Percival wpadł na odrobinę lepszy pomysł. Zakasał rękawy i jeszcze raz wytłumaczył mu wszystko bardzo, bardzo dokładnie głównie od strony teoretycznej, aniżeli praktycznej. Credence nie potrafił panować nad tym, co w nim siedziało, a gdy brał różdżkę do ręki - jego kumulująca się w nim moc znajdowała wtedy jedyne źródło ujścia, które skutecznie wykorzystywała. Z tego powodu należało tego chłopaka nauczyć opanowania, spokoju, jakiegoś relaksu albo uwolnienia się od wspomnień, a dopiero potem przejść do praktyki. Trzeba było chociaż spróbować.

Graves zabezpieczył wszystkie lampy, które przez przypadek mogłyby kogokolwiek zranić i usiadł razem z Credence'm po środku salonu tak, że w promieniu dwóch metrów od nich nie znajdowało się żadne potencjalne źródło zagrożenia.

\- Jeszcze raz. Pomyśl o czymś miłym, o czymś, co wspominasz dobrze. Postaraj się zrelaksować i zapomnieć o negatywnych doświadczeniach - ozwał się spokojnym, niskim tonem, który miał pomóc Credence'owi osiągnąć stan, o jakim mówił. - Zamknij oczy i podaj mi ręce.

Chłopak niepewnie wyciągnął dłonie w jego kierunku i przymknął powieki, usiłując wypchnąć z pamięci wszystkie najgorsze obrazy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Graves objął jego dłonie własnymi, głaszcząc delikatnie ich wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną stronę, co było naprawdę przyjemne. Chcąc, nie chcąc Credence wykrzywił wargi w skromnym, wstydliwym uśmiechu. Percival najwyraźniej dobrze wiedział, co robi, bo gdy tak leniwie bawił się jego palcami, na zmianę splatał i rozplatał ich dłonie, Credence'owi było się o wiele łatwiej zrelaksować i wprowadzić w błogi, miły stan pozbawiony wszelkich smutków i żali. Skupiał się na kojącym dotyku i na siedzącym naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie, który był jego najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniem.

Trochę to trwało, zanim Graves wręczył mu różdżkę, a Credence, nie otwierając oczu, miał wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Percival bez przerwy muskał jego drugą, wolną dłoń, nie pozwalając mu o sobie zapomnieć.

\- Teraz zrób tak, jak ci mówiłem - powiedział prawie szeptem.

Credence odetchnął głęboko, po czym zatoczył w powietrzu małą pętelkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie:

\- _Lumos_.

Koniec jego różdżki rozjarzył się jasnym, bladoniebieskim światłem, które w efekcie wyglądało bardzo podobnie do tego zamierzonego. Credence zacisnął mocniej dłoń, a Graves wyszczerzył się jak głupi.

\- Otwórz oczy - szepnął, a chłopak ostrożnie uchylił powieki, mrużąc je momentalnie z powodu jasnego światła.

Credence uśmiechnął się szeroko i z wrażenia zakrył dłonią usta, z których wydobyło się coś na kształt dzikiego, nieopanowanego pisku. Nareszcie mu się udało, zrobił to! _Działało!_ Jego pierwsze udane zaklęcie, a to wszystko dzięki Percivalowi, dzięki jego cierpliwości i uporze. Graves nigdy nie widział Credence'a w tak ogromnej euforii. Chłopak już kolejny dzisiaj raz rzucił się mu na szyję, tym razem o mało co nie ciskając nim o twardą ziemię. Jednak w tym chudym, wątłym ciałku też drzemie jakaś fizyczna siła poza obskurusem.

\- Dziękuję, tak bardzo dziękuję! - bełkotał chłopak w załamanie jego szyi, dusząc go przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Graves nareszcie odwzajemnił uścisk i roześmiał się serdecznie z jego radości. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie fakt, że światło ciągle wzrastało i zapowiadało się, że znowu wybuchnie. Mężczyzna szybko zabrał różdżkę chłopakowi i zatrzymał to niebezpieczne zjawisko. Podczas tego szeregu nieudanych eksperymentów, w końcu dało się zauważyć jedną rzecz, mianowicie - gdy Credence był stabilny, jego magia również. Natomiast jeżeli nie jest całkowicie wyciszony, stanowi zagrożenie dla siebie i wszystkich wokół. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro przez dziewiętnaście lat kumulowała się w nim jego moc.

\- Chyba jednak nie powinieneś się tak bardzo cieszyć - mruknął Graves, obracając w dłoni nieswoją różdżkę. W końcu podniósł wzrok na nadal siedzącego na jego udzie Credence'a i powiedział z uśmiechem: - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, Credence.

Podniósł rękę i poprawił mu sterczącą na wszystkie strony grzywkę, gdy w pokoju rozbrzmiał cichy odgłos zegara wybijającego godzinę jedenastą w nocy. Z pozoru wcześnie, ale Credence już od paru godzin chodził śnięty i otumaniony brakiem wystarczającej ilości snu. Chłopak z niepewną miną zsunął się z nogi mężczyzny i opadł na miękki dywan, rozkładając się na nim jak na najwygodniejszym łóżku. Westchnął ciężko i przetarł podkrążone oczy.

\- Pójdę się umyć i... i spać - wymamrotał i z trudem podniósł się z podłogi. - Dziękuję. Ja... - zaciął się. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś jest w stanie zrobić dla mnie tyle dobrego - rzucił przed odejściem, po czym wymaszerował do łazienki.

\- Credence? - Graves podniósł głos. - Credence, czekaj! - zerwał się z podłogi i podszedł do przymkniętych drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Jakbyś czegoś w nocy potrzebował... jakbyś nie mógł spać albo coś, to mnie obudź, okej? Mi to nie robi jakiejkolwiek różnicy, jak byłem młody też nie sypiałem po nocach. Nie staraj się być cicho, ja i tak śpię jak zabity, także... - wyklepał oparty o framugę topornych drzwi.

\- D-dobrze, dziękuję. - uśmiechnął się skromnie. - Dobranoc, Percival.

\- Percy. - poprawił go niezobowiązująco. - Krócej, ale jak chcesz.

\- Dobranoc, Percy. - powtórzył Credence i zamknął drzwi.

Na ustach Credence'a imię Gravesa brzmiało jakoś tak obco, inaczej i nie ukrywał, że w jego wykonaniu mógłby go słuchać w dosłowną nieskończoność. Nieważne w jakiej formie, był pewien, że każde byłoby równie mocno elektryzujące i wyjątkowe, jak wszystko, co robił ten chłopak. On był wyjątkiem. Był cudem, któremu udało się przejść przez piekło i wrócić z powrotem.  
  
  
  
  


 


	26. Rozdział XXVI

\- Nie, nie, nie! - wyjęczał donośnie Graves, przykładając sobie dłonie do skroni. - Jeszcze raz, skup się.

\- Próbuję, ale... - Credence zaciął się, rumieniąc się całkiem porządnie.

\- Co ale? - spojrzał po sobie i zastanowił się chwilę. Czy możliwym było, że to właśnie jego nagi tors był sprawcą tego ogromnego zmieszania i dekoncentracji? Jeżeli tak, to Graves mógł uznać to za całkiem miły komplement. Westchnął głęboko i z uniesionymi brwiami przywołał do siebie leżący na krześle podkoszulek.

Minęło sześć tygodni od pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy to Credence po raz pierwszy wykonał zaklęcie bez żadnych niepożądanych skutków ubocznych. Do teraz udało im się opanować _Nox, Wingardium Leviosa, Reparo, Alohomora_ i _Colloportus_. Wszystkie te zaklęcia należały do najłatwiejszych i takich, które z reguły były bardzo bezpieczne, ale nawet te przychodziły Credence'owi z wielkim trudem. W "Standardowej księdze zaklęć, stopniu 1" znajdowały się też takie, jak na przykład _Diffindo_ lub _Incendio_ , ale Graves raczej nie chciał wystawiać swojego mieszkania na potencjalne ryzyko pożaru. Był pewien, że w wykonaniu Credence'a zwykłe _Incendio_ przypominałoby raczej Szatańską Pożogę.

\- Daj rękę - poprosił Graves i przysiadł się do niego. - Jeszcze raz, powoli, dobrze?

Chłopak potrząsnął potwierdzająco głową i przymknął oczy, uspokajając myśli i drżenie dłoni. Po chwili otworzył je, nakierował różdżką na leżącą naprzeciwko niego poduszkę i szepnął:

\- _Accio._

Poduszka podniosła się i nareszcie przyfrunęła do nich tak, jak należy, to jest: bez rozbijania po drodze wazonów oraz bez osiągania zawrotnej, niebezpiecznej dla życia prędkości.

\- Brawo! - Percival uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął uradowanego chłopca do siebie. - Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że ci się w końcu uda. Nie możesz być takim pesymistą.

\- Samemu by mi się nie udało - wyszczerzył się radośnie i zerwał się z podłogi. Chwycił kartkę z listą zakupów, zgarnął płaszcz i krzyknął przed wyjściem, że leci do sklepu, bo ma zamiar zrobić ciasto.

Credence rozkwitł. Przez te głupie parę tygodni zmienił się niesamowicie; zaczął się częściej uśmiechać, prostował się oraz mówił o wiele więcej i pewniej, niż na początku. Można było poprowadzić z nim normalną konwersację, a nie nudny monolog, jak przed paroma miesiącami. Od rana do wieczora czytał podręczniki, które pożyczył im pan Perry podczas pobytu w Ilvermorny, a wieczorami przesiadywał z Gravesem przy herbacie i rozmawiali o wszystkim, co tylko byli w stanie wymyślić. Credence o dziwo okazał się wyjątkowo elokwentny i wbrew pozorom jego odzywki zakrawały czasem o delikatną ironię. Nie tylko on zmienił się tak diametralnie; Percival również zaczął zauważać swoją drugą, znacznie lepszą stronę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak... zdrowo? Tak, jakby w końcu po tylu latach wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu. Credence traktował go z ogromną wdzięcznością i uczuciem, był jego oczkiem w głowie i ze wzajemnością. Obaj byli niedoścignieni w okazywaniu sobie nadmiaru przesadnej czułości i opiekuńczości, ale co w tym złego? Credence nawet w snach nie marzył o kimś tak urzekającym i rozbrajającym, jak sam Percival, który natomiast nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego jedynym sensem może okazać się sierota z antymagicznej organizacji. Teraz w ich relacji nie było śladów tego, co miało miejsce w grudniu; żadnej manipulacji, podstępów i kłamstwa.

Wracając do gotującego Credence'a; zdolności kulinarne to tylko jedna z wielu jego długo skrywanych i tłumionych talentów. Gdy odkrył, że Graves posiada w domu jeszcze parę sekretnych pomieszczeń, a w jednym z nich pianino - chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Percival zaproponował mu nawet kurs nauki gry na nim, ale Credence odmówił, stwierdzając, że teraz szlifowanie jego magicznych umiejętności powinno być dla niego najistotniejsze. Mężczyzna miał w domu mnóstwo rzeczy, z których nigdy nie korzystał bądź nie umiał korzystać; większość takich gratów dostał w spadku po dawno już zmarłej matce, która w przeciwieństwie do ojca miała artystyczną i wrażliwą duszę. Sztalugi, pędzle i tony przeterminowanych farb również gdzieś się tu walały i był pewien, że Credence z ogromną chęcią zrobiłby z nich pożytek. Chłopak miał w sobie ogromny potencjał i wszystko poza magią przychodziło mu z niewiarygodną łatwością. Nie można go przecież winić, jeśli chodzi o kwestie jego mocy i obskurusa. Ostatnio, gdy w ich drzwiach zjawiła się Queenie z przepyszną, jabłkową szarlotką, sprawy potoczyły się wręcz niewiarygodnie. Cała dyskusja toczyła się głównie między Credence'm a słodką blondynką, która z pasją opowiadała mu o swojej miłości do gotowania i pieczenia. Chłopak szybko wkręcił się w to wszystko i jak najszybciej chciał wypróbować przepisy, które mu zdradziła. Gdy jeszcze mieszkał razem z Mary Lou, dosyć często zdarzało mu się przygotowywać obiady dla całej rodziny i wychodziło mu to całkiem znośnie. Ubogo, bo nie było ich stać prawie na nic, ale smacznie. Graves jeszcze nigdy nie miał w domu kogoś, kto potrafiłby gotować, więc... w sumie, to piekarnik w końcu się do czegoś przydał.

*

Starsza, sympatyczna pani podtrzymała drzwi obładowanemu torbami Credence'owi, który właśnie starał się zgrabnie wymaszerować z jednego z pobliskich spożywczaków. O mało co nie przyładował w stojącą naprzeciwko wejścia lampę uliczną, ale poza tym radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Gdy przechodził obok ślepej uliczki, coś zaplątało mu się o jego nogi, miaucząc przy tym przeraźliwie. Momentalnie wychylił głowę zza wysokich, papierowych toreb i spostrzegł małego, na wpół wyliniałego, czarnego kotka, który utykał na jedną z tylnych łapek. Credence chyba nie byłby sobą, gdyby te małe stworzenie nie zaabsorbowało jego uwagi do tego stopnia, że prawie upuścił całe zakupy na ziemię. Na chwilę odłożył ten cały majdan, opierając go o niski murek i klęknął, powoli wyciągając dłoń w stronę tego przeuroczego, poszkodowanego zwierzęcia. Kot wyglądał na oswojonego, bo od razu podbiegł do skulonego chłopca i zaczął mu się z ufnością ocierać o rękę, nogę i wszystko, co tylko znalazło się na jego drodze. Credence wygrzebał z torby kawałek szynki, który przystawił kotu pod nos. Biedak musiał być naprawdę wygłodniały, skoro wszystko, co leżało na ręce pochłonął niemal w całości.

Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby Credence przyniósł go do domu. Czy Graves byłby na niego za to zły? Pewnie nie, ale istniało ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że może mu się to nie spodobać. W każdym razie, Credence nie mógł zostawić go tak samego na pastwę losu i wypadałoby chociaż spróbować, prawda? Gdyby udało się go podleczyć i odrobinę dokarmić, wtedy chłopak miałby czyste sumienie, a jeżeli Graves nadal nie chciałby go w domu - Credence byłby zmuszony zostawić go tam, skąd go wziął.

Po głębszym namyśle w końcu podjął decyzję. Wziął kota na ręce, potem chwycił jeszcze stojące obok torby i jeszcze bardziej obciążony, niż wcześniej - ruszył w stronę mieszkania Gravesa. Dzień był wyjątkowo zimny, torby ciężkie, a kot bardzo ruchliwy i Credence musiał się z tym wszystkim nieźle naszarpać, żeby dotrzeć na miejsce. Po drodze parę razy przeszło mu przez myśl, że może to zwierze jest czyjąś własnością, ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony... nikt nie ma prawa tak zaniedbywać niewinnych kotów, więc pieprzyć to. W swoim mniemaniu postąpił odpowiednio.

Graves właśnie siedział nad papierami, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł sylwetkę zdyszanego Credence'a, który z impetem wpadł do holu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć przeraźliwy, koci jazgot i huk upadającej na podłogę szklanej butelki z mlekiem. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, zdjął okulary do czytania, zgasił niedopalonego papierosa, a następnie powędrował w stronę zaaferowanego młodzieńca, który z desperacją zbierał z podłogi porozrzucane jabłka.

\- Credence...

\- To nie tak! - przerwał mu chłopak, stając na równych nogach. - Utykał na jedną łapkę, jest chudy i wyliniały, chcę go tylko podkarmić i go wypuszczę, jeśli będziesz chciał. Proszę. - wyjęczał żałośnie chłopak, składając ręce jak do modlitwy i wlepiając w niego duże, niemalże czarne oczy.

Stop. Może najpierw powinni zacząć od początku.

\- Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? - spytał Percival, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu ich nowego współlokatora.

\- Szedłem z zakupami i wlazł mi pod nogi. Był bardzo głodny i...

\- Ale powoli - upomniał go, zabierając od niego ciężkie torby. - Credence, nie możesz tak po prostu zgarniać zwierząt z ulicy! Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może nie jest bezpański?

\- W sumie, to przyszło, ale... - zaciął się. - No spójrz na niego.

Chłopak uparcie i z żałością wskazał dłonią na zaniedbanego kota, który właśnie ulokował się na jednej z ich białych, czyściutkich kanap. To chyba jakiś żart, pomyślał Graves z roztargnieniem i zaczął niedbale wrzucać wszystko do lodówki. Z drugiej strony... nigdy nie miał zwierzęcia, więc to byłoby dla niego czymś nowym.

\- Gdzie ma spać? - spytał mężczyzna z rezygnacją, przyglądając się małej istotce, która właśnie beztrosko ocierała się o jego nogę. Chyba to go przekonało.

\- Dziękuję! - pisnął Credence z wdzięcznością, biorąc kota na ręce. - J-jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę. Wypadałoby go chyba wykąpać, ale miałem robić ciasto... - chłopak spuścił wzrok, jednocześnie głaszcząc i tuląc go do siebie.

\- To sugestia, mam rozumieć - burknął Graves i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Po chwili westchnął ciężko i wywracając oczami, zabrał kota Credence'owi i wymaszerował z nim do łazienki. - Jak coś mu się stanie, to nie moja wina. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się myje zwierzęta! - ryknął zza drzwi.

*

Graves nie mógł powstrzymać skromnego uśmiechu. Widok Credence'a z mąką na twarzy był naprawdę uroczy, ale nijak mógł się równać z niezadowolonym, ufajdanym pianą szefem z małym kotem na rękach. Dzięki Bogu, że nikt nie był teraz w stanie go zobaczyć poza rozbawionym chłopakiem, który właśnie przez przypadek zaciął się przy krojeniu jabłek. Syknął z bólu i szybko włożył palec do ust, upuszczając nóż na podłogę. Graves podszedł do chłopca i wręczył mu czyściutkiego, czarnego, małego kotka, któremu zdążył już nawet wyleczyć łapkę paroma zaklęciami. Przy okazji starł mu jeszcze trochę mąki z czubka nosa, uśmiechając się przy tym pobłażliwie.

\- Daj palec - powiedział wolno, chwytając go za rękę i zmuszając do wyciągnięcia palca z buzi. - Cholera, to moja wina? Na mnie się tak zagapiłeś? - zaśmiał się serdecznie, oglądając go z każdej strony. Delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po dość głębokim przecięciu na placu wskazującym, lecząc je.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął i puścił kota wolno, wracając do swoich poprzednich zajęć.

\- A tak w ogóle, to gdzie ty się nauczyłeś gotować? - spytał Graves i usadowił się wygodnie na krześle przy barku. Stamtąd miał idealny widok na krzątającego się w kuchni chłopaka.

\- W domu gotowałem, a to - pomachał w powietrzu zmaltretowaną, porwaną karteczką z przepisem - dała mi Queenie. Stwierdziła, że przyda ci się ktoś, kto cię w końcu normalnie wykarmi.

To akurat prawda; przez całe życie Graves jadał stosunkowo mało i jedyną osobą, która ciągle przypominała mu o regularnych posiłkach, była Queenie. Przez te parę tygodni siedzenia w domu udało mu się trochę przybrać na wadze i wrócić do stanu, który chociaż w minimalnym stopniu przypominał wcześniejszy, ale według niego nadal nie było idealnie. Potrafił całe dnie siedzieć zamknięty na siłowni, co Credence'owi niekoniecznie się podobało, bo rozmowa z ćwiczącym człowiekiem nie należy do szczególnie porywających. Chłopak zazwyczaj po prostu siedział i z zamiłowaniem przyglądał się, jak Graves łazi w tą i z powrotem po oszklonym pomieszczeniu, podnosząc ciężarki. Ale w sumie... widok był całkiem obiecujący i można było się domyślić, dlaczego Credence prawie zawsze miał wypieki na twarzy.

Wieczorem, gdy Graves siedział przy biurku, ponownie tonąc w stercie papierów, które szczerze mówiąc miał głęboko gdzieś, Credence przyczłapał do niego, stawiając mu przed nosem dwa dość spore kawałki parującej, ciepłej jeszcze szarlotki.

\- Smacznego - mruknął cicho z zamiarem ulotnienia się z tej ciemni, w której ostatnio mężczyzna przesiadywał coraz częściej pomimo urlopu. Jego zachowanie chyba powoli zaczynało podchodzić pod pracoholizm, jak się Credence'owi wydawało, chociaż on sam też nie był lepszy. Wiecznie tylko szwędał się po mieszkaniu i sprzątał, mimo że nie było takiej potrzeby. Graves sądził, że to właśnie jego powinni nazywać mianem pedanta, ale od czasu, gdy zamieszkał z Credence'm, zmienił zdanie.

Graves chwycił za rękę odchodzącego chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie, zdejmując okulary i odkładając długopis.

\- Posiedź tu ze mną chwilę - szepnął z jakąś dziwną nostalgią. Widać było, że coś go trapiło.

\- A-ale nie mam gdzie - wystękał nerwowo chłopak, rozglądając się po prawie pustym pomieszczeniu. Stało tu kilka kwiatów, biurko, lampa i duży regał zawalony papierami, to wszystko.

Mężczyzna tylko wciągnął go bez słowa na swoje kolana, wtulając się w jego niespokojne, drżące z nerwów ciało. Minęły miesiące, a Credence nadal nie był oswojony ze zwykłą delikatnością i bezinteresownym dotykiem.

\- Credence - sapnął, zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół jego klatki piersiowej. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz szczęśliwy. Obiecaj mi to.

Chłopak był odrobinę zbity z tropu. Niekoniecznie wiedział, dlaczego Percivala tak nagle zebrało na jakieś dziwne czułości; on z reguły się tak nie zachowuje. Credence spędził z nim trochę czasu i nauczył się jego zachowań, nawyków... gestów, min, uśmiechu i wyrazu twarzy też, ale to nieistotne. Przez krótką chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów, a potem powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, próbując jakkolwiek złapać spojrzenie Percivala:

\- Jestem szczęśliwy.

Graves uniósł głowę i wbił w niego mętny, nieczytelny wzrok.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo... - Credence spuścił głowę i zaczął się bawić jego palcami - mam c-ciebie. - mruknął ponuro i niepewnie. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu o swoich uczuciach, to było bardzo trudne.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, niż ja, Credence. Czemu jeszcze stąd nie uciekłeś? Dałbym ci pieniądze, wszystko, czego tylko byś potrzebował. Czemu nadal tu jesteś?

W odczuciu chłopca atmosfera zgęstniała, a temperatura w pomieszczeniu podniosła się o kilka stopni. Graves siedział spokojnie, ale czuł, jak Credence zaczyna się denerwować, tylko czym? Słowami?

\- Nie chcę nikogo innego - szepnął. - Nie chcę, żebyś o-odszedł i żebym znowu był... sam. 

Zrobiło się emocjonalnie. To takie ciężkie mówić komuś tak ważne rzeczy, Credence nie miał w tym wprawy, nigdy nie miał do tego okazji. Nagle, nie wiadomo z jakiej przyczyny, chłopak podniósł nieśmiało głowę i spojrzał na Gravesa w bardzo specyficzny sposób. Mężczyzna już wiedział, jak łatwo jest utonąć w czeluściach tych ciemnych, głębokich, smutnych oczu, ale mimo to dał się w nie wciągnąć i tym razem. Były piękne. Zdecydowanie piękniejsze od wszystkich innych, jakie widział w swoim życiu. Może to dlatego, że kryło się za nimi coś więcej, niż tylko pożądanie i chęć zysku?

Credence uniósł wolno dłoń i opuszkami palców subtelnie pogładził nagi kark Percivala. Potem zbliżył się nieśmiało i z przymkniętymi powiekami delikatnie musnął jego policzek własnymi wargami, składając na nim krótki pocałunek.

Graves widział wszystko i robił wszystko, ale musiał przyznać, że ta chwila z pewnością zapadnie mu w pamięć na długie lata. Była magiczna i niepowtarzalna, tak, jak Credence. W jego dotyku i spojrzeniu było coś elektryzującego, coś tak zmysłowego i pociągającego, że nie miały tego nawet najbardziej wyrafinowane kobiety, z którymi sypiał. Czasem Graves zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem aby na pewno Credence był prawdziwy. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak można być tak idealnym i tak straconym zarazem.

Przytulił go mocniej, gładząc po plecach i dłoniach, jak gdyby miało to wynagrodzić chłopakowi to, co przed chwilą zrobił.

\- Dzięki tobie widzę, kim byłem - szepnął cicho. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Credence.

Po tak wielkim kroku, jaki właśnie zrobił Credence, Graves wyszedł z założenia, że nie należało mówić głośno. Zrobiło się zbyt wspaniale, żeby zburzyć to zbędnymi, nieprzemyślanymi słowami.  


 


	27. Rozdział XXVII

Było parę minut po dwunastej, gdy Graves nareszcie wylazł z łazienki. Dzięki Bogu już nie w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder, a w jedwabnym szlafroczku, który sprezentował sobie przed tygodniem. W całym mieszkaniu unosił się pyszny zapach parzonej kawy i dużej sterty tostów, które stały na stole. Niewiele ludzi jada śniadania o tej godzinie, no ale kto im zabroni? Credence korzysta, jak może, bo tylko nad ranem udaje mu się przysnąć na parę godzin. Bezsenność, w przeciwieństwie do tych poważniejszych koszmarów, nie minęła, ale o tym Percival nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami jego sypialni, a przecież gdyby było inaczej, Credence z pewnością nie musiałby spędzać tych długich nocy sam.

Graves już parę dni intensywniej myślał nad przedstawieniem Credence'a Serafinie. Teoretycznie chłopak byłby już w stanie udowodnić jej swoje zdolności magiczne bez konieczności zamieniania jej gabinetu w pobojowisko. Percival planował uświadomić jej, że chłopak po prostu został pominięty w kwestii magii i jednocześnie wykluczony z czarodziejskiej społeczności, nie wspominając nawet słowem o obskurusie, którego szukał cały rząd. Przecież to i tak nie było możliwe, że Credence mógłby być obskurodzicielem, prawda? Miał dziewiętnaście lat i to już automatycznie skreślało go z listy podejrzanych; nie było podstaw, by mu cokolwiek udowadniać. Graves zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ryzykuje. Jeżeli jego kłamstwo wyszłoby na jaw - straciłby wszystko. Całe swoje życie zawdzięcza pracy i jeśli i ona przepadnie, to zostanie mu tylko Credence, co też było wątpliwą kwestią.

Po południu znaleźli się przed tym samym bogato zdobionym portalem Woolworth Building, przez który Graves przed paroma miesiącami przechodził dzień w dzień.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Graves z uśmiechem, po chwili popychając Credence'a w stronę wejścia.

Widok był niesamowity i... dosłownie magiczny, jak wszystko tutaj. Podłoga wykładana była białym i czerwonym marmurem, a po środku olbrzymiej sali wisiało coś w podobie zegara, ale z tysiącem innych wskazówek i tarczy, wbrew pozorom. Po schodach i w górę - tam znajdowały się windy, liczne kolumny i portret jakiejś kobiety, którą była prezydent Picquery, oczywiście. Sala przepełniona była zabieganymi aurorami, pracownikami, śmiesznymi skrzatami i goblinami. Tym dwóm ostatnim Credence nadal nie mógł się nadziwić, były takie... mało ludzkie, a jednak ludzkie. Brakowało mu słów do określenia ich skrajnej dziwności. Mimo wszystko, tym, co najbardziej przyciągnęło jego uwagę, był fakt, że budynek zdawał się nie posiadać jakiegokolwiek sklepienia. Ciągnął się i ciągnął w dosłowną nieskończoność, a jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogłaby stanowić jego potencjalną granicę, była mgła spowodowana wysokością.

Ruszyli w stronę jednej z wind, która wysadziła ich na jednym z wielu pięter, których z parteru nie było nawet widać. Stanęli po środku holu, gdzie z każdej strony otaczały ich rzędy kolosalnych drzwi prowadzących do różnych sal plenarnych, gabinetów i tego typu rzeczy.

Podczas gdy Credence zadzierał głowę z zafascynowaniem, Graves musiał dzielnie znosić gromiącą ich wzrokiem rozjuszoną Tinę, która właśnie ruszyła w ich stronę co najmniej szybkim krokiem.

\- Graves, czy ty do reszty... - zaczęła, ale mężczyzna tylko uciszył ją zgrabnym gestem.

\- Tina, jesteś w miejscu pracy. Troszkę grzeczniej - upomniał ją ze spokojem.

Kobieta zdawała się oburzyć jeszcze bardziej. Odetchnęła ciężko, starając się uspokoić.

\- Szanowny panie Graves, chciałam zapytać, co pan, do cholery jasnej, wyprawia z tym biedakiem?! - wysyczała, wskazując na zaskoczonego Credence'a. - Jak Picquery...

\- Pani Picquery - wtrącił Percival.

Goldstein wydała z siebie coś na kształt cichego warknięcia.

\- Pani Picquery go tu zobaczy, to chyba wiesz, co się stanie, prawda?! - brunetka jak widać miała poważne problemy z opanowaniem swoich emocji. Nie można było się jej dziwić, nie miała pojęcia o planach Gravesa.

\- Boże, Goldstein, jak ty uwielbiasz dramatyzować i pchać się tam, gdzie nie jesteś potrzebna - wywrócił oczami, a stojący obok Credence wbił w niego pytające, niezbyt zrozumiałe spojrzenie.

\- To nie było miłe - stwierdził chłopak krótko, zaplatając ręce na piersi i opierając się na swoim biodrze.

\- No, nie było - zgodziła się Tina.

\- Mercy Lewis, przepraszam, ale taka prawda - sapnął Graves i zwiesił żałośnie ramiona.

\- Pogorszyłeś - mruknął Credence, kiwając głową z rezygnacją.

Tina prawdopodobnie się z nim zgadzała, bo po prostu odwróciła się zamaszyście i ulotniła się do swojego nowiutkiego biura, które ostatnio sprezentowała jej Serafina. Widać było, że ją to ruszyło, ale powinna wiedzieć, że tak czasem wygląda rozmowa z Percivalem - bezpośrednio i wręcz rażąco.

\- No przepraszam! - krzyknął za nią, ale kobieta tylko przyspieszyła kroku. Spojrzał na stojącego obok chłopaka, chcąc otrzymać od niego trochę wsparcia, ale na darmo. Credence uniósł brwi i z dziwnym grymasem powiedział:

\- Że ta kobieta z tobą wytrzymuje. 

Graves zmarszczył brwi i pociągnął go za rękę, zostawiając ten temat w spokoju. Jednak aż tak się nie zmienił, jak mu się jeszcze wczoraj wydawało.

Stanęli przed gabinetem pani prezydent, gdzie przy drzwiach wisiała złota tabliczka z jej wygrawerowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Mężczyzna zapukał, wystukując ten sam rytm, co za każdym razem. Gdy odpowiedział mu dźwięczny, kobiecy głos - uchylił drzwi i ukłonił się nisko przed Serafiną, wciągając za sobą skołowanego Credence'a. Właśnie dotarło do niego, że jest w gabinecie prezydenta czarodziejskiej społeczności i... wow. Ładnie tu.

Kobieta siedziała jak sparaliżowana, lustrując wzrokiem tego spłoszonego młodzieńca, który właśnie otwierał usta, by wydukać ciche "dzień dobry". Wyraz jej twarzy kompletnie różnił się od dumnej miny Percivala.

\- Witam królową - powiedział pewnym, wręcz kokieteryjnym tonem.

\- Graves, masz mi chyba wiele do powiedzenia, prawda? - spytała, nie odrywając wzroku od Credence'a.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele.

\- Usiądźcie - wyjęła różdżkę i przysunęła im dwa duże fotele stojące w rogach przestronnego gabinetu.

\- Sprawa prezentuje się następująco - odchrząknął i poprawił się na fotelu. - Pamiętasz może, jak prosiłaś mnie, żebym usunął pamięć chłopcu ze Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem? Oto on - położył dłoń na ramieniu siedzącego obok Credence'a. Serafina wyglądała na niemal wstrząśniętą, ale siedziała cicho. Cierpliwie czekała, aż Graves skończy tłumaczyć jej to szaleństwo. - Ale zaistniało ogromne nieporozumienie, w które samemu było mi bardzo ciężko uwierzyć. Mianowicie, siedzący tutaj Credence Barebone, przybrany syn tak dobrze znanej nam Mary Lou Barebone, jest, uwaga - klasnął w dłonie - czarodziejem!

Serafina aż wzdrygnęła się, gdy mężczyzna z tak ogromnym entuzjazmem zakomunikował jej ten bardzo podejrzany fakt.

\- Chcesz mi może wytłumaczyć, jak to możliwe, że nie ma papierów? - spytała poważnie.

\- Nigdy nie uczył się w Ilvermorny, nie dostał listu, wezwania, nic. Możliwym jest, że to przez matkę, ale nie mam co do tego żadnej pewności.

\- A mogę wiedzieć, jak się dowiedziałeś o tym, że jest czarodziejem?

Credence czuł się nieswojo. Rozmawiano o nim w jego obecności tak, jakby go tu w ogóle nie było. Dobrze wiedział, że to wszystko, to kłamstwa, ale jakże potrzebne i ważne kłamstwa. Gdyby nie one, Credence prawdopodobnie nie ujrzałby światła dziennego już nigdy więcej. MACUSA ma bardzo ściśle określone zasady postępowania wobec różnych istot magicznych i osób, które popełniły jakieś przestępstwa, a ten chłopak nie zasługiwał na to, by być traktowany jak jeden z kryminalistów. Nie zrobił nic, co byłoby jego winą.

\- Gdy wycelowałem w niego różdżką, to wszystko mi wytłumaczył. Że wydaje mu się od małego, że coś było z nim nie tak. I rzeczywiście było. Po całej rozmowie dałem mu różdżkę do ręki, która w ogóle nie była do niego przystosowana, ale to wtedy nie było istotne. Gdy rozbił przez przypadek szybę w swoim pokoju, wiedziałem, że po tym nie mógłbym po prostu usunąć mu pamięci i zostawić samego z czarodziejską mocą.

\- Mogę dostać jakiś dowód na jego zdolności magiczne? - Serafina była nieugięta.

Credence odchrząknął i spojrzał na Percivala z obawą. Graves mówił mu, że to prawdopodobnie będzie konieczne i przygotowywał go do tego stresu, ale mimo wszystko targające chłopakiem emocje były dość dużą przeszkodą w poprawnym wykonaniu zaklęcia. Jedyna rzecz, jaka go odrobinę uspokajała, to ręka mężczyzny, która nadal spoczywała na jego ramieniu i masowała je delikatnie. Odgiął płaszcz i wyciągnął ze środka własną różdżkę. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Gravesa, który posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech, a potem odetchnął głęboko.

\- _Lumos_ \- szepnął, a koniec jego różdżki rozbłysł bladoniebieskim światłem. Takim, jak należy! Mimowolnie na jego twarzy pojawił się drobny uśmiech, no bo kto nie cieszy się z przezwyciężonego stresu? Po chwili, patrząc wnikliwie na zdumioną naprzeciwko niego panią prezydent, szepnął przeciwzaklęcie: - _Nox._

\- Pięknie - pochwalił go Graves.

\- Doprawdy nie wiem, jak to mogło się wydarzyć, że nie otrzymał pan wezwania do szkoły, panie Barebone - powiedziała finalnie Serafina z mocno zamyśloną miną. - Postaramy się to panu wynagrodzić jak najlepiej.

\- Nic się nie stało, pani prezydent, to nic takiego - wyklepał mało składnie. Rozmowy z takimi osobistościami zawsze były bardzo trudne.

Picquery się prawie roześmiała po tym, jak wypowiedział te słowa.

\- Nic takiego? Był pan przez całe życie odsuwany od magii, jednocześnie będąc czarodziejem. To niedopuszczalna tragedia, która mogła się okropnie skończyć. - I w sumie, to tak się skończyła, tylko Serafina nie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. - Mogę jeszcze zapytać, skąd różdżka?

Credence momentalnie zwrócił wzrok w stronę siedzącego obok Percivala. Teraz jego kolej na mówienie.

\- To raczej mnie powinnaś o to pytać, Serafino. Przyznam się bez bicia, że pojechałem z chłopakiem do Ilvermorny, gdzie otrzymał swoją własną różdżkę, a pozwolenie... cóż. Mi chyba to wybaczysz, prawda? Nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego, gdybym nie miał potrzeby. Musiałem go najpierw czegokolwiek nauczyć, byś nie uznała mnie za ostatniego idiotę, który sprowadza tutaj niemagów i wmawia ci, że są czarodziejami.

To miało sens. Siedzący obok Credence był pod ogromnym wrażeniem umiejętności Gravesa, to było wręcz niezwykłe. Wspaniale potrafił operować słowem w taki sposób, że Serafina już nie miała wątpliwości co do żadnej poruszonej przez nich kwestii. Brzmiał niewiarygodnie przekonująco.

\- Nie mam więcej pytań. Jeśli macie teraz czas, to jak najszybciej wyróbcie potrzebne papiery, dowód i wszystko, co potrzebne. Graves, wytłumaczysz mu - powiedziała i wstała od biurka, podchodząc do wysokiej szafy.

\- W takim razie do widzenia - mężczyzna też się podniósł i zachęcił do tego również Credence'a.

\- Do widzenia. Witam w czarodziejskim świecie, panie Barebone. Teraz jest do pana dyspozycji - szczupła kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odprowadziła ich do drzwi sympatycznym wzrokiem.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Credence odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał z wyczerpaniem na zadowolonego Percivala.

\- To było męczące - wycedził chłopak.

\- Męczące? Co cię zmęczyło? Ty tylko siedziałeś i ładnie wyglądałeś, a to ja bylem tym, który gadał - zaśmiał się i skierował w stronę drzwi na końcu holu. - Idziemy po twoje dokumenty, a potem pomyślimy nad tym, co proponowałeś mi wcześniej.

Dla sprostowania - parę dni temu Credence spytał Percivala o Grindelwalda i o to, gdzie aktualnie przebywa. Graves opowiedział mu o podziemiach MACUSY i o więzieniach dla skazańców, których zazwyczaj nie odwiedzają ludzie z zewnątrz, ale chłopak chciał wiedzieć więcej. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo ważnym było dla niego, żeby zobaczyć prawdziwą twarz Grindelwalda i Graves chyba nie do końca to rozumiał. Wiedział, że to może mieć nieprzewidywane skutki i raczej nie powinien się godzić na jego wymysły, ale z drugiej strony chłopak miał prawo do poznania osoby, z którą spędził tyle czasu. Graves był mu to winien.

Udało im się zarejestrować Credence'a jako pełnoprawnego członka świata magii i amerykańskiego społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego. Na resztę papierów trzeba było trochę poczekać, bo nie było możliwości wyrobienia ich w ciągu paru minut, zwłaszcza, że Credence nie uczęszczał do żadnej szkoły ani nie posiadał rodziców. A co do tego ostatniego, to po drodze zahaczyli jeszcze o archiwum, gdzie mieściły się akta wszystkich udokumentowanych czarodziejów żyjących na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tysiące małych szuflad ciągnących się po obu stronach długiego pomieszczenia naprawdę robiło wrażenie, było ich mnóstwo. I... tutaj zaczął się dość poważny problem. Celem było znalezienie jakichkolwiek śladów po rodzicach Credence'a, co nie było rzeczą konieczną, ale wyjątkowo ważną dla samego chłopaka. Nie znał on nawet ich nazwiska, a co dopiero imienia bądź czegokolwiek innego. Wiedział jedynie, że jego matka była czarownicą, bo to akurat zostało mu wytknięte więcej niż dwadzieścia razy przez Mary Lou, ale... właśnie. Skoro ona o tym wiedziała, to może istniałaby jakaś szansa, że znała również jej nazwisko? To było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, ale nadal w jakimś stopniu możliwe. Credence czuł obrzydzenie do swojego obecnego nazwiska, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić; formalnie było jego, a z tym, żeby je zmienić było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo zachodu. Co za paradoks; ten wychwalany przez Mary Lou antymagiczny ród Barebone'ów, z którego się rzekomo wywodziła, posiadał w linii nikogo innego, jak właśnie czarodzieja. Co prawda nie miał z nimi jakichkolwiek więzów krwi, ale wystarczyło, że łączyło ich to samo plugawe nazwisko.

Próbowali na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i w końcu, po dwóch godzinach ręcznego wertowania aktów, udało się znaleźć imię i nazwisko pewnej kobiety, która w 1907 roku spłodziła syna, dając mu na imię Credence. Do starej karty przypięte było małe, słabo wyraźne zdjęcie z którego ledwo można było określić jej rysy twarzy. Graves, patrząc chwilę na dopiero co odkopaną kartę, uśmiechnął się i zszedł z wysokiej drabiny, wręczając ją sparaliżowanemu Credence'owi. Chłopak chwycił dokument, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Percivala. To było coś wielkiego, najpierw wolał usiąść, zanim pozwoli sobie w końcu spojrzeć w dół. Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewał, że będzie mu dane poznać jej imię, a co dopiero datę urodzenia, przyczynę śmierci i to, jak wyglądała. Odetchnął głęboko i w końcu jego oczom ukazało się to, na co czekał przez całe życie. " _Destiny Mitchell, urodzona 11 czerwca 1885 roku w Filadelfii, zmarła 17 kwietnia 1907 roku parę godzin po porodzie w wyniku poważnych powikłań i krwotoku wewnętrznego._ " Do oczu Credence'a momentalnie napłynęły łzy, które dość poważnie utrudniły mu przeanalizowanie dołączonej fotografii. Widniała na niej młoda, szczupła kobieta niewiele starsza od niego, o ciepłym uśmiechu, ciemnych oczach i czarnych, długich, prostych włosach. Credence wyciągnął rękę i przejechał palcem po zmaltretowanym zdjęciu zupełnie tak, jakby chciał ją tym krótkim dotykiem ożywić. _Destiny_. Przepiękne imię. Może to dlatego nazwała go Credence? W końcu nieodłącznym elementem _przeznaczenia_ jest _wiara_. Wiara w lepsze jutro, wiara w przeznaczenie i przypisaną nam przyszłość. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu docenił swoje rzadko spotykane, dziwaczne imię, które było jedynym śladem po jego prawdziwej matce.

Poczuł się winny za jej śmierć. Gdyby go nie urodziła, nadal by żyła, a Credence nie musiałby lądować w sierocińcu, następnie będąc wychowywanym przez Mary Lou. Rozkleił się jeszcze bardziej, próbując przeczytać dalsze informacje. " _W roku 1905 wyszła za niemaga Anthony'ego Wileya, przyjmując nazwisko Wiley. Mężczyzna po otrzymaniu wiadomości o_ _śmierci_ _żony, popełnił samobójstwo."_ Credence nie panował nad potokiem łez, który mimowolnie lał się po jego wychudłych policzkach. Graves w końcu zdecydował się podejść i uspokoić rozdartego chłopca, który drżał, siedząc na zimnej, marmurowej posadzce i ściskając w rękach pożółkłą kartkę. Mężczyzna usiadł obok niego i bez słowa przytulił go, pozwalając mu się wypłakać.

\- Csii... z pewnością była wspaniałą kobietą - potarł jego ramię, kołysząc go jak dziecko do snu.

Czyli teoretycznie prawdziwe nazwisko Credence'a nie było Barebone, a Wiley. Te nowe brzmiało tak obco w jego głowie, tak... inaczej. Nie pasowało do niego, ale było jego o wiele większą częścią, niż nazwisko Barebone odziedziczone po... po nikim. Dane tak po prostu, bez żadnego związku, tylko w celach formalnych.

\- Pokaż buzię - szepnął Graves i odchylił się, otarł mu łzy i podniósł jego podbródek do góry, jednocześnie zabierając mu trzymany w rękach dokument. Ustawił zdjęcie jego mamy tuż przy jego twarzy, a następnie uśmiechnął się rozckliwiony. - Jesteś do niej taki podobny, wiesz? - powiedział ciepło i cicho, sprawiając, że Credence uśmiechnął się z zaszklonymi oczami. - Macie takie same oczy. Destiny byłaby dumna, widząc, jak pięknego syna urodziła - pogładził go pokrzepiająco po szyi, a potem przebiegł palcami wzdłuż krzywizny jego ostrej szczęki.

Ten paraliżujący wręcz dotyk skutecznie odwrócił uwagę Credence'a od smutku i śmierci, która zdawała się być nieodłącznym elementem jego życia. Graves zawsze wiedział, co robił i jak to robił. Można mu było tylko pozazdrościć tych szczególnych, rozbrajających umiejętności, które za każdym razem zostawiały Credence'a z drżącymi z wrażeń kolanami, a przecież to tylko dotyk, nic więcej. Tylko garstka błahych, czułych słówek, których miał w kieszeni całą masę.

Chłopak pociągnął nosem jeszcze parę razy, odetchnął głęboko i wtulił się w czarny płaszcz Percivala, chłonąc zapach jego wspaniałych perfum, nad którymi zachwycał się już kiedyś. Dzięki Bogu, że miał kogoś takiego, jak Graves. _Że miał przyjaciela._

 


	28. Rozdział XXVIII

Dopiero teraz dotarło do Credence'a, że nie ma urodzin w grudniu, jak myślał do tej pory, tylko w kwietniu, jak było napisane na dokumencie. W sumie, to nic dziwnego. Sierotom często zdarzały się takie pomyłki i nikt nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi. Przynajmniej dowiedział się, że jest starszy o ponad pół roku, co w sumie nie miało większego znaczenia, bo w czarodziejskim świecie osiągnął pełnoletność już w wieku siedemnastu lat. Zwiniętą pięścią przetarł oczy i jeszcze raz spojrzał na starą kartę.

\- 17 kwiecień to Międzynarodowy Dzień Paskudy - powiedział ponuro, po czym wybuchł pociesznym śmiechem, który następnie udzielił się Percivalowi. - Mam być smutny z tego powodu? - pociągnął nosem.

\- Absolutnie. Jesteś moją ulubioną paskudą - zaśmiał się i poprawił mu rozczochrane włosy.

Graves nie był przekonany co do ich późniejszej, wyproszonej przez Credence'a wizyty u Grindelwalda. Chłopak dopiero co uspokoił się po poznaniu kobiety, która go urodziła, więc to chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, by dodatkowo dobijać się tym wariatem. Ale Credence był nieugięty. Skoro już tu byli, chciał skorzystać i w końcu poznać osobę, która przez tak długi czas podszywała się pod Percivala. Prawdę mówiąc, Graves widział się z Gellertem tylko raz, a to było... jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. Widzenie było krótkie, a mimo to Percival myślał nad jego słowami przez parę następnych dni; nie zniósł tego najlepiej. Brakowało mu słów na opisanie wszystkich rzeczy, o jakich mu opowiadał. Były przerażające, obrzydliwe i odrzucające. Żadna osoba o zdrowej głowie nie byłaby w stanie opisać z taką dokładnością i spokojem tak paskudnych czynów. Obawiał się o Credence'a, chłopak może sobie z tym potem nie poradzić.

Ale mimo ostrzeżeń i próśb Gravesa, Credence mówił, że wie, co robi i weźmie za to odpowiedzialność.

Tak więc zjechali windą na najniżej położone piętro w całym budynku, konkretniej do bloku C, gdzie trzymano wszystkich skazańców, a w oddzielnej części - samego Grindelwalda. Przed wejściem padło parę pytań odnośnie powodu ich wizyty w tym miejscu, ale Graves szybko z tego wybrnął. On miał do tego prawo. Szczególnie on. Gdy dotarli do długiego korytarza, gdzie ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich pozamykane cele, Credence zaczął wątpić w swoją decyzję. W każdej z nich siedzieli jacyś ludzie, którzy wyglądali, krótko mówiąc, strasznie. Większość z nich pozbawiona była zębów i jak można było wnioskować po tym chorobliwym, histerycznym śmiechu - zdrowego rozumu również. Wyciągali ręce, próbując chwycić któregokolwiek za kawałek płaszcza, marynarki, spodni. Okropne. Po przejściu przez kolejne wyjątkowo szczelne drzwi - wreszcie trafili do pomieszczenia, gdzie siedział Grindelwald. Musieli go przenieść do oddzielnej celi, bo więźniowie z jego bloku nie mogli już słuchać jego ciągłego pieprzenia o wszystkim i o niczym. Często też śpiewał i recytował z pamięci wiersze, których uczył się za młodu razem z Dumbledore'm. Mimo wszystko, skazańcy mieli prawo do zaznania odrobiny spokoju przed nieuniknioną śmiercią.

Pomieszczenie było ciemne i ciche, wręcz przeraźliwie ciche. Podeszli do grubych, zaczarowanych krat, za którymi siedziała przygarbiona, nieruchoma postać z prawie białymi włosami, od których odbijało się światło z jedynej w tym pomieszczeniu lampy. Ściany jego celi pokryte były tysiącem zadrapań i dziwnych cytatów, znaków i symboli, których znaczenia znał tylko sam Gellert. Facet odwrócił się wolno, by łypnąć lodowatym wzrokiem na dwójkę swoich nowych gości. Widok go zaskoczył; wysoki, szczupły chłopak z czarnymi, równiutko ściętymi włosami, a obok niego o trzy centymetry niższy, starszy mężczyzna, którego twarz znał tak doskonale.

Gellert gwizdnął przeciągle i głośno, wolno podchodząc do oddzielających go od nich krat. Tylko on, Credence i Graves. Nikt więcej.

\- Łaaaał, Credence - powiedział bardzo niskim, ochrypłym tonem, mierząc go od góry do dołu łakomym wzrokiem. - Widzę, że dobrze się ustawiłeś. Znalazłeś sobie dobrego sponsora, masz łeb. Powiedz mi, często cię męczy? - prychnął obrzydliwym, donośnym śmiechem. Credence skrzywił się momentalnie, słysząc to bezczelne pytanie. _Może_ _jednak Graves_ _miał_ _rację?_ \- To chyba znaczy tak - zaśmiał się ponownie, tym razem jeszcze głośniej, jakby w tym stwierdzeniu było cokolwiek śmiesznego. - W sumie, Credence, to ci się nie dziwię. Nasz kochany Graves ma w cholerę pieniędzy, ma ładne mieszkanie i jest starszy, a ty? Taki młody i śliczny... wierzę, że Percy korzysta z twojego pięknego ciałka i ust we właściwy sposób - wyszczerzył się i sugestywnie poruszył krzaczastymi, prawie białymi brwiami.

A Credence stał, milczał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał i trudno było mu to przetrawić. _Jak on mógł mówić takie rzeczy?_

Graves wręcz zgrzytał zębami ze złości, ale pomimo ogromnej chęci rzucenia wiązanki - powstrzymywał się. Przewidział to. Grindelwald miał pełne pole do popisu, podczas gdy ta dwójka wydawała się nie reagować na jego obleśne odzywki, a to dopiero początek.

Mijały sekundy, które w tej głuchej ciszy sklejały się w dosłowne godziny.

\- Właśnie, a jak tam u Chastity? Mary skończyła już latać po mieście i robić z siebie idiotkę? - zaczął nagle, zostawiając tamten temat w spokoju.

Credence otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wydobyło się z nich tylko długie westchnienie.

\- Cz... czemu to zrobiłeś? - spytał chłopak cicho, tak cicho, że Gellert nawet nie usłyszał jego pytania.

\- Co tam kwiczysz? - mężczyzna nastawił ucho.

Credence chciał podejść bliżej celi, ale dłoń Gravesa go przed tym powstrzymała.

\- Credence, nie idź - mruknął do niego, ciągnąc go do siebie, ale chłopak zrobił krok naprzód. Chciał zobaczyć jego twarz dokładniej, chciał wiedzieć, co kiedyś ukrywał pod maską w postaci Percivala.

\- Tylko chwila - szepnął krótko Credence i wyswobodził się z luźnego chwytu Gravesa. Odwrócił się w stronę celi i wolnym krokiem podszedł na bezpieczną odległość, skąd idealnie widział drwiące rysy stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. Wyglądał na starszego, niż Graves. Miał o wiele więcej zmarszczek, które dodawały mu lat. Jego włosy były w tym świetle wręcz białe i Credence miał wątpliwości, czy taki kolor był skutkiem starości, natury, czy może facet sam je sobie utlenił. Biorąc pod uwagę resztę jego aparycji, to chyba jednak to ostatnie. Na dość chudych ramionach widniało mnóstwo tatuaży przedstawiających... runy? Chyba tak, Credence coś kiedyś słyszał o runach. W tym zlepku różnych obrazków dostrzegł jeden, bardzo charakterystyczny symbol, którego by nigdy nie zapomniał, mianowicie - Insygnia Śmierci. Chłopak odruchowo powędrował dłonią w stronę swojej szyi, gdzie nadal wisiał ten sam naszyjnik, który otrzymał od Gravesa przed paroma miesiącami; od tamtego momentu jeszcze nigdy go nie zdjął. Przejechał palcami po chłodnym metalu i odwrócił się w stronę zaniepokojonego Percivala.

\- Eeeee! - ryknął nagle Gellert, sprawiając, że Credence wręcz podskoczył. - Ten idiota nawet nie wie, co ten symbol znaczy. Znalazł to w szufladzie i dał ci, żebyś się ucieszył. Nie łudź się, to się nie łączy - wyklepał od niechcenia, wymachując leniwo rękoma i opierając się na łączeniu krat.

\- Nie mów tak o nim - powiedział drżącym głosem chłopak, marszcząc brwi i patrząc mu prosto w te niewiarygodnie jasne, błękitne oczy.

\- Ojć - cmoknął - dobrze, dobrze, nie będę obrażał twojego tatusia. Może zmieńmy temat, hm? - to bardzo dziwne, ale tu zabrzmiał wręcz sympatycznie. Postukał chwilę w metalową kratę i po chwili zaczął: - Graves, poznałeś już Olivię? Dziewczyna cię uwielbia, staary.

\- Jaką Olivię? - spytał zbity z tropu Percival, podchodząc bliżej.

\- No, wiesz... tą, którą Robert obracał w Le Bain. A może to był Carlos? Nie wiem, nieistotne. Fajna całkiem. Jeszcze nie poznałeś?

Credence wydawał się równie zaskoczony, co Percival, który stał ze skwaszoną miną, teraz o wiele bliżej sfrustrowanego chłopca.

\- Credence, wracamy - rzucił oschle mężczyzna, łapiąc go za rękę i odwracając do wyjścia.

\- Oj, już się zmywacie? Tak szybko? Zazwyczaj nie mam tu gości. - ozwał się w tle ten popieprzony zatraceniec.

\- Nie chcę - jęknął i wyszarpnął dłoń z mocnego uścisku.

\- Credence - powtórzył. Tym razem odrobinę głośniej i bardziej stanowczo, niż wcześniej, ale ten nie zareagował, tylko odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

\- Co to znaczy?! - chłopak zdjął z szyi naszyjnik i przytknął mu przed twarz. Jak na Credence'a, to to pytanie było całkiem głośne i mocne, więc brawa dla niego. 

\- To podłużne to Czarna Różdżka, okrąg to Kamień Wskrzeszenia, a trójkąt to Peleryna Niewidka. Trzy Insygnia Śmierci, które Śmierć kiedyś tam sprawiła Trzem Braciom. Taka legenda, wiesz, bajeczka dla dzieci oparta na faktach, coś dla ciebie. Możesz to wypierdolić śmiało do kosza, skoro nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, co to oznacza. Percy się nie obrazi, jemu do szczęścia potrzebna jest tylko twoja dupa - wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

Credence czuł, jak powoli zalewa go fala zwierzęcego gniewu i neurotyczna chęć wybicia temu skurwielowi zębów. Zacisnął pięści, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek ujście dla rozsadzającej go agresji. Wszystko stało się w jednej chwili, wcześniejsze zaczepki go tylko zszokowały i sprawiły, że zaniemówił, a teraz... było źle.

\- Taki niewinny maluszek... czemu nie protestujesz? Zgadłem? Zgadłem, przyznaj się, aniołku.

Na chwilę stulił pysk, by zaraz znowu wypluć trochę jadu.

\- Nadal masz taką awersję do pasków? Gdybym był na miejscu Percy'ego, to by mi to przeszkadzało, ale nie wiem jak jemu - zachichotał paskudnie i włożył głowę pomiędzy grube kraty. - No odezwij s...

Nie dokończył. Nie mógł. Coś błyskawicznie cisnęło nim przez całą długość jego celi, przygważdżając brutalnie do ściany i prawie rozbijając jego czaszkę o twardy, chropowaty tynk. Jego sylwetka uniosła się parę centymetrów nad ziemię, gdy ten łapał się za gardło, czując, że traci oddech. Coś go dusiło i nie pozwalało mu zaczerpnąć powietrza. Credence stał ze zwiniętymi pięściami, zaciśniętymi zębami i ustami ściśniętymi w wąską linię, zupełnie nieruchomo. Tylko jego kolana drżały i było to widać nawet z odległości paru metrów.

\- Credence! - ryknął przerażony Graves, doskakując do chłopaka i szarpiąc jego ramionami, usiłując spojrzeć mu w twarz. Była przeraźliwie blada; brwi ściągnięte były blisko siebie, a oczy... oczy miał puste. Całkowicie czarne i jeszcze głębsze, niż zazwyczaj. Jedna z jego dolnych powiek drgała nerwowo, sprawiając, że wyglądało to przerażająco. - Credence! - krzyknął ponownie, chwytając jego buzię, ale na darmo. Coś pchnęło go na kolana, zmuszając do klęczek i chyba tylko cudem nadal miał władzę nad własnymi rękami.

Percival szarpnął go za czarny płaszcz z taką siłą, że prawie go porwał. Lampa w celi Grindelwalda przepaliła się, roztrzaskując się na wszystkie strony, jednocześnie zostawiając ich w niemal nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Gdyby nie liche światło z lampy naftowej stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia, nie widzieliby kompletnie nic.

\- Credence, proszę! Błagam cię, zignoruj jego słowa, dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda! Ściągniesz na siebie aurorów, jeżeli mu cokolwiek zrobisz! Wiesz, jak to się skończy, prawda? Ciebie zamkną, tak samo, jak mnie - krzyczał, starając się być głośniejszym od wiatru, który nie wiadomo skąd wziął się w tym pomieszczeniu.

Na słowo "mnie" Credence w końcu spojrzał Gravesowi w oczy, a wiatr ustał. Percival mógł podnieść się z kolan, ale Grindelwald nadal był przybity do ściany parę centymetrów nad ziemią. Graves chwycił skostniałe, przeraźliwie zimne, dygoczące dłonie stojącego przed nim chłopca, chcąc ponownie złapać jego krótkie spojrzenie. Nie można było ukrywać, że trząsł się równie mocno, co sam Credence.

Ujął w dłonie jego twarz i podniósł do góry, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Chłopak znowu płakał.

\- Credence, puść go, bo inaczej już nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy - szepnął, bo chyba tylko szept był teraz odpowiedni.

To trochę jak uspokajanie rządnego krwi drapieżnika; tylko spokój mógł ich wszystkich uratować przed cierpieniem, które w jednej chwili ten wątły chłopak mógł im zadać.

\- Csii... już, spokojnie - głaskał jego niespokojne dłonie z nadzieją, że to pomoże.

I pomagało.

Gellert upadł na podłogę, krztusząc się, łapiąc za gardło i... co najdziwniejsze, śmiejąc się. Ten facet cieszył się z tego, że właśnie uniknął śmierci.

Kawałeczki szkła skleiły się z powrotem, tworząc wcześniejszą lampę, która po chwili rozjarzyła się równie mocnym światłem, co na początku.

\- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić... - Credence mruknął ledwo słyszalnie i licho, wycierając oczy i powstrzymując dosłowny szloch.

\- Ooooch - jęknął z tyłu Gellert, podnosząc się - jakie słodkie gołąbe... ach, kurwa! - zaryczał nagle, łapiąc się za nadgarstek i zwijając się z bólu. Dało się słyszeć trzask łamanych kości zaraz przed tym, jak Grindelwald wydał z siebie ten bolesny okrzyk.

\- Credence, kurwa, przestań - rzucił Graves i nie wiedział już, co robić. Nie wydawało mu się, jakby miał nad Credence'm jakąkolwiek władzę. - A ty stul wreszcie pysk, to może zostanie ci druga ręka! - warknął donośnie i groźnie w stronę wijącego się na podłodze mężczyzny.

\- Chcia-ał-bym powiedzieć, ż-że jest n... niezły - wyjęczał, zaciskając zęby. Najwidoczniej było mu mało.

\- Wychodzimy - Graves szarpnął Credence'a za ramię i wyprowadził z dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia. Przed przejściem przez próg Gellert zawył ponownie, gdy jego nadgarstek nastawił się z powrotem.

To, co właśnie się stało, nie miało prawa bytu. Już pomijając przepisy i prawa o używaniu magii w takich miejscach, tamto pomieszczenie miało na siebie nałożone potężne zaklęcia zabezpieczające, których nie może złamać żaden przeciętny czarodziej. Cela Grindelwalda była szczególnie chroniona i żaden czar nie mógł przejść przez porządnie zabezpieczone kraty, ale... ale Credence zdawał się to wszystko ominąć. Graves nie widział nawet, czy chłopak zrobił to wszystko z premedytacją, czy był to niezależny od niego impuls wywołany obrazą i zniewagą ze strony Gellerta.

Chwilę po tym wszystkim znaleźli się w domu, cali, zdrowi i bezpieczni. Żaden z nich nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa aż do tej chwili.

\- Credence, czy ty wiesz, co ty właśnie zrobiłeś?! - powiedział donośnie Graves, a przecież on się prawie nigdy nie unosi.

Chłopak, nadal oszołomiony po tym, co właśnie zrobił i lekko zaniepokojony groźnym tonem mężczyzny, usiadł w milczeniu na krześle, patrząc na swoje chude, drżące dłonie. Wyglądały tak, jakby właśnie ktoś odpompował z nich całą krew, pozostawiając tylko skórę i zimne kości. Nawet kot się z nim nie przywitał, tylko uciekł spłoszony do innego pokoju.

\- Credence! - warknął, uderzając pięścią w blat zaraz przy nim, ale on zadawał się nie reagować na jakiekolwiek słowa Percivala.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, po czym odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Wydawało się, że się trochę uspokoił. Powędrował wolno w stronę barku i wyciągnął z niego pękatą butelkę srebrnej tequili, którą następnie nalał do małego, wcześniej przygotowanego kieliszka. Wychylił jeden, krzywiąc się przy tym z powodu niezbyt dobrego smaku i rozwalił się zrozpaczony na kanapie. Teraz jego los zależał tylko i wyłącznie od tego, czy Grindelwald nie wyklepie wszystkiego strażnikom własnego więzienia. Miał mnóstwo powodów, by to zrobić i Percival wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jednak obsmarował go i Credence'a do Picquery, opowiadając jej całą sytuację z obskurodzicielem i obskurusem, którego w sobie nosił. Chociaż... Gellert zbyt bardzo był pod wrażeniem siły Credence'a, by oddać go w ręce rządu i skoro nie zrobił tego do tej pory, możliwym było, że nie zrobi teraz.

Po chwili poczuł, jak Credence siada obok niego i bez słowa oplata go długimi rękami. Trząsł się, jakby trochę z zimna.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam - wybełkotał niezbyt zrozumiale i smutno. Widać było, jak bardzo go to wszystko dobiło. - N-nie chciałem ci tego zrobić, to było silniejsze.

Graves przyciągnął go bliżej i ostatni raz zaciągnął się papierosem, po czym zgasił go w popielniczce.

\- Mi nic nie zrobiłeś - mruknął w jego czarne włosy i zaczął leniwie obracać w dłoni jego palce. - Ale musisz nad tym panować. Wiem, że potrafisz. Emocje nie mogą nad tobą panować, Credence - przerwał, a po chwili dodał: - Zapomnijmy o tym.

W jego głosie nie było nic z wrogości, która wcześniej tak raziła. Chłopak odsunął się od jego ciała, ale mężczyzna nadal gładził jego dłoń. Percival łypnął w bok na stojącą obok tequilę, a następnie spytał z delikatnym, urokliwym uśmiechem:

\- Czy mogę pocałować twoją dłoń?

Credence był lekko zdezorientowany przez to dziwne pytanie.

\- S-słucham? - jęknął.

W tym samym czasie na stole stał już przygotowany kieliszek srebrnej tequili, odrobina soli i limonka, a wszystko pojawiło się tam po prostym skinieniu ręki Percivala. Jak wygodnie.

\- To taka tradycja przy piciu tequili - powiedział całkiem poważnie i ujął jego dłoń. - Mogę?

Głowa Credence'a wykonała niezgrabny, urwany ruch, który miał być potwierdzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten facet chciał zrobić, ale wydawało się, że... że nie miał złych intencji. _Och, on nigdy nie miał złych intencji._

Graves uśmiechnął się przelotnie i podniósł jego smukłą dłoń do własnych warg i, o dziwo, nie ucałował jej wierzchu, a miejsce między palcem wskazującym, a kciukiem. Credence wyraźnie czuł, że poza tym delikatnym pocałunkiem i jego ciepłymi wargami, jest jeszcze język, który dyskretnie zwilżył to miejsce. Chłopak siedział nieruchomo z wymalowanym na twarzy dosłownym szokiem i ogłupieniem, no bo... no bo jak inaczej zareagować?

Mężczyzna odkleił się od jego ręki i wychylił się po szczyptę soli, którą następnie nasypał we wcześniej pocałowane miejsce. Credence jak zaczarowany obserwował jego każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch i szczerze mówiąc, to było coś piękniejszego i o wiele bardziej ciekawego, niż wszystkie czary, jakich był świadkiem. Graves ponownie się nachylił i starannie zlizał kryształki soli z jego skóry, sprawiając, że po jego wątłym kręgosłupie przebiegł przyjemny, elektryzujący dreszcz, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Taki zwykły gest, a Credence odbierał to jak coś zakazanego, boskiego i... cholera, Graves był dla niego jedynym bogiem i jedynym świętym, w jakiego wierzył.

Percival chwycił za kieliszek i przechylił go, wypijając wszystko naraz, a następnie zagryzł to wszystko pokrojoną w plasterki limonką.

_Co się właśnie stało?_

Siedział jak idiota z otwartymi ustami, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia paru niepotrzebnych słów, podczas gdy Graves miał z niego niezły ubaw. Siedział i uśmiechał się w dość specyficzny, wyjątkowo oszałamiający sposób, jakby Credence'owi było zbyt mało wrażeń na jeden dzień.

Bo szczerze, kto przeżywa tyle emocji w jednym dniu? Od wizyty u pani prezydent, przez poznanie własnej mamy, Grindelwalda, złamanie mu nadgarstka i problemów z prawem, przez ten upajający "pocałunek" dłoni, jak to Graves nazwał.

_Męczący dzień._

 


	29. Rozdział XXIX

Minęło parę dni od tego niezbyt sympatycznego spotkania z Grindelwaldem i ta wielka gala, na którą Credence, w przeciwieństwie do Gravesa, czekał z ogromną niecierpliwością, miała zacząć się już jutro i potrwać przez kilka następnych dni. Jak na na razie w ich domu nie pojawił się żaden pracownik MACUSY, który mógłby obwieścić im fakt, że popełnili jakieś przestępstwo. Było cicho, więc Gellert chyba nikomu nic nie powiedział odnośnie ostatniej wizyty.

Aktualnie Credence znajdował się jednym z dużych, dość rzadko używanych pomieszczeń, gdzie Graves składował wszystkie niepotrzebne graty. Siedział w półmroku przy dużym, czarnym i nienastrojonym pianinie wydającym z siebie niezbyt pożądane dźwięki. Credence wiedział, jak powinny brzmieć poszczególne klawisze, ale niestety nie znał się na strojeniu instrumentu, wiec się nawet za to nie zabierał. Parę okrągłych lat temu, kiedy to Mary Lou jeszcze tak prężnie udzielała się w kościele, Credence często siedział na plebanii i brzdąkał na tamtejszym pianinie. Sympatyczny ksiądz uczył go nawet oznakowania klawiszy i nut, ale chłopak niewiele z tych krótkich lekcji zapamiętał. Szczerze mówiąc, tamtemu facetowi zawdzięcza prawie całą swoją wiedzę. Credence z powodu braku pieniędzy ukończył tylko podstawówkę i wszystko, co wie teraz, nauczył go ksiądz z jego parafii, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, widział w nim ogromny potencjał. Czasem mówił trochę dziwnie, był bardzo nachalny i zawsze siedział zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, ale małemu chłopcu to nie przeszkadzało, bo w końcu był jedną z niewielu osób wykazujących wobec niego jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Ale, jak wiadomo, wszystko, co dobre, w życiu Credence'a kończyło się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i już  w wieku szesnastu lat mógł zapomnieć o księdzu, którego tak polubił. Typ przeniósł się gdzie indziej, a Credence znowu został sam ze sobą i z własnymi zmartwieniami.

Tak dokładnie pamiętał, jak Modesty mówiła mu, że w szkole znajdzie sobie znajomych i przyjaciół. Jak był mały, to zdarzało mu się w to wierzyć, ale po ośmiu samotnych, ciężkich latach w publicznej szkole najniższego sortu, nie mógł przyznać jej racji. Niektórych rzeczy, takich jak te wszystkie wyzwiska, śmiechy i obelgi kolegów ze szkoły, się po prostu nie zapomina. Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł, nadal nie mógł nie przejmować się tym, co myślą o nim inni; to po prostu było niewykonalne. Miał problemy, by bez strachu wyjść na miasto, a teraz... wszystko wydaje się takie odległe, wyblakłe. Graves pokazał mu świat do tej znacznie piękniejszej strony, dzięki niemu w końcu nauczył się funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek i był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nie było słów, które byłyby w stanie to opisać, więc chłopak po prostu ograniczał się do zwykłego "dziękuję", może jeszcze paru nieśmiałych uścisków. Czuł się wolny i jednocześnie dziwnie zniewolony przez uczucie, którego nie poznał nigdy wcześniej, ale poza tym... _był szczęśliwy_. Nie brakowało mu nic więcej, nic nie oczekiwał.

Jego palce właśnie wygrały pierwsze, mało melodyjne nuty jednego ze spisanych na starej kartce utworów. Wzdrygnął się momentalnie, czując dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Od razu zdjął ręce z klawiszy i schował je pod siebie, jakby gra na instrumencie była czymś złym.

\- Co grasz? - spytał obojętnym tonem Graves, chwytając zapadnięty taboret i przysiadając się do Credence'a.

\- Nic - wypalił szybko, a potem chwycił za zapis nutowy i przeczytał nazwisko. - B-Brahms.

\- Och, nigdy nie lubiłem Brahmsa, przejadł mi się. Mama katowała jego utwory od rana do nocy, głowa mnie od tego wszystkiego bolała.

Credence potrząsnął tylko głową. Percival mówił o tym tak, jakby opowiadał o pogodzie, a przecież... to była muzyka, to była sztuka. To było coś piękniejszego i Credence oddałby mnóstwo, byle tylko wychowywać się przy muzyce. W sumie, to może dlatego tak kiedyś lubił kościoły; dużo ładnych dźwięków i śpiewu, ładne... obrazy na sufitach. Tak je nazywał, nie mając pojęcia, że były freskami. 

\- Umiesz grać? - spytał nagle chłopak, patrząc na niego i wskazując na pianino.

\- Umiałem, jak miałem dziesięć lat. Mama chciała, żebym grał, ale ojciec uważał to za głupotę, więc się za to nie zabierałem - wyburczał z nostalgią. Credence już wcześniej zauważył, że Percival robił się przybity, gdy mówił o rodzicach. Nie chciał pytać, chyba mu nie wypadało, więc potrząsnął tylko głową. - A ty?

\- Nie, tylko trochę. Niewiele pamiętam z tego, co mnie uczyli - mruknął, maltretując w ustach dolną wargę. - Marnuje się - kiwnął głową w stronę pianina.

\- Tak myślisz? - Graves spojrzał na instrument i zaczął się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiać.

\- Nie umiem go nastroić, więc chyba nie jest potrzebne.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! - powiedział nagle bardziej podniosłym tonem. - Jeśli ty na nim grasz, to jest potrzebne jak najbardziej. Jak naprawię, to będziesz mi grał? - spytał, gdy na jego usta wkradł się przymilny uśmiech.

Credence? Grać? _Ale tak na poważnie?_

\- J-ja nie myślę, że to jest dobry pomysł. - wyjąkał zakłopotany, spuszczając wzrok. Sama kwestia pobrzękiwania na tym spróchniałym kawałku drewna była dość wstydliwa, a co dopiero taka normalna, porządna gra.

\- Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Nie znam zaklęć, które mogłyby je nastroić, ale Tina z pewnością z chęcią się tym zajmie - zapewnił go ochoczo, na co Credence parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ostatnim razem nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby chciała z tobą gadać - zauważył chłopak i uniósł brwi.

\- Noo... to może Queenie? - zaśmiał się. - Nie chciałem być taki niemiły, ale czasem mnie prowokuje. Mówiła mi gorsze rzeczy, uwierz.

\- Nie jestem sobie w stanie ich wyobrazić - zachichotał. - To ty jesteś tutaj tym złym, Percy.

\- Ja? Ja jestem ten zły? - spytał z udawanym szokiem i zerwał się na równe nogi, chwytając Credence'a za dłoń. - Czy zły człowiek oddałby byle komu własną sypialnię? Czy zły człowiek - machnął dłonią, rozsuwając ciężkie zasłony i jednocześnie ukazując chłopakowi nocną panoramę całego Nowego Jorku - pozwoliłby przypadkowemu chłopakowi zamieszkać w takim miejscu? - wskazał dłonią na wszystko, co ich otaczało i... może to nie był najlepszy pomysł. W pomieszczeniu panował istny burdel na kółkach, a Percivalowi chyba nie o to chodziło.

\- Trochę tu...

\- Oj, wiem! - przerwał mu i zgrabnym skinięciem prawej dłoni sprawił, że cały pokój w jednym momencie wrócił do wręcz idealnego porządku. Wszędzie zapaliło się tysiące świec, świeczek i lewitujących lampioników; wyglądało to naprawdę magicznie. - Możesz czuć się jak księżniczka, Credence. W takim pięknym zamku... tylko sukienki i korony ci brakuje - zaśmiał się i pchnął rozbawionego chłopca przed lustro, gdzie następnie pstryknął palcami. Wyglądało to co najmniej, jak scena z jakiejś uroczej baśni, gdzie Kopciuszek staje przed lustrem i przemienia się w czarowną kobietę we wspaniałej, zwiewnej sukni z błyszczącą tiarą na głowie i kryształowymi szpilkami do kompletu. Widok Credence'a teraz nie różnił się zbyt wiele; zamiast pięknej blondynki, przed lustrem stał równie piękny brunet mający na sobie nie błękitną, a czerwoną, prostą sukienkę z tiulowymi rękawami w stylu lat dwudziestych. Na jego głowie figurowało coś na kształt całkiem ładnej korony, która wyglądała na taką bardziej dla księcia, niż dla księżniczki.

Credence wybuchł pociesznym śmiechem, widząc siebie w pończochach, nie wspominając już o głęboko wydekoltowanej sukience i tych lejących rękawach. Graves stanął przy nim, chwycił go za talię i obrócił wokół siebie. Credence nawet nie chciał wnikać, skąd Percival miał takie ubrania w domu. Był pewien, że jakby dobrze pogrzebał, znalazłoby się tu dosłownie wszystko.

Graves przyciągnął go do siebie w taki sposób, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie. Credence czuł się... _wspaniale_? Jeżeli tak można było określić chłopaka w koronie i w zdecydowanie za dużej, czerwonej sukience. Może to jednak skutek tej władczej ręki w jego pasie albo raczej twarzy mężczyzny, która teraz była tak niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej. _Tak powinno być?_

\- Księżniczki zazwyczaj znajdują księcia, wiesz? Przynajmniej tak było we wszystkich bajkach, jakie czytałem - kąciki jego warg uchyliły się w delikatnym półuśmiechu, gdy na jego głowie wypiętrzyła się równie pokaźna korona. - Powiedz mi, Credence, byłeś kiedyś całowany przez mężczyznę?

Credence tylko z trudem pokiwał przecząco głową; miał wrażenie, jakby jego własne serce zaraz miało wypaść mu z piersi. Jego dłonie, które teraz tak kurczowo ściskały przedramiona Percivala, zaczęły się delikatnie trząść. _Mary Lou mówiła,_ _że_ _to bardzo ciężki grzech._

\- A miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym był tym pierwszym? - ujął delikatnie jego podbródek i subtelnym ruchem przejechał kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy za pierwszym razem, tylko... może jednak nie należało porównywać do siebie tak odległych czasów. Graves już nie był tym samym Gravesem, co na początku grudnia.

Chłopak ponownie zaprzeczył, nie używając słów. Był święcie przekonany, że teraz nic nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło.

Percival uśmiechnął się i zsunął dłoń w okolice jego szyi, zahaczając o krótko przycięte z tyłu włosy. Dotyk jego mocnych rąk w porównaniu do chłodnej skóry Credence'a był wręcz palący, może to z emocji, a może z jakichś innych powodów, w które nie chciał teraz wnikać. Graves zbliżył się ostrożnie i złożył na jego miękkich ustach lekki, delikatny pocałunek, który Credence'owi zdecydowanie nie wystarczał. Chłopak mimowolnie wychylił się do przodu, po chwili znowu złączając ich wargi. Czuł, jak dłonie mężczyzny przesuwające się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa sprawiają, że jego ciało dosłownie wiotczało. Kolejny krótki pocałunek, i kolejny, równie delikatny, co wszystkie poprzednie. Graves przyciągnął go bliżej ciebie i zaczął całować z o wiele większym zapałem, z większą energią. Credence nie wiedział, co robi i czy w ogóle robi coś dobrze; w głowie szumiało mu zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, by myśleć nad swoimi ruchami i gestami. Jak w transie rozchylił usta, starając się naśladować Percivala, ale kiepsko mu to wychodziło. Na ślepo podniósł rękę i niepewnie dotknął jego twarzy; dało się wyczuć ten delikatny, jednodniowy zarost, który tak lubił. Jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył, uniemożliwiając mu poprawne pobieranie tlenu; w głowie kręciło mu się z nadmiaru wrażeń i emocji, a kolana odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

Żaden z nich nie zauważyło miotających się dziko zasłon i rozszalałych świec, które zdawały się co chwilę wybuchać mocniejszym światłem. Dawno już przepalona lampa na nowo rozbłysła wcześniejszym blaskiem. To niesamowite, co ten chłopak robił z otoczeniem tylko dzięki emocjom.

Obaj zdyszani oderwali się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszeli za sobą trzask tłuczonego szkła; żarówka poszła, ale żaden z nich nie wyglądał, jakby się tym przejął. Gdyby nie podtrzymujące Credence'a ręce Percivala, chłopak z pewnością leżałby już na ziemi niezdolny do wykonania ruchu o własnych siłach. Był otumaniony i ogłupiony dopiero co zakończonym pocałunkiem. Chyba niemożliwym było, by dostał od czegoś takiego gorączki, ale niestety, takie miał wrażenie; jego policzki wręcz płonęły żywym ogniem.

Graves przeżył mnóstwo pierwszych pocałunków, ale z Credence'm zdawało mu się, jakby wszystko odkrywał na nowo. Reakcje tego chłopaka na takie proste, ludzkie rzeczy były zdecydowanie niepowtarzalne i wyjątkowe, podobnie, jak wszystko, co było z nim związane.

Credence stał z przymkniętymi, mętnymi oczami, z rękoma przy twarzy i nadal rozchylonymi wargami. Percival uśmiechnął się tylko, widząc tą kochaną, zarumienioną, ogłupiałą twarzyczkę i ponownie się nachylił. Delikatnie musnął jego usta, a następnie gładki policzek, mrucząc tuż przy nim:

\- W całym swoim życiu nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego, jak ty, Credence. Jesteś skarbem, a ja nigdy na na ciebie nie zasłużę.

Tak. Credence zdecydowanie mógł zapamiętać te słowa jako najpiękniejsze, jakie usłyszał. W tym momencie dziękował Bogu, jeżeli jeszcze gdzieś tam jest, za to, co go spotkało i za to, że poznał Percivala. Może... _może tak właśnie wygląda raj?_ Niebo? Może to właśnie było to całe zbawienie, na które każdy czekał; ten nieopisany stan, gdy jest ci przy kimś tak idealnie. Był potępiony i przeklęty, czując się świętym. Uczucie, jakim darzył Gravesa było obrzydliwym grzechem, ale zdecydowanie wartym swojej ceny. _Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby go winić za miłość?_

\- Pasuje ci ta sukienka, wiesz? - zaśmiał się ciepło Graves i puścił go. Bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do łazienki, zostawiając Credence'a samego ze sobą.

Chłopak spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, dotykając swoich ust, na których jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywały te Percivala. Nadal czuł na nich jego smak; mieszanka gorzkiej kawy, mięty i papierosów, które w tym wydaniu mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzały. Poprawił roztrzepane włosy i zdjął z głowy koronę, następnie odwieszając ją na ramę lustra. _Dopiero teraz jego życie zaczęło przypominać bajkę._

No... może poza jednym aspektem. Było grubo po drugiej, gdy wyszedł z sypialni i w piżamie poczłapał w stronę kuchni. Miał niezmierną ochotę na herbatę, ale to chyba stanowiłoby zbyt duże ryzyko obudzenia śpiącego Gravesa, a tego nie chciał. Zajrzał do lodówki, obrzucając półprzytomnym spojrzeniem całą jej zawartość i... nic do picia. Pozostała mu jedynie woda z kranu. Odkręcił go, nachylając się nad bieżącym strumieniem wody, jakby w tym domu nie istniało coś takiego jak szklanka czy kubek.

\- Credence? - usłyszał za sobą ospały, zachrypnięty głos. Chłopak momentalnie wzdrygnął się ze strachu i zakrztusił gorzkawą wodą. - Co ty robisz?

Credence odchrząknął i wyprostował się z dumą, wycierając mokre usta.

\- C-chciałem się napić, ale nie było nic do picia - wydukał i zakręcił kran.

Graves tylko uniósł brwi i wskazał palcem na szafkę wiszącą centralnie nad nim. Otworzyła się, torując drogę butelce z wodą i pękatej szklance.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Credence.

\- Nie możesz spać? - spytał Graves i przetarł oczy. Nie wyglądało, jakby miał zamiar zaraz wrócić do łóżka.

\- Obudziłem się - skłamał niewinnie. Nie chciał, żeby Percival myślał, że nadal miewa te okropne, nieznośne problemy ze snem. Jakoś udawało mu się to uchować  w tajemnicy do tej pory, więc chyba poradzi sobie dalej.

\- Na pewno?

Credence pokiwał niepewnie głową. Mężczyzna widział te rumiane policzki i nie musiał pytać; chłopak po prostu nie potrafił kłamać.

\- Mam wrócić do łóżka i udawać, że się nie przejmuję czy chcesz ze mną posiedzieć? - spytał, mrużąc oczy od jaskrawego światła z barku.

Chłopak nie pofatygował się, żeby odpowiedzieć. Obracał w rękach szklankę, unikając wzroku stojącego przed nim mężczyzny w samych bokserkach. Credence wstydziłby się tak chodzić po domu, bo przypominał raczej wieszak, a nie zdrowego, silnego mężczyznę bez blizn na ciele, jak Graves.

Percival poruszył zgrabnie dłonią w powietrzu, zmuszając czajnik do ustawienia się na gazie. Parę minut potem zrobił Credence'owi herbatę, a sobie... cóż. A co innego mógł pić Graves, jak nie kawę w środku nocy? Obrócił się, napotykając wrogie, zmęczone spojrzenie stojącego przy nim chłopaka.

\- No co? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, rozkładając ręce.

\- Jest w pół do trzeciej, a ty pijesz kawę - zauważył słusznie Credence i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Ten gest zawsze oznaczał, że coś mu się nie podobało.

\- No dobrze, dobrze. Wiesz, że ja żartowałem z tą księżniczką wcześniej, no nie? Koniec zabawy, daj mi żyć - zaśmiał się sympatycznie i obrócił go w stronę sofy, przy której już dawno rozpalony był kominek.

Usadowili się wygodnie przy ogniu. Obaj znużeni i zmęczeni, z tą różnicą, że Graves po wróceniu do własnego łóżka zasnąłby w ciągu niecałych pięciu minut, a Credence niekoniecznie. Mężczyzna przetarł leniwie oczy i powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia; to wszystko przypominało raczej noce z dzieckiem, które boi się potworów pod własnym łóżkiem. Chociaż w sumie... poniekąd tak było. Pomimo tego, że Credence miał teraz prawie dwadzieścia lat, nie wyglądał na tyle. Nadal był zbyt bardzo infantylny, niedoświadczony i po prostu bardzo ograniczony w pewnych kwestiach, co absolutnie nie było jego winą. Nadal nie sypiał, był płochliwy i nieśmiały, co, według Gravesa, było na swój sposób cholernie pociągające.

Tak w ogóle, to chyba w końcu przestał żałować. Credence zdawał się widzieć w nim kogoś zdecydowanie więcej, niż tylko współlokatora; postrzegał go raczej jako swojego bohatera, najlepszego przyjaciela i kogoś, kogo podziwiał w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Od wyglądu, przez charakter, do osiągnięć i pozycji. Trudno by było nie zauważyć, że Percival nigdy nie był dla Credence'a obojętny. Chłopak był przytłoczony i zachwycony jego osobą już od pierwszych dni znajomości, kiedy... kiedy był wykorzystywany i okłamywany. Ale to pomińmy.

Ostatecznie Credence skończył w opiekuńczych ramionach półnagiego Gravesa, wtulając się w jego miękką, ciepłą skórę, której dotyku nigdy nie było mu za wiele. Miał prawo nadrobić te wszystkie lata, kiedy jedyną osobą, jaką mógł dotknąć, był on sam, prawda? 

\- Credence - ozwał się po chwili Percival po długich minutach kojącej ciszy, przerywanej trzaskiem ognia w kominku. - Powiedz mi, to znowu te sny?

Zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Niby nie powinien się przyznawać do swojej bezsenności, ale... ale może to by jakoś mu pomogło, może Graves ma na to jakieś eliksiry albo zaklęcia. To było trochę samolubne.

\- N-nie do końca - mruknął niechętnie w okolice jego ramienia. - Nie mogę spać od zawsze, to nic takiego.

Po tych słowach Percival przytulił go mocniej, wciągając na swoje kolana i tym samym dotykając jego uda, co dla Credence'a było odrobinę krępujące. Na sobie miał tylko tą samą, ultramarynową koszulę Gravesa i bokserki, a mężczyzna właśnie przejechał dłonią tam, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nikt nie położył swoich rąk i... i poczuł, jak się rumieni. Percival oczywiście nie był świadomy tego, że wtulony jego szyję chłopak tak się speszył tym drobnym, niewinnym gestem. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie fakt, że jego ręka została tam na stałe. Znaczy... to było całkiem miłe i sam nie wiedział, czy miał coś przeciwko. Mary Lou zawsze mówiła dzieciom, że nikt inny poza nimi samymi nie ma prawa ich dotykać. Komedia, bo sama doprowadziła je do ruiny swoimi radykalnymi metodami wychowawczymi.

\- Chcesz spać ze mną? - wymruczał Graves tuż przy jego uchu, sprawiając, że mimowolnie po jego ciele rozszedł się ten charakterystyczny dreszcz. _Naprawdę był taki wrażliwy?_

Credence nie odpowiedział, choć miał na to niezmierną ochotę. Gdyby tylko jego własne gardło i charakter pozwoliły mu na wykrzyczenie Percivalowi potwierdzającej odpowiedzi do ucha, tak by właśnie zrobił. Odmawiać na pewno nie chciał, a zbyt głupio było mu odpowiadać inaczej. Percival pewnie robi to z litości i z łaski, myśląc, że Credence nie umie sobie poradzić sam. Tylko, że... tak nie było.

\- Credence? Halo? - spytał ponownie i odchylił się, unosząc jego podbródek w taki sposób, by spojrzeć mu w te podkrążone oczy. - Zadałem ci pytanie, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Wiem, ale... - zająknął się i nie wykrztusił z siebie już nic więcej.

\- To może jeszcze raz. Czy chcesz spać razem ze mną? - powtórzył się, wlepiając w niego bardzo intensywne, pomimo późnej godziny, spojrzenie, od którego nie sposób było odwrócić wzroku.

Ostatecznie Credence pokiwał głową nieśmiało, a Graves... och. Podciągnął go odrobinę wyżej i ucałował jego szczupły policzek. Jak dla niego, Percival mógłby to robić za każdym razem, to było bardzo miłe.

W końcu mężczyzna zwlekł się z sofy i przygasiwszy rozpalony w kominku ogień, wszedł do swojej - a w sumie, to od jakiegoś czasu już nie swojej - sypialni i stanął przed łóżkiem. Wskazał na nie dłonią, zachęcając Credence'a do wybrania strony czy czegokolwiek innego. Chłopak nieśmiało wsunął się pod pierzynę i ułożył sztywno po prawej stronie, zostawiając sporo miejsca dla Percivala. Łóżko było naprawdę ogromne i powstała między nimi spora przestrzeń, która zamiast ułatwić Credence'owi zaśnięcie, coraz bardziej go irytowała. Nieśmiało i z wahaniem przysunął się bliżej odwróconych pleców Gravesa tak, że teraz niemal czuł ciepło bijące od jego ciała.

\- Hm? - mruknął mężczyzna i odwrócił się.

\- N-nic - szepnął Credence, odsuwając się odrobinę. Może jednak zrobił błąd z tym minimalizowaniem przestrzeni.

O dziwo, Gravesowi nie zajęło długo, by ogarnąć, o co chodzi temu zakopanemu w stosie koców i poduszek chłopakowi. Obrócił się na wznak i bez słowa wciągnął go na swoje ramię, obejmując go jedną ręką. Teraz głowa Credence'a idealnie wpasowała się w załamanie jego szyi i... chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać lichego uśmiechu; to było coś więcej, niż to, na co liczył.

\- Dobranoc, Credence - szepnął Graves i pogłaskał go po ramieniu.

Chłopak zebrał sięw sobie i chwycił jego dłoń, splatając je razem na jego klatce piersiowej. Gdyby tylko mógł, w tym momencie popłakałby się ze szczęścia i szczerze wątpił w to, czy jest w stanie się powstrzymać. 

\- Dobranoc, Percy - szepnął cichutko i przejechał kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni.

_To chyba było jego jedyne lekarstwo na bezsenność._

 


	30. Rozdział XXX

Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze porządnie wzejść, gdy Graves z wolna uchylił ciężkie powieki. W pierwszej chwili z trudem rozpoznał własną sypialnię i chłopaka tak kurczowo owiniętego wokół jego ciała. Cały pokój skąpany był w delikatnym, różowym blasku dopiero co wschodzącego słońca, które rzucało bladą poświatę na porcelanowe dłonie Credence'a spoczywające gdzieś w okolicach nieosłoniętej klatki piersiowej Gravesa. Mężczyzna nie czuł się wyspany i zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru wstawać; obudziła go jego własna, zdrętwiała ręka, którą już ledwo ruszał. Spojrzał w dół na śpiącą na nim wątłą postać i naprawdę pożałował pozycji, w jakiej zasypiał. Nie miał serca go budzić, wyciągając rękę spod jego głowy, a czuł wyraźnie, że jeśli za chwilę się nie ruszy, to dosłownie zacznie tu wyć z powodu tego okropnego dyskomfortu. Pomyślał chwilę i... tak. Wymyślił. Uniósł rękę i najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, sprawił, że kołdra, pod którą obaj leżeli, uniosła się do góry. Tym samym sposobem podniósł również głowę Credence'a, który, dzięki Bogu, nic nie czuł. Należała mu się ta sowita ilość porządnego snu. Gdy kołdra opadła, przykrywając ich z powrotem, Credence westchnął głęboko i sennie, nadal nieprzytomny odwracając się na drugi bok. Graves skorzystał z jego aktualnej pozycji i przysunął się do niego, obejmując go czule od tyłu. Gdy delikatnie ucałował jego szyję, chłopak wydał z siebie senny, cichy pomruķ i nieświadomie przylgnął do ciała przytulającego go mężczyzny.

Graves gdyby tylko mógł, wycałowałby go całego. Chciał poznać każdą część jego tajemniczego, skrzywdzonego ciała, chciał móc dotykać go w taki sposób, w jaki dotyka się skarb. To może już powoli pochodziło pod fascynację, ale za to jak przyjemną i zadowalającą fascynację. Mógł sobie teraz pozwalać, owszem. Credence spał i był kompletnie nieświadomy, więc niby nie byłoby żadnej różnicy, gdyby ktokolwiek zaczął go dotykać tak, jak miał na to ochotę, ale Graves nie był pieprzonym zwierzęciem i w tym momencie szanował go o wiele bardziej, niż siebie.

Z jakiegoś powodu sądził kiedyś, że już nic nowego go nie spotka. Skończył trzydzieści pięć lat i robił wszystko, co młody człowiek mógł robić, a jednak był w błędzie. W całym swoim życiu nie przeżył tyle emocjonalnych sytuacji, co z Credence'm. Jeszcze nikt nie był wobec niego tak bardzo wierny, ufny i czuły, jak on. Ten chłopak miał w sobie o wiele więcej uległości, wrażliwości i subtelności niż wszystkie kobiety, z jakimi kiedykolwiek był, a przecież to one należały do tej z reguły bardziej delikatnej i kruchej płci. Chyba... chyba w końcu znalazł kogoś, na kogo czekał całe życie.

Parę godzin potem, gdy słońce już pełnym blaskiem wdzierało się przez okna do ich sypialni, w końcu się obudzili. To znaczy... pierwszy obudził się Credence i sparaliżowany przez zwieszoną w okolicach jego bioder cudzą rękę, wzdrygnął się dość gwałtownie, budząc tym jej właściciela. Chłopak od razu zmrużył oczy z powodu ostrej strużki światła, które padało idealnie na jego twarz. Czuł, jak wypełnia go bardzo dziwne, obce uczucie; coś na kształt wewnętrznego spokoju, tylko że nie wiedział, czym mogło być ono spowodowane. To jego pierwszy raz, jak budził się w cudzych objęciach i szczerze mówiąc, bardzo mu się to podobało. Graves na pewno nie będzie z nim spał dzień w dzień, ale... ale Credence cieszył się nawet takimi sporadycznymi sytuacjami, bo nie oczekiwał niczego więcej. _Jedyne, czego chciał, to być chcianym._

Czuł oddech Percivala na swojej szyi, jego silną rękę owiniętą wokół jego biodra i chyba właśnie to sprawiło, że jego serce delikatnie przyspieszyło. Znowu. Jeżeli dalej tak będzie, to chyba powinien zacząć się martwić o problemy kardiologiczne.

Chłopak z lekką obawą zsunął się odrobinę niżej i najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, obrócił się na wznak, by móc spojrzeć na śpiącego obok niego mężczyznę, który, jak się okazało, wcale nie spał. Leżał obok z przymrużonymi oczami i zawadiackim uśmiechem na ustach, który Credence z chęcią odwzajemnił.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął ochryple Percival niemal do jego ucha, przylegając do całej długości jego ciała. Było w tym coś bardzo osobistego i Credence czuł się z tego powodu dziwnie skrępowany. Zupełnie tak, jakby robił coś, czego nie powinien, jakby kogoś zawiódł. Może obecny czas nie był najlepszy na przemyślenia, ale Credence nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wczoraj przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek, na dodatek z mężczyzną. _Czy to aby na pewno_ _było_ _normalne?_ Nie słyszał w życiu dużo o czymś takim, jak homoseksualizm i czuł się z tym... źle. Po prostu. Graves traktował to zupełnie tak, jakby to było w zupełności normalne i na porządku dziennym, a według Credence'a tak być nie powinno. Nigdy w życiu nie widział pocałunku dwóch mężczyzn, więc miał ogromne wątpliwości co do częstego występowania takich zjawisk. To, co się wczoraj zdarzyło było jego najlepszym i najwspanialszym doświadczeniem, które mógłby codziennie przeżywać na nowo. Podobało mu się, więc czy to znaczy, że... był skrzywiony? _Chory?_

\- Cześć - odpowiedział mu i odsunął się, po prostu. Mina Percivala momentalnie zrzedła; Credence z reguły nigdy się od niego nie odsuwał i nie protestował przed jego dotykiem, więc szybko domyślił się, że coś się stało. Chłopak obrócił się na bok i leżał teraz twarzą w stronę Gravesa, z bardzo trudną do zidentyfikowania miną. Nie był smutny; na jego ustach gościł raczej cień lichego uśmiechu, ale w jego oczach wyraźnie można było dostrzec tą dziwną niepewność. Patrzyli na siebie przez parę dłużących się chwil, podczas których wzrok Credence'a błądził po całej długości ledwo osłoniętego, rozciągniętego przed nim ciała; nie panował nad tym. Dopiero dzisiaj zaczął się zastanawiać, czy patrzenie na mężczyzn w taki sposób jest odpowiednie. W jednej chwili poczuł się jak najgorszy dewiant, gdy jego wzrok zjechał odrobinę niżej, tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinien. Credence zaczerwienił się i od razu przymknął oczy, zasłaniając twarz dłonią.

\- Credence? - ozwał się zbity z tropu Graves. Czy możliwym było, że zachowanie Credence'a było spowodowane jego dotykiem? - Hej, coś się stało? - wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale chłopak tylko odsunął się jeszcze bardziej.

Może to brak stabilizacji emocjonalnej albo po prostu desperacka potrzeba społecznej akceptacji, cholera wie, ale to właśnie sprawiało, że przebywanie z Credence'm wymagało ogromnej cierpliwości. Przypominało to bardziej oswajanie, niż pogłębianie więzi.

\- Przepraszam, jeżeli zrobiłem coś nieodpowiedniego - powiedział Graves. W jego niskim tonie dało się wyczuć dość wyraźne nuty przejęcia, a Credence nie chciał, żeby tak było. Tak nagle wypełniła go ta olbrzymia fala sprzeczności i wątpliwości, której nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej.

\- Nie, tylko... - zająknął się zakłopotany i zmieszany. Podniósł w końcu wzrok, szukając w spojrzeniu mężczyzny odrobiny zrozumienia. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem spytał łamiącym się głosem, mimo że daleko było mu od płaczu: - T-to normalne?

Gorszego pytania chyba nie mógł zadać. Graves nigdy nie uczył się legilimencji i cholera wie, o czym właśnie myślał Credence. Chłopaka wyraźnie coś trapiło, ale nie starał się pomóc Percivalowi zrozumieć powód tego zafrasowania.

\- Credence, proszę, powiedz dokładniej - ozwał się łagodnie i spokojnie. - Mam się domyślać?

Nie podejrzewał, że chłopak potrząśnie potwierdzająco głową. Najwyraźniej wychodził z założenia, że łatwiej będzie mu po prostu wykonywać określone ruchy, niż komunikować się za pomocą słów.

\- Chodzi o mnie? Przepraszam, jeżeli to z powodu wczorajszej propozycji, ale wydawało mi się, że spałeś dość spokojnie.

Och, tak przecież było. Credence nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spało mu się tak błogo i spokojnie, jak dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Chodzi o to, że... - stęknął cicho i od niechcenia, wcale nie wkładając starań w jakość wypowiadanych słów. - J-jesteś... - urwał.

\- Jestem kim? Starszy o parę lat? Jestem mężczyzną? Wyglądam jakoś tragicznie? - zaśmiał się i ogarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Wyglądały kompletnie inaczej, gdy nie były skąpane w tonie żelu i lakieru.

Credence'owi nie przeszkadzał jego wiek, a do wyglądu na pewno nie mógł się przyczepić; Graves był zdecydowanie najprzystojniejszym i najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znał, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. _Ale nadal nie był kobietą._

\- To drugie - powiedział i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w pogniecioną pościel rozkopaną między nimi. Czuł, jak znowu jego twarz zalewa znajome, zdradliwe ciepło.

A Percival... cóż. W tamtym momencie poczuł się wręcz oszukany, ale to kiedy indziej.

\- Czyli... chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś heteroseksualny, tak? - spytał, gdy zmarszczka między jego czarnymi brwiami znacznie się pogłębiła.

 _Ale co to_ _znaczy_ _"heteroseksualny"?_ Credence powinien wiedzieć? Dla niego tematem tabu było wszystko, co miało w sobie słowo "seks", także nie dziwił się, że nie znał definicji tego sformułowania. Było mu tak cholernie wstyd za swoją żałosną niewiedzę; w swoim mniemaniu był głupi, był idiotą w porównaniu do obeznanego, inteligentnego i mądrego Gravesa.

\- Nie wiem - szepnął cicho. W duchu zbierał się, by w końcu wykrztusić z siebie coś więcej niż tylko lakoniczne, tępe zwroty, ale marnie mu to wychodziło. - Bo mama zawsze mówiła, że... że wszystko, co jest inne niż normalne małżeństwo, jest bardzo złe.

\- Och, Credence - westchnął Graves boleśnie. - Dlaczego nadal wierzysz w to, co mówiła ta kobieta? Nie widzisz, co ci zrobiła? Jak bardzo cię skrzywdziła? Credence, kochany, w tym nie ma nic złego. W tobie i w twoich uczuciach, w fizyczności, w twoich potrzebach i pragnieniach. To nie jest coś, co powinieneś powstrzymywać, rozumiesz? Nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie zbliżę, jeśli powiesz, że tego chcesz - powiedział, a ostatnie słowa brzmiały niemal jak obietnica. Dziwnie bolesna obietnica, która w głowie Credence'a nie miała prawa mieć dobrego zakończenia. Nieważne, co by się z nim działo i kiedy, jak bardzo jego czyny byłyby złe... nie chciał tracić Percivala. Doszedł do wniosku, że i tak jest już skazany na piekło, jeżeli ono w ogóle istnieje, a z drugiej strony, to niby czemu powinien się tym przejmować? Od wiary duchowo odszedł dawno temu, a codzienne modlitwy stały się dla niego wpojonym nawykiem i przyzwyczajeniem, nie potrzebą. Również teraz myślał szablonowo i schematycznie, tak był nauczony i wychowany.

Jeszcze raz przeanalizował słowa Percivala, po czym wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę i owinął mu się wokół szyi.

 _Błogie ciepło,_ _które_ _warte_ _było_ _najgorszego cierpienia._

Graves przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, zatrzymując się tuż przy lędźwiach, a Credence nie protestował. Druga ręka mężczyzny miło gładziła jego lewe udo, rysując na nim kółka i różne wzory; przesuwał nią w górę i w dół, bawiąc się małymi włoskami. Credence naprawdę nie miałby nić przeciwko, gdyby te silne ręce miały ochotę powędrować odrobinę wyżej. Pragnął zobaczyć, jak to jest i chyba właśnie to nazwałby miłością. Nie wiedział, czy istnieje coś takiego, jak miłość mężczyzny do drugiego mężczyzny, ale to właśnie czuł i był tego uczucia pewien. Może mylił miłość ze zwykłym pożądaniem, może nie; aktualnie w jego głowie wszystko zlewało się w jedną mętną, niekształtną myśl, albo raczej impresję. Cholera wie, czy Graves uważa tak samo; w każdym razie, Credence w końcu miał wrażenie, że jest kimś istotnym. Kimś, kto ma prawo do głosu i do podejmowania decyzji. Kimś, kto był... doceniany? Chwalony?

Po paru długich chwilach zorientował się, że w sumie jego pozycja nie należy do najnormalniejszych. Leżał na Percivalu, będąc kurczowo owiniętym wokół jego szyi i hej, to było bardzo śmiałe.

Graves zaśmiał się ciepło i powiedział wdzięcznym tonem:

\- Już ci minęło?

\- Mhm - wymruczał Credence potwierdzająco.

-  A wygodnie ci? - spytał ponownie po paru minutach, a Credence znowu potwierdził.

Cóż. Graves był do jego dyspozycji.

Spędzili tak jakiś czas w całkowitym milczeniu; przecież każdy go czasem potrzebuje. Ten wyrwany z czasu moment mógłby trwać w nieskończoność, ale niestety - godzina była dość późna, a oni spieszyli się na tą wspaniałą galę, która była dla Gravesa dosłownie jak jedna z  najgorszych kar. Jedyne plusy, jakie dostrzegał w takich spotkaniach, to alkohol i wyjątkowo wytwornie ubrani ludzie; jednym słowem - było na co popatrzeć. Poza tym i paroma innymi atrakcjami, które Credence'owi z pewnością przypadną do gustu, była jeszcze tona prac służbowych, a od nich nie dało się uciec. Stos papierów do podpisania i dokumentacji do przewertowania, w końcu po to były takie gale - by podsumować zeszły rok i jednocześnie zaplanować ten przyszły. Aktualnie świat czarodziejów opływał we względnym, podejrzanym spokoju. Grindelwald skazany na śmierć czeka na swój wyrok, te zwierzęta tego wariata z walizką opanowane i nie było żadnych problemów z niemagami. Jedyna kwestia, jaka najprawdopodobniej wszystkich zainteresuje, to Credence i jego szczególny przypadek;  w końcu nie zdarzało się to często, by dziecko posiadające magiczną moc nie otrzymało wezwania do szkoły i zostało całkowicie pominięte w naborze do niej.

Po obiedzie zaczęli się szykować. Credence'owi zajęło to niecałe dziesięć minut, natomiast Graves... jak to Graves. Siedział dobrą godzinę w garderobie, przekładając wszystkie garnitury, marynarki, kamizelki i płaszcze, jakie nabył przez całe życie i zmuszał się do podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji co do wyboru tego najważniejszego stroju na wieczór. Finalnie wybrał ich kilka, ze względu na fakt, że gala trwała parę dni i bez sensu wozić się codziennie w tym samym garniturze. Co najgorsze, na tym nie poprzestał. Dopadł się do biednego Credence'a pogrążonego w jakimś bardzo mdłym romansie i zabrał mu książkę, wpychając go do garderoby. Nakupował mu wcześniej tonę rzeczy, których chłopak prawdopodobnie i tak nigdy nie ubierze, ale cóż; lepiej więcej, niż za mało. Chłopak, zdaniem Gravesa, we wszystkim wyglądał olśniewająco i pięknie, ale szczególnie w tej dość opiętej, czarnej marynarce obszywanej czerwoną i srebrną nicią. Pod spodem miał ciemną koszulę i bordową kamizelkę, a do tego wszystkiego idealnie wykrojone spodnie, tak perfekcyjnie podkreślające krzywiznę jego pośl... nóg. Graves patrzył na jego długie nogi, oczywiście, nigdzie indziej.

Percy był grzeczny.

Mężczyzna spakował do walizki blisko połowę zawartości wszystkich swoich szaf i szafeczek, co oczywiście nie było problemem; zaklęcia zmniejszające były wyjątkowo praktyczne i Credence chyba powinien się paru nauczyć. W końcu już trochę mu wychodziło, a nie planował zaprzestania kształtowania swoich magicznych umiejętności.

Byli praktycznie gotowi, gdy Credence wpadł w dosłowną panikę spowodowaną swoim małym, nadal bezimiennym podopiecznym. Wziął go na ręce i z rozpaczą zaczął zasypywać Percivala pytaniami dotyczącymi tego, co się stanie z tym małym kotkiem podczas dni ich nieobecności. Graves zaczarował miski i kuwetę w taki sposób, że automatycznie się czyściły i wypełniały odpowiednią zawartością o stosownych porach dnia, ku uciesze zestresowanego chłopaka. Teraz ich kot był w stu procentach bezpieczny i Credence nie musiał się martwić o jego zdrowie i o to, czy będzie miał co jeść.

Wall Street leżała bardzo blisko portu, gdzie już czekał na nich prywatny, spory jacht będący w posiadaniu MACUSY. Co jak co, ale skoro tego nie można było nazwać rozrzutnością, to Graves nie wiedział, czym ona jest. Chociaż... może lepiej nie powinien się odzywać, sam nie jest lepszy; te tony ubrań, najnowocześniejsze urządzenia i zatrważająco drogie meble wykonywane na zamówienie też nie wzięły się znikąd.

Jacht był zaczarowany w ten sposób, że żaden niemag z zewnątrz nie był w stanie się dopatrzyć tego, co wyprawiało się na pokładzie. To chyba jedyna racjonalna opcja, jeżeli Picquery nadal zamierzała wyprawiać te wszystkie śmiechu warte gale i bankiety. Prawda, poruszało się tam niezwykle ważne i istotne kwestie dotyczące działań amerykańskiego rządu, ale można by sobie odpuścić ten bal karnawałowy, no bo na co to komu? Krótko mówiąc, gala do złudzenia przypominała Kongres wiedeński, z tą różnicą, że miała w sobie trochę więcej magii i nie trwała prawie rok, a tylko kilka dni. Na szczęście.

Graves miał tylko nadzieję, że w tym roku nie skończy się to tak, jak miało w zwyczaju przez kilka ostatnich lat. Za każdym razem wynikały z tego dość nieprzyjemne sytuacje, które co prawda nijak miały się do spraw MACUSY, ale były bardzo ściśle związane z jego sferą osobistą i ludźmi, których na tą galę przyprowadzał. Na przestrzeni lat już parę razy musiał interweniować, gdy jego partnerki po prostu poniósł duch pieniędzy, muzyki i alkoholu.

 _Ale z Credence'm to już inna bajka_. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by ten chłopak mógł coś namącić, przyprawiając go tym o ból głowy i konieczność wcześniejszego powrotu do domu.

 


	31. Rozdział XXXI

Pierwszą osobą, która powitała ich na pokładzie, była oczywiście pani prezydent. Wręczyła im klucze do kajuty i życzyła miłej zabawy zaraz przed tym, jak wspomniała o krótkim zebraniu dziś wieczorem. Ta kwestia była oczywiście kierowana do Percivala, który ze skwaszoną miną odebrał od niej dość gruby plik istotnych papierów.

_Świetnie._

\- Bawcie się dobrze - uśmiechnęła się ciepło w ich stronę i poprawiła otulające ją futro. - A ty, Graves, chociaż poudawaj. Nie proszę o wiele.

Percival tylko wywrócił oczami i wmaszerował z Credence'm prosto do głównego, pięknego holu, specjalnie przystrojonego na tę okazję. Wszystko było tu takie drogie i ekskluzywne, jak na tamte czasy; to chyba nie miejsce dla takiej niezdary, jak Credence. Jeszcze coś zepsuje i Percival musiałby płacić... ach, no tak. Istnieje coś takiego, jak proste _Reparo_ , które było rozwiązaniem na większość jego problemów z koordynacją ruchową.

Credence dopiero po paru chwilach zorientował się, do jak małego pomieszczenia wchodził, a w jak wielkim się aktualnie znajdował. _To było w ogóle możliwe?_ Czy to już halucynacje? Hol był wysoki w górę na dwa piętra i znajdowały się tu dość pokaźne, kręte schody, tylko jak to możliwe, że zmieściło się to wszystko na takim jachcie?

\- G-Graves... - jęknął chłopak i pociągnął mężczyznę za rękę, rozglądając się wokół. - Co się stało?

\- Ach, to tylko zaklęcia zwiększające, nie przejmuj się, niedługo się przyzwyczaisz - machnął ręką lekceważąco i skierował się w stronę krętych schodów, które prowadziły do górnych kajut.

\- Ale jak...

\- Normalnie. Widzisz coś małego, wchodzisz i staje się duże - wyburczał, wertując papiery ze zdegustowaną miną. - Masz - wręczył mu klucze do pokoju i odwrócił się na pięcie. - Znajdź naszą kajutę, a ja idę na chwilę do Picquery, to mi zajmie chwilę.

\- Graves?

\- Drugie piętro - i wyszedł przez obrotowe drzwi.

Czasem konwersacje z tym mężczyzną należały do szczególnie ciężkich. Credence aktualnie został sam jeden w ogromnym holu z kluczami w ręce i powoli narastającym stresem. _Cholera, cholera, cholera._ Nienawidził być sam w takich miejscach; przy Percivalu radził sobie świetnie, ale gdy mężczyzna znikał z jego pola widzenia - chłopak zaczynał dosłownie wariować.

No dobra, trzeba wziąć się w garść, nie był dzieciakiem i w końcu musiał się pewnych rzeczy nauczyć. Wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzymał się przed zaskakująco długim, ledwo kończącym się korytarzem, gdzie z obu stron znajdowały się rzędy dużych drzwi oznakowanych konkretnymi numerami. Chodził od jednych do drugich, usilnie próbując znaleźć te właściwe. _67, 68, 69... Carlos Lopez, Harry Smith, Penelopa Hudson..._ Dalej. Ominął parę numerów i skończył na samym końcu korytarza, gdzie na drzwiach po jednej stronie widniało nazwisko Serafina Picquery z numerem 100, a naprzeciwko Percival Graves z numerem 101. Te dwie kajuty były szczególnie odosobnione i w promieniu co najmniej dziesięciu metrów nie znajdowało się żadne inne pomieszczenie. Otworzył drzwi i... wow. _Było bogato._ Było wspaniale.

Jego oczom ukazało się przestronne pomieszczenie z małym stolikiem pośrodku, wspaniale wyglądającą kanapą i mnóstwem wazonów z kwiatami porozstawianych w każdym kącie. Miejsce wyglądało dosłownie tak, jak z bajki. Duże okna przysłonięte były ciężkimi, aksamitnymi zasłonami trochę podobnymi do tych, jakie Graves miał w sypialni. Przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia; łóżko było oczywiście dwuosobowe, bo jakże by inaczej. Najwyraźniej nawet Serafina stwierdziła, że to perfekcyjny pomysł przydzielić im kajutę z jednym łóżkiem. Nie żeby coś - Credence nie miał nic przeciwko. Przy Percivalu spało mu się wyjątkowo dobrze i skoro trafiła mu się taka okazja, to zamierzał z niej skorzystać. Na komodzie stały dwa kieliszki i pękata butelka szampana obwiązana fikuśną wstążką. Ogólnie statek nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby działo się tu cokolwiek związanego z magią; żadnych lewitujących przedmiotów i niespodzianek, które czarodzieje tak uwielbiali.

Wtem drzwi do pierwszego pokoju otworzyły się z impetem, a do pomieszczenia wpadł rozgoryczony Graves z jeszcze większą ilością papierów w rękach. Rzucił je z oburzeniem na stół, sprawiając, że kompletnie się rozsypały. Mężczyzna zaklął cicho pod nosem i klasycznym ruchem dłoni przywołał do porządku niesforne dokumenty.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał Credence z zainteresowaniem, widząc tak zirytowanego Percivala.

\- Kobiety zawsze zrobią problem z niczego - warknął, a następnie westchnął zrezygnowany, uspokajając się. - Ale dobrze, to tylko kilka dni.

\- Złość piękności szkodzi - zachichotał chłopak i oparł się o framugę, obracając w dłoniach klucze.

\- Ojoj, no co ty nie powiesz - przedrzeźniał go Graves. - Taki mądry się zrobiłeś?

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Nie miałem zamiaru obrazić pana Gravesa, nigdy w życiu - sarknął Credence z niewinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Cóż za niezrównana pewność siebie, panie Barebone - ciągnął dalej, będąc pod wrażeniem ironii, jaka właśnie wyciekła z ust tego chłopaka. - Chciałby pan dodać coś jeszcze?

Credence zaśmiał się ciepło i pokiwał przecząco głową. Powinien to robić zdecydowanie częściej; gdy się uśmiechał, wyglądał jeszcze piękniej, niż zazwyczaj. Graves mógłby przysiąc, że ten widok byłby w stanie wynagrodzić mu wszystko inne.

Percival odszedł od tematu i zakomunikował sympatycznym tonem:

\- Za dwie godziny mamy zejść na dół na otwarcie gali. Ubierz ten garnitur od Vuittona, wyglądasz w nim wspaniale.

Credence na te słowa zarumienił się bardzo delikatnie i spuścił wzrok; komplementy były bardzo miłe, a zwłaszcza z ust Gravesa.

\- Ten granatowy? - spytał dla pewności. Chłopak nie wiedział, co na sobie nosił i ile to kosztowało; dla niego każdy garnitur wyglądał wręcz identycznie i nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy na metce miał wypisane Louis Vuitton, czy może raczej Prada, w przeciwieństwie do Gravesa.

Graves tylko zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie, tamten to Hickey Freeman, a mi chodzi o ten czarny obszywany czerwoną nicią. Pokazywałem ci.

\- Och - westchnął Credence. - Dobrze, wezmę tamten - uśmiechnął się blado i skierował się w stronę rozstawionych już walizek.

Te dwie godziny minęły wyjątkowo szybko. Graves wyszedł na chwilę do Picquery obgadać pewne istotne sprawy, a Credence standardowo zatopił się w kolejnej, mało porywającej lekturze, zajmując sobie tym czas do momentu, kiedy to Percival wpadł do kajuty i momentalnie zaczął się ubierać. Obsypał Credence'a wieloma pytaniami o treści mniej więcej: _"Czemu jeszcze_ _nie jesteś ubrany?", "Gdzie masz garnitur?", "Wiesz, która jest godzina?"_ i tym podobne. Niemal spóźnieni zbiegli na dół do jednej z ogromnych, wspaniale przystrojonych, bogatych sal zawalonych mnóstwem kunsztownie ubranych kobiet i mężczyzn. Credence niestety nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się częścią tej społeczności. Oni wszyscy wydawali się być oswojeni z tą oficjalnością i powagą towarzyszącą takim miejscom, w przeciwieństwie do dziecka z rodziny Barebone'ów. W tej przeludnionej, głośnej sali znajdowało się mnóstwo stołów, stolików, foteli, kanap i krzeseł skierowanych w stronę centralnego miejsca - sceny. Stały na niej już przygotowane mikrofony i jedna mównica, jak na takie gale przystało. Graves po przejściu przez okazałe wejście, nagle chwycił Credence'a za talię i przyciągnął go władczo do siebie, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że chłopak przyszedł tu z _nim_. Taki gest w normalnym społeczeństwie prawdopodobnie wywołałby mnóstwo kontrowersji i ostatecznie uznany byłby za efekt upojenia alkoholowego, a nie racjonalnego myślenia, ale na szczęście tutaj tak nie było. Czarodzieje byli o wiele lepiej nastawieni do wszystkiego, co według niemagów było czystą dewiacją bądź wypaczeniem; tutaj normalnym było, że Graves zamiast kobiety u swego boku - przyprowadzał mężczyznę i większość traktowała to jako codzienność. No... może jednak nie, bo nadzieje tych wzdychających po lewej pań odzianych w grube futra i obcisłe sukienki właśnie spełzły na niczym. Sporo osób zawiesiło na nich wzrok na więcej, niż kilka sekund, ale nie były to spojrzenia pełne jadu i nienawiści; te można by raczej sklasyfikować jako podziw lub zazdrość, w zależności od płci.

O ile Credence czuł się z ręką Gravesa w okolicach swojej talii dziwnie obco, to temu drugiemu sprawiało to nieopisaną przyjemność. Mało kto podejrzewał, że Graves po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł ostatnimi czasy, w ogóle kogoś ze sobą przyprowadzi. Ludzie zakładali, że ten skulony, zarumieniony, zawstydzony chłopak u jego boku nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, komu właśnie towarzyszy.

\- G-Graves - jęknął cicho Credence w stronę jego ucha i chwycił go za rękaw garnituru - wszyscy się patrzą.

I akurat temu chłopakowi nie było to na rękę. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, a teraz definitywnie można by określić go mianem głównej atrakcji tego wieczoru. Musiał liczyć się z tym, ze przychodząc tutaj z taką osobistością, jak Graves, będzie musiał dzielnie znosić zarówno wszystkie wścibskie uwagi, jak i komplementy kierowane w jego stronę.

\- I bardzo dobrze - mruknął w odpowiedzi, po czym uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i delikatnie ucałował jego policzek na oczach wszystkich tu zgromadzonych.

Credence czuł, jak jego policzki dosłownie płoną żywym ogniem z powodu tego wrednego uczucia, które skumulowało się w jego klatce piersiowej. _Zawstydzenie, a jak inaczej_. Jego wychudłe policzki przybrały kolor wręcz czystego amarantu, gdy zakrył dłońmi usta, chowając swój piękny uśmiech.

Rzeczywiście, Graves uwielbiał być na językach. Nie było lepszego uczucia, niż świadomość, że większość ludzi w tej sali myśli w tej chwili o tobie i zachodzi w głowę, czym ten gamoń obok niego zasłużył sobie na takie rzeczy. Cóż. Na to pytanie odpowiedź była szczególnie długa.

Nie zdążyli dojść do zarezerwowanego stolika, gdy dopadła ich rozochocona Queenie, która w pierwszej kolejności zarzuciła ręce wokół szyi Credence'a, a dopiero potem zwróciła się do Percivala. Chłopak z lekkim wahaniem odwzajemnił ten spontaniczny uścisk i posłał jej pierzchliwy uśmiech, który blondynka z entuzjazmem odwzajemniła.

\- Witam, kochani! - pisnęła i złożyła dłonie razem. - Credence, nie sądziłam, że cię tutaj zobaczę. Wyglądasz wspaniale! Tak ci pięknie w tym garniturze, idealnie dobrany, prawda, Percy? - powiedziała słodko, strzepując mu z ramienia odrobinę białego pyłu.

\- Naturalnie. W końcu ja wybierałem - wyszczerzył się sympatycznie.

\- D-dziękuję - stęknął, gdy kątem oka zauważył nadchodzącą Tinę.

\- Och, Tina! Jesteś, skarbie. Spójrz, jak Credence wspaniale wygląda!

Brunetka poprawiła prostą, błękitną sukienkę i z poważną miną podeszła do towarzystwa. Rzeczywiście, chłopak wyglądał olśniewająco, tak samo, jak obejmujący go mężczyzna. Gravesowi tak bardzo pasował ten bordowy krawat, który miał na sobie... Stop. Do rzeczy.

\- Cześć, Tina - Percival wyciągnął ręce, by przywitać się z kobietą, ale ona tylko odsunęła się zwinnie i z dumą uniosła brodę do góry. - Och, no nie przesadzaj. Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli, przepraszam.

\- Będę z tobą rozmawiać tylko z czystej grzeczności - powiedziała ozięble i zwróciła się w stronę Credence'a, którego w przeciwieństwie do Percivala obdarzyła ciepłym, powitalnym uśmiechem. - Dzień dobry, Credence. Mercy Lewis, ale ty wyglądasz, Queenie ma rację - nachyliła się bliżej niego, odcinając się ręką od postaci Gravesa i powiedziała szeptem: - Jeśli ten gbur ci to wybrał, to muszę przyznać, że mu się udało - zaśmiała się sympatycznie.

\- Hej! Słyszę to, Goldstein - zmusił się do śmiechu, bo wypadało.

\- Przecież wiem, że słyszysz. Chociaż dobór ubrań ci wychodzi - powiedziała w miarę sympatycznym, znośnym tonem i ulotniła się w stronę jakiegoś na wpół rudego, piegowatego faceta w fikuśnym płaszczu. Graves zmrużył oczy, by uważniej przyjrzeć się temu mężczyźnie i... cholera, to ten Scamander od tej walizki. Postanowił sobie, że jeszcze się z nim przywita, ale teraz nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

\- To ja was nie zatrzymuję, kochani. Miłej zabawy! - powiedziała słodko Queenie i podreptała w stronę samotnego Abernathy'ego, który momentalnie się speszył, widząc przy sobie obiekt swoich westchnień.

Credence pomachał jej bez słowa, po czym obaj ruszyli do stolika ustawionego najbliżej sceny. Zajęli miejsce na jednej z dwóch dwuosobowych, czarnych kanap, usadawiając się wygodnie.

\- Długo to będzie trwało? - spytał po chwili Credence, z nerwów skubiąc zmaltretowane skórki przy paznokciach. Stresował się bardziej, niż Percival.

\- Myślę, że coś około godziny, nie więcej. To tylko parę przemówień i nic poza tym. Muzyka i tańce będą dopiero jutro - mówiąc to, Graves spojrzał z uśmiechem na spiętego Credence'a. - Nie martw się, nie będą nic do ciebie mówić - zarzucił mu rękę na ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, jednocześnie odpalając papierosa. Credence mógł chyba powiedzieć, że już nie zwracał na to uwagi w takim stopniu, jak wcześniej. Zapach palonego tytoniu stawał mu się powoli coraz bardziej obojętny, a czasem nawet przyjemny, gdy zmieszany był z aromatem parzonej kawy i charakterystycznym zapachem pościeli.

Wtem do ich stolika podszedł nikt inny, jak sama Serafina razem ze swoim partnerem, prawdopodobnie. Graves i Credence przywitali się z nimi, wymienili razem parę uścisków, a następnie zajęli swoje miejsca. Chłopakowi nieswojo było tak siedzieć przy jednym stole razem z panią prezydent; od większości ludzi tutaj emanowała jakaś dziwna aura, a zwłaszcza od niej. _Może to po prostu pieniądze pachniały tak intensywnie._

Credence odpłynął kompletnie, nagle zatracając się w krainie własnych przemyśleń, z której po jakimś czasie wyrwała go Serafina, która odeszła od stołu. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na jej piękne ubranie; granatowa, prosta suknia do ziemi ze złotymi elementami, obszywana tiulem i zwieńczona błyszczącą, złotą chustą, którą narzuconą miała na ramiona. Jej długą szyję okalała bogata kolia wysadzana na pewno drogimi kamieniami, tak idealnie kontrastująca z jej ciemną karnacją. Kobieta miała gust, to było widać i Credence nawet w tym garniturze od Vuittona czuł się przy niej jak szara myszka.

Po paru minutach smukła sylwetka Serafiny figurowała już za mównicą, wyglądając naprawdę dostojnie i zniewalająco. Przywitała się ze zgromadzonymi tu czarodziejami i w momencie, gdy zaczęła mówić o jakichś problemach magicznego świata, Credence się wyłączył. Nie dlatego, że go to nie interesowało, absolutnie. Takie rzeczy były wyjątkowo ważne i zdawało mu się nawet, że pochłaniały go bardziej, niż Gravesa, ale... cóż. Nie mógł się skupić na słowach tej kobiety, czując silną, męską dłoń na swoim szczuplutkim udzie. Oczywiście nikt nie mógł tego zauważyć, bo siedzieli przy stole, ale Credence czuł, jak się rumieni. Kolejny raz. Uparcie wlepiał niespokojne spojrzenie w panią prezydent, próbując ukryć swoje zmieszanie, ale to chyba nic nie dawało. Spiął się momentalnie, gdy ta ciepła dłoń przesunęła się znacznie wyżej; tam, gdzie chyba zdecydowanie nie powinna, zwłaszcza teraz. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Percivala, ale ten zdawał się w ogóle nie zdawać sprawy z emocji, jakie teraz rozpierały siedzącego przy nim chłopaka. Uważnie słuchał wypowiedzi Serafiny, zaciągając się papierosem. W końcu jednak zwrócił uwagę na rumianego Credence'a, który wgapiał się w niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Hm? - mruknął zaciekawiony. Jego usta wygięte były w ten filuterny, zagadkowy półuśmieszek, który za każdym razem przyprawiał Credence'a o jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

Credence otworzył usta, ale sam nie wiedział, co w ogóle miałby powiedzieć, więc po chwili zamknął je zrezygnowany. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się wstydliwie i oparł z powrotem o miękkie obicie kanapy, udając, że zapomniał o tej ponaglającej dłoni, która nadal tak kusząco przesuwała się po jego udzie. Zagryzł dolną wagę, powstrzymując ogromną chęć wyszczerzenia się w stronę patrzącej na niego Serafiny. Liczył na to, że może Percivalowi się to zaraz znudzi, ale niestety, był w błędzie.

Jego ruchy powoli stawały się coraz śmielsze, a Credence reagował na jego dotyk zdecydowanie zbyt intensywnie. W tym wszystkim znowu odnalazł nutę niepoprawności, która w tym wydaniu była niesamowicie pociągająca.

Przemowa się skończyła, ręka z jego uda zniknęła, Serafina zeszła ze sceny, a ludzie zaczęli wstawać. Nie usłyszał ponad połowy z tego, co mówiła, bo zbyt bardzo skupiał się na wyregulowaniu własnego oddechu, niż na czymkolwiek innym. Wszystko minęło dość szybko i sprawnie, a Credence nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest już grubo po dwudziestej trzeciej. Bez zbędnych słów udali się prosto do kajuty; Graves chciał korzystać z prywatności, póki ją jeszcze miał, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie już jutro zostanie mu brutalnie odebrana. Tona spotkań, formalności i sztucznych uśmiechów kierowanych w stronę ważnych, brytyjskich osobistości. Jedynym pocieszeniem były bale i muzyka, bo co to tego tematu miał pewien plan, który chciał wcielić w życie.

Graves zapalił światła i bez słowa zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania, które same formowały się w równe kosteczki, a następnie układały się w dużej walizce.

\- Mogę pierwszy skorzystać z łazienki? - spytał grzecznie Credence, ostrożnie zdejmując garnitur i wieszając go na wieszaku.

\- Jasne.

Dzięki Bogu za łazienką nie musieli latać daleko, bo mieli swoją prywatną. Każda kajuta na tym jachcie wyposażona była w osobny węzeł sanitarny i było to naprawdę bardzo praktyczne.

Po wyjściu z łazienki, Graves paradował już po kajucie w samych bokserkach z okularami na nosie i z dokumentami przed oczami. Z Credence'm zdecydowanie było coś nie tak, skoro widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej kolejny już raz przyprawiał go o szybsze bicie serca. _No bo co w tym takiego specjalnego?_ To nie kobiece piersi, które... szczerze mówiąc, widział tylko raz w życiu na własne oczy. Ach, dwa, bo poza przebierającą się Chastity była jeszcze ta nieszczęsna gazeta, którą trzy lata temu Mary Lou znalazła pod jego łóżkiem. Właśnie... _Chastity._ Udało mu się o niej zapomnieć, a nie powinien był o niej zapominać. Ponownie zalała go fala przykrości, żalu i wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu. _A przecież było tak dobrze._ Przed oczami ponownie zamajaczył mu obraz rozbitych desek i jej złocistych, sklejonych krwią włosów. Poza tym... _co z Modesty?_ Zostawił ją i już nigdy nie wrócił. Jak to możliwe, że przyszło mu to tak łatwo? Jak widać stworzony był do głównej roli w tej tragedii, której autorem była Mary Lou - kobieta, którą niegdyś śmiał nazywać własną matką.

\- Credence? - spytał ostrożnie Graves, podchodząc bliżej stojącego przy oknie chłopaka, który z wyjątkową intensywnością kontemplował tonący w ciemnościach nocy mglisty obraz świateł Nowego Jorku.

\- Nic - rzucił machinalnie. To nawet nie była odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. Po chwili oprzytomniał i z tęsknotą wlepił się w ciepłe, otwarte ramiona Percivala. Żeby odbiec od tematu, spytał nagle: - Gdzie będziesz spał?

\- A gdzie chcesz, żebym spał?

_To było chyba oczywiste._

\- N... nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś... - stęknął i wskazał palcem na łóżko.

Graves wybuchł miłym, kojącym śmiechem, po czym ucałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

W ciągu zaledwie paru minut obaj leżeli w dużym łóżku, które wydawało się puste pomimo obecności drugiej osoby. Credence z własnej woli przysunął się znacznie bliżej Percivala i ułożył mu głowę na ramieniu. Podniósł dłoń i szczupłym, smukłym palcem przebiegł po jego tatuażu na klatce piersiowej.

\- Bardzo ładny - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie równa się tobie - odpowiedział mu Graves i zaśmiał się z własnego, przesadzonego romantyzmu. On nigdy nie był aż tak mdły, jak teraz. Zsunął się niżej i pochylił się nad uśmiechniętym chłopcem, by ponownie go pocałować. Musnął jego wargi własnymi, a potem pogłębił pocałunek. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Credence zabrał się do tego wyjątkowo śmiało i chciwie, jakby bał się, że już nigdy więcej się to nie wydarzy ponownie. Teraz było lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem. Było inaczej. Może to przez dłoń Gravesa, która utonęła gdzieś w okolicy załamania jego szczęki, może przez pasję, z jaką Credence oddawał każdy pocałunek. Może... może przez ten niespodziewany język, który tak subtelnie otarł się o dolną wargę chłopaka, doprowadzając go tym do dosłownej utraty tchu.

 _To nie miało sensu_ , myślał Credence. Całowanie się nie miało sensu, ale w sumie, to co go w ogóle ma? Celu istnienia szukał od momentu urodzenia i jak do tej pory, nie udało mu się go znaleźć. Skoro było tak wspaniale i cudownie, to czemu nie?

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy Credence zaczął obawiać się o możliwość utraty świadomości z powodu braku tlenu. Oddychał ciężko, łapczywie, podobnie, jak Graves. Oszołomiony wrażeniami, schował głowę w okolicy jego szyi, przyciągając do siebie i starając się uspokoić.

_Kochał. Był pewien, że kochał._

Przez gardło przeszło mu tylko ciche _"Dobranoc, Percy"_ , wydyszane w okolice jego szczęki. Jego skóra znowu pachniała tą wspaniałą wodą kolońską, lawendą i... _i po prostu nim._

Teraz, leżąc w blasku wpadającego przez okno księżyca, szum morza za oknem był jego kołysanką, a Graves - jedynym kołem ratunkowym, które przypominało mu o tym, że to nie był zbyt piękny sen.

 


	32. Rozdział XXXII

Śniadania i obiady smakowały tu dobrze, zdaniem Credence'a nawet wybitnie. Z resztą nic dziwnego, skoro znajdował się tutaj tak drogi i doświadczony katering. Między piętnastą a siedemnastą Graves był zmuszony wyskoczyć na zebranie, oczywiście. Credence w tym czasie siedział szczelnie zamknięty w kajucie, bo nie ufał sobie na tyle, by pozwolić sobie na obchód statku. Z pewnością było tam mnóstwo rzeczy, które by go zainteresowały, ale niestety - do tego potrzebował Percivala. Jeszcze ktoś zacznie do niego mówić i zadawać mu pytania, a to była chyba ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał w tej chwili ochotę, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie potrafił kłamać.

Gdy Graves raczył w końcu zawitać w ich kajucie, Credence był już prawie gotowy do wyjścia na uroczystą kolację. Miał na sobie ten sam garnitur, lecz tym razem zamiast bordowej kamizelki, wybrał szafirową i Percival musiał przyznać, że chłopak pięknie to wszystko do siebie dobrał. Po paru minutach już schodzili obaj do wielkiej sali, po drodze zahaczając jeszcze o pokład, wedle życzeń Credence'a.

Po wyjściu na powietrze, surowy, wilgotny, marcowy wiatr momentalnie rozwiał ciemne kosmyki idealnie ułożonych włosów Percivala, przyprawiając go tym o dość porządne rozgoryczenie. Mężczyzna z uporem maniaka przyklepywał i przylizywał je dłonią, by nie rozpadły się jeszcze bardziej, ale jego starania ostatecznie spełzły na niczym. Podczas gdy on toczył ze sobą cichą walkę, Credence pochłonięty był wzdychaniem do majestatycznego zachodu słońca, który widział teraz tak idealnie. Niebo płonęło tysiącem odcieni różu, czerwieni i pomarańczy, barwiąc również marszczoną taflę wody. Może zawsze był zbyt wrażliwy, a może to po prostu ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok tak do rozczulił. Chłopak westchnął przeciągle, opierając się na zimnej poręczy. Czas ponownie się dla niego zatrzymał.

Z tęsknotą obserwował stale zmieniający się horyzont - cienką linię wolności, której nigdy nie posiadał na własność. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie posiądzie, ale od czego są marzenia? Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przeoczył ten jakże istotny moment, kiedy to wszystko zaczęło się po prostu układać. Noce już nie przypominały niekończących się dekad, a dni stawały się nieubłaganie krótkie i niewystarczające. To chyba dobrze, skoro doceniał każdą chwilę, nawet tak prostą, jak ta. Miał przy sobie kogoś, kogo... _kogo kochał_. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, a Graves skutecznie utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że Credence też nie jest mu obojętny. _To piękne,_ pomyślał. Może po długich latach te wszystkie modlitwy w końcu zaczęły działać? Może jednak Bóg zlitował się nad tą żałosną istotą, jaką był Credence?

 _Może_. To było wielką niewiadomą, jak wszystko w jego życiu.

Percival zaszedł go od tyłu, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego nieosłoniętym, zimnym karku, oplatając go rękoma. Credence machinalnie odchylił się do tyłu, przylegając do jedynego dostępnego źródła ciepła.

\- Chodź do środka. Jesteśmy spóźnieni i jest zimno - poprosił cicho Percival, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Jeszcze chwila - zamilkł na długi moment, a potem spytał nostalgicznie: - Jak myślisz, będzie dobrze?

Graves chwilę zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, po czym odpowiedział z przekonaniem:

\- Oczywiście, że będzie. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Bo chcę w to w końcu uwierzyć - powiedział cicho i szczerze. Nadal był niepewny.

Percival chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Gdyby mógł, oddałby mu cały świat, byleby tylko chłopak miał pewność, że już _nigdy_ nie będzie tak, jak było kiedyś. Pragnął mu zagwarantować dozgonną miłość i szczęście, ale... ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie miał jak. Na tym świecie nic nie było stałe; ludzie się zmieniali, odchodzili, ranili. I tak w kółko. A Graves tylko starał się, by każdy następny dzień Credence'a był jeszcze piękniejszy, niż poprzedni. Chciał pokazać mu, że życie nie jest tylko cierpieniem i niekończącą się wędrówką ku śmierci.

\- Dopilnuję, żeby było, Credence - szepnął mu do ucha tak blisko, że jego usta niemalże je musnęły. Chłopak zadrżał z powodu tej intymnej bliskości, a kącik jego ust mimowolnie uniósł się do góry. Potem było już tylko lepiej, gdy Graves zaczął całować wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem, schodząc niżej w stronę aksamitnej skóry na jego porcelanowej szyi. Wystarczyło tak niewiele, by Credence dosłownie zaczął rozpływać się w jego silnych, asekurujących ramionach. Chłopak złączył ich dłonie i odchylił się do tyłu, dając Percivalowi więcej pola do popisu. _Było tak dobrze._ Prawdopodobnie zbyt dobrze, bo wyraźnie czuł, jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie z powodu tych ciepłych, miękkich warg, które zostaw...

\- Graves! - wrzasnęła zniecierpliwiona Tina, która właśnie została poproszona przez Serafinę o znalezienie szanownego pana dyrektora.

Serce Credence'a prawie wyleciało mu z piersi. Podskoczył przerażony, o mało co nie wypadając przez barierkę, przy której stał. Momentalnie oderwał się od Percivala, prostując garnitur i odchrząkując z zakłopotaniem. Graves warknął oburzony, odwrócił się w stronę Tiny i bez żadnych słów zgromił ją wzrokiem. Nie musiał się odzywać, by kobieta w jednej chwili straciła te ogromne pokłady pewności siebie.

\- D-dzień dobry - wystękał cicho Credence i zwiesił zaczerwienioną twarz ku dołowi, stwierdzając, że widok czubków jego butów jest w tej chwili znacznie bardziej interesujący, niż wszystko inne.

\- Cześć, Credence. Graves, do cholery, Serafina od dobrych trzydziestu minut łazi za mną i zalewa mnie pytaniami gdzie ty jesteś. Myślałam, że robisz coś istotnego, ale jak widać ty wo...

\- Nie kończ - uciął jej Percival.

\- Nie mam zamiaru.

\- I dobrze.

\- Świetnie.

\- Kapitalnie.

\- Wybornie.

\- Tina - fuknął ostatecznie z wyrzutem, dając jej do zrozumienia, że pora skończyć tą niedorzeczną wymianę słów.

\- Pardon. Chodźcie do środka - rzuciła i odwróciła się, truchcikiem wbiegając przez najbliższe drzwi.

Graves odetchnął głęboko i wystawił ramię, które Credence mógł złapać. W ciszy skierowali się do wnętrza statku, a następnie po przemierzeniu paru długich korytarzy - znaleźli się przed tą samą salą, co wczoraj. Teraz każdy ze stołów był starannie nakryty, a zamiast wygodnych kanap i foteli - na ich miejscach figurowały przystrojone krzesła. Wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach, sącząc aperitif i wymieniając między sobą trafne spostrzeżenia na temat ubioru siedzących przy innym stoliku osobistości. _Prymitywy_.

Spostrzegłszy w drzwiach tą długo wyczekiwaną parę, Serafina momentalnie odeszła od towarzystwa, kierując się w stronę Percivala i Credence'a. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie można było dostrzec grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Graves, gdzie ty się podziewałeś? - syknęła groźnie, poprawiając bransoletki zdobiące jej szczupłe nadgarstki.

\- Byłem zajęty - stwierdził obojętnie. Chłopak przy jego boku wyraźnie starał się ukryć swoje rozbawienie, odwracając zawstydzony wzrok.

\- Hm, tak. Tina mówiła coś innego - mruknęła pod nosem. - Ale do rzeczy. Po ogłoszeniu paru spraw, poproszę cię na scenę, dobrze? Z pewnością każdy będzie chciał usłyszeć o rzeczach, które ci się ostatnio przytrafiły. Mógłbyś też wspomnieć o Grindelwaldzie, może panu Barebone, jeśli pan pozwoli.

Serafina uśmiechnęła się ciepło w stronę zdezorientowanego chłopca, który nie miał zamiaru włączać się w tą rozmowę.

\- Myślę, że Credence raczej nie będzie chciał, by o nim wspominano. Prawda, Credence? - Percival zwrócił się do chłopaka, który od razu pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

\- Och, na pewno? Jestem przekonana, że ludzie goście byliby zachwyceni - stwierdziła z pewnością w głosie.

\- N-nie ma takiej potrzeby, pani prezydent - wydukał tępo. - We mnie naprawdę nie ma nic, co mogłoby ich zainteresować.

\- Jestem innego zdania, ale cóż. Nikt nie ma prawda cię do tego zmusić, prawda? Bić cię przecież za to nie będziemy - zaśmiała się sympatycznie, chcąc rozładować napięcie, ale zdecydowanie jej to nie wyszło. Nieświadomie zeszła na bardzo wrażliwy temat.

Graves rozchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale chyba lepiej byłoby, jakby siedział cicho. Zamiast tego pokiwał krótko głową, krzywiąc się przy tym i dając jej do zrozumienia, jak wielki błąd popełniła.

Credence spuścił wzrok, czując, jak zalewa go fala wstydu. Miał wrażenie, że każdy wokół jest teraz w stanie odczytać jego aktualne myśli i poznać jego przeszłość. Poczuł się nagi, dosłownie.

Serafina dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z wypowiedzianych przed chwilą słów. Już chciała przepraszać, gdy nagle Graves wszedł jej w słowo.

\- No, to... my idziemy do stolika.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem i odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Zrobiło jej się szkoda tego zdecydowanie zbyt szczupłego chłopca, tak kurczowo trzymającego się ramienia Gravesa. Powinna była staranniej dobierać słowa, ale niestety, ta kobieta nie zawsze miała to w zwyczaju.

Credence dzięki Bogu szybko zapomniał o dotkliwym, nieświadomym zwrocie pani prezydent, bo zaraz po dojściu do zarezerwowanego miejsca, dopadła go Queenie, witając się z nim i skutecznie odciągając jego uwagę od niechcianych wspomnień.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Credence zajął swoje miejsce naprzeciwko Percivala. Ich stolik stał na samym przodzie sporego pomieszczenia, wyjątkowo blisko sceny i chłopak czuł się z tym odrobinę niezręcznie. Chwilę po tym zjawił się szykownie ubrany kelner, trzymający w dłoniach notatnik i długopis.

\- Witam państwa - ozwał się grzecznie i kulturalnie. - Co podać jako aperitif?

Credence zgłupiał, słysząc to dziwne pytanie. Dobrze by było, gdyby przynajmniej wiedział, co to, do cholery, w ogóle znaczy. Zerknął w stronę zamyślonego Percivala, który zdawał się nie mieć takich problemów, jak on.

\- Hm - mruknął Graves - a co macie z wermutów?

_Wermutów?_

\- Cinzano, Noilly Prat, Chambry, Martini...

\- Dwie lampki Martini Bianco poproszę - ozwał się sympatycznie Graves.

\- To wszystko? - spytał kelner, posłusznie notując.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

I odszedł. Credence siedział, wgapiając się w pusty talerz i próbując uniknąć jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji z którymkolwiek z obecnych tu czarodziejów.

W międzyczasie za mównicą stanęła Serafina, witając się ze wszystkimi tutaj zebranymi i gadając coś o obowiązkach, jak prawie zawsze. Parę słów o Grindelwaldzie, parę słów o awansie Tiny Goldstein, parę słów o Gravesie... i w momencie, gdy do ich stolika doleciały dwa kieliszki wypełnione jasnym, klarownym alkoholem, Percival zmuszony był wstać i zawitać na scenie.

Credence został sam z kieliszkiem wermutu z cytryną i lodem, nie mając pojęcia, jak się pije takie rzeczy. Każdy wokół zdawał się wiedzieć, jak się obchodzić z alkoholem w takich miejscach, a on... cóż. Wolał po prostu tego nie ruszać.

Zamiast tego zajął się słuchaniem opowieści Gravesa o jego pobycie u Grindelwalda. Omijał te najistotniejsze, najboleśniejsze szczegóły, które znał tylko on i Credence, a skupiał się raczej na tych błahych i nieważnych, urozmaicając swoje wypowiedzi toną humorystycznych zwrotów, po których cała sala wybuchała śmiechem. Cóż, nie było w tym nic śmiesznego, ale ten tłum robił to chyba tylko z czystej grzeczności.

Szczególną uwagę Credence'a zwróciła jedna, dość szczególna kwestia poruszona przez Percivala.

\- ... i myślę, że nigdy nie wyszedłbym z tego cało, gdyby nie pewna bardzo bliska mi osoba. Pozwolę sobie nie wymieniać jej imienia i nazwiska, bo doskonale wiem, że nie lubi go słyszeć - zaśmiał się sympatycznie i krótko, z ciepłym uśmiechem kontynuując swoją wypowiedź. - Chcę tylko, by wiedziała, że gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie nie byłbym kimś, kim jestem teraz. Zmieniła mnie na lepsze i za to jej dziękuję. Że jest. Że mimo niezbyt kolorowych wspomnień z moją twarzą nadal jest w stanie mnie znieść. Dziękuję i przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, jakie kiedykolwiek popełniłem - wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, spuścił wzrok do pierwszego stolika, wymieniając krótkie spojrzenie ze wzruszonym Credence'm. Na sali rozległy się głośne brawa, a Percival zszedł ze sceny, z powrotem zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko chłopca, któremu aktualnie zbierało się na płacz.

Graves wyciągnął rękę i przez stół chwycił dłoń Credence'a, gładząc ją pocieszająco.

\- To ja powinienem ci dziękować - szepnął Credence ze zwieszoną głową, uśmiechając się i wycierając łzy, które zdążyły mu się zgromadzić w kącikach ciemnych oczu.

\- Podziękujesz mi później - Graves uśmiechnął się uwodzicielko, wlepiając w niego dość intensywne spojrzenie, które Credence nie do końca umiał rozszyfrować. Mężczyzna nie dał mu na to czasu, bo po chwili uniósł swój kieliszek i uchylając głowę, powiedział: - Zdrowie, Credence.

Chłopak poszedł w jego ślady, ale zamiast używać słów, uśmiechnął się tylko nieśmiało.

Alkohol pachniał ładnie, bardzo delikatnie, tak jakby ziołami i cytryną, w którą przez przypadek prawie wycedził nosem. A co do smaku... cóż. Credence nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do różnych rodzajów alkoholu i to połączenie ziół i wanilii niezbyt przypadło mu do gustu. Po paru kolejnych, skromnych łykach, stwierdził ostatecznie, że nie było takie złe i za kilka minut opróżnił już cały kieliszek do połowy rozcieńczony roztopionym lodem.

Potem przyszedł czas na przystawkę. Graves wziął jakieś dziwne, małe roladki z cukinii i sera, które były wyjątkowo smaczne i Credence wręcz żałował, że było ich tak mało. Jednak po pewnym czasie, gdy na ich stoliku stopniowo zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej jedzenia, stwierdził, że tamta porcja jednak była odpowiednia. Do obiadu Graves zamówił czerwone, słodkie wino, które idealnie komponowało się ze smakiem tych wszystkich mięs, które piętrzyły się na ich małym stoliku. Po dwóch lampkach Credence przestał liczyć, stracił rachubę. Powoli stawało się dla niego obojętnym, ile w siebie wlewał i co w siebie wlewał. To chyba niedobrze, skoro tak mu posmakował alkohol, prawda? Albo to po prostu z powodu deficytu cukru w jego organizmie.

Jedna rzecz była pewna - nie mógł winić Gravesa za niekontrolowanie swojego stanu fizycznego. Credence wręcz sam domagał się o kolejne lampki, uparcie zapewniając, że ma się świetnie i nie odczuwa jakichkolwiek skutków krążącego w żyłach alkoholu. No, tak było. Do czasu, gdy ich stół nie zaczął się niebezpiecznie trząść.

Początkowo Graves nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale gdy pierwsza fala ustała, a zamiast tego większość rzeczy w pobliżu, typu sztućce czy kieliszki zaczęły się unosić do góry, wpadł na pewną teorię. Może... może Credence'owi po prostu nie był pisany alkohol.

\- Credence? - spytał Graves dość poważnie zaniepokojony lewitującym przed nim widelcem.

\- Mmm? - mruknął chłopak podparty na dłoni, nie fatygując się nawet, by podnieść głowę. Dłubał coś uparcie w talerzu, mimo że jeść skończył już jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- No - bąknął lakonicznie, wzdychając głęboko i przeciągle.

\- Ale na pewno? - dopytywał Percival, uważnie analizując jego pusty wyraz twarzy.

\- No.

Niesamowicie porywająca rozmowa. Mężczyzna z obawą chwycił za ten wycelowany w niego widelec i odłożył go na miejsce. Gdy dopił resztkę zdecydowanie zbyt słodkiego, jak na jego gust, wina, wstał od stołu, podchodząc do Credence'a i podając mu dłoń. Chłopak chwycił za nią i raptownie zerwał się z krzesła, o mało co nie przewracając przy tym cholernego stołu.

\- Ej, powoli! - rzucił szybko i z wprawą chwycił go pod ramię. - Już i tak nagrabiłem sobie dzisiaj u Picquery, nie chcę mieć stołu na sumieniu.

\- Przeprszm - wybełkotał niezrozumiale pod nosem Credence, prostując się i udając, że wszystko ma się w jak najlepszym porządku. Co z tego, że obraz przed jego oczami zdawał się z momentu na moment coraz bardziej falować i oddalać.

\- Boże, Credence, to moja wina, że się teraz tak czujesz. Po tej połowie trzeciej butelki mogłem się zreflektować.

\- To nie t-twoja wina! - uniósł się nagle Credence, dziwiąc się sam sobie, że słowa, które miały być szeptem, jakimś dziwnym trafem obróciły się w krzyk.

\- Ale cicho bądź! - syknął Graves i zaśmiał się mimo woli. Credence w takim stanie wyglądał naprawdę przezabawnie.

\- Cho... chodźmy stąd już - wymamrotał i oplótł go ramionami, wieszając się na jego szyi.

Parę osób posłało im zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale Graves tylko uśmiechnął się do nich, zapewniając, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą, co nie było stuprocentową prawdą. Szczerze mówiąc, Credence mógł teraz zrobić wszystko, a to na pewno przysporzyłoby im masę niechcianych i niepotrzebnych kłopotów. Należało się stąd ulotnić. Teraz.

\- Tak, już idziemy.

Graves złapał go w pasie i asekurując - zaczął lawirować między stolikami, usiłując wyprowadzić chłopca z sali. Dzięki Bogu, że połowy gości i tak już tu nie było. Wszystko poszłoby szybko i sprawnie, gdyby nie pewna bardzo irytująca kobieta, która zawsze zjawiała się tam, gdzie najmniej jej potrzebowano.

\- Graves, czy ty właśnie go up...

\- Nie, Tina - przerwał jej szybko. - Nie potrzebuję twoich cennych rad odnośnie życia i postępowania z alkoholem.

\- Ale pomocy zdecydowanie potrzebujesz - stwierdziła, patrząc z politowaniem na otępiałego chłopca, który ledwo co stał na nogach. Percival naprawdę nie zauważył, kiedy do tego doszło. Credence zdawał się mieć mocną głowę.

Graves rzucił okiem na ciemną czuprynę chłopca spoczywającą na jego ramieniu i westchnął przeciągle.

\- Może jednak.

\- Chodź, Credence - Tina chwyciła go lekko pod ramię i z pomocą Gravesa zaczęli nawigować w stronę wyjścia. - Kto cię tak spił, młody? Hm? Pewnie Percy, tylko się przyznać nie chce - kobieta wyszczerzyła się przyjaźnie, a Credence zachichotał wysoko, czego raczej nie miał w zwyczaju.

\- Nieeee - jęknął. - To moja wina.

Chłopak nachylił się i z uśmiechem ucałował Gravesa w policzek na oczach wszystkich tu zebranych, nawet Serafiny. _Cholera_. To śmieszne, ale Percival wbrew pozorom poczuł coś na kształt zmieszania tym gestem. Może to po prostu z powodu bacznych oczu Picquery, które były w stanie wypatrzyć wszystko. W każdym razie Graves miał pewność, że po alkoholu Credence staje się ewidentnie zbyt śmiały. Tina parsknęła śmiechem, widząc aktualną minę Percivala.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął kierować się do przodu. Już mieli łapać za klamkę, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Graves? - spytała zaniepokojona Tina. - To ty?

\- Chciałbym, żebym to był ja - warknął Percival. Skoro nie on i nie Tina, która nawet nie wyciągnęła różdżki, to znaczy, że sprawcą tego rumoru był rozbawiony Credence, który właśnie wyswobodził się z ich ramion i chwiejnym, dumnym krokiem wymaszerował z sali.

Towarzystwo spojrzało po sobie. Widok był niepowtarzalny, to prawda, ale czy wart skutków? Kontemplację Gravesa przerwał wysoki chichot i przeciągły jęk dobiegający z korytarza.

\- Peeeercy!

Tina nie mogła się powstrzymać i ponownie parsknęła śmiechem, drażniąc tym Percivala jeszcze bardziej.

\- Twoja miłość cię woła - zakpiła brunetka, zagryzając wargi.

Mężczyzna tylko wykrzywił teatralne twarz, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest śmieszna. Wyszedł z sali i rzucił na odchodne:

\- Zajmij się lepiej siostrą. Poradzę sobie.

Credence usiadł na środku schodów, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, w którą stronę powinien się teraz udać. Podrapał się po głowie, roztrzepując się jeszcze bardziej i zamrugał niewinnie, patrząc z dołu na stojącego przed nim Percivala.

\- Czemu siedzisz na podłodze? - spytał. Czuł się jak ostatni idiota, stojąc tak z zaplecionymi na piersiach rękami i pytając się pijanego dwudziestolatka, co najlepszego wyprawia.

\- B-bo ja nie wiem gdzie iść - wybełkotał i pociągnął nosem, mimo że nie miał takiej potrzeby.

\- Daj rękę i chodź, tutaj są ludzie - wystawił dłoń, ale Barebone zdawał się ją kompletnie zignorować.

\- Nie powinienem ch... chodzić, bo mnie nogi bolą - wystękał. Cholera wie, czy to była prawda, czy nie; Graves wolał nie wnikać. Chłopak wyglądał teraz tak uroczo z tymi roztrzepanymi, kruczoczarnymi włosami, szeroko otwartymi oczami i zarumienionymi policzkami, że... cóż. _Credence chyba nie waży sporo, prawda?_

Mężczyzna westchnął boleśnie i schylił się, jedną ręką chwytając go pod ramionami, a drugą podtrzymując jego nogi i pośladki. Po chwili uniósł go nad ziemię, prostując się z trudem. Credence może i wyglądał na leciutkiego, ale nawet jego ciężar znacznie doskwierał kręgosłupowi Gravesa.

Chłopak zachichotał cicho w materiał jego koszuli, widząc, jak kiwa głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Prz-przepraszam - mruknął Credence i oplótł ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Będziesz przepraszał mój kręgosłup, mnie nie musisz.

Ostatecznie Gravesowi udało się dojść do kajuty, nie uszkadzając przy tym ani Credence'a, ani siebie. No... co do tego ostatniego nie miał pewności, przekona się za parę lat. Ze szczególną ostrożnością złożył zwiotczałe ciało chłopaka na jednej ze sporych sof, a sam usiadł obok, przecierając dłonią oczy. Czuł, jak kręciło mu się odrobinę w głowie, ale to było nic. Nadal nie został pozbawiony trzeźwości i świadomości umysłu; zdecydowanie daleko było mu do stanu, w jakim był teraz Credence. Biedak leżał rozwalony na kanapie tak, jak został rzucony; z jedną nogą na podłodze, drugą wygiętą w kompletnie inną stronę, z głupim uśmieszkiem i tępym wzrokiem wlepionym w sufit.

Pierwszy odezwał się Graves.

\- Ja naprawdę przepraszam, gdyby nie ja, nie czuł byś się teraz... no, tak! - rozłożył ręce i wskazał nimi na otumanionego Credence'a, który w odpowiedzi tylko zaśmiał się przesympatycznie.

\- Ja się czuję bardzo dobrze, Percy - wydukał i resztkami sił zwlókł się z kanapy.

\- Chcesz może jakiś eliksir na to? Minie ci, zobaczysz.

\- N-nie trzeba - usłyszał Graves tuż przed trzaskiem łazienkowych drzwi.

_Świetnie. Jeszcze sobie łeb o wannę rozbije._

 


	33. Rozdział XXXIII

Credence miał wyjątkowy dar do spędzania w łazience zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Cholera wie, co on tam wyprawiał, ale nawet Percival nie spędzał tyle przed lustrem, starannie układając swoje włosy, a ta sztuka pochłaniała dosłowne godziny. Gdy wygramolił się z zaparowanego pomieszczenia owinięty w o wiele za duży szlafrok Percivala, Graves się odrobinę zdziwił, bo chłopak zawsze nosi ze sobą ubrania, by nie musieć paradować po domu w ręczniku bądź czymś tak luźnym, jak szlafrok. Credence nie miał zamiaru pokazywać się komukolwiek, dopóki nie było to konieczne. Szczerze, to Percival miał okazję widzieć jego plecy tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz wtedy w łazience, a od tamtego momentu minęło dość sporo czasu.

Credence stanął na środku pomieszczenia, ciaśniej owijając się workowatym, lejącym, szafirowym szlafrokiem. Sapnął z boleścią i przeniósł mętny wzrok z podłogi na siedzącego przy stole Percivala z długą lufką w ustach. Mężczyzna uważnie obserwował każdy jego ruch; wbrew pozorom było to niezwykle fascynujące, gdy brało się pod uwagę fakt, że ten typ nadal był wstawiony. _Chyba_.

Chłopak po chwili zastanowienia zbliżył się chwiejnie do Percivala, który nadal nie wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać.

\- Suń się - mruknął głucho i machnął ręką niedbale. Mężczyzna posłusznie wykonał to dziwne polecenie i odsunął się z krzesłem od stołu. Credence usiadł na jednym z jego kolan i wyciągnął mu lufkę z ust.

\- Credence, czemu... - przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak chłopak zamiast zgasić papierosa w popielniczce, bierze go ostrożnie do buzi.

Komedia, do cholery. Credence nienawidził papierosów, więc czemu nagle mu się odwidziało?

Chłopak nawet nie zakaszlał. Zaciągnął się dymem, następnie wypuszczając go wolno, melancholicznie obserwując jego jasne smugi tańczące w powietrzu.

\- Ty nie palisz - stwierdził Graves, poprawiając chłopaka na swoim kolanie. - I to mój szlafrok, wiesz?

\- Mhm - mruknął obojętny.

Percival nie chciał, żeby Credence palił, absolutnie. Nie miał zamiaru patrzeć, jak jego mały chłopiec psuje sobie płuca od nikotyny; on powinien być zdrowy. Ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony... widok, jaki miał aktualnie przed oczami, chyba był tego wart. Graves nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że palenie może być tak cholernie seksowne i pociągające, jak w tym przypadku. Kruczoczarne, rozczochrane i mokre włosy Credence'a tak wspaniale kontrastowały z mlecznobiałym karkiem, szyją i ramieniem, które przez przypadek wyślizgnęły się spod jedwabnego szlafroka. Chłopak odparł głowę na ręce, jednocześnie obracając w smukłych palcach czarną, długą lufkę i... nie. _Percy nigdy na to nie zasłużył._ Przez całe życie był złym człowiekiem, więc czemu ta niewinna, słodka istota miała być na niego skazana? Ogólnie, to Credence nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby było mu źle. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy oparł się o ramię Percivala, ufnie wtulając się w jego szyję. Gdyby był trzeźwy, nie zacząłby składać na niej pocałunków. Gdyby był trzeźwy, nie doszłoby do tego. Mężczyzna starał się ignorować fakt, że Credence nie wyglądał już tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co robi. Jego ruchy były zdecydowanie zbyt pewne, jak na człowieka pijanego.

\- Credence... - zaczął Graves, nie będąc w stanie odepchnąć chłopca, który właśnie przejechał językiem po jego szyi, przyprawiając go o ten przyjemny dreszcz, którego nie czuł już _tak dawno._ Kto by pomyślał, że Credence jest zdolny do tak lubieżnych rzeczy? - Credence, ja może pójdę po ten eliksir - stwierdził ostatecznie, walcząc z samym sobą, by mu się postawić. Nie chciał, żeby wynikło z tego coś, czego potem Credence by żałował.

\- Już mi przeszło - wymruczał między mokrymi pocałunkami. - Już jest lepiej.

Lepiej? _Lepiej?_ Percival zaczął powoli odwoływać się do przeróżnej maści eliksirów, które ktoś mógł dodać Credence'owi do kieliszka, ale... ale nie. To nie było możliwe, zwłaszcza, że przez cały wieczór nie spuszczał go z oczu. Chłopak jak widać nie miał zamiaru przestać go zaskakiwać.

Dłoń Credence'a zjechała odrobinę niżej w stronę kawałka nieosłoniętej klatki piersiowej Percivala i z wolna wsunęła się pod rozpięty materiał. Graves był szczególnie przytłoczony jego nagłą śmiałością, która efektywnie trzymała go w miejscu, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć z krzesła. Gdyby nie było to przeklęte dziecko Barebone'ów, które dopiero niedawno nauczyło się wypowiadać słowo "nie", sprawa byłaby o wiele prostsza.

Chłopak z wahaniem chwycił za rękę Percivala i ułożył ją sobie na udzie, dając mu wyraźne pozwolenie na dotyk swojego ciała. Mężczyzna był do tego nastawiony bardzo sceptycznie, ale gdy ponaglające dłonie zaczęły rozpinać jego koszulę, przestał się nad tym zastanawiać.

_Pieprzyć to._

Credence niemal pisnął w wyniku zaskoczenia, gdy Graves sprawnym ruchem chwycił jego pośladki i uniósł do góry, szybko wstając z krzesła i niosąc go w stronę skromnej sypialni. Chłopak chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego doprowadził. Serce w jego piersi zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, gdy w końcu połączył fakty. Owszem, czerwień wina już dawno wyparowała z jego mózgu, pozwalając mu trzeźwo myśleć już parę minut temu, ale... ale to było takie przyjemne móc robić Gravesowi takie rzeczy, jakie on robił jemu. Credence chciał się odwdzięczyć. _Cokolwiek._

W momencie, gdy Percival z frustracją przyszpilił go do satynowej pościeli - Credence wydusił z siebie tylko ciche "Nie", które momentalnie podziałało na Gravesa jak kubeł lodowatej wody. _"Nie"?_ To żart czy co, do cholery jasnej? Spojrzał w dół na leżącego pod nim chłopca; za jego szeroko otwartymi oczami widać było dosłowne przerażenie. Oddychał ciężko i niespokojnie, trzymając dłonie blisko siebie zupełnie tak, jakby się przed czymś bronił.

\- C-Credence? - spytał mężczyzna, nadal wisząc nad nim, jak napastnik nad ofiarą.

Chłopak otworzył usta, ale wydobyło się z nich tylko ciche westchnienie przepełnione czymś w rodzaju poczucia winy.

\- Och, kochanie.

Graves w końcu zniżył się do jego poziomu, kładąc się ostrożnie po jego lewej stronie.

\- Przepraszam cię - powiedział i przetarł dłońmi twarz. - Myślałem, że...

\- Nie kończ - przerwał mu niegrzecznie Credence, odwracając się w jego stronę. Był mocno zarumieniony i na dodatek skrępowany faktem, że nadal był tu w samym szlafroku. - To... to ja przepraszam - szepnął. - Nie powinienem był...

\- Credence, wiesz, że nie ma w tym absolutnie nic złego, prawda? - zaczął, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej byłaby inna, niż ta, której oczekiwał. - Chodź - rozłożył ramiona, pozwalając chłopakowi na pocieszający uścisk. Credence szybko przylgnął do jego ciała, chowając nieśmiało twarz zupełnie tak, jak robił to wcześniej. Ta cała chwilowa pewność siebie uleciała z niego w jednym momencie. - Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego, na co nie wyraziłbyś wyraźnej zgody, wiesz? Nigdy - ucałował go w głowę i przycisnął do siebie.

Credence czuł się źle z faktem, że rozmawiali teraz o _takich_ rzeczach. Graves mówił o tym wszystkim w tak lekki i niezobowiązujący sposób, jakby był to codzienny, zwykły temat do pogawędek, a chłopak nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Odpowiedniejszy wydawał mu się wstyd i zgorszenie, aniżeli postawa, jaką prezentował ten mężczyzna. Ale pewnie tak powinno być, a Credence ma inne zdanie zapewne dlatego, że wychował się w pieprzonej sekcie, a większość życia spędził klęcząc przed ołtarzem w kościele.

\- P-Percy... - chłopak popukał go w ramię i odchylił głowę, by nieśmiało spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Tak?

\- Czy... czy mógłbyś mnie... - zaciął się a krótki moment, po czym dodał niepewnie i niespiesznie: - pocałować?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej mógłby zapytać o to, co miał na myśli.

Graves tylko uśmiechnął się życzliwie, słysząc to absurdalnie śmieszne pytanie. Nachylił się, by złożyć na jego miękkich, amarantowych ustach subtelny pocałunek, który od razu pogłębił. Ten pierwszy etap mieli już dawno za sobą, a Credence sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ciągle domagał się więcej i więcej. Graves przejechał śmiało językiem po wewnętrznej stronie jego gorących warg, czując, jak ciasny chwyt na jego własnej koszuli znacznie się rozluźnił, a dłonie Credence'a bezwiednie opadły na pościel. Po tych paru długich chwilach, które zdawały się utknąć gdzieś w czasoprzestrzeni, Graves oderwał się od jego spragnionych ust, by złożyć parę pocałunków na jego ostro zarysowanej szczęce. Delikatnym ruchem odchylił jego głowę i wyeksponował jego długą, mlecznobiałą szyję, w którą następnie wpił się tak zachłannie. Mury wokół jego niewinnego serca legły, gdy Graves polizał czułe miejsce między jego szczęką, a uchem. Credence już nie mógł powstrzymać ciężkiego oddechu, który starał się opanowywać tak długo. Jedyna myśl, jaka teraz obijała się echem o ściany jego przeraźliwie pustej czaszki, to _więcej, więcej, więcej._ Kto by pomyślał, że grzech może smakować tak niewyobrażalnie dobrze?

Usta Percivala wyznaczyły pocałunkami szlak prosto do jego wystającego obojczyka, który przez przypadek wyślizgnął się spod miękkiego jedwabiu.

Mężczyzna mu obiecał, że nie zrobi nic bez jego zgody i planował tej obietnicy dotrzymać. Zbliżył się do jego ucha i spytał niskim, bardzo cichym głosem:

\- Mogę, Credence? - pytając, wsunął rękę pod lejący szlafrok i ze szczególną ostrożnością pogładził jego chude, kruche ramię.

To pytanie wyrwało Credence'a z tego błogiego, fantastycznego letargu, w którym pogrążyły go usta Percivala. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim zrozumiał znaczenie kierowanych do niego słów. Ostatecznie pokiwał potwierdzająco głową, szepcząc ciche, złamane "Tak".

Percival uwolnił jego ramiona, ostrożnym ruchem zsuwając z nich szafirowy materiał. Kładąc mu dłoń na nagiej piersi czuł wyraźnie jego łomoczące serce; wystarczyło tak niewiele, by ten chłopak zaczął tracić zmysły.

Jego porcelanową, aksamitną skórę pokryły dreszcze, które wcale nie były wynikiem zimna, a czystej przyjemności. Oddychał zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton; ciężko i nierówno, ku zadowoleniu Gravesa.

Należałoby wspomnieć o tym jakże istotnym aspekcie będącym głównym powodem, dla którego Credence stracił całkowicie zdolność jasnego myślenia. Mianowicie - fakt, że jedynym materiałem, jaki oddzielał jego ciało od Percivala, był tylko cienki jedwab, który z każdym momentem przez przypadek podwijał się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Okropny rumieniec wkradł się na jego policzki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że... że to jest przyjemne również pod innymi względami. Czuł narastające ciepło i coś na kształt podniecenia, a tak chyba być nie powinno, prawda? _Co pomyśli Graves?_

Mężczyzna zasypywał pocałunkami całą jego klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy jego dłonie czule wodziły wzdłuż całej długości jego pleców, sprawiając, że Credence dosłownie drżał pod jego dotykiem.

Gdy jego język przesunął się w okolice jednego z jego wyjątkowo wrażliwych, jak na chłopca, sutków, Credence mimowolnie zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od dosłownego skowytu, który stopniowo kumulował się w jego płucach. Graves chwycił jego szczupłe udo i zgiął je w kolanie, sprawnie sunąc dłonią w stronę jego pośladków i... nie, Credence absolutnie nie miał nic przeciwko. Pozwoliłby mu teraz na wszystko. Te chore bariery moralności, które utrzymywał przez tak długi czas, po prostu przestały istnieć. W tym momencie pragnął go całym swoim ciałem i nie przejmował się swoimi późniejszymi, możliwymi wyrzutami sumienia. _Chciał_ , by Graves zrobił z nim to, na co miał ochotę.

Chłopak czuł, jak niewyobrażalnie twardy jest tam na dole i starał się odpychać od siebie tą myśl najdalej, jak tylko potrafił, bo to było obrzydliwe. Percival w końcu dotarł do jego delikatnych, małych pośladków i pogładził je delikatnie, torując sobie pocałunkami drogę wzdłuż jego wystających żeber i perfekcyjnie płaskiego brzucha. Chłopak uniósł dłoń i w amoku wplótł ją we włosy Gravesa, niszcząc całą misterną robotę, jaką było ich ułożenie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i spojrzał z dołu na obezwładnionego doznaniami słodkiego chłopca, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Zaciskał oczy i zagryzał wargę, starając się opanować i powstrzymać przed chęcią wykrzyczenia najgorszych bluźnierstw, za które z pewnością poszedłby do piekła.

Percival doskonale wiedział, że jeszcze nikt go nigdy nie dotykał w taki sposób i jest to dla niego kompletna nowość. Był bardzo rad, że jest pierwszą osobą, która może pokazać mu, że dotyk również może sprawiać przyjemność, a cudze ręce nie muszą tylko krzywdzić.

Ścisnął delikatnie jego nagie pośladki, uważnie obserwując jego stale zmieniającą się mimikę twarzy; wyglądał teraz tak wspaniale. Nachylił się i ucałował jego wewnętrzną stronę ud, co momentalnie otrzeźwiło otumanionego chłopca. Otworzył oczy i nabierając porządny haust powietrza, spojrzał w dół na nonszalancko uśmiechniętego Percivala z twarzą przy jego udzie. Graves nie zrywając tego intensywnego kontaktu wzrokowego, sięgnął do paska przy jego szlafroku, odplątując go niewyobrażalnie wolno i ostrożnie, podczas gdy Credence wił się pod nim w tej cholernej niepewności przesiąkniętej denerwującym lękiem i grzesznym rozochoceniem. _No szybciej_.

Kawałek materiału ustąpił, pozwalając mężczyźnie na dalsze eksploracje tej idealnej rzeźby tak nieskromnie przed nim rozłożonej. Jednak mimo wszystko, te główne miejsce, którego Credence wstydził się w swoim ciele najbardziej, było wciąż osłonięte skrawkiem szlafroka, zapewniając mu odrobinę złudnego komfortu. Złudnego, bo Percival nie umiał powstrzymać zawadiackiego uśmieszku, widząc jego wyraźnie zarysowaną erekcję. Wrócił do rozchylonych warg Credence'a, by oswoić go ze sobą choć odrobinę bardziej i z premedytacją wsunął swoje udo miedzy jego długie nogi. Poruszył nim dość gwałtownie, a w odpowiedzi na to otrzymał słodki, zdławiony jęk, który pod koniec zabrzmiał niemal jak szloch przytłumiony ustami mężczyzny. _Och, jak on by chciał, by ten chłopiec robił_ _to_ _częściej._ Wyszczerzył się mimo woli, słysząc po chwili, jak firany w pomieszczeniu zaczynają się miotać, robiąc przy tym głośny szelest. Graves zdążył już zauważyć, że w takich momentach Credence nie potrafi opanować swojej mocy, ale póki nie było to groźne, nie należało interweniować. Wbrew pozorom było to niepowtarzalne i na swój sposób piękne.

Ponownie zszedł do jego szczęki i teraz już się nie powstrzymywał; zostawiał po sobie szlak malinowych śladów w kształcie jego warg, które po pewnym czasie zamienią się w dość porządne siniaki. Podniósł się i spojrzał z góry na rozciągnięte przed nim kruche, wiotkie ciało, teraz już zupełnie nagie i niczym nieosłonięte. _Credence był pieprzonym ideałem._ Rumieniec pokrywał nie tylko jego policzki; czerwień spłynęła również w okolice jego drżących ramion i długiego karku, teraz tak pięknie odchylonego do tyłu. Czarne, wilgotne loki i karmazynowe ślady na jego szyi tworzyły perfekcyjny kontrast razem z jego kremową, cienką jak pergamin skórą. To był zdecydowanie najwspanialszy widok, jaki Graves widział w życiu, był tego pewien; czuł się zaszczycony, że to właśnie jemu Credence pozwolił na wtargnięcie do swojej niemal nienaruszalnej świątyni.

Chłopak uchylił powieki i skierował mętne, rozanielone spojrzenie na Percivala, który z tak ogromnym zamiłowaniem podziwiał jego doskonałe ciało. Credence momentalnie się skulił, zasłaniając się rękoma i uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w pustą przestrzeń między nimi.

\- N-nie patrz... - wydyszał skołowany. Jego oddech nadal nie był spokojny i szczerze uniemożliwiał mu wyraźne wysławianie się.

\- Och, skarbie - westchnął mężczyzna, nachylając się i sunąc ciepłymi dłońmi wzdłuż krzywizny jego wąskich bioder i wystających żeber. - Jesteś przepiękny, wiesz? - szepnął z zachwytem do jego ucha. - Przez całe życie nie spotkałem kogoś tak wyjątkowego, jak ty. Nie wstydź się mnie, proszę, naprawdę nie masz czego - skradł krótki pocałunek z jego rozchylonych warg i w końcu, nareszcie zjechał dłonią niżej, delikatnie drażniąc jego wrażliwą erekcję.

Gdy Graves oplótł wokół niej palce - to było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, by Credence mógł powstrzymać się przed tym upokarzającym jękiem stłumionym przez szorstki materiał koszuli mężczyzny. Percival uśmiechnął się w jego szyję i poruszył dłonią, stanowczo i szybko, ale jednocześnie na tyle subtelnie, by pozwolić mu się rozpłynąć w tej słodkiej rozkoszy, którą Graves czuł na własnej skórze aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Palce Credence'a boleśnie wbijały się w jego ramiona i mężczyzna nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że ten drobny chłopiec ma w sobie tyle siły. _Albo raczej to coś, co siedziało w tym drobnym chłopcu._

\- K-kurwa... - zaklął Credence cicho, lecz na tyle głośno, by przekleństwo miało szansę dolecieć do uszu Percivala, który był w niemałym szoku. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, by Credence wyrażał się tak niecenzuralnie i nie ukrywał, że cholernie mu się to podobało. Zaśmiał się nisko i przejechał lubieżnie językiem za jego uchem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz się tak pięknie wyrażać, Credence - szepnął filuternie, zwalniając tępo.

\- Prze... przepraszam, Percy - wydyszał nieskładnie, niekoniecznie zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem wypowiadanych słów. Nie miał siły, by mówić, nie w tej chwili.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz, kochanie - poprosił zalotnie i ugryzł go lekko w szyję.

Nawet jeśli Credence miałby w ogóle zamiar to zrobić, to nie zdążył. Wielki, obficie zdobiony wazon właśnie runął o podłogę z głośnym trzaskiem, sprawiając, że obaj wzdrygnęli się przestraszeni.

\- Csiii... spokojnie, Credence - szepnął Percival.

 _Zabawne_. Jak ten biedny chłopak mógł być w takiej sytuacji spokojnym? Z wargami Gravesa na swoim ciele, w jego ramionach, z jego ręką na... no. _Tam_. Na części ciała, o której nie miał zamiaru teraz myśleć; to poprowadziłoby pewnie do kolejnej fali kompleksów i żali. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie odważył się nawet spojrzeć na całą sytuację. Jego oczy były zaciśnięte niemal od samego początku, bo sam nie wiedział, czy chciał to widzieć - mężczyznę, który robi z jego ciałem tak wulgarne i perwersyjne rzeczy. To wszystko było tak piekielnie wspaniałe i cudowne, że Credence, niestety, nie był w stanie opanować swojej mocy; to było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo.

Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy... _och_.

Szyby zatrzeszczały, a drzwi do kajuty zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, o mało co nie wypadając z futryny.

Machinalnie szarpnął za koszulę Gravesa i wyprężył się mimowolnie się w jego ramionach. Czuł, jak coś z nagłą, ogromną brutalnością odebrało mu całe powietrze z płuc, paraliżując resztę jego drżącego, kruchego ciała. Przyjemność skumulowała się w jednym, kluczowym miejscu, odbierając mu jakiekolwiek poczucie świadomości bądź gruntu pod stopami. Kojąca błogość i przeraźliwa pustka wypełniły jego głowę, gdy rozchylił usta, by wydać parę zduszonych, słodkich, przeżartych upojeniem jęków i cięższych oddechów. To obrzydliwe, że właśnie doszedł w cudzych rękach.

Niezdolny do niczego więcej, opadł bezsilnie na poduszkę, oddychając szybko i nierówno; kołysząca się rzeczywistość zdawała się równie odległa i nieosiągalna, co po alkoholu. Gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z tego cholernego, pierwszego amoku, od razu wcisnął twarz w rozpiętą koszulę Percivala, chcąc ukryć swoje olbrzymie zażenowanie. Przed oczami mignął mu obraz tego bałaganu, który zrobił między nimi i to było naprawdę, naprawdę zawstydzające.

W tej całej ekstazie nie czuł nawet, jak dłonie Gravesa gładziły go kojąco po plecach, starając się jakkolwiek uspokoić drzemiącego w nim potwora.

\- D-dziękuję - szepnął zdławionym głosem, po chwili dodając jeszcze jeden, kompletnie zbędny zwrot, który jednak w jego głowie brzmiał o wiele lepiej: - i... przepraszam.

Graves zaśmiał się gardłowo i ucałował jego czerwony, wilgotny policzek, wciągając jego udo na swoje biodro. Wędrował leniwie dłońmi po ostrych krawędziach jego kości pokrytych skórą, którą w tym przygaszonym świetle można było porównać do mlecznobiałej, saskiej porcelany. Naciągnął na niego kawałek ciemnej kołdry i skradł ostatni, krótki pocałunek z jego warg, po czym wsunął się z łóżka i pstryknął w powietrzu palcami, ratując chłopca od konieczności brania kolejny raz prysznica. Graves był pewien, że chłopak nie miałby sumienia w takim stanie dzielić z nim łóżka, sumienie by mu po prostu nie pozwoliło.

Sam natomiast udał się do łazienki, by... cóż. Bycie świadkiem tak wyjątkowo fantastycznej sceny nie pozostawiło go niewzruszonym, absolutnie. Szczerze wątpił, że pozostawiłoby kogokolwiek.

_Cisza przerywana szumem morza i świstem dącego za oknami wiatru. Szczęście._

 


	34. Rozdział XXXIV

Przytłoczony wrażeniami dnia, Credence zasnął już przed przyjściem Percivala i rano stwierdził, że zdecydowanie tego żałował. Graves obudził się pierwszy i przez jakiś czas obserwował jego do połowy zaplątane w pościeli nagie, mizerne ciało. Plecy nadal pokryte były mapą białych blizn przypominających pęknięcia na starych, nieużywanych, porcelanowych lalkach, na które ostatnio była taka moda. Czarne, falowane włosy rozsypane były na satynowej, bordowej kołdrze otulającej kawałek jego ud i brzucha, pozostawiając jego drobne pośladki i całą długość skulonych pleców w zasięgu wzroku Percivala.

Był doskonały w swojej niedoskonałości.

Graves oplótł opiekuńczo dłonie wokół jego talii i pozwolił sobie na jeszcze parę chwil błogiego lenistwa. Chłopak przebudził się po kilkunastu minutach, od razu naciągając na siebie kołdrę w geście wstydu i zakłopotania. Przecież tylko on nie miał na sobie bielizny.

Mężczyzna powitał go paroma skromnymi pocałunkami rozsypanymi gdzieś w okolicach wystających łopatek i zgięcia szyi; tak na dobry początek dnia. Credence w odpowiedzi odmruknął mu sennie na te na pozór niewinne pieszczoty i przylgnął bliżej jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Jakie to wspaniałe móc czuć na swojej skórze ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała.

\- Dzień dobry, Credence - mruknął ochryple Percival.

Brunet odwrócił się z wolna i odpowiedział mu skromnym, szczerym uśmiechem. Nie musiał odwoływać się do słów, by pokazać, jak wielką przyjemnością jest dla niego możliwość słyszenia takich słów z rana. Jak wielkim darem było dzielenie z nim jednego łóżka, kajuty, mieszkania czy wszystkiego innego. Dzielenie _życia_ , które był w stanie za niego oddać.

Czyli właśnie to można było teraz wpisać do niekończących się kartotek codzienności?  Śmiech, radość i miłość, na które Credence nie zasłużył? Nie mógł przestać zadawać sobie pytania, dlaczego. Dlaczego, do cholery, Graves przy nim został? Czemu go uratował? Czemu był tak bezinteresownie dobry?

Nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Skoro wszystko mogło być iluzją i kłamstwem, to zamiast poznać prawdę, wolał nadal mydlić sobie oczy słodyczą i nieprawdopodobną wspaniałością, z którą spotykał się na każdym kroku. Choćby miał żyć w tej niepewnej bańce aż do śmierci, był pewien, że nie chciał wracać do przeszłości.

Powodem tych wiecznych wątpliwości i przemyśleń były oczywiście doskonałość i perfekcja. Obie wtargnęły w jego życie tak nagle, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, nawet nie zapukały. Wszystko się po prostu stało, a on z biednej sieroty rozdającej antymagiczne ulotki na ulicach i będącej jednocześnie workiem treningowym na pełen etat, stał się Credence'm, który był czarodziejem. Który był coś wart, do którego ludzie zwracali się na "pan" i oferowali własną pomoc.

Zabawne, jak Graves wyciągnął go ze skrajności, wpychając w drugą skrajność.

*

Percival spędził dziś dużo czasu nad papierami i przy rozmowach z Picquery na jakieś istotne tematy, o których Credence nie powinien wiedzieć. Tajemnica zawodowa, cóż. Pomijając wieczór pełen wrażeń i tańca, dzień był monotonny i nijaki.

Interesująco zaczęło się robić już w momencie, gdy Graves po wejściu do nowej, o wiele większej, dostojniejszej sali balowej, spotkał swoją starą znajomą. Znaczy... kobieta upierała się, że już się kiedyś spotkali, natomiast Percival próbował jej wyjaśnić, że on nic na ten temat nie wie. Była cholernie irytująca, zdaniem Credence'a, ale miła na swój sposób.

\- Panie Graves! - pisnęło skąpo ubrane dziewczę o długich, czarnych włosach i równiutkiej, prostej grzyweczce. - Och, dzień dobry!

Kobieta - albo raczej dziewczyna - zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zaczęła ściskać niemiłosiernie. Graves momentalnie wyswobodził się z jej ramion, gdy ucałowała go w policzek.

_Chryste._

Credence obserwował tą sytuację z dziwnym zmieszaniem, czymś na kształt lichej zazdrości o dziewczynę, która tak bezwstydnie wiła się przy jego ciele. _Kim była?_

\- Nie pamięta mnie pan? - spytała lekko zawiedziona, gdy w końcu dała mu dostęp do powietrza.

\- Nie, wybacz, nie mam pojęcia...

\- Graves! - wydarł się Carlos z butelką ginu w ręce. - Pamiętasz Olivię?

_Poznałeś już Olivię?_

\- Olivię? - słowa Grindelwalda uderzyły o podstawę jego czaszki ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co mógł mieć z nią wspólnego. Poczuł nagłą odrazę do swojego ciała i ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. - Carlos, chcesz mi przypomnieć?

Tak, Lopez mu przypomniał i opisał wszystko z przesadną dokładnością, o co niekoniecznie chodziło Percivalowi. Świadomość, że jakiś obleśny skurwiel, będąc w twoim ciele robi tak obrzydliwe i paskudne rzeczy z innymi, sprawiało, że ogarniała go szewska pasja. Owszem, niewiele się to różniło od jego wypadów, które kiedyś miał w zwyczaju, ale nikt, nikt, do kurwy nędzy, nie miał prawa używać jego twarzy do pieprzenia się z pierwszymi lepszymi dziwkami z miasta.

Jak się ostatecznie okazało, Olivia była młodą czarownicą o niezbyt wdzięcznym zawodzie. Rzeczywiście miała w sobie coś nad wyraz intrygującego i pociągającego, ale jej pusty chichot skutecznie odciągał uwagę od jej walorów wizualnych. Zdaniem Credence'a zdecydowanie mogłaby przestać patrzeć na Percivala tym swoim lubieżnym, przenikliwym wzrokiem. Nie obraziłby się również, gdyby miała na sobie coś skromniejszego, niż tą konkretnie wydekoltowaną, szkarłatną suknię do połowy ud.

\- A kim jest ten uroczy, czarny pierożek? - spytała, na co Graves parsknął pobłażliwym śmiechem. Spojrzał na niewzruszonego, a wręcz obruszonego Credence'a, który bez cienia rozbawienia odpowiedział jej flegmatycznie:

\- Credence Barebone.

\- Och! Jakie dziwne imię. Kto ci takie dał? - powiedziała, szczerząc się sympatycznie.

\- A kto mógł mi je dać, jak nie własna matka? - sarknął chłopak, unosząc brew i patrząc na nią z góry. Była od niego niższa o całą głowę i jeszcze trochę.

\- Rzeczywiście, głupie pytanie - zachichotała. - Z pewnością musi być kobietą z ogromną wyobraźnią!

\- Nie wiem, nie żyje - uciął oschle, nie mając ochoty na dalszą dyskusję z tą dziewczyną.

Graves był wyjątkowo rozbawiony tą paradoksalną sytuacją. Nie chodziło tu o Olivię, absolutnie, a o fakt, że Credence odzywał się do niej tak niesympatycznie i odpychająco, a tego nie miał w zwyczaju.

\- Ojeju, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, ni...

\- Percy, idziemy? - zwrócił się do Percivala, kompletnie ignorując nic niewarte przeprosiny dziewczyny.

 _Niegrzecznie_.

Olivia wyglądała niemal na zasmuconą, gdy została tak bezczelnie zlana. Cóż, Credence nie zamierzał darzyć ją sympatią; nie, dopóki ta lubieżnica patrzyła na Percivala w tak pożądliwy sposób. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się jej niemal żal, gdy westchnęła żałośnie i zwiesiła głowę.

\- Tak, idziemy. Carlos, jak coś, będziemy przy Serafinie - rzucił na odchodne i obrócił się w stronę długiego stołu szwedzkiego.

\- Do zobaczenia, panie Graves! - krzyknęła za nimi Olivia, gdy przechodzący obok kelner wylał na nią cały kieliszek czerwonego wina. _Och, co za wstyd._

Credence zachichotał cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę Gravesa.

\- Credence! - szepnął mężczyzna, śmiejąc się cicho razem z nim. - Nie wolno ci robić takich rzeczy, nie rozumiesz? Gdyby ktoś... - przerwał, bo śmiech chłopaka zaczynał stawać się coraz głośniejszy; tak melodyjny i dźwięczny w uszach Percivala.

Śmiech śmiechem, ale z tego należało być dumnym. Credence zrobił to z premedytacją. Z premedytacją użył swojej niewerbalnej, intuicyjnej magii, nad którą, jak się jeszcze wczoraj zdawało, nie panował. Najwidoczniej chłopak robi niewyobrażalnie duże postępy i należą mu się za to spore gratulacje.

\- Przepraszam, ale... - zająknął się, uspokajając się odrobinę. - Samo wyszło.

\- Byłeś zazdrosny?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - skłamał niewinnie  i odwrócił wzrok.

_Może odrobinkę._

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nisko. Doskonale wiedział, że chłopak nie potrafi kłamać.

\- Chodź tu - rzucił, a następnie chwycił go oburącz za twarz, przyciągając do delikatnego, czułego pocałunku, na który zaskoczony Credence zareagował zduszonym, cichym piskiem. _Ale tak na oczach wszystkich?_ Credence naprawdę nie uznawał takich zachowań w miejscu publicznym; tym bardziej na gali prezydenckiej, gdzie każdy lustrował się nawzajem krytycznym wzrokiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony, było w tym coś niewiarygodnie satysfakcjonującego - fakt, że mógł pokazać Olivii, że... że co dokładnie? Że Graves był _jego_? Nie, nikt nic takiego nigdy nie powiedział. Credence nadinterpretował.

Odurzony miękkością jego warg, musiał włożyć sporo wysiłku, by zmusić się do oderwania od jego twarzy.

\- G-Graves.... - szepnął, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę na fakt, gdzie właśnie się znajdują - lu... ludzie patrzą.

\- Niech patrzą - wymruczał tuż przy jego ustach, sprawiając, że Credence dosłownie zadrżał z powodu jego ciepłego oddechu na własnych wargach. - Nie zaszkodzi, jak uświadomię ich, że jesteś _mój_.

... _jesteś mój._

Jakże pięknie i idealnie brzmiały te słowa w głowie Credence'a. Tak, był jego. Był w stanie oddać mu całego siebie, całą swoją duszę i życie za jeszcze parę sekund tej słodkiej, intymnej bliskości, której tak bardzo mu brakowało.

Prawie zapomniał o balu, o pięknej muzyce rozbrzmiewającej w sali, o Olivii, bo wszystko, na czym teraz skupiona była jego uwaga, to usta Percivala i pusty szum w swojej głowie.

Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, Credence był w stanie zauważyć parę nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń kierowanych w ich stronę, których nie miał zamiaru odwzajemniać. Kątem oka widział panią Serafinę, ale nie pofatygował się, by się ukłonić bądź szepnąć coś na kształt "Dzień dobry", nie z tak rozpaloną twarzą.

Graves z uśmiechem chwycił go za rękę i ponawigował ich w stronę sporego stołu szwedzkiego zastawionego tysiącem pysznie wyglądających potraw, deserów, napojów i alkoholi. Dzięki Bogu, że prohibicja nie obowiązywała w czarodziejskim świecie.

Po paru minach okazało się, że może jednak niepotrzebnie w ogóle tam podchodzili. Kolejne sztuczne uśmiechy i witanie się z osobami, o których Credence jako jedyny nigdy nie słyszał. Tym razem padło na Hectora Fawleya - brytyjskiego Ministra Magii, o którym swego czasu mówiła Percivalowi Serafina. Ku zadowoleniu Credence'a, większość stojących przy stole ludzi go po prostu zignorowała, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy zbędnymi podmiotami. I dobrze. Poza krótkim przywitaniem nie było nic więcej, co przysporzyłoby chłopakowi dodatkowej ilości stresu i zakłopotania.

W międzyczasie ktoś ogłosił pierwszy taniec wieczoru, który, zgodnie z tradycją, miała poprowadzić sama pani prezydent. Chłopak z zafascynowaniem oglądał, jak jej długa, kobaltowa suknia wiruje w powietrzu przy każdym gwałtowniejszym obrocie, wyglądając doprawdy majestatycznie. Zawsze zazdrościł ludziom, którzy potrafili tańczyć; wydawało mu się to takie widowiskowe i romantyczne. Biorąc pod uwagę jego fatalną koordynację ruchową, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek udałoby mu się poruszać z tak ogromnym wdziękiem i gracją, jak pięknej Serafinie Picquery. Powoli na parkiet zaczęły wkraczać coraz to nowe pary, równie zjawiskowe, co pierwsza. Z tej głębokiej kontemplacji wyrwał go dopiero Percival, który podstawiając mu pod nos szklankę do połowy wypełnioną jakimś żółtym trunkiem z dodatkiem lodu, spytał przyciszonym głosem:

\- Szkocka, chcesz?

Credence bez namysłu pokiwał potwierdzająco głową i odebrał zaoferowany mu alkohol.

Pachniała... dziwnie. Dość ostro i mdło jednocześnie. Po upiciu odrobiny skrzywił się momentalnie z powodu palącego, mocnego smaku w ustach; było paskudne. Coś na pograniczu mydła, perfum i duszącego zapachu spirytusu. Odwrócił głowę, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać zgorszenia tym obrzydliwym alkoholem. _Jak oni to mogli w ogóle pić?_ Może z wiekiem się dojrzewa do tak wyrafinowanych smaków, nie miał pojęcia. W każdym razie wiedział, że w przyszłości nieprędko sięgnie z własnej woli po coś takiego, jak whisky. Zdusił w sobie potrzebę kaszlu, gdy całe towarzystwo uniosło szklanki do góry, prawdopodobnie wznosząc toast.

\- Za pana twarz, panie Graves - zaśmiał się pan Hector, przechylając szklankę. Pewnie chodziło o sprawę z Grindelwaldem, jak zwykle.

Credence zmusił się do kolejnego, małego łyku, który, o dziwo, wcale nie był gorszy od pierwszego, a wręcz przeciwnie. Smakowało lepiej, ale nadal ohydnie. Po jakimś czasie całe towarzystwo zdążyło już wysączyć całą zawartość swoich szklanek i Graves pożegnał ich z miłym uśmiechem, usprawiedliwiając się obowiązkami. Facet umiał naprawdę pięknie kłamać, to Credence musiał przyznać.

Tego samego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli wygodnie na jednej ze sporych kanap, a w tle rozbrzmiał piękny walc, Credence nie podejrzewał, że Graves wyskoczy mu z tak absurdalną propozycją.

\- Credence, czy miałbyś ochotę zatańczyć? - spytał nisko i ochryple, wystawiając dużą dłoń w stronę osłupiałego chłopaka. Och, Credence uwielbiał, gdy Graves używał tego tonu. Kojarzył mu się z bardzo, ale to bardzo przyjemnymi chwilami.

\- Ee... - jęknął mało inteligentnie, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią - ale ja nie umiem...

\- Oczywiście, że umiesz. No, chodź, pokażę ci. Pamiętasz, jak tańczyliśmy w salonie?

A jakżeby mógł zapomnieć? Pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

\- Szło ci nieźle.

\- Ustałem ci trzy razy na stopę i prawie się przewróciłem - przypomniał mu z kwaśną miną, łypiąc podejrzliwie w stronę zaoferowanej mu ręki.

\- A kogo to obchodzi? - wyszczerzył się i nonszalanckim ruchem poprawił pejs niesfornych włosów, które jakimś cudem nie zostały na swoim miejscu. Zniecierpliwiony chwycił go za rękę, uprzednio całując ją, jak ma prawdziwego gentlemana przystało i zmusił go do wstania ze skórzanej kanapy. Ona kusiła znacznie bardziej, niż zatłoczony, duszny środek sali. Po paru krokach byli już na parkiecie, gdzie wokół nich zgrabnie balansowały rozanielone pary. Jedne tylko kołysały się w swoich ramionach, inne natomiast dawały pełny pokaz swoich zdumiewających umiejętności tanecznych, których Credence, niestety, nie posiadał. Mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu zbyt długo rozwlekać się nad tym nieistotnym faktem, bo właśnie przyciągnął go bliżej, ciaśniej, w ten sposób, że ich między ich płatkami piersiowymi nie było żadnej wolnej przestrzeni. Graves złączył ich dłonie i z nieschodzącym z twarzy krzywym uśmieszkiem, poprowadził go tak, że Credence stwierdził, że nie było to jednak aż takie straszne. Zdecydowanie bardziej przerażające i stresujące były pary krytycznych oczu, które z pewnością nie przepuściłyby okazji, by skomentować tą wątłą, wychudzoną sierotę, tak wiernie trzymającą się Gravesa przez przez całą galę.

\- Prawa do przodu - szepnął Percival cicho, od razu chwaląc go za poprawnie wykonane polecenie. - Pięknie, teraz lewa w lewo... Bardzo dobrze - ucałował krótko jego policzek w ramach skromnej nagrody za te małe postępy. - Teraz obrót...

Credence wykonał ten, o dziwo, bardzo zgrabny obrót. Sam był zdziwiony płynnością własnych ruchów.

\- Wspaniale.

Chłopak wykrzywił lekko wargi w skromnym półuśmiechu; miło było słyszeć tyle pochwał.

Z czasem jego krok stawał się coraz gładszy, a Percival nie miał najmniejszych problemów z prowadzeniem. Credence potrafił poruszać się pięknie - zmysłowo, powabnie i subtelnie, ale nie korzystał z tych umiejętności na co dzień. Częściej widziało się go przygarbionego i potykającego się o krawężnik, niż z gracją kołyszącego się wokół Gravesa. Może... może taniec jednak nie jest taki zły? Jak się ma dobrego partnera, to w sumie...

Po paru piosenkach Credence zaczynał powoli dyszeć ze zmęczenia. To nie była dyskoteka, gdzie się skakało i wariowało, owszem, ale taniec towarzyski męczy równie mocno. Przy stole szwedzkim dopadła ich zachwycona Queenie, która była wniebowzięta tym wspaniałym mini-przedstawieniem, które właśnie odstawili na parkiecie. Obsypała Credence'a toną uścisków, buziaków i komplementów, a gdy chłopak zaczął zaprzeczać - solennie zapewniała go, że nie jest tak, jak myśli.

Wieczór dobiegł końca. Wcale nie było tak sztywno i drętwo, jak Graves śmiał podejrzewać jeszcze przed trzecią. Może to przez taniec, a może przez whisky, która go skutecznie rozluźniła i pozwoliła cieszyć się muzyką.

Właśnie mieli układać się do snu, gdy Credence zawahał się na moment. Stał przy łóżku w za dużej koszuli, którą tak uwielbiał, i z konsternacją wgapiał się w jej guziki.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał Graves wygodnie ulokowany między warstwami grubej pierzyny.

\- Nie, tylko... - wymruczał. Po chwili namysłu lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczął rozpinać koszulę, po czym niepewnie zsunął ją z ramion i rzucił w odległy kąt pokoju. Nie zaszczycając Percivala nawet spojrzeniem, wsunął się w milczeniu pod grubą kołdrę, od razu lgnąc do przyjemnego, promieniującego ciepła drugiego ciała.

Widać było, jak bardzo ufał Percivalowi. Jego ciało było otwartą księgą, którą Graves miał okazję dogłębnie przestudiować. Dużo w niej było pustych, niezapełnionych kartek, ale nie szkodzi, przecież mają czas. Mają mnóstwo czasu. Mają całą wieczność, by to nadrobić.

 


	35. Rozdział XXXV

\- To jakaś paranoja - zagrzmiał rozzłoszczony Percival, siłujący się z wenecką maską zakrywającą okolice jego ciemnych oczu.

Credence zachichotał, widząc jego nagły atak wściekłości. Leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie, zastanawiając się, jak cudownie będzie musiał wyglądać ten bal karnawałowy. Nigdy na żadnym nie był, nic dziwnego. Mary Lou zawsze potępiała karnawał, mówiąc, że jest to dzieło Szatana. W końcu wszystko, co miało w sobie choć odrobinę swobody i nikomu nie szkodziło, było dla niej niepojętym dziełem zła. Ale nie o niej był ten wieczór, o nie. Credence zamiast na niej wolał skupić swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie przed nim, który starannie przylizywał swoje włosy dodatkowymi porcjami żelu.

\- Pasuje ci - zauważył chłopak z uznaniem.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, wyglądam niepoważne.

\- Nie, według mnie wyglądasz bardzo ł-ładnie - zająknął się z powodu lekkiego wstydu.

Lubił prawić ludziom komplementy, zwłaszcza Percivalowi, ale niestety nie zawsze miał na to odwagę. Uwielbiał obserwować to delikatne zmieszanie, które wtedy momentalnie pojawiało się na twarzy mężczyzny; uśmiechał się czarująco i spuszczał wzrok niemal onieśmielony. To chyba jedyne chwile, gdy Graves wydaje się tak... delikatny? Na co dzień promieniowała od niego męskość i woda kolońska, nocami pożądanie, a rankami ciepło. W takich momentach Credence po prostu miał wrażenie, jakby na krótko zamienili się rolami; jak gdyby to on był górą mięśni, a Graves kupką kości obciągniętych cnotliwością.

\- Dziękuję - zaśmiał się sympatycznie. - A ty? co zakładasz?

\- Nie wiem, we wszystkim wyglądam okropnie - stwierdził cicho i ponuro.

\- Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że tak nie jest? Jak mam ci to pokazać? - sapnął mężczyzna przeciągle, łapiąc się pod boki. - Jesteś niemożliwy.

Ostatecznie Credence skończył w pąsowej, długiej sukience z boku podszywanej delikatnym tiulem i zdobionej srebrnymi wstawkami, które idealnie komponowały się z maską widniejącą na połowie jego twarzy i narzutą okrywającą ramiona. Wyglądał komicznie i pięknie zarazem; to niewiarygodne, że jemu, dwudziestoletniemu chłopakowi, sukienka pasowała bardziej, niż niektórym kobietom. Miał w sobie obcy rodzaj wdzięku i powabności, a Percival naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, skąd to się wzięło. Lejący materiał pięknie podkreślał jego smukłą sylwetkę i delikatne wcięcie w talii; Graves naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Credence chodził w tym częściej. W szpilkach i pończochach wyglądał cholernie seksownie, mimo że to tylko "dla zabawy". Przymusowej oczywiście, bo Serafina uwielbiała drażnić swoich pracowników wątpliwymi przyjemnościami. Obaj wyglądali jak wyrwani z kompletnie innego świata, jak ostatni wariaci, ale przecież o to właśnie chodziło w tym żałosnym wieczorze przebierańców.

Ludzie na sali nie różnili się jakoś szczególnie bardzo. Tłum kolorowych piór, masek, fikuśnych sukni, uszu i wszystkiego, co tylko czarodzieje byli w stanie wymyślić. Queenie miała na głowie białe, kocie uszka i puszysty ogon do kompletu, który jakimś cudem odnalazł drogę na wierzch spod jej mieniącej się sukni. Wyglądała doprawdy zjawiskowo, jak większość kobiet tutaj.

Co prawda Credence był jedynym chłopcem w sukience, ale kogo to obchodziło? Póki nie wychodził tak na ulice Nowego Jorku -  był bezpieczny. Tam bowiem na pewno nie spotkałby się z aprobatą ulicznych chuliganów, na przykład tych, których Percival miał kiedyś okazję przegonić eksplodującym hydrantem. To właśnie stukot jego czarnych szpilek zwrócił uwagę Tiny, która uśmiechając się serdecznie, przywitała się z nimi. Nie szczędziła złośliwych uwag skierowanych do Percivala, który poza maską nie miał na sobie nic więcej, co można by uznać za element stroju karnawałowego. Cóż, niektórych do zabawy nie da się namówić.

Zdaniem Gravesa bal był nudny i monotonny, nie różniący się niczym od poprzednich, natomiast Credence nie przyznałby mu racji. W jego oczach wszystko miało znacznie więcej koloru i życia, więcej ruchu i niewiarygodności. Tancerki w skąpych strojach zrobionych mnóstwem piór podobały mu się chyba najbardziej, z wiadomych powodów. O dziwo, w tej śmiesznej sukience nie czuł się tak źle; była wygodna i przewiewna, a poza tym każdy wyglądał tutaj jak ostatni wariat, więc o to nie musiał się martwić. Zachwycona Queenie zaproponowała mu nawet makijaż i prawie zaciągnęłaby go do łazienki, gdyby nie cicha interwencja Percivala.

Alkohol, taniec, muzyka i... imponująca fontanna czekolady, którą przez większość balu okupywał Credence. Była doprawdy wyborna i nie ma co się dziwić osobie, która przez całe życie pozbawiona była odpowiedniej ilości cukru. Graves sam nie wiedział, co było słodsze; smak jego ust czy czekolady, którą miał okazję z nich zlizać.

Wszystko zakończone zostało zapierającym dech w piersiach pokazem sztucznych ogni widocznym tylko i wyłącznie dla czarodziejów znajdujących się na statku. Percival na moment zatopił się w migoczącej impresji kolorów i kształtów, pamięcią wracając do sylwestra, kiedy to po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Credence'a oczami człowieka, a nie bezwzględnego potwora, którym był przez większość życia. Nigdy nie zapomni tych dni i nocy bez początku i końca, zimna, bólu i lichej nadziei, że gdzieś tam po drugiej stronie grubych murów znajduje się Credence - zdrowy, bezpieczny, niebędący ofiarą Grindelwalda. Ale tamten rozdział się skończył. Teraz piszą nowy, o którego treść nie muszą się już martwić.

Chłopak w jego ramionach zadrżał lekko, gdy niebo rozdarł kolejny głośny huk. Przycisnął Credence'a bliżej piersi, jakby bojąc się, że będzie chciał uciec, że znowu go straci. Złożył na jego policzku krótki pocałunek, tak bardzo podobny do tych późniejszych, którymi obsypywał jego nagi kark i obojczyki, rękoma wślizgując się pod gładki materiał pąsowej sukienki. Tym razem Credence nie bał się jego spragnionego dotyku. Jego ręce rozrzucone były niedbale na bordowej pościeli, a nogi lubieżnie rozchylone, gdy Percival zdobił jego szyję kolią z ciemnych znaków w kształcie własnych ust. Nie przerywając, machnął w powietrzu ręką, nakazując sukni, by uwolniła ciało leżącego pod nim chłopca. Usiadł między jego nogami i spojrzał na niego z dumą, gładząc uspokajająco jego uda.

\- Wyglądasz w nich tak dobrze, że chyba zacznę kupować ich więcej - uśmiechnął się filuternie, delikatnie strzelając gumką od czarnych pończoch, które Credence nadal miał na sobie. Chłopak zakrył dłonią usta i zaśmiał się wstydliwie, czując wyraźnie, jak się rumieni.

Mężczyzna ponownie nachylił się nad nim, wodząc bezcelowo ustami po jego mlecznobiałym brzuchu i żebrach. Zatrzymał się na jego wystającej kości biodrowej i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Ucałował ją, bawiąc się malutkim guziczkiem od jego bokserek i gdy wsunął pod niego palec - drżąca dłoń Credence'a momentalnie go powstrzymała. Chłopak pociągnął go za rękę, by złączyć ich usta ponownie, a gdy Graves znalazł się wystarczająco wysoko - Credence niepewnie wyciągnął jego koszulę ze spodni. Percival oderwał się od niego delikatnie zaskoczony, gdy ten nieporadnie siłował się z jego paskiem. Chłopak patrzył na niego mętnym wzrokiem zza długich, czarnych rzęs. Po chwili jednak, z obawy, że nie będzie wiedział, co począć dalej, rozchylił usta i odchylił głowę, dając Percivalowi pozwolenie na kolejny niechlujny pocałunek.

\- C... Credence - przerwał Graves, walcząc o haust zbawiennego powietrza - nie musisz tego robić.

\- Ale chcę - wydyszał chłopak tuż przy jego ustach. Telepiącymi się dłońmi ostrożnie chwycił za guziki jego śnieżnobiałej koszuli, ale niestety z powodu chorobliwego pośpiechu, nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Zamiast tego powrócił do ust Percivala, a koszula odpięła się sama, bez pomocy niczyich rąk.

\- Gratuluję, kochanie - szepnął mężczyzna, czując, jak jego ubranie samoistnie zsuwa się z jego ramion. Credence w odpowiedzi zachichotał cicho; również był dumny z tego, co właśnie zrobił. Wyciągnął dłonie i z uwielbieniem przebiegł nimi po silnej, mocnej klatce piersiowej Percivala; z wyjątkową dokładnością badając każdy mięsień, każdy tatuaż zdobiący jego skórę. Razem tworzyli perfekcyjny kontrast; delikatne dłonie Credence'a wydawały się niemal trupioblade w porównaniu do ciemniejszej karnacji mężczyzny. Mimo znacznych problemów z prawidłowym oddechem, westchnął z jakąś dziwną nostalgią, marszcząc brwi i skupiając swoją uwagę na idealnej rzeźbie przed nim.

\- Coś się stało, Credence? - spytał ostrożnie Percival, patrząc z góry na zafrasowaną twarz chłopca pod sobą.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową w odpowiedzi, a następnie wymruczał niepewnie:

\- Chciałbym... chciałbym mieć takie ciało, jak ty. Mieć tyle mięśni, wyglądać tak dobrze. Mary Lou mówiła kiedyś, że żadna kobieta nie zechce kogoś takiego, jak ja - przerwał na moment, a potem prychnął z cieniem rozbawienia: - Miała rację.

 _Kompleksy, znowu._ Nawet w takiej chwili. Graves odsapnął i chwycił go władczo za talię, nachylając się nad jego uchem.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jesteś, kurwa, idealny? Jesteś piękny, jesteś moją małą, pieprzoną perfekcją, która tak cholernie lubi się upadlać. Co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie zrozumiał? - ucałował żarliwie bok jego szczęki, po czym szybko zjechał dłonią na jego obolałe, uwięzione w bokserkach krocze. Subtelnie przejechał dłonią po długości jego pokaźnej erekcji, sprawiając, że chłopak prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem i wyprężył się leciutko. Jednym, płynnym ruchem zerwał z niego bieliznę i ze zwierzęcym zapałem dopadł się do miejsca, które tak bardzo spragnione było teraz jego dotyku.

W ruchach Percivala było teraz znacznie więcej stanowczości i zapalczywości, niż za pierwszym razem. Nadal promieniowało od niego uczucie i uwielbienie, nie można było tego nie zauważyć, gdy z taką gorliwością błądził dłońmi po krzywiznach jego ciała. Ale teraz było inaczej. Lepiej. Mocniej. Chłopak czuł się niezwykle dobrze, będąc zdanym na łaskę mężczyzny, którego ciepłe, duże dłonie sprawiały mu tyle słodkiej rozkoszy. Zdawał się nie słyszeć swojego własnego, zbyt ciężkiego i zbyt głośnego oddechu, który roznosił się łagodnym echem po pustym salonie i sypialni. Graves mógł robić wszystko, co tylko mu się żywnie podobało, Credence nie był w stanie jasno myśleć.

Jeżeli myślał, że to było wszystko, na co tego mężczyznę było stać, to się grubo mylił. Percival wyśledził ustami wilgotny szlak począwszy od obojczyka, a kończąc na podbrzuszu. Dotyk warg na jego skórze był palący, przenikliwy, a tam na dole zdawał się wręcz płonąć żywym ogniem. Credence był ogromnie onieśmielony obecnym położeniem Percivala, faktem, że jego twarz znajdowała się tak blisko jego obnażonego krocza. Graves patrzył na niego z dołu, wędrując rękoma po jego szczuplutkich udach i łydkach, co chwilę zahaczając o cienką gumkę czarnych pończoch. Credence nawet w snach nie miał odwagi myśleć o tak obscenicznych, perwersyjnych scenach, w jakich właśnie brał udział. Tak, ten słodki język i usta tam na dole można było nazwać czystą perwersją i dewiacją, w jego mniemaniu. _Ale za to jak fenomenalną._

Jego spierzchnięte usta opuścił długi, grzeszny jęk, ostatecznie zduszony przez własną rękę. Och, jak obrzydliwie musiał teraz brzmieć i wyglądać.

Percival uśmiechnął się z dumą i satysfakcją, od razu zabierając rękę Credence'a z jego ust.

\- Chcę cię słyszeć, słońce - podparł się na jednej ręce i kompletnie ignorując to, co właśnie miał przed sobą, zaczął mówić, patrząc prosto w jego oczy: - Powiedz, że jesteś piękny.

_Że co?_

Credence nie rozumiał, nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Jedyna rzecz, o jakiej był w stanie teraz myśleć, to więcej, do cholery, odrobinę więcej.

\- S-słucham? - wysapał chłopak ochryple i nierówno, z trudem powstrzymując swoje biodra od mimowolnych ruchów.

Ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego musiał poddać się niespiesznym, drażliwym smagnięciom palców mężczyzny, które, jak widać, nie miały zamiaru dać mu tego, czego teraz tak bardzo pragnął. To było zdecydowanie za mało.

\- P-Percy... - wydyszał ciężko, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli - proszę...

Sam nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co w tej chwili prosił, ale wydawało mu się to odpowiednie. Niestety, jego marne próby zdały się na nic.

\- Tylko o jedno cię proszę, to nic takiego, tylko parę słów, kochanie. Ale skoro naprawdę nie chcesz, to...

\- Błagam - jęknął rozdrażniony i zniecierpliwiony.

\- O co mnie prosisz, kotku? - Percival wyszczerzył się sugestywnie i przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego długości.

_Och, dobry Boże._

Chłopak boleśnie zagryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął oczy; tak trudno było teraz panować nad własnym ciałem. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że zmusi się do tego małego kłamstwa, skoro mogło mu przynieść tyle wspaniałych korzyści.

\- J-jestem...

\- Tak, Credence? Jaki jesteś?

Chłopiec westchnął głęboko i przeciągle. To dziwne, jak wiele trudu sprawiało mu przyznanie się do własnego wdzięku.

\- Jestem... piękny. Jestem t-twój, Percy - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie i sprawnie uciekł od przenikliwego wzroku mężczyzny, który nie przestawał lustrować jego drobnego, wolno rozrzuconego na łóżku ciała.

\- Wspaniale, maluszku, nareszcie mówisz to, co powinieneś.

Potem nie zostało już nic, co Credence byłby w stanie świadomie opisać. Tę parę słów było zdecydowanie wartych ciepłych, mokrych ust i języka, które robiły z nim tak wspaniałe rzeczy. Jego spragnione ciało wiło się lubieżnie pod Percivalem, doprowadzając mężczyznę na dosłowny skraj wytrzymałości, a przecież nawet się nie dotykał. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ten chłopak mógł być tak perfekcyjny w każdym możliwym calu.

Credence ledwo zarejestrował kciuk na swoich rozchylonych wargach, który z taką desperacją próbował wślizgnąć się do środka. To nie było teraz ważne, skoro stał na krawędzi i niewiele mu brakowało, by z niej spaść.

\- N-nie, stop - wyrwało mu się nagle i wiotką ręką próbował odciągnąć go od siebie, ratując przed tym okropnym doznaniem, które był w stanie mu zaraz zafundować.

Ale Percival nie miał zamiaru przestawać, ani tym bardziej odrywać się od jego rozgrzanego ciała. Wystarczyło parę głębszych ruchów, by Credence rozpłynął się kompletnie. Jego ociężała głowa zatopiła się w miękkiej poduszce, a jego piękne usta opuścił czysty, wysoki, łagodny jęk przepełniony rozkoszą i słodyczą.

Po uporaniu się z błogim uczuciem oderwania od rzeczywistości, od razu zalała go fala paniki z powodu faktu, że doszedł w czyichś ustach. Jak... jak mógł się nie powstrzymać? Graves z szerokim uśmiechem wyśledził drogę w górę jego pleców, obojczyków i szyi, dopadając się do ust chłopaka, który był na skraju płaczu. Nie wiadomo, czy z przyjemności, czy z wyrzutów sumienia. Credence skrzywił się odrobinę, czując na języku swój własny smak, który... Może to złe, ale wcale nie był taki zły. Jak w transie sięgnął ręką w stronę Gravesa i z ogromnym wahaniem wsunął palce pod śliski materiał jego eleganckich spodni. Odpiął je drżącymi rękoma i przełykając ślinę, pokonał kolejną barierę, jaką były jego bokserki. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak ruszyć ręką, pod jakim kątem i z jaką siłą. Wydawało mu się to piekielnie trudne i jak bardzo by nie chciał, to bał się. Był wręcz przerażony.

Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i z niecierpliwością podciągnął spłoszonego Credence'a do siadu. Ręka nadal była w bieliźnie Percy'ego i wciąż nie miał pomysłu, co z nią zrobić, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Zamiast wykonywania jakichkolwiek ruchów, zsunął mu bokserki i wstydliwie oplótł wokół niego palce, zagryzając wargę i podnosząc niewinny wzrok, szukając choć odrobiny zrozumienia w oczach mężczyzny. Percival tam na dole był... był większy, niż on. Zdecydowanie. Może właśnie to go tak onieśmieliło, że jego policzki zaczerwieniły się jeszcze bardziej.

Nie trudno było zauważyć to wyraźne zmieszanie i zakłopotanie. Długie, marmurowe palce Credence'a przebiegły parę razy wzdłuż jego długości, ale poza tym chłopak nie zrobił nic więcej.

 _Boże, to_ _było_ _takie trudne._

Graves ujął ostrożnie jego dłoń i powoli pokazał mu, co powinien zrobić. To wszystko wydawało się takie kompletnie inne, gdy robiło się to z kimś innym.

Mężczyzna nadał mu odpowiednie tempo i westchnął ciężko, przymykając lekko oczy i odchylając głowę. Chłopak szybko załapał, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i jak Percival wolał najbardziej. Starał się wiernie odwzorować to, co zdarzyło mu się parę razy robić samemu w toalecie i chyba mu wychodziło, skoro Graves zdawał się być zadowolony.

Poruszał ręką z coraz większym zapałem i płynnością, gdy stwierdził, że... że przecież to nic złego, gdyby użył ust. Chyba. W końcu i tak był potępionym dewiantem, więc co mu szkodzi? Może udałoby mu się sprawić Gravesowi odrobinę więcej przyjemności, może udałoby mu się odwdzięczyć.

Percival był dość zdziwiony, czując subtelny, mały pocałunek, tak doskonale wyczuwalny pomiędzy regularnymi, ustawicznymi ruchami ręki tego cudownego chłopca. Nie śmiał podejrzewać, że Credence kiedykolwiek zmusi się do czegoś takiego, to było do niego raczej niepodobne, ale przecież ten chłopak ciągle go zaskakiwał. Raptownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół na czarnowłosą, bladą istotkę, która wlepiała w niego ufne i ofiarne spojrzenie zza długich, ciemnych rzęs, ruszając dłonią coraz szybciej i szybciej tuż przy swoich pięknych, malinowych ustach. Miękkie fale jego czarnych włosów przykleiły się do wilgotnego, lekko spoconego czoła, a policzki pokryły się jeszcze ciemniejszym odcieniem amarantu, gdy język przesunął się gładko po całej długości Percivala.

\- Credence... - sapnął ochryple i nisko - Mój mały skarbie. Wyglądasz tak pięknie.

Na tyle pięknie, na ile można wyglądać z cudzym penisem przy ustach, oczywiście. Credence nie sądził, że coś takiego może być piękne, ale nie mu to oceniać. Za widok, jaki miał przed sobą, był w stanie oddać wszystko.

A tak nawiasem mówiąc, w jego piersi zebrało się coś na kształt płynnej, lichej satysfakcji. Co by pomyślała Mary Lou, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła? Tego małego potwora, którego tyle razy sprowadziła do poziomu podłogi swoimi własnymi rękami. Tego samego, który wychował się pod jej dachem, którego żywiła i któremu próbowała wpoić idee idealnego chrześcijanina. Chyba jej to nie wyszło, skoro jej wychowanek jak dziwka klęczał teraz przed o piętnaście lat starszym od siebie facetem, na dodatek będącym czarodziejem. Och, jaka smutna ironia. Nie powinna oczekiwać, że jej mały, zepsuty chłopiec wybierze inną drogę.

Co miał poradzić? Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Graves wplatał mu palce we włosy, pociągając delikatnie i drażniąco, zupełnie, jak teraz. Uwielbiał tysiące drobnych rzeczy z nim związanych; jego niski ton, krzywy uśmieszek, dwudniowy zarost, silne ramiona i tatuaże. Był dla niego autorytetem i prywatnym Bogiem, dla którego mógł grzeszyć w nieskończoność.

Gdy z gardła Percivala wyrwało się nagłe, niskie, przeciągłe warknięcie, Credence nie wiedział, na czym miał zawiesić wzrok. Może na jego rozanielonej twarzy, może na napiętych mięśniach brzucha, a może jeszcze niżej. Nie wiedział.

Powietrze na powrót zrobiło się rzadkie, a atmosfera zelżała. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki teraz rozniósł się po pustym pomieszczeniu, był cichy szept.

\- _Kocham cię, Credence.  
_

 

 


	36. Rozdział XXXVI

Dni mijały kolejno po sobie, wszystkie przesiąknięte błogą melancholią i miłym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które zdawało się trwać w nieskończoność. Ranki pachniały kawą i syropem klonowym, natomiast późne wieczory - winem, papierosami i seksem. Słodka rutyna lała się nawet wtedy, gdy Graves zakończył swój urlop zdrowotny. Mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że oddychał pełną piersią, że dopiero teraz czuł się w pełni zdrowy. Może to rzeczywiście prawda, że żeby zaznać szczęścia, musimy spaść na samo dno. On, jak i Credence, byli tego perfekcyjnymi przykładami.

Któregoś ciepłego, kwietniowego poranka, gdy słońce dziko wdzierało się przez lejące zasłony, Credence zastał łóżko puste. Dziwne, zazwyczaj to on był tym, który wstawał pierwszy i biegł do kuchni, by przygotować Gravesowi śniadanie i kawę, którą tak uwielbiał. Nie było powodu, żeby chłopak to robił; magia była w stanie odwalić tą niepotrzebną robotę za niego, ale on za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Obserwowanie zaspanego, szykującego się do pracy Gravesa należało do jednych z jego ulubionych czynności. Było w tym bowiem coś bardzo osobliwego, gdy mógł patrzeć, jak Percy otwiera oczy i ze skrzywioną miną klnie na rozćwierkane za oknem ptaki, jak w pośpiechu dopija swoją kawę i denerwuje się na swoje pofalowane wilgocią włosy, gdy wychodzi spod prysznica. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, wyglądał wtedy bardzo uroczo. Może to po prostu miłość?

Zwlókł się z łóżka, owijając się satynową, elegancką pościelą, przy okazji zakrywając swoje kompletnie nagie ciało, które w pośpiechu zostało pozbawione ubrań już wczorajszego wieczoru. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy to wspomnienie na krótko zamajaczyło mu przed oczami. " _Kurwa, Credence, robisz to tak perfekcyjnie_." Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tego płytkiego letargu. Wrócił do rzeczywistości i jego priorytetem znowu stał się fakt, że Gravesa nie ma w zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Percy? - zawołał zachrypniętym głosem, wędrując w stronę czajnika, by zaparzyć wodę. - Haaalo?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko głuche tykanie zegara i przeciąg, który z hukiem zamknął drzwi do sypialni.

 _Cisza_.

Zegar wskazywał godzinę szóstą, czyli tą, o której Credence miał zwyczaj wstawać, by pomóc Percivalowi przygotować się do pracy. Może coś mu wypadło? Może coś się stało?

Usiadł na blacie kuchennym z podkurczonymi nogami i czekał, aż czajnik zacznie piszczeć. Następnie z kubkiem gorącej, czarnej herbaty wybrał się na balkon, gdzie wciśnięty w jeden ze sporych leżaków, czekał na Percivala. Nic dziwnego, że Credence powoli zaczynał się martwić, Graves nigdy nie wychodził z domu bez słowa. Tym bardziej w środku tygodnia, gdy powinien być w pracy, ale... ale pewnie w niej siedzi, pewnie wszystko jest w porządku. Chłopak starał się znaleźć jakąś idealną wymówkę, którą Graves mógłby posłużyć się w formie usprawiedliwienia, ale nic sensownego i racjonalnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zamiast tego udało mu się jednak przysnąć na moment; w końcu w nocy nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na wypoczęcie. Otulony miłym materiałem pościeli, którą zawinął z łóżka, spał dość długo. Zbudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy słońce bezczelnie zmieniło położenie i zaczęło mu świecić prosto w twarz. Była dziesiąta, a Percivala jak nie było, tak nie ma. Zrobił jeszcze jeden obchód mieszkania... drugi, trzeci... zero śladów jakiejkolwiek bytności. Wszystko pozostało na swoim miejscu zupełnie tak, jakby po prostu wyparował. Jedynie sypialnia przypominała istne pobojowisko, ale to akurat była wina Credence'a, który zeszłego wieczoru wyjątkowo nie potrafił opanować swojej mocy, jak i koordynacji ruchowej.

Stał przy oknie, bezcelowo gapiąc się w martwy, betonowy krajobraz miasta i zachodził w głowę, gdzie może być Percival. O mało co nie zemdlał ze strachu, gdy na swoim obnażonym ramieniu poczuł ciepły dotyk silnej dłoni delikatnie przesuwającej się w okolice jego karku, a następnie krótko przyciętych włosków z tyłu głowy. Wzdrygnął się momentalnie i już chciał krzyczeć, ale palec na jego ustach skutecznie go uciszył. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie pełen zaskoczenia dźwięk, który brzmiał niemal jak zduszony pisk. Kiedy palec ustąpił, Credence zaczął mówić.

\- Dobry Boże, Percy - wydyszał, uspokajając łomoczące w piersi serce. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak...

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się głos za nim, bezczelnie wchodząc mu w zdanie.

Ale przecież... Nie, to niemożliwe. Ten głos... on nie brzmiał jak Percy. Chwilę mu zajęło, by odkopać w pamięci ten obrzydliwy ton i dopasować do niego właściciela. Zanim Credence zdążył cokolwiek wydedukować, ta z początku delikatna dłoń, która z czułością wpleciona była w jego włosy, teraz pociągnęła je gwałtownie do tyłu, boleśnie odchylając jego głowę pod nienaturalnym kątem. Z jego gardła wydobył się cichy, skrzekliwy okrzyk zmieszany z protestem, zdziwieniem i bólem.

\- Csiii... Cichutko, nie ma powodu do krzyku, maluszku - szepnęła mu do ucha stojąca za nim postać.

Credence kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na swoim jedynym okryciu, jakim była pościel, która przed paroma sekundami wydawała się taka bezpieczna.

\- Wiesz, kim jestem? - spytał mężczyzna cicho i łagodnie, co było spowodowało dziwny skurcz w żołądku sparaliżowanego chłopca. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo odpowiedź znał aż nazbyt dobrze.

\- Hm? Zadałem ci pytanie - uścisk na jego włosach się wzmocnił, a do używanego tonu napłynęło więcej jadu. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś niewychowany, ale kultura nadal cię obowiązuje.

Credence syknął boleśnie, gdy mężczyzna z całej siły szarpnął jego głową.

\- G-G... - wydusił z trudem - G...Grindelwald...

\- Pięknie, Credence.

Chłopak sam nie wiedział na co liczył i nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Śmierci? Gróźb? Bólu? Wszystko zdawało się brzmieć lepiej, niż to, co zrobił Gellert w rzeczywistości.

Jego otwarta dłoń zagościła na rozedrganej klatce piersiowej chłopca, wolno zsuwając się coraz niżej i niżej. Credence starał się wyszarpnąć z jego objęcia i uwolnić od tych obrzydliwych rąk, ale nie miał żadnego pola do manewru.

\- Ojć - cmoknął - masz być grzecznym chłopcem, słoneczko. Powiedz, dla Percy'ego też jesteś taki niewdzięczny? Hm? - zaśmiał się obrzydliwie, a potem dodał: - Och, chyba nie... z tego, co widzę, miałeś wczoraj wspaniały wieczór. Cudowne wspomnienia, skarbie, naprawdę. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że dziwka potrafi stwarzać tak piękne pozory, że jej na kimś zależy.

W oczach Credence'a zebrały się słone łzy, które momentalnie ściekły mu po szczupłych policzkach, informując Gellerta o jego potwornym żalu i strachu.

\- Widzisz? Aż tak często Percy nazywa cię swoją małą kurwą, że nawet nie protestujesz. Wiesz, nigdy nie gustowałem w chłopcach, z reguły wolałem kobiety, w przeciwieństwie do mojego przyjaciela, ale... cóż. Wydaje mi się, że mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie wyjątek, bo nie przypominasz mężczyzny, a jego marną imitację. Tak zniewieściałego bachora nie widziałem już bardzo dawno - parsknął śmiechem, kompletnie ignorując niemrawe protesty Credence'a, który był zbyt zrozpaczony, by walczyć. Jego wizja już dawno stała się mglista i niewyraźna, a powstrzymywanie łez i szlochu stało się zdecydowanie zbyt trudne, by pozwolić chłopakowi wyrwać się ze szponów Grindelwalda. Facet nie przestawał pieprzyć ani na moment. Sadyzm i okrucieństwo, nie można było tego inaczej zdefiniować.

\- Oho, proszę! Przyznam się, że nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś kompletnie nagi, aniołku. Masz innych klientów czy jesteś tak wierny Gravesowi? - prychnął pobłażliwie, gdy kołdra samoistnie zerwała się z jego ciała. Credence błyskawicznie zasłonił się rękoma i zacisnął oczy, starając się wmówić sobie,  że to tylko koszmar, że to wszystko zaraz minie. Niedługo znowu obudzi się przy Percivalu i... właśnie. _Percival_. To o niego tu chodziło.

Credence syknął przeraźliwie, czując, jak mężczyzna otwartą dłonią przyładował w jeden z jego nagich pośladków, szczerząc się dziko i wrednie. Tysiące palących iskierek pokryło jego skórę, gdy ten sam los spotkał jego drugi pośladek. Bolało cholernie, ale był w stanie to znieść.

 _Jeszcze tylko chwila,_ _niedługo_ _będzie_ _po wszystkim._

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pamiętasz, że jesteś obskurodzicielem z potężną mocą. Jeśli byłbyś bardzo głupi, to od razu rzuciłbyś się na mnie i roztrzaskał mi głowę o ścianę, ale ty jesteś całkiem mądrym chłopcem, który wie, że jak wypruje mi flaki, to już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Percy'ego na oczy, prawda?

Brak odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej żadne z zadanych przez niego pytań nie było pytaniem retorycznym.

\- Nie słyszę.

\- M-mhm - wydusił ledwo słyszalnie.

W jego głowie dźwięczały już słowa wszystkich modlitw, jakie kiedykolwiek poznał. Zmawiał je z zawrotną prędkością, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Że  
złagodzi ból i pozwoli mu się obudzić. Już kolejny raz odwoływał się do Boga; jak widać w takich sytuacjach nawet idee, w które przestaliśmy wierzyć już dawno temu są dla nas złudnym kołem ratunkowym.

Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby Gellert nie potrafił odczytać jego myśli, gdyby tak perfekcyjnie nie władał legilimencją. Credence został obdarty z intymności, prywatności i indywidualności, a to wszystko w ciągu paru głupich minut, które najprawdopodobniej zapamięta do końca swojego życia.

Gellert wybuchnął histerycznym, obrzydliwym śmiechem i poklepał go pobłażliwie po ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś za dużym chłopcem na takie bajeczki. I tak jesteś już potępionym śmieciem, po co się starasz? To ja jestem twoim jedynym bogiem i to do mnie masz się modlić.

Wystarczył zgrabny ruch dłoni, by nadgarstki i kostki chłopca zostały ciasno spętane grubym sznurem, który skutecznie zmusił go do klęczek. Czuł, jak liny paląco wbijają się w jego delikatną skórę; na pewno zostaną tam ślady. O jego uszy obił się dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów od lustra, które stało całkiem niedaleko. Parę kroków w tą i z powrotem, bolesny chwyt na jego czarnych włosach i nagłe szarpnięcie zmuszające go do spojrzenia w zdradliwą taflę lustra.

Nie chciał patrzeć. Jego oczy były uparcie zaciśnięte, a mimo to po jego aksamitnych policzkach ciągle sączyły się strużki krystalicznie czystych łez. Usta drżały, gdy próbował opanować cichy, żałosny szloch.

Był jak dziecko. Bezbronne, głupie i słabe.

\- Otwórz oczy - usłyszał, ale nie wykonał polecenia. Gdy na swoim policzku poczuł ostre, palące uderzenie otwartej dłoni, momentalnie pożałował tego krótkiego protestu i spojrzał na to obrzydliwe odbicie w lustrze.

Brakowało mu słów, by opisać ten ogromny wstyd, jaki czuł w tej chwili.

Wysoki mężczyzna stał tuż przy nim z ręką  wplecioną w jego włosy. Drugą wepchniętą miał nonszalancko do kieszeni eleganckich spodni idealnie skomponowanych ze szkarłatną kamizelką i klasycznym, długim, czarnym płaszczem. Jego włosy wydawały się teraz o wiele jaśniejsze, a oczy jeszcze bardziej makabryczne, niż wtedy w więzieniu. Z wolna przeniósł wzrok z jego sylwetki na swoją, zbesztaną i poniżoną. Klęczał u jego stóp niczym wierny pies, niewolnik lub... _dziwka_. Tak, tak się właśnie czuł; jak najgorsza szmata niewarta złamanego grosza. Kulił się i uparcie zasłaniał dłońmi miejsca, których nie miał zamiaru nikomu pokazywać.

Po chwili ciasny chwyt na jego włosach zniknął, by wynagrodzić mu to tym okropnym dźwiękiem, którego nie słyszał już tak dawno - brzdękiem metalowej sprzączki od paska.

Do jego oczu napływało coraz więcej łez, dłonie zaczęły trząść się jeszcze bardziej, a w jego klatce piersiowej ponownie zebrało się coś na kształt nieprzyjemnego ucisku i dyskomfortu. Znał to uczucie. Wtedy nigdy nie działo się dobrze. 

\- No, Credence, wiesz, że to od ciebie zależy teraz los Percy'ego, prawda? - rzucił niezobowiązująco, jakby mówił o cholernej prognozie pogody. Wysunął pasek ze szlufek i odetchnął głęboko.

Credence czuł, jak jego gardło boleśnie zaciskało się ze strachu i bólu, uniemożliwiając mu poprawne wykrztuszenie tego, o co pragnął zapytać. 

-C...co mu zr-zrobi-łeś? - wychlipiał, pociągając nosem i wbijając w niego smutne, zrezygnowane spojrzenie. 

\- Oj, nic takiego, może troszeczkę go upiłowałem, nic więcej. Sam będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć, jak będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, który posłusznie wykonuje moje polecenia - wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego podbródek, kciukiem niemal uwodzicielsko drażniąc jego dolną wargę. Może właśnie to zabolało Credence'a tak mocno - łagodność i delikatność, które zaraz miały się zamienić w totalne zezwierzęcenie i podłość.

_Jakim, kurwa, prawem?_

Te pierwsze słowa Gellerta zamiast go uspokoić, zaniepokoiły i wstrząsnęły nim jeszcze bardziej. _Co ten potwór_ _mógł_ _mu zrobić? Kiedy to wszystko_ _się_ _stało?_ Credence poczuł się winny, że nie udało mu się go uratować już na początku.

\- To jak? - spytał Gellert ponownie łagodnym tonem, a Credence w odpowiedzi pokiwał żarliwie głową, mimo że zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy myślał o ewentualnościach.

Dla Gravesa był w stanie znieść wszystko.

Mężczyzna zamachnął się i z całej siły smagnął go paskiem po plecach, zostawiając grubą, krwistoczerwoną pręgę ciągnącą się przez całą szerokość jego pleców. Credence'owi ta nagła, niewyobrażalnie duża porcja bólu odebrała całe powietrze z płuc, gdy krztusił się własnymi łzami. Z jego rozchylonych ust wydobyło się ciche, bolesne westchnienie, a ręce uparcie zacisnęły się na niczym.

_Mama nigdy nie miała w sobie tyle siły._

\- To co, podoba się powtórka z rozrywki? Stęskniłeś się? - spytał Grindelwald, gdy nachylił się tuż przy jego policzku. Wbijał w niego lodowate, wyczekujące spojrzenie, które domagało się odpowiedzi. Credence naiwnie pokiwał potwierdzająco głową z nadzieją, że posłuszeństwo i uległość go uratują. Miał ochotę wydrapać sobie twarz, byleby tylko nie musieć na nią teraz patrzeć. - Pięknie, skarbie, jestem dumny - ucałował go żarliwie w policzek i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

Po dłuższej chwili poczuł na plecach parę równie mocnych, głębokich smagnięć, które miotały jego ciałem jak wiotką marionetką. Raz po razie skórzany pas boleśnie pieścił jego wrażliwą skórę, sprawiając, że rany powoli zaczęły zachodzić krwią. Takiego bólu nie przeżył jeszcze nigdy.

\- Prężysz się jak szmata, Credence. Powoli zaczynam zazdrościć Percy'emu takiego widoku - syknął jadowicie.

Dlaczego? Czemu Grindelwald to robił? Credence miał mnóstwo pytań, których nie odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos. Jedyna myśl, do jakiej ciągle powracał podczas tej upadlającej, niekończącej się sesji, to Percival i jego życie. Czym zawinił? Czego Gellert oczekiwał? Miał cele i motywy, czy był po prostu sadystą dla zabawy?

\- Cz-czemu... - szepnął Credence cicho i bardzo niewyraźnie. Reszta pytania ugrzęzła mu w gardle i nie był w stanie się zmusić, by je wykrztusić.

\- Hm? Czemu tu jestem i po co to wszystko robię? - wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek i odpalił jedną, niezobowiązująco zaciągając się dymem. - Bo o mało co nie wyprułeś mi flaków w więzieniu. Bo gdyby nie Percy, nie miałbym tylu problemów. Gdyby nie on, miałbym cię po swojej stronie. Teraz i tak będziesz zmuszony mi towarzyszyć, bo nie masz jebanego wyboru. Albo popłyniesz ze mną do Europy, albo będziesz patrzył, jak twój wielki bohater i zbawca krztusi się własną krwią. I dobrze wiesz, że jak coś mi teraz zrobisz, to już nigdy go nie znajdziesz. Zdechnie i zgnije sam jak palec, a to wszystko z twojej winy. Nie ukrywam, mam przy tym niezmiernie dużo zabawy.

Gdyby Credence'a nie obchodziła treść jego słów, mógłby twierdzić, że Gellert brzmiał prawie normalnie, przeciętnie. Jego ton nie był przeżarty złem i okrucieństwem, a wręcz przeciwnie. O tej tragedii opowiadał z niemal czystym rozbawieniem, patrząc w sufit i skupiając się na swoim do połowy dopalonym papierosie. Swoją ignorancją i lekceważącą postawą przypominał seryjnego mordercę, po którym nie można się niczego spodziewać. Ale przecież... on nim był, prawda? Percival opowiadał Credence'owi tyle rzeczy o jego przeszłości i powodach, dla których był ścigany przez MACUSĘ. Prawdopodobnie to lata praktyki utrwaliły na jego twarzy tą trudną do odczytania ekspresję, która okazjonalnie ustępowała miejsca wrednemu, podłemu uśmieszkowi, na widok którego dosłownie skręcało ludziom flaki.

Mężczyzna wstał i leniwie zatoczył parę okręgów pośrodku sypialni; zdawał się zapomnieć o czynności, jaką jeszcze przed chwilą wykonywał z taką pasją. Minuty zlały się w wieczność, gdy Credence w oczekiwaniu klęczał zapłakany przed lustrem. Jego szczupłe dłonie powoli zaczynały sinieć, a stopy drętwieć; jeszcze chwila, a był pewien, że nie będzie w stanie rozprostować ich z powrotem. W momencie, gdy Gellert ponownie przechodził obok niego, zamachnął się jeszcze parę razy. Gęste powietrze znowu rozdarł trzask paska i zduszony krzyk chłopca, który czasem można było porównać nawet do żałosnego skamlenia. Ten ostatni był najmocniejszy i zdecydowanie najbardziej raniący. Credence czuł, jak po jego zmaltretowanych plecach splynęło parę pojedynczych kropelek krwi. Jego stare blizny zostaną niemal w całości przykryte nowymi, grubszymi, wyraźniejszymi.

Grindelwald odetchnął głęboko i rzucił w niego zmiętą stertą ubrań, którą znalazł rozrzuconą na pobliskim krześle.

\- Ubieraj się.

I wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Odgłos zamykanych drzwi zasygnalizował coś na kształt bezpieczeństwa i odrobiny prywatności, który był dosłowną ulgą dla Credence'a. Węzły samoistnie zsunęły się z jego chudych nadgarstków i kostek, zostawiając na nich grube, czerwone pręgi od zbyt mocnego uścisku. Nie chciał oglądać swoich pleców, nie miał zamiaru kolejny raz zanosić się histerycznym, chorobliwym płaczem. Jak w transie zaczął narzucać na siebie ubrania, czując się brudnym i znieważonym do granic możliwości. Wstydził się siebie nawet bardziej, niż parę miesięcy temu.

Oczywiście, że wszystko było zbyt piękne, by trwać w nieskończoność. Jego życie ponownie zatoczyło koło, wracając do punktu wyjścia - do rezygnacji i chęci bezpowrotnej ucieczki.

Cóż. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że tragedie mają szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 


	37. Rozdział XXXVII

Stukot obcasów roznosił się głuchym echem po wilgotnym, niekończącym się korytarzu. Mijali setki identycznych drzwi, tysiące powtarzających się lamp i zakrętów. Z łatwością można było się tu nabawić zwrotów głowy; wszystko przypominało zawiły labirynt, pułapkę na głupie zwierzęta. Miejsce bez wątpienia powstało za pomocą magii, bowiem żaden człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie miałby celu w budowaniu tak absurdalnie ogromnej piwnicy.

Z każdym kolejnym szybkim krokiem napięcie w klatce piersiowej Credence'a zdawało się przybierać na sile. Nie był w stanie już płakać, twarz bolała go od ciągłych grymasów, a oczy wylały już cały zapas łez. Teraz tylko sporadycznie pociągał nosem, próbując uspokoić spazmy histerii nadal czające się w jego płucach. Natomiast Gellert wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Od czasu do czasu przeczesywał palcami najeżone, platynowe włosy i zaciągał się beznamiętnie kolejnym papierosem.

Finalnie stanęli przed wybranymi przez Grindelwalda drzwiami, kompletnie nieróżniącymi się od reszty z szeregu. Kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową w ich stronę, dając chłopakowi znak, że ma je otworzyć.

Credence zrobił to z ogromnym wahaniem i strachem przed pierwszym obrazem, jaki ukaże mu się przed oczami. Dobrze wiedział, do czego ten facet był zdolny i nie chciał kwestionować jego nienormalnej psychiki, której tak daleko było od moralności.

_Nie, to przerosło jego oczekiwania._

\- P-Percy - wyrzucił z siebie głucho i odlegle. Jego głos targany kolejną porcją słonych łez ponownie się złamał.

Przyłożył dłoń do ust i w pierwszym momencie nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Strzępki zdrowego rozsądku podpowiadały mu, że powinien zostać w miejscu, jednak szybko je zignorował i pokierował się instynktem. Jak w amoku rzucił się przed siebie, przemierzając całą długość sporego pomieszczenia i z roztrzęsieniem doskakując do leżącego na zimnej podłodze półprzytomnego Gravesa.

Mężczyzna był kompletnie nagi i przemarznięty, ale to nic w porównaniu z kajdanami i dotkliwymi ranami pokrywającymi całe jego ciało. Fioletowe siniaki, głębokie cięcia i obtarcia, a to wszystko zlewało się w krwistoczerwoną, podłą mapę tortur, której autorem był oczywiście Gellert. Wyglądał przerażająco.

Zapłakany Credence upadł na kolana i przyciągnął Gravesa do swojej piersi, ostrożnie gładząc jego twarz i ramiona, uważnie omijając wszystkie rany. Już kolejny raz czuł dziś to niewyobrażalnie wielkie napięcie, jak gdyby coś miażdżyło go od środka i odbierało mu oddech.

\- J-jestem tu, Per-cy... - wyszeptał, składając krótki, czuły pocałunek na jego wilgotnym czole. Jego głos drżał, podobnie, jak jego kończyny.

Percival, słysząc jego głos i czując oplatające go ramiona, przylgnął bliżej do ciepłego ciała i z wolna uchylił powieki. _Nie, Credence nie powinien tu być._

\- Credence... - szepnął z trudem, zmuszając się do spojrzenia chłopakowi w oczy - jak się tu dostałeś? U-uciekaj, proszę, biegnij do MA...

\- Percy, głuptasie, a jak inaczej mógł się tu znaleźć? Zapomniałeś, że tu nie ma wejścia i wyjścia?- kpiący głos Gellerta dobiegł do jego uszu, momentalnie sprawiając, że Graves mimowolnie zastygł w miejscu. W ciągu chwili całe pokłady lichej euforii zamieniły się w paraliżujący, zżerający go od środka strach. Tak, bał się tego faceta. Już dawno się do tego przyznał przed samym sobą.

Skulił się szybko i zakopał twarz w materiale koszuli Credence'a, który tulił go do siebie z jeszcze większym przerażeniem.

To zabawne, jak żadne z nich nie mogło się bronić. Percival był tu niepotrzebny, był wiarygodną przynętą i bezwartościową szmatą, którą wyrzuca się po użyciu. Stanowił klucz do serca Credence'a i wszystkich podejmowanych przez niego decyzji, a przecież właśnie o to chodziło Gellertowi. O desperację i ostateczność, które mógł wykorzystać. Z obskurodzicielem u swojego boku byłby w stanie zdominować całą Europę, a nawet i świat, jakby dobrze poszło. Bo tej całej śmiesznej maskaradzie nie mógłby po prostu podejść do Credence'a i zaproponować mu współpracę, to tak nie działało. Nie dało się tego załatwić inaczej, niż siłą.

\- Zrób ze mną co tylko chcesz, ale zostaw go, do kurwy nędzy, niczemu nie zawinił - wystękał Percival, nadal unikając lodowatego wzroku swojego oprawcy.

\- Wy nadal niczego nie rozumiecie. Percy, ty nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebny. Dziękuję za te parę sympatycznych chwil, kiedy to mogłeś czerpać z tego wszystkiego przyjemność, ale nasz wspólny czas powoli dobiega końca. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie ściągnąłbym tutaj Credence'a, a to o niego mi chodzi. Tylko o niego. O pieprzonego obskurusa, za którym swego czasu uganiała się cała MACUSA. Także może przejdźmy już do formalności.

Credence nie miał pojęcia, co miał na myśli Gellert, mówiąc "parę sympatycznych chwil", ale nie miał czasu na refleksję. Grindelwald podszedł bliżej, a następnie zniżył się do ich poziomu, kucając. Chłopak odruchowo przyciągnął Gravesa bliżej, starając się uchronić go przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Credence, gdy tu szliśmy, miałeś dużo czasu na przemyślenia, prawda? Powiedz mi, popłyniesz z mną do Europy? Mogę ci obiecać, że nigdy więcej nie stanie się to, co miało miejsce dzisiaj. Wyświadczysz mi przysługę, a ja w zamian będę dla ciebie jak najlepszy.

Jego ton ponownie zmienił się w miły i kojący, niemalże zachęcający. Lekki uśmiech na jego ustach nie miał sardonicznego wydźwięku, a lodowate oczy nie gromiły spojrzeniem. Wyglądał ludzko, ale co z tego, skoro za tą maską skrywa się prawdziwy diabeł? Credence pokręcił przecząco głową i przylgnął jeszcze bliżej zimnej ściany.

\- A teraz? - uśmiechnął się szczerzej, ani na moment nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Percival raptownie wyprężył się w jego ramionach, gdy jego usta opuściło bolesne, zduszone warknięcie. Oczy otworzyły się szerzej i wypełniły krystalicznymi łzami, a silne dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na jego kamizelce. Credence nie wiedział, co robić, jak powstrzymać ten niewyobrażalny ból, który przeszywał Percivala na wskroś, czuł się tak cholernie bezradny. Zanim zdążył wykrzyczeć słowa, które Gellert z pewnością chciał usłyszeć, Graves odezwał się za niego.

\- N-nie, nie zga-dzaj się - sapnął z trudem złamanym głosem. - On cię z-zniszczy.

\- Ktoś cię prosił o zdanie, Percy? - wycedził Grindelwald przez zaciśnięte zęby i poruszył dłonią.

Kręgosłup Percivala wygiął się nienaturalnie, gdy mężczyzna drżał z powodu nieludzkiego, paskudnego bólu, który promieniował w jego flakach i kościach. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego wnętrzności poraził paraliżujący prąd, a klatkę piersiową przygniótł niezidentyfikowany ciężar. Oddychanie stało się trudne, a jego wizja powoli zaczęła zachodzić nieprzeniknioną czernią.

Zemdlał.

\- P-przestań, proszę! - ryknął Credence, dławiąc się kolejną, słoną salwą własnych łez. - Błagam, z-zrobię co tylko zechcesz, ale proszę, tylko przestań!

Oplótł dłonie wokół zwiotczałego ciała i kołysał się razem z nim w rytm własnego szlochu. Gdyby tylko mógł wybrać, by nie patrzeć na Percivala, zrobiłby to bez zastanowienia. Jego pusty, zobojętniały wyraz twarzy działał na niego jak punkt zapalny. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Graves właśnie skonał w jego ramionach; w tej histerii nie był w stanie poprawnie określić jego oddechu nawet na podstawie unoszącej się klatki piersiowej.

Rozedrgane powietrze przerwał Gellert, który przemówił cicho i spokojnie.

\- Dobrze.

Mężczyzna wstał i wyszedł z obskurnego, niemal pustego pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich zupełnie samych. Credence był zdezorientowany jego tajemniczym zachowaniem i obawiał się, co się stanie, jak mężczyzna wróci. Napięcie w klatce piersiowej nie ustępowało, wręcz przeciwnie; czuł, jakby coś miało go za chwilę zmiażdżyć od środka. To definitywnie nie był strach, bo strach nie boli. Jego kończyny trzęsły się nienaturalnie mocno, a w głowie kręciło się z nadmiaru emocji. W żalu obsypywał głowę Percivala krótkimi pocałunkami, które jakimś cudem mogłyby pomóc mu odzyskać świadomość. Czuł się jak książę z bajek, które kiedyś zwykł czytać Modesty na dobranoc. Tam wystarczył pocałunek, by obudzić ukochanego, a tu... cóż. To była rzeczywistość. Przez magię odrobinę surrealistyczna i momentami niemal jak że snu, ale nadal przykra i prawdziwa. Błędnie wodził po jego obolałym ciele telepiącymi się dłońmi, co jakiś czas powracając do twarzy, by delikatnie poklepać ją parę razy. Na ucho szeptał mu różne rzeczy, począwszy od głupich przeprosin, po desperackie prośby, by w końcu otworzył oczy.

Resztkami trzeźwego umysłu rozejrzał się wokół siebie; w odległym kącie pomieszczenia spostrzegł nic innego, jak różdżkę Percivala. Tą samą, którą niegdyś zepsuł parę lamp i prawie się oślepił. Przez jego głowę przeleciało mnóstwo myśli i w jednej chwili poczuł się, jakby właśnie znalazł rozwiązanie. Niestety, w momencie, gdy Credence opracowywał bardzo istotną teorię, Gellert ponownie zawitał w drzwiach, tym razem z prezentem.

Może to cud, że był w stanie zaabsorbować myśli fiolką z zielonym płynem, zamiast różdżką, Bowiem gdyby Grindelwald to wyłapał, Credence, jak i Percival, byliby skończeni.

\- To na przytomność. Pamiętasz, że teraz mamy umowę? Jeśli pojedziesz ze mną, zostawię Percy'ego w spokoju. Potem dzięki krótkiemu zaklęciu nie będzie nic pamiętał - wytłumaczył niemal tak, jak tłumaczy się umowę partnerowi w zbrodni. To było obrzydliwe.

\- Cz-czyli... nie będzie mnie... p-pamiętał? - wykwilił żałośnie, pociągając nosem i z uwagą obserwując, jak Gellert aplikuje zielony płyn do ust nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Dedukcja godna nagrody - zaśmiał się Gellert na wpół ironicznie.

Jego serce zdawało się rozpaść na moment. Percival miałby go... nie pamiętać? _Zapomnieć?_ Spojrzał na jego twarz jeszcze raz, a to wywołało kolejny nieopanowany potok gorzkich łez. Wszystko, co razem przeżyli, co razem stworzyli, miało po prostu zniknąć? Bezpowrotnie?

Percival powoli uchylił powieki, a Credence owinął mu się wokół szyi, szlochając dziko. Ledwo mógł złapać oddech, ale zmusił się i oderwał się od mężczyzny. Spojrzał w stronę różdżki, gdy ta podleciała do niego szybko i zwinnie. Nie miał czasu, by zastanawiać się nad swoimi umiejętnościami; jedyne, czego pragnął, to ocalić Gravesa po swojemu. Nie ufał Grindelwaldowi, nie miał podstaw, by to robić. W ciągu ułamków sekund chwycił różdżkę i jednym, szybkim ruchem rozdygotanej dłoni pociągnął za jej koniec, zanim Gellert był w stanie wyrwać mu ją z rąk.

Zrobił to. Zawiadomił MACUSĘ. Różdżka zaświeciła, gdy mężczyzna wyszarpnął mu ją z dłoni i z agresją złamał w połowie, jej szczątki wyrzucając za siebie. Potem były już tylko zaciskające się dłonie na jego szyi, łomoczące w piersi serce i powietrze rozdzierane pojedynczymi okrzykami bólu wydobywającymi się z ust wijącego się po podłodze Percivala.

\- Ty mała, przebrzydła kanalio! Tyle jestem w stanie ci dać, a jak mi się odwdzięczasz?!  ryknął Gellert prosto w jego twarz, zaciskając dłonie coraz mocniej i mocniej. - Chcesz, żeby zdechł na twoich oczach? Chcesz tego?!

Chwycił chłopca za włosy i rzucił w stronę ryczącego Percivala, który miotany był wewnętrznymi spazmami bólu i cierpienia. Credence mógł tylko patrzeć, jak osoba, którą kocha, błaga o szybką śmierć.

\- P-prz-epraszam... - stęknął Credence, usilnie próbując opanować to, co w nim siedziało, ale było już za późno.

Czarny, gesty kłąb czarnej masy wzbił się w powietrze, oblepiając sufit i unosząc się nad  
powierzchnią ziemi. W pomieszczeniu zadął porywisty, lodowaty wiatr, a lampy się przepaliły się z trzaskiem. Nastała nieprzenikniona ciemność i cisza, co chwilę rozrywana przeżartymi bólem rykami, które nie należały już do Percivala. Do Gellerta również, mimo że lewitował w powietrzu przyszpilony do jednej ze ścian.

Może to szok spowodowany tragicznym widokiem, a może rzeczywiście zaklęcia, od których Graves tak cierpiał, ustały. Otumaniony był tysiącem dźwięków wydobywających się z ciała zwiniętego przed nim chłopca i nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Wszędzie wirowały skrawki czarnej materii przeplatane ze strumieniami białego światła.

\- P-percival - wydusił Credence, z roztargnieniem chwytając jedną z jego dłoni. - P-pomocy...

Gdyby nie to liche światło, które wydobywało się z serca chłopca, Percival nie byłby w stanie dostrzec nic. Tynk znad jego głowy osypał się niebezpiecznie, a ściany zaczęły pękać. Znaczy... tak przynajmniej mógł stwierdzić po dźwiękach, które dotarły do jego uszu.

\- Credence... kochanie, spójrz na mnie - wykrztusił Graves, ściskając jego dłoń na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu metalowe kajdany. _Nie mogło przecież dziać się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej._

Credence zmusił się do krótkiego spojrzenia, zanim upadł bezsilnie w jego ramiona, miotany ustawicznymi spazmami obrzydliwego cierpienia.

Miał wrażenie, jakby jego dusza była rozdzierana na drobne kawałki. Jak gdyby czarna siła przenikała przez wszystkie jego tkanki, dosłownie zabierając z nich życie. Świat wokół zawirował. Raz, drugi... W tej kakofonii różnych dźwięków wyraźnie słychać było przejęty głos Percivala, teraz tak odległy i słaby.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? - udało mu się wysapać, lustrując zamgloną postać obejmującego go mężczyzny.

Graves nie chciałby odpowiadać na to pytanie nawet wtedy, gdyby znał pewną odpowiedź. Na te parę długich chwil zatracili się gdzieś między czasem, a sobą nawzajem, w głowach tworząc najczarniejsze scenariusze. Gellert na moment przestał istnieć; był jedną z wielu szkaradnych ozdób w tym pomieszczeniu, która nijak miała się do toczącej się walki między życiem, a... _a śmiercią._

Czarne loki Credence'a przykleiły się do jego wilgotnego od potu czoła, kontrastując z jeszcze bledszą, niż zazwyczaj, skórą. Niegdyś czekoladowe oczy stały się jakieś wyblakłe, puste. Percival nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji zobaczyć go w takim stanie, w przeciwieństwie do Gellerta, chociaż teraz można by wątpić, czy ten drugi aby na pewno miał przed oczami coś równie bardzo drastycznego. 

\- Csii... zaraz wszystko minie, spokojnie. Jestem tu - wyszeptał Graves z głupią, lichą nadzieją, że wypowiadane przez niego słowa były prawdą. A co, jeśli.... _jeśli właśnie tak wyglądał koniec?_

Przytulił go do swojej piersi, czując, jak przez palce przelatują mu kłęby czarnej substancji podobnej do dymu. Credence się trząsł, a jego oddech można by porównać do oddechu osoby, której blisko było do wyplucia własnych płuc.

Powietrze rozdarło parę krzyków i skowytów, parę złamanych przeprosin i podziękowań, jak gdyby się żegnali. Jakby Credence przewidział, co miało się zaraz stać. Gdy Graves po raz ostatni spojrzał mu w oczy, miał ochotę wypruć sobie flaki, byleby tylko nie musieć tego znosić. To się nie mogło tak skończyć, nie tak to wszystko zaplanował.

\- P-Percy... - tylko to wydobyło się ze spierzchniętych ust chłopca, zanim kurczowy chwyt na koszuli Percivala nagle zelżał. Czarna materia oblepiająca ściany opadła, zamieniając się w czarny proch, jego kajdany samoistnie się zerwały, a pojedyncza lampa na powrót rozjarzyła się jaskrawym światłem.

\- Credence?

Złapał go raptownie za wiotką rękę, splatając ich palce razem. W jego oczach coś zagasło, uleciało. Już nie ciekły z nich łzy, a bolesny grymas jego twarzy zastąpiony został przez niezmącony spokój, niemalże błogość. Minęła chwila, zanim dziki szloch Gravesa rozbrzmiał w pustym, cichym pomieszczeniu, obijając się o obdrapane, zniszczone ściany.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił wszystko, co miał.

Potem były tylko szybkie kroki, przekleństwa i nagły gwar. Trochę kolorowych świateł i czyjeś ręce okrywające go własnym płaszczem, czyiś płacz, a wszystko tak bardzo odległe i nierealne.

Jego cały świat zamknął się w kruchym, bladym ciele, które w jednej sekundzie stało jego prywatną tragedią.

 


	38. Rozdział XXXVIII - Koniec

Tysiące wykładów na temat obskurodzicieli, obskurusów i niebezpieczeństw, jakie się z nimi wiązały, jakby Graves był nierozumnym dzieckiem. Mimo ostrożnego tonu Serafiny, każde jej słowo sprawiało, że jego rany były rozdrapywane na nowo, przypominając mu o tym, że wraz z Credence'm odeszła znaczna część jego skopanej, nic niewartej duszy. Grindelwaldowi udało się uciec w porę przed przybyciem zbawiennej MACUSY, której Graves wcale nie był wdzięczny. Gdyby miał możliwość wyboru, to zdecydowanie wolałby zgnić w tym zatęchłym więzieniu, niż być zmuszonym żyć z tak ogromnym ciężarem.

Czerwiec był okropnym miesiącem. Dni i noce przeplatały się między sobą w smutku i żalu, którego Graves nie potrafił się pozbyć. Kto by pomyślał, że był tak słaby? Wielki dyrektor i szef, szanowany auror, prawa ręka prezydenta, potężny czarodziej i spadkobierca ogromnego majątku poległ na całej linii. Szczerze? Ostatnimi czasy zapomniał o tym, że istnieje coś takiego, jak praca i znajomi. Jego codzienne czynności ograniczały się do tylko do tych koniecznych, które chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał wykonywać. Nie potrafił już spać spokojnie i gdyby nie litry wlewanej w siebie kawy i alkoholu, to był pewien, że nie przeżyłby tygodnia.

Graves nigdy nie podejrzewał, że życie może być tak podłe i bezwzględne. Credence nie zasłużył na takie zakończenie, nie zasłużył na śmierć. Percival mógł go określić mianem anioła, co z tego, że z krwią na rękach. Po latach życia w ciągłym biegu i rozpuście, chłopak pokazał mu prostotę, miłość niezmąconą interesownością. Był jego chodzącym dowodem na istnienie niewinności, słodkiej wstydliwości i wdzięczności, których nie znalazł w żadnej swojej byłej partnerce bądź partnerze. Obecność Credence'a przy nim przypominała mu o wszystkich błędach, jakie w życiu popełnił, o wszystkich złych decyzjach i o tym, kim był. Był jedynym lekarstwem, dzięki któremu zapomniał o wyrwanym z życia miesiącu, o nienaprawialnych bliznach na własnej psychice.

Percival ciągle miał wrażenie, że mówił zbyt mało, że nie zdążył wypowiedzieć tych wszystkich ważnych słów, które za każdym razem miał na końcu języka. Jedyna rzecz, której tak szczerze pragnął przez ostatnie cztery miesiące, to szczęście tego chłopaka, po prostu. W jego głowie przewijały się nieskończone slajdy wyraźnych wspomnień, które rozpamiętywał z łzami w oczach.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek zapamiętał perfekcyjnie, niemalże tak, jak za młodzieńczych lat. To paradoksalne, że nadal czuł na sobie jego smak, jego zapach. Łóżko już na stałe przesiąkło delikatnym aromatem jaśminu, tym samym, którym pachniała jego mleczna, delikatna skóra zaraz po wyjściu z gorącej kąpieli. Gdy budził się nad ranem, nie było już nikogo, kogo mógłby objąć ramionami i przytulić czule, nie było nikogo, kto składałby niewinne pocałunki na jego szyi, na tatuażach. Łóżko było zimne i puste, a w sypialni zamiast miarowego oddechu słychać było tylko nieprzeniknioną, martwą ciszę przerywaną ustawicznym tykaniem zegara, który jako jedyny przypominał mu, ze czas nie stanął w miejscu. Poranki pozbawione były mocnego aromatu parzonej kawy i słodkiego syropu klonowego. W kuchni nie czekał na niego nikt, kto mógłby powitać go skromnym pocałunkiem i kojącym uśmiechem.

Mówią, że czas leczy rany. Gówno prawda, jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, to Percival był pewien, że zgnije w tym domu prędzej czy później. Jego ulubioną częścią dnia było popołudnie, gdy pozwalał sobie na krótką drzemkę, która miała za zadanie uzupełniać jego dzienne zapotrzebowanie na sen, gdy noc zawodziła w pełnieniu obowiązku. Wtedy bowiem mógł poczuć się tak, jakby wszystko było jak kiedyś. Jakby Credence nigdy nie odszedł.

*

Rozejrzał się tępo po zagraconym pomieszczeniu, chłonąc zapach palonych świec rzucających miękkie cienie na stare pianino, z którego wydobywały się kojące, czyste nuty niemal zachęcające do walca. Percival przejrzał się w zakurzonym lustrze, przykładając szczególną uwagę do swoich coraz szybciej siwiejących bokòw, które ostatnimi czasy irytowały bo bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Po chwili w odbiciu ujrzał kogoś jeszcze - czarnowłosego chłopaka ze złotą koroną na głowie, który chował się wstydliwe za jego ramieniem. Jego oczy były roześmiane, radosne, jak gdyby przychodził do niego z jakąś cudowną nowiną.

Graves obrócił się momentalnie z obawą, że chłopiec za chwilę się rozpłynie, by po raz ostatni go przytulić, po raz ostatni wyszeptać, jak bardzo go kocha.

\- Co robisz, Percy? - spytał nieświadomie, lgnąc do jego szerokiej, bezpiecznej klatki piersiowej, która miała go uchronić przed całym złem świata.

 _Miała_.

\- Nic takiego, Credence. Czemu jesteś taki zadowolony? - spytał Graves z nostalgią, obejmując go ciasno i kiwając się w rytm wolnego taktu.

\- Bo pianino tak pięknie gra. Muszę podziękować Tinie, bo to bardzo miłe z jej strony, że zgodziła się je naprawić.

\- Mimo wszystko bardziej wolę słuchać twojego głosu.

Credence nieśmiało podniósł głowę, oblewając się różowym rumieńcem i spytał z niedowierzaniem:

\- Naprawdę?

Percival ujął ostrożnie jego twarz, czując, jak łzy powoli napływają mu do oczu. Dobrze wiedział, że ten słodki sen niedługo dobiegnie końca, a Credence znowu rozpłynie się bezpowrotnie w jego ramionach.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie okłamał, Credence. Już nie - powiedział cicho; jego ostatnie słowa zaabsorbowały łzy i nagły ucisk w gardle.

\- Czemu płaczesz? - spytał chłopak. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się z zafrasowaniem, a palce odnalazły drogę do policzka Percivala, wycierając pojedynczą łzę.

\- Bo nie dałem ci tego, co powinienem - zaciął się na krótki moment, po czym dodał: - Tak bardzo przepraszam, kochanie, za wszystko. Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie jest kolejny sen, że nigdy nie odejdziesz, że...

\- Och, Percy - westchnął Credence - nie mam zamiaru nigdzie odchodzić. Chcę być z tobą, tutaj, razem. Na zawsze, jeśli to nie problem - chłopiec uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, na co Graves zareagował dosłownym szlochem.

Wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, nie fatygując się, by pocałunek był namiętny, nie to było teraz ważne. Po prostu ten ostatni raz chciał poczuć ich miękkość, jakąś złudną bliskość i ciepło, które były tylko wytworem jego podświadomości. Krótkie, ciche "kocham cię" wyrwało się Credence'owi między stopniowo pogłębiającym się pocałunkiem, sprawiając, że serce Percivala ponownie się roztopiło.

Credence bowiem nigdy nie zdążył wypowiedzieć tych słów naprawdę. Możliwe, że były dla niego tak ważne, że potrzebował jakieś wyjątkowej chwili okraszonej sakralnym uwielbieniem, by w końcu się do nich przyznać. W sumie nic dziwnego, że ktoś taki, jak on nie traktował tego zwrotu lekceważąco. Może wszystko potoczyło się po prostu zbyt szybko? Chłopak był dany Percivalowi tylko na cztery głupie miesiące, które przeciekły mu przez palce wręcz niezauważone. Zbudowali razem swoje małe królestwo przypominające szczelną, bezpieczną bańkę z własnymi sekretami i tajemnicami, o których nie miał prawa wiedzieć nikt z zewnątrz. To było wygodne uciekać tak przed smutną rzeczywistością i zostawiać w tyle wszystkie zobowiązania. Jedynym światem, na którego istnienie wydał jawne przyzwolenie, był ten zamknięty w czekoladowych oczach Credence'a, ten zapisany na mapach stworzonych z jego blizn. Ten świat zawsze kusił go o wiele bardziej, niż przykre realia, z którymi musiał zmagać się na co dzień. Gonili za niezdefiniowanym szczęściem, by ostatecznie zgubić się w połowie drogi.  
Graves wielokrotnie w swoim życiu kochał na zawsze, ale ten jeden, jedyny raz naprawdę się starał. Credence nie był wyjątkiem zaszczyconym pięknymi obietnicami, ale za to był pierwszym, do którego te wszystkie obietnice były wypowiadziane szczerze, od serca.

Może to i lepiej? Może Credence jest szczęśliwszy tam, gdziekolwiek jest? Może nareszcie zaznał spokoju, którego pragnął przez całe życie. Z dala od Mary Lou, od koszmarów i cierpienia. Z dala od Percivala, który uparcie twierdził, że nie mógł dać mu wszystkiego.

Kolejny raz nie zdążył się pożegnać. Chłopak rozpłynął się w niebyt, a Percival znowu odzyskał tą obrzydliwą świadomość, której przez ostatnie dni chciał się pozbyć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. W domu nieustannie słychać było odgłosy przestawianych szklanych naczyń i rozlewanej cieczy, jaką oczywiście był alkohol.

Leniwe miauczenie kota zaabsorbowało jego uwagę do tego stopnia, by obrócić leniwie głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Właśnie, mieli kota.

Graves na śmierć zapomniał o tej czarnej istotce, która była kolejną pozostałością po jego kochanym chłopcu. Nie myśląc za wiele, wstał i powlókł się za źródłem dźwięku prosto do pomieszczenia, które przed chwilą było tak idealnie odtworzone w jego głowie. Na ramie dużego lustra nadal wisiała zdjęta przez Credence'a korona - ta z dnia, kiedy to pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Od środka zżerały go sentymenty i wspomnienia, ponownie rozmazując mu obraz kolejną porcją słonych łez.

A przecież Percy nigdy nie płakał. Percy był dorosły. Czasem miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie był tak silny, jak Credence. Bez względu na to, ile razy runęło niebo, Credence brnął do przodu podtrzymywany przez lichą nadzieję, że jakoś będzie. Że następny dzień poza cierpieniem przyniesie coś więcej, coś, o co będzie warto powalczyć. Tymi wyblakłymi iskierkami nadziei był oczywiście Graves, któremu zawdzięczał całe swoje życie i jeszcze więcej.

Pozostała jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą mógł dla niego zrobić. Mianowicie, mógł podarować Modesty odrobinę szczęścia.

I tak oto znalazł się przed wejściem do walącego się budynku, tego samego, w którym Credence spędził całe swoje życie. Cóż, przekonanie Serafiny do pomocy nie było wyjątkowo trudne. Znali się od małego, a Sera miała u niego już naprawdę wysoki dług, który teraz miała idealną okazję spłacić. Pozwanie Mary Lou do sądu i udowodnienie jej znęcanie się nad adoptowanymi dziećmi co prawda zajęło trochę czasu, ale to w końcu nie był świat magiczny. U niemagów wszystko przebiegało zawsze wolno i z o wiele większym trudem, ale ostatecznie udało się im wygrać sprawę dzięki szczerości małej Modesty, która naprawdę tęskniła za dzieciństwem, za wolnością. Przerażające ślady na jej małych rączkach stanowiły wystarczające dowody, by wygrać sprawę, ale nie na tyle, by wtrącić Mary Lou za kraty. Niestety.

Widok tej okolicy nie kojarzył mu się dobrze. Znowu ten niekomfortowy ucisk w piersi, tam po lewej, jakby w okolicach serca. Był wieczór, a słońce powoli zaczęło zbiegać ku dołowi, rzucając różowe cienie na zabrudzone okna i rosnące obok piękne piwonie, które tak paradoksalnie kontrastowały z przerażającą aurą figurującego obok domu. Percival westchnął głęboko, zanim zapukał trzy razy w toporne drzwi.

Mary Lou otworzyła niemal natychmiast, wlepiając w niego dzikie spojrzenie. Dopiero potem przeniosła wzrok na dwóch ogromnych facetów, którzy stali po obu stronach Gravesa, stanowiąc bezpieczną eskortę.

Percival odezwał się pierwszy, z trudem ignorując swoje nagle ściśnięte gardło.

\- Dzień dobry - odchrząknął - mam nadzieję, że wie pani, co tu znowu robię.

Kobieta nie odezwała się nawet słowem, gdy mała blondynka wybiegła zza jej pleców z małą torebką, która prawdopodobnie była jej całym dobytkiem.

\- Pan Graves! - pisnęła radośnie, rozkładając ręce i licząc na jakąś reakcję. Percival przytulił ją zaledwie trzy razy, pocieszając po odbytej rozmowie z psychologiem; jak widać się przyzwyczaiła. Wbrew pozorom zdawała się radzić sobie z tym wszystkim całkiem nieźle.

Percival zmusił się do sympatycznego uśmiechu i zniżył się do jej poziomu, by przytulić ją na powitanie.

\- Cześć.

Mary Lou obserwowała tą całą scenkę z wymalowanym na twarzy obrzydzeniem. Wydawała się zdegustowana czułością, z jaką Modesty obejmowała prawie nieznajomego mężczyznę, na dodatek tak dobrze ubranego. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd ktoś taki jak on wiedział o tym, co działo się w domu Barebone'ów. Śmiała podejrzewać o to Credence'a i jego wrodzoną zdolność do przyciągania do siebie dziwnych mężczyzn i to może właśnie z tego powodu tak się nim brzydziła. W jej oczach chłopak był wyjątkowo zdemoralizowany, by mogła go podejrzewać o dopuszczanie się tak plugawych czynów, jak współżycie z kimś za pieniądze.

Na szczęście to już przeszłość.

\- Pożegnaj się z panią, Modesty - powiedział Graves, umyślnie określając Mary Lou mianem "pani", nie "mamy". Miał ochotę wypruć flaki tej kobiecie; nie miała prawa nazywać się niczyją matką.

\- Do widzenia... - dziewczynka zacięła się i spojrzała zmieszana na Percivala.

\- Pani - dokończył.

\- Pani - powtórzyła niepewnie. - Do widzenia pani.

\- Do widzenia, Modesty - odburknęła flegmatycznie kobieta, nie siląc się nawet na krzywy uśmiech.

Graves odesłał funkcjonariuszy razem z dziewczynką, mówiąc jej na ucho, że zaraz do nich dołączy. Chciał wypowiedzieć jeszcze jedno zdanie, którego Modesty nie powinna słyszeć.

Gdy dziewczynka oddaliła się z mężczyznami na bezpieczną odległość, Graves odezwał się ochrypłym, nagle zbyt słabym głosem:

\- Credence zmarł pod koniec kwietnia - odchrząknął. Te słowa nadal brzmiały obco. - Myślę, że powinna pani o tym wiedzieć, skoro wychował się pod pani dachem.

Kobieta otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je jednak zamknęła. Zmierzyła go beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym z impetem zatrzasnęła drzwi. Cóż. Tyle ją widział.

\- Pieprzona dziwka - zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i dogonił funkcjonariuszy. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak można być tak wyprutym z jakichkolwiek uczuć.

Od teraz życie Modesty miało zmienić się na lepsze. Graves jeszcze nie wiedział, do jakiej rodziny trafi, ale był pewien, że każda będzie lepsza od jej wcześniejszego domu, którego nawet domem nie można było nazwać.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, dziewczynka chwyciła go ufnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Tina by zapewne nie wytrzymała ze śmiechu, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła.

\- Proszę pana?

\- Tak, mała?

\- Wie pan może, co stało się z moim bratem? Nazywał się Credence i miał śmieszne włosy - spytała smutno. Po samym jej głosie dało się poznać, że za nim tęskniła.

Cóż. Nie była jedyna.

\- Wiem, jak wyglądał twój brat, znałem go. On... mówił, że bardzo tęsknił i żałował tego, że cię zostawił. Chciał wrócić, ale musiał wypłynąć bardzo daleko. Dostał wspaniałą propozycję od pewnego mag... od pewnego pana, który podróżuje po całym świecie. Ma własne zoo i jestem pewien, że Credence jest  teraz szczęśliwy. Gdyby nie twój brat, nie przyszedłbym po ciebie, wiesz?

Kto by pomyślał, że będzie musiał kłamać w takiej sprawie? Nie miał serca powiedzieć jej prawdy, dziewczynka przeżyła zbyt wiele, by dobijać ją wieściami o śmierci brata.

\- Nie gniewam się, proszę pana. Ja rozumiem, tylko bardzo za nim tęsknię. Będę mogła kiedyś do niego pojechać? Pojedzie pan ze mną? - spytała z nadzieją, wlepiając w niego duże, niebieskie oczy.

Graves przełknął łzy.

\- Ja... nie wiem, Modesty. To bardzo daleko i uwierz, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym go zobaczyć jeszcze raz. Kazał mi przekazać, że chce, żebyś wiedziała, że nadal cię kocha. Zawsze będzie, pamiętaj.

Po jego policzkach ponownie spłynęło parę pojedynczych łez, które szybko wytarł wierzchem dłoni. W końcu przed dzieckiem trzeba było udawać kogoś silniejszego.

\- Czy pan płacze?

 _Kurwa_.

\- N-nie, to przez wiatr, nie martw się.

Po chwili dotarli w końcu do czekającego na nich samochodu, który o dziwo zaparkowany był szczególnie daleko od domu Barebone'ów. Wsiedli do środka, kierując się pod dom dziecka.

Modesty brew pozorom mówiła naprawdę dużo. Sprawiała wrażenie całkiem śmiałej i komunikatywnej, z tego również powodu to ona jako pierwsza przerwała niezręczną ciszę panującą w samochodzie.

\- Czy teraz będę mieszkać razem z panem? Będę mogła mówić do pana "tato"? Nigdy nie miałam taty.

Najwyraźniej nie miała pojęcia, gdzie właśnie jechali. Odmawianie dziecku było trudne. Zwłaszcza jej - dziewczynce, która wychowała się w pieprzonej sekcie z dala od rówieśników i zabawy, tak bardzo potrzebnej w jej wieku.

\- Modesty, wiesz... to niestety nie jest możliwe. Pracuję zbyt dużo, żeby móc się tobą zajmować i moje mieszkanie nie należy do przestronnych, rozumiesz? - wystękał żałośnie.

Gówno prawda. Ostatnio nie pracuje prawie w ogóle, a jego apartament należy do największych w okolicy. Prawdą było jednak surowe prawo, które nadal go obowiązywało. Życie z niemagiem w jednym domu było bardziej niż nieodpowiednie i zarazem nielegalne i... bądźmy szczerzy, cholernie niewygodne. Poza tym... Percival i dzieci? Na głowę jeszcze nie upadł, choć było blisko. Naprawdę lubił tą dziewczynkę i nadal czuł powinność oddania jej wszystkiego, co najlepsze, ale nie wszystko dało się zrobić, niestety. Sytuacja była beznadziejna i bolało go serce, gdy musiał wciskać jej kity związane ze wspaniałymi podróżami i zwierzętami, ale czy pozostało mu coś innego? To było chyba najlepsze wyjście, zważywszy na ostatnie okolicznosci, których dziewczynka była świadkiem.

Krótka przejażdżka dobiegła końca i należało wysiąść z samochodu. Pożegnał serdecznych funkcjonariuszy, zabierając dodatkowo dużą torbę wypchaną niespodziankami i na własną rękę odprowadził dziewczynkę do budynku. Formalności nie zajęły długo, bo udało mu się zameldować ją tu już wcześniej.

Gdy nadszedł ten wyjątkowo niekomfortowy moment rozstania, Graves czuł, jakby właśnie robił coś wbrew sobie, jakby był zobowiązany do zostania razem z dziewczynką. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych zwodniczych myśli, zachodząc w głowę, czy to może przez to, że zaczynał się starzeć. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Był pieprzonym czarodziejem i kropka.

Percival uklęknął przed dziewczynką, wręczając jej ogromną, dość ciężką torbę wypchaną niezidentyfikowaną zawartością. W końcu coś się jej od życia należało, prawda?

\- P-panie Graves? - stęknęła zmieszana, odbierając od niego torbę.

\- Zrobisz z tym co tylko będziesz chciała. Są twoje - powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, obserwując powoli narastający szok na bladej twarzy dziewczynki, która powoli zaczynała grzebać we wnętrzu tego wspaniałego prezentu.

Sukienki, spódniczki, misie, zabawki... znalazły się tu nawet piękne, lakierowane trzewiczki i porcelanowa lalka, o której zawsze marzyła. To biedne dziecko w życiu nie widziało na oczy tyle dobroci i bogactwa, co w tej chwili; widok był niepowtarzalny.

Wlepiła w niego pytające, niedowierzające spojrzenie, na które Graves mógł odpowiedzieć tylko ciepłym uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz zrobił to szczerze od momentu... cóż. Każdy wiedział, jakiego.

\- Moje? - spytała, jak we śnie gładząc delikatny, pąsowy materiał pięknej sukienki.

Mężczyzna pokiwał potwierdzająco głową krótko przed tym, jak mała rzuciła mu się na szyję, ściskając mocno i wdzięcznie. Z jej ust wylał się słodki potok podziękowań stłumionych przez materiał garnituru Gravesa.

Pożegnania zawsze były trudne, nieważne z kim i na ile. Człowiek nigdy nie wie, co ma powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Bo kto wie, czy wychodząc rano do pracy widzimy naszą miłość po raz ostatni? Co jeśli jesteśmy zmuszeni rozstać się z kimś w kłamstwie? To paskudne, ale tak już jest, Percival przeżył to zbyt wiele razy. W dniu kłótni przed wyjazdem rodziców na ważną misję na szkolnej tablicy informacyjnej wisiały osiągnięcia uczniów i ogłoszenia o zgubionym piórze. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że po tygodniu zawiśnie tam nekrolog obwieszczający śmierć dwóch najbardziej zasłużonych aurorów w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych.

Od tamtego momentu wszystko miało się wydawać łatwiejsze, prostsze, skoro względnie największa tragedia była już przeszłością. No bo co może być gorsze od śmierci rodziców? Percy z żalem stwierdził, że istnieją gorsze rzeczy. Istnieją tortury, mordercy, więzienie. Istnieją _ludzie_.

Fakt, że przez ostatnie miesiące czuł się obco we własnym ciele, zacierały ciągłe chęci pokazania Credence'owi, że świat może być momentami piękny. Że kolorowe światła nie muszą być kojarzone z kościelnymi witrażami, a ciało to nie tylko bezużyteczny pokrowiec dla duszy, z którego nie ma żadnego pożytku. Kto wie, czy mu się udało.

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy to podchodziło już pod pewien rodzaj obsesji. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy kąt w tym domu kojarzył mu się tylko z nim. Różowe rododendrony kwitnące na balkonie przypominały mu o kolorze jego ust, mleko o jego alabastrowej cerze, a czarna kawa o głębokich oczach, za którymi za każdym razem kryło się coś innego. Zachowywał się jak pieprzony poeta, z tą różnicą, że żałosny i beznadziejny.

* * *

Miesiącami topił smutki w alkoholu, dopóki jego skatowana wątroba nie wszczęła buntu. Wtedy przerzucił się na spacery - o wiele zdrowszą alternatywę dla zdesperowanych, za którą jego zastojałe mięśnie zdecydowanie mu podziękują. Co prawda nie równało się to z alkoholem w żadnym stopniu, ale ostatecznie po zmuszaniu mózgu do godzinnych refleksji - przynosiło skutki. Jego każda myśl nie orbitowała już wokół Credence'a; coraz częściej mógł się skupiać na pracy, nie mając przed oczami tych paskudnych ran na plecach, które znaleziono podczas sekcji zwłok. Najwyższa pora.

\- Może tak powinno być? Rodzimy się, przeżywamy piekło i umieramy niespełnieni. Może o to chodzi? Po co gonić za szczęściem, którego nigdy nie osiągniemy? Wysoka posada, basen na dachu czy dziwki i alkohol na przemian z kokainą? Na cholerę to komu? I tak wszyscy zdechniemy prędzej czy później - zaciągnął się papierosem, wbijając wzrok w uśpione miasto za oknem. - Szczerze, to się, kurwa, nie mogę doczekać.

Tina pociągnęła łyk wina, po czym ozwała się ochryple:

\- Zaczynasz pieprzyć bez sensu, Percy. Zmywam się, bo dochodzi trzecia, a ty jak widzę coraz bardziej prosisz się o psychologa.

Nie dziwił jej się, że nie mogła z nim wytrzymać. Sam już dawno sprzedałby sobie pięścią w pysk, gdyby nie miał tej odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku. Może to kwestia lekkiego wstawienia, ale zaczynał przypuszczać, że Tina mogła mieć rację. Kto to słyszał, żeby facet w jego wieku nie potrafił się pozbierać po stracie?

Jego ciało stawało się coraz lżejsze, w przeciwieństwie do powiek. Zasnął ukołysany szumem jazzowych nut, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej odległe.

 

_\- Kocham cię, Percy. Zawsze kochałem._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, nie sądziłam, że fic, który miał mieć parę rozdziałów zamieni się w dosłowną książkę. Prawie 100 000 słów, 38 rozdziałów i 7 miesięcy, Chryste. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do tego momentu, bo teraz osobiście bym nikomu tego nie poleciła.


End file.
